


It's Lemon Time with Finn

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 98,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a collab work of Finn pairings written by me and Twilight Master Emerald. No Flames Please.





	1. Marceline's Closet (Alternate Version)

**A portal opens up too reveal Atomsk and TME who steps out into an elegant looking room before TME looks to the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, and welcome to… 'It's Lemon Time with Finn'... this is a collaborated multiple oneshot lemon series filled stories written by Atomsk and I, we hope you enjoy the chapters." TME said while he sat in a expensive looking chair.**

"**Indeed. And if any of you get confused, it's not like my Rule 34 project. So there's no voting for this." Atomsk said while sitting on a nice and comfortable recliner chair.**

**Atomsk even opened the special fridge compartment on his left side before he pulled out a couple of soda cans.**

"**Pepsi or Coke?" He asked while TME took a second to think.**

"**Pepsi please." TME asked while he held his hand out.**

**Atomsk nods to him before handing it to TME who opened it after taking it and looked to the readers.**

"**Now a word of warning, this will be in both AO3 and FFN so that we have back ups of this story, anything to add Atomsk?" TME asked before he took a drink of his soda.**

"**So in the meantime, happy reading. Also just to let you know, we changed Finn's age in the first chapter for obvious reasons ." Atomsk said before taking a drink from his Coke while the scene went to Marceline's closet.**

After Marceline put the broom back and received some dust on her face, she decides that it was time to shower.

Once she goes into her bathroom it was a clear sign for Finn and Jake to get out of there. However, they were unsure if it's safe.

Finn then looks at Jake before speaking.

"Is it safe?" He asked while whispering.

"I don't know man. Go scope the scene." Jake whispered while using his fingers to form a mini Finn.

Finn nods to him before he quietly exits the closet and crawled on his hands and knees towards the bathroom.

The bathroom door was open, which was easy for Finn to enter. Once he was in, Finn lies face down on the floor so he wouldn't be seen.

Thankfully Finn went unnoticed by Marceline who had her back to him while she starts to strip after she found the perfect temperature for the shower… and apparently her clothing really hid what she had when she first removed her pants which showed surprisingly wide hips which made her sigh.

"Geez, I really need to get some new clothing soon." Marceline mutteres before she starts to pull her shirt off.

Finn couldn't see well from the back but was able to take a look at Marceline's bust size from the mirror.

It looked like her shirt did the same like her pants did, and when she removed the shirt, it looked like her breasts burst out from her shirt to show C-D cup breasts which still seemed restricted while she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, time to remove the last bits." Marceline muttered before she gripped the sides of her panties and lowered them to the floor while bending down which gave Finn a perfect view of her ass.

Finn blushed big at how perfect her ass is before Marceline stood back up and reached behind her to get to the hooks for her bra while she looked to the ceiling so she could focus on feeling around.

"Talk about annoying… should have gotten front hooked ones…" Marceline muttered when she had trouble getting to them before she finally unhooked one part which made her grin before she went a bit lower to the next hook.

Finn didn't wait to see what happens next as he starts to go back to the closet backwards. Once inside, he looked at the fur coat that he and Jake were hiding in.

"Never send me out there again Jake." Finn whispered.

However, all Finn got was silence.

"Jake?" He whispered before he started checking through the coat til he found a letter and started reading.

"_Sorry man, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to try the hole again. Hope you make it out."_

Finn couldn't believe what just happened; Not only did Jake leave him high and dry...but now he's all alone, with Marceline in the flipping bathroom who could come out any second!

That's when he heard the water from the showers turned off. He looked through the blinds of the closet door to see what's happening now.

It turns out that Marceline floats out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her body while she floats into the room while sighing.

"Ah, much better, now… time for a bit of fun before I get dressed again." Marceline said before she floats over to her far dresser on the other side of the bed and bent down in the air which gave Finn a perfect view of Marceline's rear… and something slightly pink when she rummaged around the bottom drawer.

Finn blushed big after looking at her ass again. But now he was confused on what she was looking for.

A moment later Marceline chuckled for a second before she finally found what she was looking for.

"Alright, now to get the lube." Marceline said while she tossed the item onto the bed and floats back into the bathroom.

Finn didn't know how long she'll be in there but he has to get out of there. He carefully got out of the closet and just as he was gonna head to the ladder… but he noticed the object on Marceline's bed which got his attention.

Turns out… it was a red dildo that looked very human like, though it looked a bit on the large side.

Finn blushed at the object.

'Why does Marceline have this?' He thought.

Finn decided to leave it alone and get out of dodge. He tip toes to the ladder before he starts climbing down. Once he was down, he goes for the front door.

However before he could grab the handle… he got yanked back by his backpack before coming face to face with an irritated looking Vampire queen.

"**Hello Finn… mind telling me why you're in my house… and running towards the front door..." **Marceline said with a slightly demonic tone.

Finn was now sweating bullets. He shivered a bit with fear seeing how angry she was at him.

Marceline notice before she tried to calm down, but she was about to have some stress relief so that was a bit of a tough thing to do.

"**Alright Finn, I'll give you a minute to cal**m down while I do the same...but I expect an answer alright?, I'm pretty sure I said to NOT come inside my house right?" Marceline asked when she sets Finn on the ground while her tone returns to normal.

Finn nodded before he calmed and started explaining.

"Yes Marcy it's true...You see Jake and I were playing a game while waiting for you and he went in your house first. I told him he wasn't supposed to and tried to get him out. But by the time you got here we immediately hid in your closet and…" Finn couldn't finish as he was too scared what happens next.

"And where is Jake exactly…" Marceline asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Finn gulped before answering.

"He ditched me right after he told me to...scope the scene." Finn replied.

"Scope out the scene?... what do…" Marceline said before she sent Finn a glare when she had an idea.

"And what exactly did you scope out." Marceline asked while crossing her arms.

"W-When you went to the bathroom...Jake told me to check if its safe and that's when I...saw...you undressing." Finn replied while shivering again.

Marceline's eyes narrowed more before she had an idea which made her grin.

"Hey Finn… your 18 right?" Marceline asked with a grin on her face.

Finn nods which made Marceline chuckle.

"What do you know about the tiers?... mainly tier 15..." Marceline asked when she had an answer to a certain problem right in front of her.

Finn was confused on that question before he responded.

"I don't know much...but Jake always said to stay away from it. But listen Marcy...I'm really sorry about everything. If you want to beat me up then go ahead. I rather face that than lose you." Finn said.

Marceline was silent before she gripped the front of Finn's shirt and flew back into her room with Finn in tow.

Finn believed that Marceline took the offer and decided to close his eyes and braced for what's coming.

However he was dropped onto Marceline's bed which was a bit confusing while Marceline had a grin on her face.

"Listen to what I tell you and I might forgive you… agreed?" Marceline said with a slightly wider grin on her face.

Finn didn't know why she was grinning but nodded to her hoping to earn her forgiveness.

"Good, now how about a hands on lesson on what Tier 15 really is?" Marceline said before she drops her towel which showed her full nude figure to Finn.

Finn's jaw dropped while his face blushed as he stares at Marceline's nude body which made Marceline chuckle.

"Alright weenie, now it's your turn to lose the clothing… or do you want me to do it the hard way?" Marceline said while she showed Finn her nails which sharpened to points for a moment.

Finn gulped before he starts to undress.

First came his backpack, follow by his shoes and socks. Then came his bear hat. Once it was off, his long blonde hair came out.

Marceline saw that and grinned a bit.

"Hehe, not bad... most women would kill for hair like that, though I heard that really happened with a wood hag and Jake right?" Marceline said with an amused tone.

Finn chuckled a bit at the memory.

"Yeah." He said which caused Marceline to chuckle.

"I'll ask about that story later… for now, lose the rest of those clothes." Marceline said while she points to the leftover clothing on him.

Finn blushed again after hearing that before he resumed stripping.

He now brought his hands to the bottom of his shirt and brought it over his head letting his torso to be seen. All that adventuring gave Finn's body a nice toned look. He received some decent muscles along with some abs.

Marceline blushed while she grins while she looked at Finn with a pleased eye.

"Not bad Finn, not bad, definitely better than most men I've seen in the past." Marceline said while she slid a finger on Finn's abs.

Finn blushed abit while shivering at the feel of her finger before she pulled her hand away.

"Definitely better than Ash, that guy could barely do anything and didn't have much on him, now time for the pants." Marceline said while she hoped Finn was packing.

Finn chuckled in his head after hearing the insult since he remembered how much of a douche that Ash is. But was now blushing like a tomato for what's he about to do.

He brought his hands to his shorts and once they were off, he was only wearing his boxers which showed a surprisingly large bulge which made Marceline grin when she saw that it as limp.

"Oh definitely better than Ash's, a little tip, the guy had that cherry blossom wand as a way to compensate if you get my meaning... and your little friend isn't even erect huh?" Marceline said while she lightly rubs her hand on the bulge itself through his underwear after she approached Finn.

Finn moaned a bit at the feel of her hand while blushing seeing how close she was.

Marceline kept up her action which slowly causes Finn to get erect under his underwear which made her grin before she looks to Finn.

"Mind losing the underwear?, or do you want me to remove it?" Marceline said while she lightly palms the slowly erecting dick.

Finn shook his head to let her know that he'll do it before he brought his hands to the hem of his boxers.

Finn slides his boxers out before tossing them aside and he was now completely nude like Marceline. His cock popped out as a the result from that. He was at least 8 inches long and 3 inches width which made Marceline go a bit wide eyed before grinning.

"Oh yeah, definitely one of the bigger ones… I'm surprised you didn't get any action with a monster like that." Marceline said when she knelt down and brought her hand to touch the underside with a light grip and grins when her hand couldn't cover the width.

Finn moaned a bit from that action before Marceline lightly strokes his dick with one hand.

"Tell me… did you ever masterbate before or does that word confuse you?" Marceline asked while she keeps stroking him.

Finn groaned with the way Marceline stroked him before replying.

"Y-Yes...I h-have."

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Then brace yourself since this will be new for you." Marceline said before she licked her lips.

Finn was thinking that Marceline was gonna eat his dick.

Though he was only half right, Marceline opened her mouth before her tongue shot out and wrapped around Finn's dick which starts to wiggle while Marceline looked to Finn with an amused tone.

"Time to see how much stamina you really got." Marceline said before she took half of Finn's dick into her mouth before she starts to bob her head forward and back along his dick which allowed her to take more into her mouth.

Finn gasped a bit at the feel of her mouth on his cock.

'Oh Glob, I can't believe Marcy is doing that. But it feels so good.' He thought while enjoying this pleasure.

A few moments pass while Marceline took a moment to think.

"Hehe, definitely a keeper, maybe I could convince Finn to come back for more lessons." Marceline thought before she used one hand to play with her folds before she managed to fully hilt Finn's dick in her mouth.

Finn moaned and groaned again from the feeling while his hands clenched the sheets of Marceline's bed.

About 10 seconds passed before Marceline felt Finn's dick twitching in her mouth which caused her to mentally grin while she starts to hum around his dick.

"Come on Finn, show me how much semen you got stored in those balls." Marceline thought while she starts to play with his testicles with her free hand.

Finn could feel his dick twitch which means he's gonna cum at any moment but doesn't want to stop. So he brought his hands to the top of Marceline's head and started face fucking her.

Marceline didn't mind to be honest, and thanks to the fact that she was part vampire, breathing wasn't much of an issue for her so she justs lets Finn continue to use her head while she continues to play with herself and his testicles.

It took a few moments till Finn yelled out…

"I-I...cuming!"

He shot out a big load of his cum in her mouth and down her throat which caused Marceline to groan when she felt herself orgasm a little while she let's Finn ride out his orgasm while her hand played around with his testicles during his long overdue ejaculation.

It took about a few moments til Finn grunts when he finally stopped cuming.

Marceline felt that before she slowly pulled away before she pulled off of his dick with a popping sound and looked to Finn to see how he was doing.

Finn pants a bit before he looked at Marceline.

"Oh Grod...Marceline...That was...amazing." He said which caused Marceline to chuckle before she starts to stroke the now slick dick.

"What are you talking about… we're far from over." Marceline said with a faced grin while she continues to stroke Finn's dick.

Finn groans a bit from that action before feeling excited after hearing Marceline say there's more.

Marceline kept stroking for a bit more to get Finn at full erection before she decides to skip the foreplay and get to the main event.

"Since I'm already warmed up, shall we turn you into a man now?" Marceline teased with a slight blush on her face before she let go and floats from the bed for some reason.

Finn gulped a bit as he looked at the Vampire Queen who actually bent down and onto all fours.

"Come on Finn… don't expect me to do all of the work… That's what makes women mad." Marceline said when she looked back to Finn and wiggled her ass a little.

Finn blushed at the sight of her ass. If was possible...you can see a thought bubble over his head which shows another Finn wearing black shades while saying…

"Dat Ass."

His dick twitch at this before he got up and went behind her.

Marceline grins before she got ready by relaxing her body when she saw that Finn got close.

Finn gulped a bit before he angled his dick to her pink folds while Marceline grins when she felt it touch her.

Finn took a deep breath before he gently pushed his dick in which made Marceline groan.

"Ah… oh yeah, definitely on the big side!" Marceline said when she relaxed more when she felt Finn go deeper.

It wasn't long til said human was at the hilt.

'Oh Glob...It's so hot and tight in there.' Finn thought.

Marceline was having similar thoughts while she waits for Finn to get ready.

"Talk about big and hard… now to see if he can last." Marceline thought before she gently pulled back from Finn and wiggles her rear.

"Come on Finn, I don't have all day." Marceline teased while she looks to Finn with a grin.

Finn blushed at this before he asked Marceline something.

"Um...What do I do exactly?" He asked.

Marceline chuckles before looking to him.

"Just thrust your dick in and out and you'll know if your doing it right or not." Marceline said with a grin.

Finn took a deep breath before he starts doing what Marceline told him.

Marceline relaxed her vagina while she starts to breath in and out while she just lets Finn do the work for now so he could get used to sex.

Said human was starting to enjoy this feeling with each thrust while Marceline used one hand to tweak her left nipple to help heighten her pleasure.

Finn then grabbed hold of her hips to hold Marceline steady as he keeps thrusting in her.

After a minute of thrusting, Marceline started to suck on the nipple she held and used her floating to prevent herself from falling while she used her right hand to hold her right asscheek, she then used her floating to make it so that Finn was pulling and pushing Marceline on and off of his dick.

Finn was surprised by that move but still continues to thrust in her.

"Yes!, keep going Finn, let me see what you can do!" Marceline thought while she let's Finn continue his thrusting.

About 20 minutes or so, Finn felt his dick twitch again.

"Oh Glob...Marceline...It's happening again." He said while Marceline grins before she wrapped her legs around Finn's waist and placed her arms on the ground which seemed to lock them together while leaving enough room for Finn to continue thrusting.

"Don't you dare pull out!" Marceline said while she starts to pant some when she felt an approaching orgasm.

After about a few more thrusts, Finn came hard inside Marceline which made her eyes widen while her tunnel tightens around Finn's dick to help milk it of all he had built up.

"C-Cumming!" Marceline groans while her floating ability gave out which caused her torso fall to the ground while she felt Finn unload a surprising amount of semen into her, it made her womb feel full while more poured out from around Finn's dick and outside of her vagina and down to the ground.

Finn grunted a couple of times before he finally stopped cumming while Marceline huffs for breath a few times before looking back to see how Finn was doing.

Said human was taking a few breaths himself before lying down on Marceline's back.

Marceline chuckles a few times before looking to Finn.

"Got another round in you or are you down for now?" Marceline asked with an amused tone.

"I'm up for one more." Finn said which made Marceline chuckle.

"Mind sitting on the bed?" Marceline asked when she had an idea.

"O-Okay." Finn said before he pulled out and sat on the bed with his feet touching the floor.

Marceline then grins before she used her floating to angle her body and placed his slicked dick between her breasts.

"How about this?, you can do things like this with woman with large breasts." Marceline said before she squished her breasts around Finn's dick.

Finn shuddered a bit after feeling both of her breasts sandwiched his.

"Oh Glob." He said which made Marceline grin before she starts to move her breasts up and down while her tongue shot out and starts to lick the tip of his dick.

Finn shivered at the feel of her tongue while surprised at that move.

'Oh man...Marceline's tongue and her breasts...Way better than adventuring.' He thought while Marceline continues her actions before she felt precum on her tongue already.

"Hehe, what's the matter Hero?, gonna be beaten by the Vampire Queen this easily?" Marceline taunts while she starts to raise her left breasts and lowers her right before alternating with them being up and down.

Finn left out a soft moan before speaking.

"No way Marcy. I can hold out. Just don't stop." Finn said giving her a challenging smile which cause Marceline to smirk before she put the tip of her tongue at the tip of Finn's dick before lightly using the tip of her tongue to play with the tip of his dick more before she pressed her breasts on Finn's hips before looking to Finn.

"Mind joining?" Marceline said with an amused tone while she continues to play with his dick by licking the tip.

Finn shivered again at the feel of her tongue before he nods to her and starts thrusting in her breasts.

Marceline groans at the action before she held her breasts together from the side and top before she lets Finn continue.

Finn moan and groan from this while he continues to thrust.

For a minute nothing but that happened before she starts to feel Finn's dick pulsing again which caused her to smirk but keep silent.

Finn felt his dick twitch as well but held back his climax a little longer which caused Marceline to grin before she opened her mouth and took the head of Finn's dick in when she angled her body a bit more for easy access while her breasts stay on Finn's dick.

Finn groaned from this while enjoying the feeling of Marceline's mouth on his dick. But he still tries to hold back his climax.

Marceline however did something unexpected when she drags a fang across the tip of his dick lightly, not to cause damage, but to make his control slip while she made noises to help him along with each bob of her head.

"Mmm, hmm, guk." Marceline moans out before she went deep enough to touch the top of her breasts.

About few moments, Finn couldn't hold it anymore. He grunted before yelling out…

"I-I'm...Cumming!"

His dick squirted out another big load of cum straight in her mouth.

Marceline took a few seconds to drink the semen before pulling away which starts to cover her face and breasts with semen while she lightly pressed her breasts on Finn's hips to help heighten his pleasure.

Said human grunted a few times before he stopped cumming.

After Finn took a moment to recover… he saw that Marceline's face and breasts were coated with his semen which made her chuckle.

"I gotta say hero, you got a surprising amount of semen packed in these balls." Marceline said while her tongue starts to clean her breasts from the semen first.

Finn blushed from that comment before speaking.

"Sorry that I covered you with my semen."

Marceline chuckles before looking Finn in the eye while her tongue licks the semen off of her face.

"No worries, after all some women like the stuff, especially me." Marceline said with an amused tone before she finished cleaning her face.

Finn still blushed before speaking.

"Thanks for showing me what tier 15 is, Marcy." He said while smiling.

Marceline however grins before she spoke up seductively.

"What are you talking about… There's still more that I can teach you." Marceline said with a slight blush on her face.

"R-Really?" He asked while blushing which caused Marceline to chuckle.

"You think after all I did I would let you go that easily?" Marceline said with a grin before looking to Finn.

"Besides, we really need to work on your stamina if you want to really please a lady, I came earlier cause I was already warmed up if you don't remember." Marceline said after she floats a bit from Finn.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"What if the only lady I want to please with...is you?" He asked which caused Marceline to blink a few times before she blushed.

"Y-You do realize that I'm over a 1000 years old right?, even if I agree, you would age and I would still be here." Marceline said with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"I don't care how old you are Marceline. To me I say were like the same age. Plus I don't have to age if you bit me." Finn suggested which caused Marceline's eyes to widen before she looked to Finn with a serious expression.

"Do you realize what that means?, you won't be able to walk in the sun, you won't be able to free adventure like you once did, and what of the others?, how would they react?... listen, I can wait for a few years for you to really think about it but I don't mind having fun for now." Marceline said while placing a hand on her hip.

"You can wait all you want...but it won't change my mind. And I understand what you're saying but I'm willing to make the sacrifice just to make sure you're happy." Finn said being serious which caused Marceline to blush greatly before she spoke up while rubbing her head to try and hide her blushing face.

"A-At least take a few weeks to get things in order first… I mean once this happens, it won't be reversible by normal means." Marceline tried to suggest to Finn.

Finn shook his head before speaking.

"I'll still do it anyway and do you wanna know why?" Finn asked before he surprise Marceline by hugging her before he said something that shocked her.

"Because I love you." He whispered in her ear which caused Marceline's eyes to widen in shock.

"D-Do… you get what your saying, you barely know what I-I've done in the past… and what if something from my past comes for us?, are you willing to deal with that as well?" Marceline said when she remembered the life she had.

Finn then looked at Marceline while he still had a firm hold on her.

"Marcy I'm a hero. I protect those that are important to me. Including the woman I love." Finn said.

Marceline was silent before she plant a kiss on Finn's lips which caused the duo to fall on the bed with Marceline to be on top.

Finn was surprised by her move before he kissed her back.

After a minute, Marceline pulled away before she grins to Finn.

"Might as well do this my way… get ready to see what the Vampire Queen learned over the years." Marceline said while she slowly grinds her ass on Finn's dick.

Finn groans a bit before grinning at Marcine.

"Bring it on my radical Queen." He said before Marceline blushed before she used her knees to support her body and aligned Finn's dick with her ass.

"Get ready cause this kind fun gets me a bit rough." Marceline said before she lowered her body to let his dick slide into her asshole before she hilts him after a few seconds.

Finn groaned from how tight her ass is.

'This feels amazing.' He thought while Marceline looks to Finn with a grin before she raised and lowered her body at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Come on Finn, show this Queen what it takes for you to be a king!" Marceline groans out while she continues her action.

Finn grins before he grabbed her hips.

"AS YOU WISH" Finn yells before he starts thrusting in her ass.

Marceline groans out while throwing her head back while she let's Finn ram himself into her ass.

Later the next day...

Jake was heading towards to Marceline's house hoping if Finn was still in there. He felt terrible for leaving Finn behind.

Once he got to the door, he nervously knocked a few times before waiting for an answer.

However instead of anyone answering… the door opened with a creepy squeaking sound like from a horror movie… with no one at the door.

Jake gulped from that before he entered the house and saw that the living room was empty was well… which left one other area…

Marceline's room...

Jake stretched himself to the Vampire Queen's room.

"Hey Marceline, sorry for intruding but I was wondering if you have seen…" Jake couldn't finish his sentence after gasping at what he see.

It turns out that Finn and Marceline where under the sheets... naked as the day they were born... while Marceline rests her head on Finn's chest with a content look on her face.

"OH MY GLOB!" Jake yelled which got the duos attention.

"Why hello Jake, fancy meeting you here after you left Finn in my clutches." Marceline teased while she lightly claws Finn's chest.

Finn blushed a bit from that while frowning at Jake.

"Hey...bro."

Jake could tell he was upset.

"Hey Finn...Sorry about last night. But first...YOU GUY DID TEAR 15!" Jake said with a shock look on his face.

"Well after you left Finn... I would have gave him a punishment that was fitting after I heard about you telling him to scope the scene, but I decided to take advantage of the situation when Finn tried to get out of the front door… I was needing some stress relief and Finn was more then happy to help to make up for him spying on me… or would you have me do something nasty to Finn?" Marceline said with an amused tone while she sat up and held the covers on her chest which hid her from Jake's view.

Jake didn't know what to say since this was his fault.

Marceline then chuckles while her eyes flashed with a red light.

"Besides… after seeing what Finn can do… I decided to make him my Vampire King after I help him bulk up a bit, he's strong looking now but being a Vampire really makes it hard for a guy or gal to get strong looking, and Finn wants to look like the best adventurer right?" Marceline said with a fanged grin.

Jake was shocked at the news before looking at Finn to see if it's true.

"Yes, Jake it true. Don't try to talk me out of it. I want to do this because I love Marceline very much and I want to be by her side forever." Finn said while hugging her side.

Marceline blushed before placing a hand on one of Finn's arms before looking to Jake to see how he was reacting.

Said dog can tell Finn was serious. So there was one question he had to ask.

"If you guys get married...can I be your best man, bro?" He asked.

Marceline looked to Finn before she spoke up.

"Finn, how about it?, would you let him even though he left you here?" Marceline said while she had a look that said that she had an interesting prank in mind.

Finn sees it before looking at Jake.

"She's right Jake...Why would I let you be my best man after leaving me high and dry?" He asked.

Jake was shocked at this.

"Come on Finn, I'm sorry. What I can do to make things right?" Jake asked.

Marceline grins before she vanished with a burst of speed which made it looked like she vanished from the room.

Jake didn't know where she went.

A moment later, Jake felt a tap on his shoulder.

Jake gulped before he slowly turned around and a moment later saw an open maw.

"**ROOAAARRR!" **the creature roared right in Jake's face.

"AAAAHHH!" Jake screamed with fright before the creature closed the maw...to show that it was Marceline in her werewolf form while she wore a long flowing dress.

"What the ball Marceline?!" Jake said before he frowns at her.

Marceline gave a fange grinned before she returned to normal.

"All things considering… I believe that was perfect payback, right Finn?" Marceline said before she looked to Finn.

Finn chuckled before speaking.

"Right Marcy."

Jake frown at the two before speaking.

"Okay fine you got me. Are we cool now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am, but is Finn?" Marceline asked with a smirk on her face.

Jake looked at Finn hoping he's not mad anymore.

Said human then smiled at his brother speaking.

"Yeah man we're good. And you can also be my best."

Jake sighed with relief from that.

Marceline chuckled before speaking to Jake.

"Consider this a part two as well." Marceline cryptically said to the stretching dog.

"W-What's part one?" Jake asked.

"Oh, part one was the scaring thing since Finn can't move right now… part two is me wanting you to let Bonnie know about what happened." Marceline said with a fanged grin.

"Why does Bubblegum need to know?" Jake asked.

"Simple, she'll find out sooner or later anyway, might as well let her know now right?... and there is the sun remember?" Marceline said with a fanged grin before she continues.

"And while you at it… mind going around the other kingdoms and letting them know that Finn's off the market?, if you do, consider us even." Marceline said with an amused tone.

Jake frown at that since he has to do a lot of walking but sighs since wanted to be even.

"Okay fine." Jake said before giving Marceline a serious look.

"Don't hurt my bro...you got that?" Jake said.

Marceline rolled her eyes before looking to Jake with a grin.

"Unless you get hopping, your most likely the one here who gets hurt." Marceline said while her eyes glowed with a red light.

Jake was spooked by that.

"Uh...I'm gonna get going. See yeah Finn." Jake said before he got out of the house fast.

Finn chuckled at this before looking at Marceline.

"You're never gonna stop scaring him huh?" He asked which caused Marceline to chuckle.

"Only because he makes it to easy… now then, want to continue our fun since Jake will be awhile?" Marceline said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn grinned back at her.

"Like I need another reason to be with my favorite Queen." He said which caused Marceline to chuckle before she removed her outfit to get in the nude again.

"Great, cause you won't be leaving for awhile." Marceline said before she floats to the bed before the scene fasts forward to a later time.

A month later, Marceline told Finn that she was pregnant. Finn was happy at the news. That's when he propose to her.

Marceline was teary eyed after Finn did that. She then said yes.

2 months later, Their wedding was held outside at the treefort but at night. All the royals were upset after finding out that the Vampire Queen had claimed Finn for her own. But as long as he was happy, they were okay with it.

After exchanging their vows, Finn and Marceline were nw husband and wife. Once they were in their honeymoon, Marceline finally granted Finn's wish and bit his neck. It was painful at first...but he endured.

When morning rose, Finn was now a vampire.

6 months later, Marceline gave birth to their son. He was a vampire like his mom but carried his dad's blonde hair.

They named him Virgil, like the greek poet.

After about a couple of years later, Finn was finally the Vampire King.

But it didn't matter what title he had.

What mattered most… was having Marceline and Virgil at his side.

**THE END**

**Omake Time!**

Jake was heading to Marceline's house at a fast pace with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh man...what have I done? How could I live my bro behind?" He said before he was at the entrance of Marceline's cave.

He nervously walked in side before he was at the front door of the vampire's house.

Once he got to the door, he nervously knocked a few times before waiting for an answer.

However instead of anyone answering… the door opened with a creepy squeaking sound like from a horror movie… with no one at the door.

Jake shivered at this but went in anyway.

"Finn? Finn you there?" Jake whispered.

However the only thing that he could here after he focused a little… was moaning which came from Marceline's room.

Jake didn't know why, but he decided to check it out.

He stretched himself up till he was inside Marceline's room.

"Hey Marcy sorry to intrude but…"Jake didn't get to finish before he gasped big at what he saw.

He saw Finn sitting naked on Marceline's bed while seeing said vampire, who is also naked, and is giving him a blowjob.

Jake couldn't take much more of this. So he put the back of his hand to his forehead before doing a very lame dramatic faint.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the hole where the ladder stood and ended up falling down hard on the floor.

His eyes formed black swirls while little Cosmic Owls were flying around his head.

Marceline blinked before she pulled away from Finn's dick much to said human's discomfort.

"Did you hear something?" Marceline asked while she looked around the room.

"N-No. I didn't hear anything." Finn said before he guides Marceline's head back to his dick.

Marceline was a bit surprised from the action before she just shrugged and resumed to please Finn while Jake stays unconscious in the living room.

**END**

**The camera went back to TME and Atomsk while they reclined in their chairs while they watched harry potter and the sorcerer's stone.**

"**You know the one thing I don't get, why doesn't Harry have more relatives?, I get it's for the story but shouldn't there be more on the Dursley's side?" TME asked while he tried to think of some plot points that he could poke at.**

"**Why focus on the Dursley's when we should be thinking about...like...James Potter's side? How come there wasn't any mentioned about James's family? What's up with that?" Atomsk asked while TME shrugged.**

"**I think it was… actually I can't quite remember but I think in a later movie it said that James was lacking a family or something… bad blood maybe… I… can't remember." TME said while sweat dropping when he forgot.**

"**I guess it's a mystery that's better unsolved. Do you think James is related to one of the brothers that form the deathly hallows because of the invisibility cloak?" Atomsk asked.**

"**Maybe but it never said if they had many kids of even said point blank that Harry or James is related, another mystery huh?" TME said with crossed arms before he noticed the readers.**

"**Oh look, the readers are back." TME said while he points to the readers.**

**Atomsk smiled before speaking.**

"**Welcome back my fellow readers. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our collab. What was your favorite part TME?" Atomsk asked while passing the spotlight.**

"**I would say the Omake at the end when Jake faints… I bet he didn't see that coming did he?" TME said before he chuckles.**

"**Hehehe...Nope." Atomsk said while TME looked to the readers.**

"**Well everyone, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you enjoy the rest, until then, like Atomsk would say for this… Deuces." TME said with a grin on his face while the scene fades to black.**


	2. A Human and a Queen of Ice

**A scene opens up and you find Atomsk and TME in the apartment while still sitting in their comfy recliners.**

"**Welcome back to "It's Lemon Time with Finn" folks. I'm your host sonicthehedgehog240. And beside me his Twilight Master Emerald. Say "Yo" to the people man." Atomsk said while pointing the spotlight to TME.**

"**Yo… how was that?" TME said with a grin before he looked to the readers.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop before speaking.**

"**Alright...for now." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**Anyway we hope you enjoy the first chapter of the of our collab. And I can't say much for the second chapter...but it will get quite chilly. Get it TME?" Atomsk said while chuckling.**

"**Indeed, speaking of which, Atomsk, don't you label your chapters?, would make certain one shots easier to find." TME said while he crossed his arms.**

"**Yeah...I don't know how to do that." Atomsk said while shrugging his hands up.**

"**Oh that's very simple, when you post a chapter on FFN or A03, you can also change the chapter's name by looking a little above the post chapter part." TME explained to Atomsk before he looked to the readers.**

"**To anyone who wants to get into the fanfic writing area, look on youtube to see what I mean since I lake the means for a more detailed explanation." TME said while he shrugged.**

"**Okay. While you read the second chapter, me and TME here are gonna watch a movie." Atomsk said before he passed a bowl of popcorn to TME who took it with a grin.**

"**Thanks, now then onto the movie for us and the story for you!" TME said while he sat in a chair nearby which swerved to show a large TV and a selection of videos.**

**Atomsk swerved to look at said TV.**

"**How about classic Tron?" Atomsk said.**

"**How classic?" TME asked since he never saw a tron movie before.**

**Atomsk looked at him with a "Are you kidding me look."**

"**On second thought, let's watch Chamber of Secrets." Atomsk said before grabbing the remote and click on the movie before it starts to play while the scene went to the Land of Ooo… to be more exact the ice kingdom…**

_You know… the multiverse is a strange place, some have heroes who are villains, some have villains who are heroes, some are even nothing more than people with regular lives._

_However for two certain worlds… the only difference was the fact that they were opposite genders of one another._

_These worlds held two certain people and how their fixation of two certain people cause their worlds to meet for a short time..._

**Ooo/ Ice kingdom/ Ice king**

Ice King was in his secret lab while mixing up some potions and what not. What's he doing you ask? Well if you look to his side, you see one of his Fionna and Cake Fanfictions. And it seems that once again he's trying to bring said duo's to life.

"Add little of this...and that…" Ice King said while mixing in some stuff while the scene shifts.

**Meanwhile...**

**?/?/?**

This time, the scene went to… the ice kingdom again?, though it looked a little… different.

For some reason, instead of normal looking penguins, these penguins had bows on the top of their heads while the camera centered on the castle itself.

We then go to a certain hidden room where we see a female version of the ice king… the Ice Queen to be exact while she worked on the exact same ritual, though instead of a Fionna and Cake fan fiction… this one she was trying to bring to life was one that was of Finn and Jake.

"Hehe, add some of this… some of that…" The Ice queen said while she herself mixed things in.

However unbeknownst to either ice user… their respective Gunter's enter the room while the ice users read their spell at the same time.

"# %#$ ^$%^$#$^$% &$^$%^#" The two ice users say before their respective penguins grabbed a bottle and smashed it which caused them to jolt and mess up their words which caused their spell to misfire before a portal opened above the fanfic which seemed to slowly erode the book itself… whether that was a good or bad thing, no one would know.

**Ooo/ Ice kingdom/ Ice King, Gunter**

"Gunter! Look at the mess you made." Ice King said while pointing at the spill.

"Wenk wenk wenk." Gunter said.

"No excuses!" Ice King said before he picked up his penguin and took him to a different room.

Once arriving, Ice King place the penguin in a corner.

"Now you sit there and think about what you did while daddy cleans up your mess." Ice King said before going to clean up the spill.

However unlike the Ice king… the Ice queen was no fool which caused her to grin when she look to the portal with a grin before speaking up.

"Gunter dear?, watch the place while I'm Momma's gone." Ice queen said before she made a barrier of ice around the portal before she enters before the female Gunter wenked a few times before she went to look for more bottles

**Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ Ice king**

Ice King comes back with a mop and bucket.

"Better start cleaning." The ice monarch said before he start mopping.

However the portal starts to wobble a bit before a silhouette was seen in it.

"What the Glob is that?" Ice king questioned before the figure fully exits to reveal the Ice Queen in her full glory who starts to look around the room with a slightly interested look.

"Hmm… interesting." The Ice Queen said before she noticed the Ice King and grins when her theory was correct

_'Time to get some info, if my fanfic is right then this guy should be nothing more than a foolish version of myself.' _The Ice queen thought while she waits to see how the Ice king would react.

Ice King's eyes sparkled when he saw the Ice Queen.

'_Ice Queen's here! I was hoping for Fionna but that's even better.' _He thought before taking his crown off before fixing his hair.

"Hey there sexy mama. What's a gal like you doing in my kingdom?" Ice King asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

While it was true that the Ice King disgusted her, she could use the fact that he was hitting on her to her advantage.

"Oh nothing much, just looking for a strong man that's all, you wouldn't happen to know if anyone's available right?" The Ice Queen said while she looked around the room.

"Uh well there's Finn the human...but why go with him when you're standing next to a stud like me?" Ice King said while the Ice Queen taps her chin.

"Well in my defense, the World I come from has many man in it but barely any females, lots men to choose from but that Fionna is always getting in my way, I'm just checking things first like, I mean you're a smart man right so wouldn't you like to know about new worlds as soon as possible?, mind filling me in on this Finn so I know who to keep away from?" Ice Queen asked like it was a logical question.

"Oh okay. Well he lives in his tree fort by himself since his bro Jake moved out. He likes to stop by...but only to foil plans. And that's pretty much it." Ice King said while the Ice Queen asked another question.

"How… old is he by the way?, I'd like to at least know if he's a brat of not first so I could at least trick him if needed… I mean one ice user could hold him off… but two?" The Ice queen said while she sends the Ice King a grin.

"Oh I see what you mean. Hmmm...I remember...He's 20 years old since last month." Ice King replied while the Ice Queen grins.

"Good to know… one more thing…." Ice Queen asked with an innocent looking smile.

"What's that my loveable Queen?" Ice King questioned while the Ice Queen grins.

"Mind looking up?" Ice Queen asked while she points to the ceiling and giving the Ice King her most charming smile.

"Okay sure." Ice King said before doing what the Ice Queen said and looked up… to see for a second a frying pan made of ice that crashed onto his face which knocks him out cold before said ice pan vanished which made the ice queen chuckle.

"Now then… time to find my king." Ice Queen said before she picks up the crown of ice and took a moment to think before grinning.

"Oh I can definitely use this after I tweak it a bit… but first…" Ice Queen thought before she called out.

"Ohhh Gunter Sweety, mind coming here for a moment?" Ice queen called out for the male version of her Gunter which wobbled into the room a moment later before looking around with confusion.

"Wenk?" Gunter said before looking around and saw the Ice Queen who walked up to him and knelt down to pet him for a second.

"Gunter, mind doing me a favor?" The Ice Queen asked when she had an idea to get the penguin to listen to her.

"Wenk wenk wenk?" Gunter questioned.

"I want you to take a message to Finn the Human after I write a note and give it to you… if you give it to him I'll make 20 icy bottles that you can smash anywhere you want here as long as you don't get in my way… deal?" Ice Queen asked with a smile on her face.

"Wenk wenk...wenk wenk wenk." Gunter replied with an excited voice.

"Good... now I'll only give you the bottles AFTER Finn the human gets here and I… lock him in a private place for a bit, after all, no Finn, no bottles, but I'll sweeten the deal a little, I'll make you 1 ice bottle to smash now, and I'll give the rest to you later." The Ice queen said to the penguin with a smile on her face.

"Wenk wenk wenk." Gunter said in agreement which caused Ice Queen to grin.

"Alright… give me a moment." Ice queen said before she got up and went over to grab a paper and a quill before she took a moment to write something before she took a minute to double check things before she smirked.

"Perfect." Ice Queen said before she walked over to Gunter and knelt down in front of him.

"Here, and for the first bottle." Ice Queen said after passing Gunter the note before she made a bottle of Ice and passed it to Gunter.

"Wenk wenk wenk." Gunter said as thanks before he broke the ice bottle and left to go see Finn while Ice Queen grins before she starts to set things up for later.

**Ooo/ Treehouse/ Finn**

In the treehouse, you see Finn, Ooo's greatest hero, sitting on the sofa while playing with BMO.

As of right now he's in zone and nothing could distract him from that.

However a wenking sound at his front door did get his attention when it wouldn't stop after a few minutes.

Finn groaned a bit before he paused and got up before heading to the door.

"Man it better be a good reason for interrupting my game time." Finn mutter before he open the door.

He look down to see Ice King's penguin.

Finn smiled at him before speaking.

"Oh hey Gunter, what are you doing here?" He asked before Gunter held out the note with a wenk.

"Wenk." Gunter said while he waits for Finn to take it.

"Hmmm? I wonder what this is." Finn said before taking the note and opening it.

"_Dear Finn I'll make this short… I am a queen from a far away land who recently moved to the land of Ooo… but when I tried to find a place to call my own, a man who calls himself the Ice king kidnapped me and is doing horrible things to me to try and force me to marry him….please save me, I need a hero badly."_

After reading the note, Finn frowned before crumbling the paper into a ball.

"Dang it Ice King you've gone too far." Finn said before he went to get his winter coat, backpack and sword.

Once he was outside, he looked at Gunter before speaking.

"Let's go Gunter." Finn said before he picked up said penguin and started running for the Ice Kingdom.

Gunter… just wobbled behind him In the backpack while wenking with a pleased tone while the scene went to the Ice kingdoms front door.

**Ooo/ Ice kingdom/ Finn**

As Finn got inside the castle, He set Gunter down before looking for the kidnapped queen.

Obviously he went to the cage in Ice King's room to the captive.

When he got there, he found someone in a blue dress who was hanging on the wall with icy shackles.

"Hang on your highness, I'm coming." Finn said before he ran up to the captive to see if she's okay.

However when Finn moved the hair aside it wasn't a she… it was a he… the Ice King who was still knocked out… he was the one who was shackled to the wall.

"What the…? If Ice King's here...then where's the…" Finn didn't finish before he turned around when he heard the cage door close behind him.

"Right here…" A Female voice that was mature sounding said when the voice originated around the corner before the Ice Queen revealed herself.

Finn was surprised when he saw the suppose captured monarch.

'_Wow. She's pretty.' _Finn thought before speaking to said royal.

"Hey what gives lady? I came here to rescue you." Finn said while confused on what's happening while the Ice Queen giggled before she approached the cage.

"That's sweet, but I believe you might already know who I am so I wanted to be safe than sorry, besides I wanted to talk with you first before we get to the possible event." Ice Queen said while she looks Finn up and down.

Finn was confused on what she was talking about till his eyes widened after looking at Ice Queen up and down.

"You're Ice Queen! But wait...how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Ice King's fanfiction?" Finn questioned which caused Ice Queen to smile before she starts to pace along the cage.

"Well.. it's a bit complicated, but I can give a short simple version if you want." Ice Queen said while she looks to Finn.

"Okay." Finn said with a curious tone.

"Alright, well for starters, I was trying to actually create you in my Dimension while the Ice King wanted to create my worlds version of you… Fionna, however during the spell my Gunter and most likely his caused something to make us mispoke our spells which accidently made a portal which connects our two worlds, weather that is temporary or not is still up for debate, but I'm glad I came here for two reasons." Ice Queen explained while she waits for Finn to process the info.

"What's that?" Finn asked while believing he knows where this is leading to.

"Well as you can most likely guess… I was trying to create a husband for myself, though I would have to wait a few years for you to grow… but when I heard how old you are, I couldn't resist… as for the second… well, there's no Fionna to get in my way now?, and you came alone right?" Ice queen said with a grin.

Finn mentally blamed himself for falling for this trap.

"Yeah." Finn said before frowning at her which caused the Ice Queen to chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, after I say what I want to say… I'll let you go." The Ice Queen said which was shocking for so many reasons.

Finn was surprised at but new deep down that she won't literally let him go.

"Please...the second you let me go, you're gonna freeze me up." Finn said like he knew what she was planning.

"Well… it would be tempting, but thanks to the fact that Fionna isn't gonna get in my way, I can be a bit more… persuasive, unlike this foolish version of myself, I can actually think ahead." The Ice Queen said before she looks to Finn after resting her arms on the cage bars.

"So I have no trouble with letting you go… after all… who else would I go after in this Dimension?, and where would you go anyway besides the treehouse or your brothers home?" The Ice Queen asked with a grin on her face.

Finn sighed in defeat knowing that the Ice Queen had already won. If he tried to hide, she won't stop till everyone he cares gets frozen.

"Okay...you win." Finn said while the Ice Queen chuckles.

"Good... but don't worry, I wouldn't have harmed your friends since I could have just gotten on their good sides… try and think for a second, the only one who got in my way was Fionna and Cake and that's why I was kidnapping for the most part since I was getting desperate, and I was trying to hurry through my plans which did backfire a bit… but now I can actually work things out in peace." The Ice Queen said before she spoke up again.

"Besides… I can show you a wonderful time later, I mean… have you ever learned what tier 15 is yet?" Ice Queen teased while she points to the hero of Ooo.

Finn blushed at the mentioned before speaking.

"Y-Yes." Finn replied while turning his head away which caused the Ice Queen to giggle before she looks to Finn again.

"Well then, mind doing me a favor?" The Ice Queen asked with a slightly flirtatious tone.

Finn gulped before speaking.

"What's that?" Finn questioned while blushing before the Ice Queen points to the Ice King.

"Mind taking this fool to his Vampire friend's place… I don't think this place is big enough for two Icy rulers, though I'm willing to make an exception with the right man." The Ice Queen asked with a teasing grin while the cage door opens and the shackles binding the Ice King break which made him fall to the ground.

Finn rushed to the Ice King to make sure he was okay. He remembered the stories Marceline told him how he used to be this guy name Simon before he put on the crown. He was much more of a father to her than Hudson. But not only that...he was more of a friend to Marceline than Finn was with her.

Thankfully the Ice King or Simon was just knocked out which was a good thing, but his crown was missing.

"Where's the crown?" Finn asked before looking at Ice Queen who just smiles before responding.

"Oh I got it in a safe hidden area for now so I can try an idea that I have, I'll return it later, but I didn't want him to try anything funny since he can control ice and snow like myself, besides wouldn't you want to do that to be a little safe?, and no worries about any lasting damage, I just knocked the fool out with an ice pan." The Ice Queen said while she looks to the Ice King himself and the area where her pan hit him.

Finn sighs before speaking.

"Alright. I'll take him to Marcy's. Just don't do anything while I'm gone." He said before he picked up the unconscious monarch.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be making a few changes here so I'll be awhile, and I got plenty of time to get to know you later so no worries, besides why would I go after princesses?, well in case things do go bad, I could try and have some fun with them… but I hope things work out between us first." Ice Queen said while she watched Finn with a smile.

Finn blushed a bit after hearing that before leaving.

While carrying the Ice King, Finn felt nervous for going to the Vampire Queen's home. It had been years since they spoken since the whole FP x Ice King fight happen. Because of that, she stopped being his friend. Finn fell into a depression. He knew it was his fault and he deserved it.

His train of thought was stopped when he reached the mouth of the cave.

Finn gulped again before going in. It took a few moments before he was at Marceline's house. He can hear her practicing with her ax.

Finn thought it would be best to leave him by the door and get out of dodge before leaving a note.

He took out a piece of paper and pencil before he started writing.

"_Hey Marcy, It's been awhile since we last spoke. If you see Simon, don't worry he's okay. Ice Queen just knocked him out. He'll explain it to you when he wakes up. I know you won't care for what I have to say...but I have a feeling that I won't be coming back for sometime now. So I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting him and FP. But most of all...I'm sorry for hurting you. You were my friend and I betrayed you. I feel like I'm on the same boat as Ash. Anyway, if you see FP, tell her that I'm sorry for everything. Sincerely yours, Finn."_

Finn put the note on Ice King's hands before he knocked on the door and started running fast before the door opens a few moments later to reveal the Vampire Queen.

She was about to close the door before she noticed the note, and Simon next to it.

"Simon!" Marceline said while she knelt next to the Ice King before she looked to the note and picked it up to read it.

After a few moment of reading, she sighs when she realized that she would have to speak with Finn in person… but for now.

Marceline picked up the Ice King and brought him in while the scene went to Finn.

Said human continues to run for the Ice Kingdom before tears started coming out as he started to remember the mistake he made.

It wasn't long till he was inside the castle. He took a seat on an ice chair to catch his breath while tears still continue to flow out.

A moment later, he heard footsteps approach before hearing a voice.

"Ah Finn, thought you would have gone to your treehouse while I worked… why the long face?" The Ice Queen asked, though she had an idea of what might have happened.

Finn wiped his eyes a bit before he looked up and spoke to her.

"It's nothing. I just want to get this over with." Finn said which confused the Ice Queen a bit.

"Oh… and what do you what to get over with already?" The Ice Queen asked while she watched Finn.

"Whatever it is that you want. I mean aren't I the one you're looking for?" Finn asked which caused the Ice Queen to giggle a bit.

"Maybe… but I'm not forcing you remember?, All I did was get you into a situation to listen to me first and you could have ran off to the ends of the world if you wanted after taking the Ice King to the Vampire Queen… you came back by yourself… so tell me… why do I have to force you when I could just get you to come willingly?" The Ice Queen asked while she sat next to Finn after making another Ice chair.

"Because I know that running was no longer an option. You'll just look for me and freeze anyone that comes at you. Which I don't want. So I'm giving up. You now have me." Finn said to her by showing no emotion.

Though to Finn's surprise, the Ice Queen actually bopped him on the head and actually looked angered.

"I'd like to point out three things first before you make a snarking comeback…" The Ice Queen said with an angered tone.

"First off, try and put yourself in mine or the Ice King's shoes… wouldn't you get desperate if most women keep trying to get away from you?, wouldn't you get impatient if someone kept getting in YOUR way?, I'm not like that Foolish Ice king since I can actually plan things and see them through, but wouldn't you get irritated if all of that happened on a daily basis?" Ice Queen said while she sent a glare to Finn.

Finn took a moment to think this through before letting her continue.

"Second, I'm trying to make a blank slate so to speak since this is a new world for me, I haven't done anything truly wrong here, I haven't kidnapped anyone, I let you go after I talked with you since you most likely would have attacked me if I didn't make sure that I was shielded first, so tell me, who's the real villain?, me for just making sure that I don't get attacked… or you if you jump the gun." Ice Queen said with a serious expression on her face.

Finn put his head down in shame since he remembered the time he and Jake put Ice King in the Candy Dungeon. They still didn't know if he did something at the time.

"Third, Just because You and I made mistakes, but does that mean that we don't deserve love?, Granted I was pushy but at least It wasn't without a reason." Ice Queen asked with crossed arms.

Finn looked at Ice Queen with a sad face.

"I'm sorry." He apologised while Ice Queen sighs for a second before looking to Finn.

"No worries, I just wanted you to get where I was going with this, that's all, now since I don't want to go after an emotionless husk of a man, I'll wait a few days for you to think and get your head on straight, I did say I was about to renovate this place and I want it to be a surprise if you agree." Ice Queen said while she looked around and frowned since this place was just a cave, granted she had one in her world, but it was mainly for the villain factor to keep people away.

"Would it be better if I stay somewhere else in the castle? That way it saves the trip and all." Finn asked.

"Hmmm… maybe, but I would have to make a room first, head back to your treehouse for a day and I'll send Gunter to let you know when it's done, besides, with the way this place it, It would be hard to have a guest here with such...horrors around." The Ice Queen said while she looked to the Ice Kings room and the mess around the place with a slightly pale look on her face.

Finn nodded before he starts heading towards the door.

"Oh and Finn?" The Ice Queen said from behind Finn while she sat on her chair with a grin.

Finn turns around to see what she needed and to his shock… the Ice Queen pulled the front of her dress a bit to show a little cleavage to the adult hero.

"Let's say that if your patient and actually think of the perks, then I might reward you later when I finish with this place." The Ice Queen teased the hero before she let her dress go which let the dress go back to normal.

Finn blushed like a tomato before nodding to the female ice monarch.

Ice Queen grins before she made a golam of Ice which walked to the Ice King's room… though it visibly shuddered before it enters with a trash can made of ice.

"Remember to think Hero, and I mean really think if I'm such a bad woman… I could just create a golem to have a little fun instead of going for a emotionless romance, no real difference if you think about it." The Ice Queen said while she creates a couple more golems who walked over to the Ice King's drum set and carried it past Finn and set it on the ground before entering to clean more.

"Okay. I'll make sure to think hard on it." Finn said while Ice Queen grins.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I need to start on the lower level first before I make your room, support first after all." The Ice Queen said while she blasts a wall with her magic which caused a icy stairway to form before she enters it while blasting her way down and out of sight.

Finn then exits the Ice Kingdom before he starts to head back for the treehouse.

**Ooo/ Treehouse/ Finn**

It was now night time in the land of Ooo, and Finn was laying down on his bed while thinking hard about what Ice Queen told him.

"Maybe she's right. I jumped too soon before anything. She's just someone that was looking for love...just like me. Plus she didn't cause any harm. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get to know her. And I will admit...she was beautiful." Finn said with a blush.

"Oh really?, I'll have to speak with this woman then… won't I?" A very.. familiar female voice said from the darkness nearby.

Finn jolted out of bed before he started looking for the source.

"Okay, who in the Nightosphere is in here?!" Finn said getting to a defensive stance.

"Interesting you should ask…" The voice said before a figure floats out from the shadows in front of Finn… it was Marceline who had a slightly amused look on her face.

Finn's eyes widen while he was shivering.

"M-M-Marceline? What are you doing here?...How's Ice King?" He asked while still shivering a bit.

All Marceline did was pull out the note she got from earlier and spoke up.

"Oh Simon is fine, he filled me in about this Ice Queen and how she kicked him out and you leaving him at my door… mind answering a few questions?, depending on how you answer them… I may or may not rip that Ice reject apart for harming Simon, granted the Ice King part might have deserved it, but I still don't like the fact that she has his crown which can keep him safe." Marceline said while she crumpled the note in her hand and pockets it.

"Okay shoot." Finn said which caused Marceline to cross her arms.

"First off, mind telling me why she just let you two go?, she could have trapped you there if she really is the Ice King's female double." Marceline asked while she taps a finger on her arm.

Finn took a moment to think before answering.

"To be honest...I was quite surprised myself. I thought she was his double...but there's more to her than meets the eye." Finn said which caused Marceline to raise an eyebrow.

"Mind explaining... " Marceline said with a serious tone.

"Well apparently her and Ice King were both trying to bring both me and Fionna to life till their penguins made the 'spill' which ended being a portal. Now I wasn't thrilled after falling for a trap but I hoped that Simon was okay when she let us go. But somehow deep down...she acts more different than him. Like imagine if you met your male counterpart, would both of you act the same or would one of you act more different?" Finn questioned so Marceline might understand.

"Well aside from possible male stupidity from my male double, yeah I get it, but thats that and this is this, she took Simons home and his crown, and do you remember what happened last time the Ice King was alone with me?" Marceline asked with slightly narrowed eyes

Finn turn his head away to avoid the stare. But he did remember.

"Well I don't know what she plans to do with it but it might involve me wearing it in the future. But if that happens, maybe he'll return to normal and you can have your true best friend back." Finn said but before he could say anything he was lift by the front of his shirt and saw the red glowing eyes of Marceline.

"**If she does try that… I'll kill her, I may want Simon back but do you think he or I would want you to end up like the Ice King… He's a completely different person then the Simon we know!" **Marceline growled out with demonic rage.

Finn was unphased by her rage.

"I don't know what will happen to me. I know that Jake, BMO, Lady and the kids will miss me…but I'm sure no one cares what happens to me. Not after what I did. Besides it's the only chance to save him." He said.

Marceline then surprised Finn by slugging him across the room and onto his bed while tears streamed down her eyes.

"You idiot!… do you think anyone wouldn't miss you, that no one cares?... trust me… we may have fought after that whole fire and Ice fiasco but do you think I would wish anything horrible to happen!?" Marceline said while she rubbed her eyes with her shirt before she floats into the darkness with one last sentence while glaring at Finn.

"I'll tell you this Finn… if she does try that and you start to lose your mind… I won't just kill her... I'll kill you as well since I never want to see another friend of mine to lose themselves to that damned crown." Marceline said with a tone that showed how serious she was before she vanished.

Finn was shocked after hearing that. He put his head down with shame.

"I'm sorry Marcy." He said before the night slowly turned to day while Finn thought about what Marceline said throughout the night while he slept.

Finn had trouble sleeping through since he thought of what Marceline and Ice Queen said.

On one hand... Marceline did make many points, many people would miss him if he took the crown, but no one knew if the Ice King would return to normal, and the seriousness of her voice with her threat… he knew she was being protective of people she cared for...but…

On the other... there was the Ice Queen, granted she was the female version of the Ice King but she seemed more stable… more like an actual queen then how the Ice King would act, she was more intelligent, attractive, and she was willing to give him time to think.

But there was one issue… when did the Ice Queen say she would hand the crown to Finn?

"What will she really do to the crown?" Finn questioned before he managed to fall asleep which lets the scene go to the next day.

**Ooo/ Treehouse/ Finn**

Finn was packing some essentials he needed for when he goes to the Ice Kingdom.

After packing said essentials, Finn was off for the Ice kingdom… however what he didn't know was that Marceline was following him by slipping into his backpack in bat form without him knowing during his packing.

_'Sorry Finn, but if worse comes to worse… I'll have to bloody my claws today.' _Marceline thought while she rests in the backpack.

It was about an hour or so before Finn was on the pathway to the Ice Castle.

But when he finally came into view of it… it looked like it had a complete 180… instead of a mountain… there was an actual castle of ice with snow to help accent the roof.

And instead of a simple path, it looked like an actual bridge that had ice gargoyles that watched Finn like hawks and a few golems who guarded the gate… but they didn't attack… all in all, it seems the Ice Queen fibbed about her abilities somewhat and was able to create this Ice castle or fortress in a day or less.

Marceline ,however, was in the backpack so she couldn't see anything, but she was able to hears sound like Finn's voice while she kept hidden.

"Wow. She wasn't kidding about giving this place a makeover." Finn said while continuing his walk.

The Gargoyle's watched while he walked to the gate before he was stopped by the golems.

"**State your business." **The Golem surprisingly said to Finn while it's head angled to look to Finn while Marceline frowned at the strange voice.

Finn stood his ground before speaking.

"I, Finn the Human, am here to seek an audience with her majesty." Finn replied while the Golem stayed silent for a moment before when it seemed to gaze into space before looking back to Finn.

"**Permission granted Finn the Human, just watch your manners around our creator." **The Golem said before it walks to the gate while the other two golems and the gargoyles looked back to the bridge to resume their watch.

The third Golem bent down before it grabbed the massive gate and lifts it with no issue before it waits for Finn to pass.

"**Enter Finn the Human." **The Golem said while it held the gate open.

Finn nodded to the Golems before entering through the gate.

After he enters, the gate slammed down which sealed Finn inside while two golems were next to the gate as well on Finn's side.

And apparently Ice Queen also made a beautiful garden of sorts while a actual functioning fountain was seen which didn't seem to freeze in the center.

The entrance to the castle was just beyond it and nothing was attacking Finn.

"Wow. This is actually beautiful. Way better than the garden in the Candy Kingdom." Finn commented while Marceline frowned a bit, she was trying to picture things around her and Finn but because of the backpack, the best she could do was listen for now so she wouldn't get spotted.

"Why thank you, I normally didn't do these things back home to keep attention off of me so I wanted to experiment a little." A strange but familiar voice to Marceline said while Finn recognized it instantly when a familiar figure approached Finn from the side.

"Ice Queen." Finn said with a smile.

Ice Queen smiled a bit at Finn's smile before she turned to the castle entrance.

"Want a tour Finn?, I'm sure it won't matter much today since it's still a work in progress, but you might just love the look of what's already made so far, then afterwards… we could have some fun if you want in your guestroom or my room." Ice Queen said with a blush which before she starts to walk inside the castle's main hall.

Marceline in the meantime faked gagging by pointing to her mouth with her wing before she laid back on Finn's provisions.

Finn blush from that as well before speaking.

"To be honest Ice Queen...I'm looking forward to getting to know you as well." Finn said while following her which made the Ice Queen blush brightly, though she hid her blushing face by walking towards the throne room which had two golems and three gargoyles guarding it.

"Good… I'm hoping that we can get along well, for now we should start with the throne room, should be obvious with the guards in front of it." The Ice Queen said while she led Finn into the room before it closed behind the duo.

The throne room itself looked grand even by most throne rooms in the land of Ooo, and for some other reason, Finn isn't getting cold at all while The Ice Queen walked over to a Single throne chair and sat in it.

"Well?, what do you think?.. I was only able to create this floor, the guest rooms next door and… my personal chambers down below if I want to have some real fun… but we can visit those when your ready to." The Ice Queen said with a teasing grin before she spoke up again.

"Still, to help make things more comfortable for you, do you have any requests or questions?, I'll answer to the best that I can." The Ice Queen asked with a smile on her face.

"Well before we continue, there's one thing I have to know and please don't be mad...What became of Ice King's crown?" Finn asked while Marceline took extra care to listen.

But instead of getting angry, Ice Queen just smiles at Finn.

"Oh that, like I said I have it in a safe hidden place that only I can get to, I can show you where it is but you won't be able to get to it until I'm finished with it since I don't want you to lose your mind to that thing, I mean I've seen what happened to that Fool and I would be an idiot to let that happen to you." The Ice Queen said which was shocking for many reasons.

Finn was shocked that Ice Queen took care of the curse while blushing that she did that for him.

"You mean...you got rid of the curse?" He asked while Marceline got worried before the duo heard giggling.

"I didn't get rid of it or it's curse...yet, all you need to do is look down and you'll see what I mean, it's in plain sight but only an ice user like myself can get to it." Ice Queen said while she points straight down.

Finn looks down at where Ice Queen is pointing at...which revealed the Crown of Ice which was sealed deep in the mountain… close enough to see, but far enough that Ice Queens claim that no one but an ice user could get to it… but something seemed off… there was a slight glimmer next to the crown but it was too small to make out fully.

"What's that glimmer by the crown?" Finn asked while squinting.

Ice Queen smiled before she spoke up.

"If things work out, a present for you… I'm just trying to make something with the good parts of the crown while I keep the bad parts sealed, simple as that." Ice Queen said which made Marceline's eyes widen in shock.

Finn was actually happy with that answer.

"That actually sounds great. So shall we continue with the tour?" He asked.

"Of course, though like I said there's not much yet." Ice Queen said before she walked over to the throne room door and exits with Finn in tow before leading him to the guest room doors, 4 in fact since there was just one hallway for now.

"They all look the same so just look in one and you get the four room tour at once." Ice Queen said with a smile.

Finn was confused by her saying before he shrugs and decides to check one of the rooms.

What he sees would be like a first class ice themed hotel, most of the furniture was made of ice while the bed or the mattress to be exact… was oddly made of water which seemed to keep its form.

"Mathematical." Finn said with an amazed look while Ice Queen giggles.

"Well if you're interested… want to see my… personal room?" Ice Queen asked with a teasing grin while Marceline starts to panic a bit.

_'Oh crap, please Finn, please don't agree!' _Marceline thought desperately.

Luckily for the Vampire Queen, Finn blushed with a nervous look.

"Why don't we save that for later." Finn said which caused the Ice Queen to smile.

"Certainly, want me to take your backpack or do you want to just rest here for now?" Ice Queen asked while she waits for Finn's response while Marceline freaked out again mentally.

"Hmmm...actually, I wouldn't mind taking a nap here after that long trek." Finn said while yawning a bit which caused Marceline to sigh in relief.

"Want me to wake you in a bit then?" Ice Queen asked with a smile.

"Sure." Finn said with a smile as well.

"Still, want me to place you bag in a safe place or do you want to hang onto it?" Ice Queen asked again when Finn didn't answer her previous question which caused Marceline to flinch again.

"Nah I'll hang on to it." Finn said to Ice Queen who smiles a little.

"Very well, rest up and then we can see if you feel better later, remember… being a gentleman is great and all but sometimes a woman just wants a man to be a man." Ice Queen said before she exits the room and closed the door.

Finn blushed at what she said.

"For Some reason...I like the way she flirts with me." Finn said to himself which caused Marceline to gag again.

"Well…time to hit the hay." Finn said before he took off his backpack and tossed it to a chair, though unfortunately for Marceline, she got covered with the provisions and got trapped.

_'Oh come on… what else could go wrong today!' _Marceline thought while she tried to think of a way out since she didn't want to let Finn know she was here.

Finn then climbs to the water bed before lying down.

"Hope I get some good sleep after all that thinking I did last night. Last time I didn't sleep that much was when I saw Marceline naked that one time. Thank Glob she doesn't know that." Finn said before shutting his eyes.

_'Wait… what!?' _Marceline thought while her eye twitched before she decided to ask Finn about that later… but for now, she would wait for him to fall asleep first so she could get out of here.

It took a couple of moments later before Finn did some light snoring which caused Marceline to sighs before she moved out of the backpack and reformed in her human form and looked to Finn to see if he was awake or not.

Luckily for her, Finn was soundly asleep in the guest room which allowed Marceline to exit the room and peaked her way around the corner to see the guards around the room.

She tried to think of something to do before she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello Mrs. Vampire Queen, I see you already made yourself at home." The Ice Queen's voice was heard from behind her.

Marceline was shocked to see Ice Queen here after she looked behind her.

Then she frown at her.

"Don't act so high and mighty your _highness_. You think after what you did to Simon gives you the right to take over his place?" Marceline said while still frowning at her.

Ice Queen just grins before giving her a shushing gesture.

"Follow me to the throne room and we can talk, or do you want to risk waking Finn?" Ice Queen asked while she walks around Marceline.

Marceline sighs before whispering.

"Fine. But if you try anything...I'll send you straight to the Nightosphere. And I don't care which one." She said before following her.

Ice Queen was silent while she led the Vampire Queen to the throne room and sat in her chair.

"Well before you get the idea of killing me, try to remember that I'm the only one who can bring the crown back, if you do then it could take you centuries to dig up the crown under this specially reinforced ice, now… any questions before ask mine?" Ice Queen asked while she placed her head on her hand.

Marceline frown before asking.

"Is it true you're gonna let Finn wear it?"

"Not the crown I can assure you, it's the item that's being made that will if he accepts it, to put it bluntly this Tiara is keeping me alive just like that fool's crown but I'm no idiot, I know that I don't want to make an enemy of you… but the same could be said in reverse, you're in my territory and unlike the Ice King… I don't need to hold back anymore… but I don't want Finn to get mad or sad if one of us is killed so I'll make you a deal." Ice Queen said with a calculating grin.

Marceline was hesitated but sighs before speaking.

"What kind of deal?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, after I make the item in question, I'll return the crown with its current abilities intact, though since I've taken the better parts of it's abilities already it will just be pale copies, but you're Simon or Ice King might benefit from it if you think about it… weaker crown, better chance that your Simon friend might return, not a guarantee but a better chance I can assure you." Ice Queen said with a grin.

Marceline was shock after hearing this. This could be her one chance to get Simon back.

Marceline hesitated again before speaking.

"I'll agree to it...if you promise not to hurt Finn." Marceline said which caused Ice Queen to frown while the temperature dropped greatly in the room.

"And why would I harm him?, as far as my memories go Finn is the only one to actually not fear or attack me even if he heard what I've done in Aaa, granted the only thing I did was cage him for a moment so he wouldn't fly off the handle, but aside from that and taking this land from a king who never even did anything with it... I haven't done anything wrong...you maybe the Vampire Queen but even you should have some fears right?... I'll give you one warning as well… **insult my feelings for Finn again and I'll seal you so deep in this mountain that not even your dad can help." **Ice Queen said with an extremely cold tone.

Marceline wasn't phased by that.

She raised her hand out before speaking.

"Deal. And I'm sorry." She said which caused the temperature to raise a bit while Ice Queen smiled some.

"Thank you and my apologize for the threat, but for a being as strong as you I need precautions, so I already thought of this in advance since I had to deal with the Vampire King of my world a few times… now then, want to bunk in a guest room for now or do you want to leave?" The Ice Queen asked with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the offer. But I need to get to back to Simon to see if he's okay." Marceline said with a calmer tone.

"No worries, I'll even send a gargoyle and golem to help watch Simon for you if you need help, it'll be a few days til the crown is finished, though could you pass him a message for me please?" Ice Queen asked with an innocent smile.

"Okay sure." Marceline said not seeing anything wrong.

"Simple, tell him that I'm off the market since I got my eyes on another, if he wants then he could take my portal to Aaa if he wants to see what it's like, though there are more prince's then princess's there so I doubt he'll take that part, but at least he would have an ice cave again." Ice Queen said with a grin.

"Well...I can tell him the first part. But if he goes to your world...he'll be trying to get that Fionna girl. But I'll tell him anyway." Marceline said to the ice monarch.

"Well better than nothing, anyway thanks for your visit, I'll make sure Finn had a really good time here… that much I can assure you." Ice Queen said with a teasing tone.

Marceline blushed before shaking her head.

"Didn't need to know that. But when he does wake up, tell him that Marceline wants to have a word with him." Marceline requested which caused Ice Queen to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Alright, mind giving anything specific or is it a private thing?" Ice Queen asked since she was a bit curious since Finn was supposed to be free of much stuff for the most part.

Marceline blushed a bit before answering.

"Very private." She responded which caused the Ice Queen to shrug.

"Alright, though if he did anything bad... Try to see if that Jake is the main reason first, he's the one who normally handles the advice right?" Ice Queen suggests to help Finn out.

Marceline would've said something, but took a moment to think before answering.

"You know what? you're right. I should ask Jake that." Marceline said before flying out of the castle which caused Ice Queen to chuckle.

"Looks like you owe me one Finn…" Ice Queen said to herself when she already knew the reason… her castle walls were like her eyes and ears if she wanted them to be and she remembered that Finn saw Marceline in the shower once in his younger years.

"Now then, time to rest for tomorrow before I have my fun." Ice Queen said before she exits her room and head to her personal chambers to sleep before the scene went to the next day.

**Ooo/ Ice Kingdom/ Ice Queen castle/ Finn, Ice Queen**

Finn opened his eyes a bit before getting up from bed and stretching.

"Hmmm...boy that was some good sleep." He said before the door opens to reveal the Ice Queen.

"Hello Finn, how was your nap?" Ice Queen asked before she waits for Finn to answer.

Finn smiles at her before speaking.

"It was relaxing." He replied which caused Ice queen to smile.

"Great, do you want to join me for breakfast?" Ice Queen asked Finn.

"Why yes. Thank you." Finn said before he came up to her.

Ice Queen then led him back to the throne room where a table made of ice was seen in the center and at one end, two chairs with food between them.

"Well help yourself, I'll join you if you don't mind." Ice Queen said before she approaches the table.

Finn thought the food looked deelishis before he approached the table as well.

He sat down before grabbing a plate and picked which dish he wanted.

Ice Queen did the same before she sat at the table before the duo eat.

After a minute Ice Queen spoke up.

"So Finn… feel better since two days ago?, no emotional issues?" Ice Queen asked.

"Hmmm...Yeah. I did a lot of thinking of what you said." Finn said while Ice Queen nods.

"Alright, and what do you think now?" Ice Queen asked.

"That I acted too rash with you. You just wanted to find someone to connect with. And I thought if you give me a chance to get to know you...perhaps our relationship can have a brighter future." Finn said while blushing.

Ice Queen grins before she spoke up.

"Speaking of relationships...I got a certain visitor last night and learned an interesting thing from her." Ice Queen said cryptically.

Finn gulp before answering.

"Um...who?" He asked.

"Just a little bat who snuck in your backpack, want to know what I know?" Ice queen asked while she grins.

Finn's eyes widen when he realized who Ice Queen was talking about.

"M-Marceline was here?!" He asked.

"Yep… And I already know what happened so I had her change her target to Jake for now so that gives you time to think of something later." Ice queen said with a grin.

Finn was confused on her saying.

"What do you mean you know what happened?" He asked.

"Try and remember that the fool and I wrote fanfics about each others words...does scope out the scene mean anything?" Ice Queen said with a teasing grin.

Finn's eyes was now the size of dinner plates after realizing what just happened..

"You mean she...Oh Glob she must've heard me while hiding in my bag. I don't think I can leave here ever." Finn said.

Ice Queen chuckles before she spoke up.

"Well I'd be more worried about Jake being scarred for life then you getting harmed, I mean I did point out that Jake was the one who sent you to scout so at least you could explain things to a calmer Vampire Queen later." Ice Queen said while she bit into her food again.

Finn calmed down a bit before speaking.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." He said which caused the Ice Queen to smile.

"Still… You do owe me one now… why not follow me and we can...work out a way to pay me back." Ice Queen teased before she got up from her chair and heads to the throne room door.

Finn blushed before speaking.

"O-Okay." He said before getting up and following her.

Ice Queen led Finn to the lower level which showed two doors… one that was open to reveal an elegant room while the other was closed which Ice Queen walked to.

"Considering that you did see the Vampire Queen in the nude… I might as well give you a slight punishment of sorts...don't worry I won't hurt you but you might not see what happens." Ice Queen teased before she opens the door and enters before looking to Finn.

"Mind waiting here for a minute?, I need to… dress up first." Ice Queen teased before she closed the door.

Finn blushed a bit while standing in the exact spot.

A few minutes pass before the door opened a little.

"Come in Finn… but keep your eyes closed for now." Ice Queen said from behind the door.

Finn didn't know why...but shrugged before he grabbed the handle of the door before closing his eyes.

He then felt a hand grip his before Finn was led inside before he was turned a bit.

"Alright, hold your hands up please and keep your eyes closed." Ice Queen said with a teasing tone.

Finn blushed again before doing as requested before something latched onto his wrists which prevents him from lowering his arms.

"Alright, now you can look." Ice Queen teased while she had an amused tone.

Finn opened his eyes and was about to speak before his eyes widen at what he saw.

Turns out that Ice Queen ditched her dress for now to show that she was now wearing lingerie that was as white as snow which showed off her body perfectly.

Her surprisingly large D -E cup breasts held up well which had darker blue nipples that were on the small side while the lower part of the lingerie showed that she had a shaven clit and a shapely rear.

She wore pure white high heel boots and pure white gloves to help complete the look.

All in all, she dressed to impress for this situation.

Finn blushed big while staring at Ice Queen. He had no words to say about anything as he stare at her beauty.

Ice Queen grins before she points up for some reason.

Finn was then looking to what said monarch was pointing before seeing that his hands were bound in ice shackles that prevent him from moving.

"Uh...why are my hands in shackles?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Simple… lets just say that I'm gonna be making your first time… interesting since you owe me one…" Ice Queen said with a teasing tone.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking.

"But you didn't have to shackle them. I be happy to lay comfortable with you." He said.

Ice Queen giggles before she responds.

"And yet you seem to find strong woman… Interesting right?" Ice Queen said while she touched Finn's chin.

Finn blushed again before he tried nodding to her.

"Well then… shall we start?" Ice Queen said before she bent down a bit and starts to tease Finn's dick by trailing a finger on it through his pants while she used a bit of her magic to chill her finger.

Finn shivered a bit at the feel of her cold finger.

Ice Queen chuckled while she continues her teasing till Finn was erect… through his pants but were in the way.

"Now then… time to see what you got packing under there." Ice Queen said while she fiddled with Finn's shorts zipper and slowly pulled the zipper down before she reached into the pants and pulled Finn's dick past his underwear which caused Ice Queen to blush at the sight when Finn's dick was seen.

Said hero's dick was 8 and a half inches long and 3 inches in width.

"Excellent… though I'm surprised you haven't used this monster on the other ladies in your life… you could've had them begging for a taste." Ice Queen teased while she stood up and walked a little closer to Finn before she slowly strokes Finn's dick with her left hand when his dick was against her left hip while her cold body temperature helped to heighten Finn's pleasure.

Finn shuddered at that before speaking.

"I-I wouldn't do that to any girl. I just want to be in a committed relationship." Finn said which caused Ice Queen to chuckle.

"Oh Finn… try and think… is something like this so bad?, and just think about the other princesses… do you think Bubblegum and Marceline would be thinking like you since their around my age?" Ice Queen said while she rub her palm on the tip of Finn's dick.

Finn did took a moment to before speaking.

"You have a point there." He said which caused Ice Queen to smirk.

"Maybe… but for now..." Ice Queen said before Finn was pulled back a bit before he got set on a table of ice which caused him to lay on his back before ice shackles locked his legs in place.

"Time to see what I've been missing for so long thanks to that brat." Ice Queen said before she walked to the table with a slight swing of her hips.

Finn blushed after watching that before feeling a little nervous.

Ice Queen had the edges of the table shrink which allowed her to stand next to Finn before she reached over and starts to stroke his dick again.

"Now then… time for a taste." Ice Queen said before she bent down and starts to lick the head of his dick before she took it into her mouth and lightly bobs her head up and down.

Finn shuddered at the feel of her mouth which had a very cold chill to it.

'_Oh Glob...She maybe the Queen of Ice but I didn't realize her mouth was cold too. But it feels so good.' _He thought before letting out a soft moan which made the Ice Queen hum from hearing that before she pulled away after a minute.

Before Finn could ask anything… the Ice Queen made a stool of ice before using it to step on the table and knelt down which had her pussy right in Finn's face.

"Mind returning the favor hero?" Ice Queen teased while she shook her hips a little.

Finn hesitated a bit before he took his tongue out and started licking her folds which caused Ice Queen to shudder in pleasure.

"OOOhhh!" Ice Queen gasped out before she bent forwards and starts to suck Finn's dick again while he ate her out.

Finn shudders again at the feeling before he stuck his tongue in her pussy which caused Ice Queen to jolt a bit before she starts to take his dick a bit deeper into her mouth in return while she used one hand to support her body.

Finn moaned a bit before he moved his tongue around in Ice Queen's pussy before he hit a spot that caused Ice Queen to groan around his dick… apparently he found a sweet spot after he went a bit deeper.

Finn felt like he did something wrong. So he took his tongue out before speaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worry tone before the Ice Queen pulled away before looking to Finn with a slightly begging, slightly angered look.

"Don't you dare stop!" Ice Queen ordered while she waits for Finn to continue.

Finn flinched a bit before speaking.

"I'm sorry." He said before he put his tongue back inside Ice Queen's pussy before he resumes moving it around which caused Ice Queen to gasp in pleasure again before she spoke up between gasps.

"N-No..Ah!... worries… J-Just r-remember...thAAHHt W-Women… r-really...d-don't...l-llike to bEEE.. Teased… l-like that...u-unless...thAAAAy actually...e-enjoy g-getting t-t-teased…" Ice Queen gasped out while pleasure coursed through her before she resumed on sucking Finn's dick… this time she took 3/4ths of it into her mouth before she bobs her head up and down while her tongue ran across his dick.

Finn shivered after feeling her tongue on his dick before making sure he remembers that tip. He continues to go all out on the monarch's pussy.

For a minute or two, the duo continue their actions… however Ice Queen felt Finn's dick twitch while her own orgasm approached.

"Come on Finn, let's finish together!" Ice Queen thought before she sped up her sucking which caused her to make erotic noises when she had trouble taking more into her mouth.

Finn moaned a bit loud before he continues to eat out Ice Queen's pussy. He can also feel his dick twitch as well.

'Oh man...I don't know what's happening...but I hope this doesn't stop.' Finn thought before the Ice Queen tried to set Finn off by fondling his testicles while chilling her hand a little more.

Luckily for the ice monarch, her plan worked as Finn grunted before he let loose in her mouth.

However Finn must have been backed up or something when an insane amount of semen shot into her mouth and down her throat which in turn caused the Ice Queen's pussy to tighten around Finn's tongue when her orgasm hit her hard which caused her to squirt a cold liquid… apparently everything about her was chilling.

After about 5-10 seconds which seemed like hours… Finn finally stopped which allowed Ice Queen to pull away with a gasp before she pants for air while semen dribbled down to her chest.

Finn was done tasting her juices before he took his tongue out so he can catch his breath as well.

"G-Glob Finn… don't you know… h-how to masterbate?" Ice Queen asked between breaths while she used her finger to clean her breasts off.

Finn panted a bit before speaking.

"N-No...Not really. Been busy...with adventuring and...stuff."

Ice Queen pants a bit more before she grins to Finn after she caught her breath.

"Well then… I might as well take my time teaching you then." Ice Queen teased before she stood up, took a few steps forward after she got her footing, turned around, and lowered till her rear was resting on Finn's dick.

"So… ready to see what Tier 15 is all about?" Ice Queen asked with a teasing grin.

Finn blushed a bit before he nervously nods to her which caused the Ice Queen to grin more before she lifts and lowers her ass a bit to tease Finn to full power again before she lifts her hips and after gripping his dick, looked to Finn after aligning it with her soaked tunnel.

"Welcome to manhood Finn." Ice Queen said before she lowered herself till she took the head of Finn's dick into her cold tunnel before she slowly lowered to let Finn feel every inch enter her.

"Oh...Glob." Finn said before he moaned from that feeling before Ice Queen fully hilts herself onto Finn's dick which caused her to sigh.

"*Sigh* such warmth." Ice Queen said with a smile before she starts to raise and lower her hips after she took a minute to adjust to Finn's size.

Finn looked at her before speaking.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

"D-Don't worry Finn, I just don't get around much… so like I said, thanks to Fionna… it's been awhile, but your so big that you knock those last men out easily." Ice Queen said with a grin before she starts to speed up her piston motion with her hips while gasping in pleasure.

Finn started moaning and groaning before he starts to enjoy it.

He then looks to her again before speaking.

"I-Ice Queen. Please unshackle my arms and legs." he requested which caused Ice Queen to grin.

"Don't worry, after I enjoy my ride… you can have as much fun as you want when we head to my bedroom." Ice Queen said before she starts to ride Finn even faster while she moans out while her tongue starts to hang out a little.

Finn moans and groans again before saying this.

"Then can you kiss me?" He asked while blushing which caused Ice Queen to stop for a second to collect herself before grinning.

"Very well." Ice Queen said before she leaned down and after cupping Finn's cheek with her hands, kissed Finn before she starts to ride him again while she moans into his mouth when she slipped her tongue in to wrestle with Finn's tongue.

Finn was surprised at how good her kiss is. He enjoyed it more than when he and Flame Princess or any other girl he kissed.

He somehow melted to the kiss before he had his tongue wrestle against her's before moaning in Ice Queen's mouth.

Ice Queen enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds longer, however she felt Finn twitching again which caused her to grin before she placed her hands on the ice table to support herself, pulled away from Finn's kiss, and spoke up with a fanged grin.

"Let's see if you got more in you Finn." Ice Queen said before she rapidly raised and lowered her hips while she tightens her tunnel to milk Finn of his semen.

Finn felt disappointed that she stopped kissing him before he started moan from what Ice Queen started to do.

He even tried thrusting up in her as well which caused Ice Queen to groan out when he managed to go a bit deeper into her as a result.

"That's right Finn, show me how a hero like you can take advantage of what his captor is doing… show me what you can really do!" Ice Queen teased while she starts to meet his thrusts.

Finn grunted a bit before speaking.

"As you wish...my Queen." He said before doing what he did before which caused Ice Queen to groan out while she placed her hands on his chest to support her body while she felt that Finn was getting closer to cumming.

She then starts to ride Finn again to meet his thrusts while she pants for breath for a minute before her tunnel tightens from an approaching orgasm.

_'Oh Glob!... Oh!... Glob!' _Ice Queen thought before she let out an extra loud groan when Finn hit a certain spot inside of her tunnel.

Finn could tell that she was enjoying it.

About a few moments later, Finn feels his dick twitching before he groans a bit before speaking.

"I-It's happening again!"

Ice Queen bent forward before she spoke up while she continues to ride him.

"Y-Your cumming Finn…just let it out." Ice Queen said before she kissed him on the lips.

Finn kissed her back before he came hard in the ice monarch's pussy which in turn caused Ice Queen to groan into the kiss when she herself came from the warmth entering her.

For a few seconds, the two rode out their own orgasms before Finn tapered off and Ice Queen relaxed on top of Finn's body to help catch her breath.

Finn was also trying to catch his breath speaking.

"W-Wow...Ice Queen. That...was...awesome." He said between breaths which caused Ice Queen to lightly chuckle.

"O-Oh Finn… W-Who says… were done?" Ice Queen said between breaths before she sat up after a second to show a smirk on her face.

Finn blushed at that before giving her a smile.

Ice Queen then took a moment to get up and get off the table before she snapped her fingers which caused the shackles on Finn to release him and the table tilts to slide him onto his feet while Ice Queen walks to the door.

"Come on Finn… we can continue in my room." Ice Queen said while giving a teasing gesture with her finger before she exits the room.

Finn blushed from that before he starts following the ice vixen.

When he enters Ice Queens room, he saw that she was already laying on the bed while she looked to him with a grin.

"Mind undressing Finn?" Ice Queen said while she snapped her fingers and her own outfit fully vanished, apparently she made it out of snow.

Finn blushed like a tomato before he starts undressing quickly.

Ice Queen watched with a smirk on her face before Finn was fully in the nude before she got onto all fours and shook her ass at Finn.

"Ready for round 2?, cause I can tell you another way of tier 15." Ice Queen asked with a teasing tone.

"L-Like what?" He asked which caused Ice Queen to grin.

"Get on the bed first and I'll show you." Ice Queen said before she waits for Finn to join her on the bed.

Finn nods to her before he climbs on the bed and gets behind her.

Ice Queen then surprised Finn by tapping her rear.

"Instead of going for my pussy… I want you to go into my ass." Ice Queen said while she pulls one ass cheek a bit to revealed her asshole to Finn.

Finn's eyes widen before blushing big.

"W-Will it hurt?" He asked with a worry tone which caused Ice Queen to grin.

"Maybe at first… but some women don't mind pain and pleasure as long as the pleasure overrides the pain… besides… are you afraid I might be too much for you?" Ice Queen teased with a fanged grin.

Finn blushed before shaking his head which caused Ice Queen to grin a bit more.

"Well then… what are you waiting for?... show me how much of a man you are." Ice Queen teased while she shook her rear again.

Finn gulped while blushing before he lined his cock to Ice Queen's asshole before he starts to gently and slowly push it in.

Ice Queen groans at the feeling while she relaxed her ass to allow Finn to get deeper into her, it took longer for Finn to get into her, but it was worth it since her ass was so tight.

Finn groan at how tight Ice Queen ass was till he was at the hilt.

Ice Queen sighed in relief and pleasure for a second before looking back to Finn.

"How are you holding?" Ice Queen asked while she flexed her ass a bit to make her ass a bit tighter.

"Oh Glob Ice Queen. Your ass is so tight...yet it feels so good. I wish I can stay in there forever." Finn said before he groaned again from the tightness.

"As tempting as that is… all good things must come to an end… but why not make it a end that you won't forget… this is a order…really rail into me, make me beg for your cum." Ice Queen said while she jiggled her ass a bit so she wouldn't hurt Finn.

"O-Okay. Here it comes." Finn said before he grabbed her hips and started thrusting which caused Ice Queen to gasp a few times before she managed to relax a bit before looking to Finn with a challenging gaze after a few minutes pass.

"C-Come on… y-you can… d-d-do better than that right?" Ice Queen asked while she grins.

Finn can see that Ice Queen wants him to get bolder. So he took his left hand away from her hip before he started smacking her ass.

"AH, GLOB IT DON'T STOP!... w-where did y-you learn how t-to do that!?" Ice Queen asked after she got over her surprise while she let's Finn continue when she starts to feel really good cause of his actions.

"Just following my instincts." Finn replied while slapping her ass again which caused Ice Queen to grit her teeth before she groans out some words.

"D-Don't stop… whatever you do...D-D-Don't stop!" Ice Queen groans out while she let her torso fall to the bed while she let's Finn do whatever he wanted to right now.

"As you wish." Finn said follow by a grin while he continues to smack Ice Queen's ass while thrusting which caused Ice Queen to bite into her blanket to keep herself from screaming while she felt an approaching orgasm approach.

A moment later Finn felt his climax was coming but wanted to hold like if he was waiting for the bathroom so he can still enjoy this while he continues to smack her ass.

Ice Queen just let's Finn continue while she used her right hand which slid down to her soaked pussy before she starts to finger herself with two fingers.

Her other hand grips the bed sheet like her life depended on it.

_'Oh Glob I'm so close… either last a bit longer or cum already Finn.' _Ice Queen thought when she needed something to push her over the edge while her hair trailed across her back.

Finn sees her hair and thought of another idea.

He stopped smacking her ass before he grabbed hold her hair before he started pulling before he continues thrusting which forced the Ice Queen's torso to raise while she let out an extra loud groan while her ass tightens.

Finn groaned again before speaking.

"How do you like that Ice Queen?!"

Instead of a regular level headed response, Ice Queen actually shouts out.

"I LOVE IT, DON'T STOP TIL YOU GIVE ME YOUR CUM!" Ice Queen shouts while her left hand barely supports her body.

Finn chuckled before speaking

"As you wish my LOVE!" He roared before going a bit rougher on her ass while he continues to pull her hair.

However when Ice Queen heard the love part… it set her off which caused her to groan out while the sheets under her got soaked from her gushing fluids.

For a few more minutes nothing else happened before Ice Queen felt Finn's dick twitching more and more as time past.

Said human can feel his dick twitching as well. He knew it was time to cum.

"I-Ice Queen... I'm gonna cum! Where do you want it?!" He asked which caused Ice Queen to call out.

"IN MY ASS, DON'T STOP, PLEASE!" Ice Queen begged when she wanted Finn's semen badly.

Finn grunted again before speaking.

"Alright then... you...ASKED FOR IT!" Finn yelled before he grabbed her hips and started thrusting fast in her ass.

After about 4 or 5 thrusts, Finn came very hard in Ice Queen's ass which caused her to yell out while she came again when she felt Finn unload a surprising amount into her ass which filled her body with more warmth.

After 8-9 second passed, Ice Queen fell forward with Finn falling on top of her when their energy was spent and thanks to the waterbed, Ice Queen wasn't bothered at all by the weight on her back while she pants for breath.

"Wow...Ice Queen. That was...Mathematical." Finn said between breaths.

"Y-Yeah..i-it was...I… w-want… to d-do more...but...I'm... exhausted... W-want to...con-continue tomorrow?" Ice Queen asked while her eyes start to grow heavy.

"T-Totally." Finn said before he somehow laid beside Ice Queen after pulling himself from her ass before he wrapped his arms around her and pulling the blanket up to cover them.

Then he said…

"I love you Ice Queen."

Ice Queen was only awake long enough to hear it which caused her to smile while a single tear fell from her eye before she fell asleep when light snoring was heard.

Finn thought it was cute with the way she snored. He had a feeling that she heard him but was too tired to say it. So he'll wait till tomorrow to find out since he's also tired.

Finn held her a little tight before shutting his eyes for a good night's sleep before the scene went to the next day.

**Ooo/ Ice Queen castle/ Ice Queen's room/ Ice Queen, Finn**

Finn groaned a bit before his eyes started opening a little.

Once they were completely open, he looked to see how Ice Queen was doing.

She actually had a peaceful look on her face while she slept while a Golem stood at the door on the other side of the bed to keep intruders out… wait… how long was it there?

'_Oh Glob. I hope it didn't hear us while me and Ice Queen did Tier 15.' _Finn thought while thinking how embarrassing if that happened.

Finn gulped a bit before asking.

"Excuse me...Mr. Golem sir? How long were you standing there?" Finn asked

"**Since you took our creator into this room your majesty, I came by to make sure you two don't sleep in or the guests here would wonder why you two are going to be late." **The Golem said with it's eyes glowing when it responds.

Finn was shocked that the Golem was there the entire time. He was also surprised at the majesty part.

But he was confused on two things.

"What do you mean late? And what guests?" Finn asked which caused the Golem's eye to give a blue glow when it responds.

"**It is nearly 12 PM if we're going by that walking digital gaming device who came with those guests earlier, to be exact, It is nearly 11:30 in the morning… and the guests are four people, five if you count that little walking robot, the four are Marceline the Vampire Queen, Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, the third is a pure white dog who calls itself Jake, the the forth one is the former ruler of these lands." **The Golem answers to the best of it's abilities.

Finn was shocked that his friends, including Ice King are here. But was confused again on what the Golem said on the last part.

"But Jake has yellow fur." Finn said.

"**No clue then, all I could get before coming here was that it looked like the dog saw something horrifying recently, maybe his fur turned white from fright?" **The Golem said while it tilts its head a bit to think.

Finn then realized that Marceline scared Jake because of what happened at her house years ago.

"I see. Well thank you Mr. Golem. I'll try to wake her majesty up." Finn said before he tried waking her up.

"**Very well your majesty, I'll let the guests know that you two will be taking some time to get ready." **The Golem said before it turned to the door with a few thudding steps before it starts to walk away with more thudding footsteps.

Finn chuckled at that before he tried waking Ice Queen again.

"Psst...Ice Queen wake up." Finn said while gently nudging her which caused the Ice Queen to mumble something.

"Five more minutes…" The Ice Queen mumbled before she turned her back to Finn.

Finn chuckled at that before he tried again.

"Ice Queen my love, it's time to get up. It's almost 12 and we have guests waiting for us." He said which caused Ice Queen to sit up with a groggy look on her face before she set her tiara on her head when she noticed that it fell next to her on the bed which caused it to glow for a second before Ice Queen yawns before looking to Finn.

"C-C-oooould you go keep them occupied while I get ready dear?, I need a few minutes to wake up fully." Ice Queen said while a yawn made it in her sentence.

"Of course my Queen." Finn said before leaning in to kiss her which caused Ice Queen to blush a bit before smiling to him.

"I won't be long dear, take your time though while you talk with your friends, my tiara told me who was here by using the gargoyles eyes to see who's here." Ice Queen said while she took a moment to rub her eyes.

"Okay." Finn said before he got and stretched before he grabbed grabbed his clothes and put them on before head to the door.

He was about to open it before he turned around to give Ice Queen a caring smile.

"I love you." He said which caused the Ice Queen to blush brightly for a second before she smiles.

"Love you too dear." Ice Queen said with a smile on her face.

Finn still smiled before exiting Ice Queen's room before meeting his friends.

When Finn enters the throne room after another Golem points him in, he saw that his friends were sitting at the table.

"Hey weenie, was wondering where you were…though next time you might want to shower first." Marceline said with a fanged grin when she already put two and two together by Finn's scent.

Finn blushed a bit before he chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of the his head.

"Hehe... right. So uh what brings you guys here? How you feeling Ice King?" Finn asked after noticing said former monarch sitting there.

"Well, I was bummed out that the foxy lady knocked me out and jacked my crown from me, and kicking me out of my own home was another thing…and finding out that you got a beautiful babe like her… but I just put that behind me when I heard I was getting my crown back later." Ice King said with a surprisingly upbeat tone.

Finn was relieved before he noticed Jake.

"Hey Jake. I would asked how you doing...but...Hehehe. I think already know what happened." Finn said while chuckling.

"HuhohI'mfinefineveryfineI'mstillaliveandthat'swhatcounts." Jake rapidly said while he held his arms in a hug like gesture of sorts.

"Hehe, don't worry Finn… Jake will be fine later, though his fur might stay that way." Bubblegum said while she sweatdropped at Jake's current state.

Finn also sweatdropped from that as well before speaking.

"So anyway...What brings you guys here?" Finn asked again which caused Bubblegum to clear her throat.

"Well… I'm sure everyone would notice a castle made of ice and snow appearing all of a sudden, and hearing that the Ice King's crown was taken did worry me for many reasons." Bubblegum said, but before she continues, Ice King spoke up.

"Ah… I knew you cared sweety." Ice King said while Bubblegum tried to reach for a weapon with an angered look on her face while Marceline held her shoulder while she sweatdropped.

"No…" Marceline said which caused Bubblegum to huff before she let the weapon go back who knows where before she looked back to Finn with a grin

"I'm also interested in talking with this… Ice Queen about her world." Bubblegum said like the Ice King never irritated her in the first place.

"Ah I see... well Ice Queen is getting ready so she'll join us in a moment." Finn said before time passed to a few minutes later when Finn decided to talk with the group to pass the time.

A few moments later, the door to the throne room opens to reveal Ice Queen in a new outfit which seemed pure white and more dress like instead of the poofing blue dress she wore, all in all... it was beautiful.

"Hello everyone, like the new outfit?" Ice Queen asked when she lightly bowed to the group while she held one side of her dress.

Everyone seemed to like it her dress.

Finn's eyes sparkle when he saw that before speaking.

"You... beautiful…." He said which caused Ice Queen to giggle a little at Finn's stumped state before she looked to the group.

"I'm glad you're here anyway, the item I was making for Finn is ready and I sent the crown of ice to the Vampire Queen's home." Ice Queen said while she held her right hand out to show… a gold ring with a small red gem?

Finn was surprised at the ring in Ice Queen's hand.

"That looks amazing Ice Queen." Finn said.

"Thanks Dear, I managed to get three abilities from it and copied them back to the crown." Ice Queen said while she held up three fingers.

"First off, Finn can control like Ice and snow like the Ice King and Myself, but unlike our headwear, Finn won't go insane since I don't want Finn to end up like the Ice King." Ice Queen said before she lowered a finger.

"Second is the longevity, Finn will live as long as the Ice King and myself since I don't want Finn dying anytime soon." Ice Queen said before she lowered another finger.

"Third and Finally, and this is more of a personal thing, only Finn and any children he has can use the ring, if anyone else tries to use it, it will just teleport back to it's true wearer." Ice Queen said before she taps her chin with a finger.

"Though you might still have the blue skin as a side effect but a trip to Wizard City could fix that with a charm or something." Ice Queen said while she lowered her hand while her other still showed off the ring.

Everyone that listened to that was shocked and amazed of the ring and it's abilities.

Finn then got up before heading to Ice Queen to give her a hug.

"You're the best Ice Queen." He said while the Ice Queen returned the hug before Marceline cleared her throat to get the groups attention.

"As nice as this is… did we forget that this lady here jacked Simon's home?" Marceline said while the Ice King chuckles.

"Oh no worries Marceline, I can just bunk in Finn and Jake's treehouse again, and since Finn might live here, I could just make it my personal pad since it would just gather dust if Finn lives here right?." Ice King said with a grin on his face.

Finn blushed at that before looking at Ice Queen.

"What do you think Ice Queen? Can I stay with you?" He asked but before he could say anything Bmo grabbed his leg before speaking up.

"**Don't leave me alone with the Ice King again Finn, I can't take living alone with him again." **Bmo begged before hugging Finn's leg.

Finn chuckled before he kneels down to pick up BMO.

"Don't worry BMO. You can live with me. If it's okay with you Ice Queen." Finn said which caused Ice Queen to smile.

"Well I was going to see about dating first, but might as well ask." Ice Queen said while she held the ring to Finn.

"Finn the Human, would you do me the honor of becoming my Ice King?" Ice Queen said while he waits for Finn's response.

Finn smiled before he wrapped his arm around Ice Queen's waist before bringing her closer.

"As long as you remain my beautiful Queen... then yes, I will be your King." He said before bringing his lips to her.

Ice Queen returned the kiss while everyone smiled for the duo before time passed…

For the first few months, Ice Queen and Finn dated to get to know one another better while they planned the wedding.

Marceline and Finn managed to patch things up when things were talked out calmly.

The Ice King now lives in Finn and Jake's treehouse which the Ice King had it snow over which froze things except for the water Nymph pond while Gunter and the other penguins alternate by going to the treehouse and the Ice Kingdom.

Bubblegum managed to get Simon back somewhat thanks to the Crown of Ice's slightly weakened abilities though he did slip back to his Ice King persona every now and then.

Years passed after the wedding which results in Finn and Ice Queen having three kids, one looked mainly like Finn except for the pure white hair.

Another looked like Fionna to some surprise but she had blue skin and white hair like her mother.

The third actually was the opposite of the one who looked like Finn, she actually looked a lot like the Ice Queen but with snow white Skin and blond hair.

All in all... It seems this story has a happy ending…. Though Jake still shudders every now and then when he sees Marceline which shows that whatever she did… had a lasting effect on said dog.

**END….**

**Epilogue/ Omake #1 Fionna and Cake**

This scene starts in the land of Aaa, to be more exact, Fionna's treehouse where we see Fionna and Cake eating breakfast.

Though things have been slow lately which did cause Fionna to look to Cake.

"Hey Cake, anything interesting happen with lord lately?" Fionna asked to make small talk.

"Hmmm...No he went to visit his parents for a couple of days." Cake replied while missing him..

"Huh… well things have been slow with things around here… think Ice Queen's planning anything?" Fionna asked while she messed with her eggs a bit.

"Why don't we go there and check, girl?" Cake asked which caused Fionna to grin.

"Alright, might as well kick her buns if she kidnapped someone without us knowing." Fionna said before she scarfed down her breakfast before she shot up to her room to get ready.

Cake washed the dishes while waiting for Fionna to finish.

After a few minutes pass, Fionna rushed down the ladder in her adventuring outfit though she did notice Cake cleaning the dishes.

"Hehe, sorry Cake, I'll get the dishes next time." Fionna said while she blushed from her hasty action.

"No worries baby. Let's just go kick Ice Queen's butt." Cake said before the duo head to the Ice Queens lair.

**Aaa/ Ice Queen lair/ Fionna, Cake**

When the duo got there, things were oddly quiet… No attacks, no screams of help, there was nothing at the moment.

"Weird… shouldn't something have happened by now?" Fionna asked before she looked around the room after they enter the cave.

"I know right?" Cake asked before the duo look around more before they find Gunter who laid on Ice Queens bed while she watched a movie of some kind on the holo keyboard.

"Hi Gunter. Do you know where Ice Queen went?" Cake asked which got the bow wearing penguins attention before she paused her movie.

"Wenk wenk wenk… wenk wenk." Gunter said to Cake before she hopped off the bed.

"Uh… does that mean yes or something?" Fionna asked since she didn't speak penguin before Gunter sighs before she starts to wobble away from the duo and into a different room.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Cake said which caused Fionna to nod before the duo to follow Gunter who led the duo to the ice protected portal.

"Wenk wenk." Gunter said while she points to the portal.

Cake took a moment to think before realizing something.

"Ice Queen must've made a portal and entered through it." She said which caused Fionna to look to Gunter.

"Has Ice Queen returned since she entered?" Fionna asked with a serious look on her face while Gunter shook her head.

"Wenk wenk wenk." Gunter said with a negative tone in her voice.

"I guess no is what she's saying." Cake said which caused the penguin to nod.

"Well then Cake...what time is it?" Fionna said with a grin before she pulled out hee sword.

"It's Ice Queen butt-kicking time!" Cake said while morphing her hands to giant fists.

A moment later, Cake broke though the ice before the duo enters the portal while Gunter shrugged before she went back to her movie while wenking a tuns on the way.

**Ooo/ Ice Queen Castle/ Fionna, Cake**

When the duo exit the portal… they found themselves in a very different room… Instead of a cave like room, the place seemed to be more royal like room or a safe or something when they saw treasure here and there around the portal.

"Whoa...didn't see that coming." Fionna said while she looks around the room for enemies.

"Me neither. Where are we?" Cake asked which caused Fionna to shrug.

"Beats me, might as well look around to find out." Fionna said to Cake...but before they could, the door to the treasure room opened before an Ice golem walked in before it noticed the duo.

"**State your business here or be treated as thieves would be." **the Golem states to the duo with a blue glowing eye.

Cake frown at the Golem before she used her morphing powers to grow at the same size as said Golem.

"Think again little man." She said before she knocked the Golem down.

After she did the Golem was silent for a second before its eye glows.

"**Intruder like action detected, self defense required." **the Golem said before it raised its hand to Cake and to the duos surprise, shot a blue beam at Cake which encased her body in ice but left her head free before it got to its feet.

"**Again...explain yourself for intruding in the Ice Queen and King's castle or I will execute you both." **the Golem said while its eye glowed again.

"CAKE!...Listen you oversize snowball, we came here….wait...did you say Ice Queen… and KING!?" Fionna said with various levels of shock.

Cake was also shocked after hearing that.

"**Indeed, she created this castle and the other ice and snow based beings here, and Finn the human is her Husband after they saw each other for four months…. Now… tell me your reason for intruding or I will shatter the Ice encasing your feline ally...I'm sure you can guess what can happen right?" **The Golem said with a glowing eye.

Fionna growled before speaking.

"We were actually looking for her to see what she was doing...but now I'm interested in seeing her husband as well." She said which caused the Golem to think for a moment before it snapped its fingers before the ice holding Cake melts off without hurting her.

"**The Queen and King are busy, follow me to the guestrooms and I'll let them know your here." **The Golem said before it turned to the door which opened for the Golem.

Fionna went to her sister cat.

"You okay Cake?" Fionna asked.

"Just a little wet baby, nothing a quick shake can't cure." Cake said before she shook her body a bit which caused her fur to poof for a second.

"Okay here's the plan while that thing is distracted, we go find Ice Queen and this Finn person." Fionna whispered.

Cake nods after she pat her fur down.

"Right, I'll follow your lead but lets at least see where the exit is if we can if we need to run baby." Cake whispered while she looks to the Golem.

Fionna nodded before the sister duo started following the Golem.

After a leading the duo past a few doors… It was about to lead them past a hallway before a moan was heard when two doors were seen at the end of that hallway.

Fionna and Cake look at each other before Fionna went to open the doors before the Golem noticed and tried to warn her.

"**Wait do-" **the Golem tried to warn… but it was too late when Fionna opens the door to reveal a blush inducing and a shocking sight.

"Oh. My. Glob." Fionna said with a growing blush shows on her face while her eyes widen.

Cake went to see what's wrong till she got the same reaction as Fionna.

What they see is Finn railing into Ice Queen while she was on her back… and apparently the duo was so into it that they didn't notice the duo when Finn growl something.

"Ice Queen...c-cumming!" Finn growled out before he slammed his hips into Ice Queens before she groans loudly when she felt Finn unload into her while he groans.

It took 5-10 seconds before he stopped cumming while his semen flows onto the bed from the amount he let out.

Finn groaned a bit before he leans in to kiss Ice Queen who returned the kiss after a second when her mind clears a bit.

Fionna and Cake, whom were blushing big from that, were shocked after witnessing what Finn and Ice Queen did.

The Golem shook its head before speaking up.

"**I tried to warn you…." **The Golem said which got Finn and Ice Queens attention before they notice Fionna and Cake.

"Jay Jay flip. What the zip?!" Finn said before he tries covering him and Ice Queen up with their blanket.

Ice Queen was surprised at the duo appearing but decides to take advantage of this after she helped Finn with getting the blanket over them.

"Well well well, if it isn't Fionna and Cake, what are you two doing in my home unannounced." Ice Queen said while she had the blanket cover her waist and legs.

Fionna still blushed before frowning at Ice Queen.

"Your home? Ice Queen you went to a portal and stole someone's castle. Although judging by my male counterpart, I say this Ice King's home. Speaking which...How'd you get him in bed with you Ice Queen? Did you use a spell on him?" Fionna asked with an interrogating voice.

"Oh Fionna, remember that the Ice king here was an old man, this handsome devil is much younger, as for spells...well lets just say that I was able to charm him so to speak… though not with magic...jealous?" Ice Queen teased while she smiles to the duo.

Fionna blushed a bit before turning her head away.

"You wish Ice Queen."

Ice Queen chuckles before she spoke up again.

"Well if you two are satisfied then could you two leave the room… I'm not done with playing with my man here." Ice Queen teased while she trailed a nail along Finns pecs and abs.

Fionna would've said something before Cake dragged her back outside of the room.

"Cake?, whats wrong?" Fionna asked while she let Cake drag her out, but not before sending a grinning Ice Queen a slight glare which made Ice Queen chuckle.

"Girl, I did not want to be in the same room as them after what we just saw." Cake said which caused Fionna to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah...but I do have one question." Fionna asked when something was bugging her.

"What's that?" Cake asked.

"What was that white stuff that came out of the Ice Queen?" Fionna asked with an innocent look on her face.

Cake's eyes widen after hearing that.

"Uh…" Cake said while trying to come up with an answer while this Omake fades to black before the second one shows.

**Omake # 2/ Jake and Marceline**

This scene shows Marceline leaving the Ice Queen's Castle before she chuckles evilly.

"Get ready Jake… cause I'm coming for you." Marceline said before she zoomed to Lady's home.

At said Rainicorn's house, Jake and Lady were sitting on the sofa before Jake shivered for some reason.

Lady looked to Jake before speaking, and since this only had them, Lady's words were translated by Jake instantly.

"Are you okay Jake?" Lady asked while she wrapped her body a bit more around Jake since she thought he was getting cold.

"I don't know Lady. For some strange reason...I feel like someone is coming for me." Jake said which made Lady raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Aren't you just being paranoid?, the kids are out and it's only us here… Tell you what, let me get cleaned up and we can do something to help us both warm up." Lady teased before she floats away to head to the shower.

Hearing what his wife said made Jake feel better.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll wait for you in the bedroom." Jake said before he got up and heads for the their room.

However… when he enters the room… things got oddly quiet… like the room itself silenced everything outside...and that's what was scary when even ambient noises were silenced out.

Jake somehow shivered again for some reason.

"Better turn on the lights." He said before flipping on the switch...which...did nothing for a moment before a creepy song was heard.

"**Lalalalalala...lalalalalala." **the voice repeats while the song echoes around the room before the door slammed closed while the song continues.

Jake jolts from that before he started speaking.

"L-Lady...is that you?" Jake asked while shivering.

A moment later Jake felt two clawed hands on his shoulders from behind while the song stops midway before Jake felt breathing on his neck.

Jake stood stiff before he slowly turned his head around before he saw something so terrifying that his fur turned white when he saw a horrifying tentacle monster roaring in his face while it lifts Jake up before slowly getting its maw or what looked like a maw towards Jake.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jake screamed at what's happening before the Creatures maw snapped closed right in front of Jake before chuckling was heard while the room slowly returns to normal while the creatures from shifts till Marceline was seen who grins to the frightened Jake.

Jake's eyes widen when he saw her.

"M-M-M-Marceline...What the ball?" Jake said while Marceline chuckles before whispering into Jakes ear.

"Does scope out the scene remind you of anything?" Marceline said with glowing eyes.

Jake didn't know what she meant til his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh no." He said with fear while Marceline grins.

"Oh yes...and since Lady is gonna be a bit… I think I have 10 minutes to scare." Marceline said while she gave Jake a terrifying grin.

"W-Wait Marceline...let's be reasonable here." Jake pleaded.

"Hmm….nope." Marceline said before the scene fades to black with Jake's horrified screams ringing out… but they couldn't be heard by anyone.

In the Darkness… no one can hear you scream after all.

**The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk watching the chamber of secrets while TME spoke up.**

"**I get that Harry could speak parseltongue, but how come it was rarely used in the later movies?" TME asked when he tried to think of a later movie that it was used in.**

"**Well because people with parseltongue can only talk to snakes or snake like objects. So basically as the series of the movie progressives, you can see that not many snakes appear." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hey folks welcome back. Hope you all enjoy chapter 2. We definitely added some good drama. Don't you agree TME?" Atomsk asked before passing TME the spotlight.**

"**Yeah, a bit long but I think it'll be worth it, and I really like the Omakes at the end… funny right?" TME said to Atomsk which passed the spotlight back.**

"**Hehehe...yeah. Although...hehehe...number two was more hilarious...HAHAHAHA!" Atomsk laughed.**

"**Yeah and Fionna's question to Cake at the end..PUHAHAHAHA!" TME said before he laughs.**

"**Oh yeah...HAHAHAHA!" Atomsk said while laughing.**

"**Hehe… while Atomsk and I t-try to calm down, I'll tell next c-chapters pairing if Atomsk agrees to it." TME managed to say after he calms down somewhat.**

"**To quote Patrick Stewart, 'You have the bridge Number 1'."Atomsk said.**

"**Well the pairing next chapter is Finn X Huntress, but its not going to be what might some expect, right Atomsk or am I wrong?" TME said while glancing to Atomsk.**

"**You're on the money there." Atomsk said.**

"**Well everyone, while we work on the next chapter, enjoy our other stories in the meantime, anything to say Atomsk before we end this?" TME said while grinning to Atomsk.**

"**Hope you all have a pleasant evening. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	3. A Bad Potion Gone Good

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME sitting comfortably in their special recliner chairs before Atomsk spoke.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to the real Chapter 3 of Lemon Time. I'm your host Atomsk. And with me is my best friend and co-host TME." He said before passing the spot to TME.**

"**Thank you Atomsk, nice to be here this afternoon, and like he said, this is the real LT C.3 chapter since Elder Wood became its own original story, anyway… want to try again and like last time, just give a brief summary of what happens here and get to the story?" TME asked with crossed arms while he looked to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking up.**

"**Sure." He said before looking at the readers.**

"**Now it's still chapter 3, and today's pairing is Finn x Huntress Wizard. It starts out with Finn getting injured after a during, but gets saved by Huntress. She tries to him which will lead to… Can't say more since you have to read it yourself." Atomsk said with grin before chuckling.**

"**Yep… I can tell this though when we get to the multi pairings, which could be right after this, or when we get past all of the single pairings, we may… add a certain lady to the mix, but that's nothing more than a tease from me… so how about we get to the story Atomsk and get to the part that they are really wanting to get into." TME said with a grin on his face.**

"**Alright then. We hope you enjoy reading this chapter. We'll see you all in the outro while introduce TME with some movies." Atomsk said before taking what appears to be 4 dvds.**

"**Oh crap…" TME said while the scene shifts to Huntress while she was doing something in her home.**

**Ooo/ Huntress's home/ Huntress**

Huntress was busy with trying to get some junk cleaned out of her room, mainly old potion bottles and various things that were expired while muttering this.

"Anti-expiration date my ass… Ron James, going to give you a piece of my mind later." Huntress said while she placed the bottles in a bag for her to get rid of later before she went back to her room to try and clean it out again.

As she continues to clean, she suddenly heard a big roar that was outside her home but near here.

"What the?... that sounds like a Trent… but they are normally peaceful… who could piss it off like that." Huntress muttered before she quickly summoned her cloak from a leaf she used and heads off to the source of the commotion, she normally didn't like conflict if it didn't profit her but she didn't want the fight to get close to her home either, good thing she has plenty of arrows.

**?/?/?**

The scene this time showed Finn the Human, he was 23 at this point in time, as he tried to keep away from a large tree monster on legs who was attacking him with large fists, it looked like he stumbled upon the large monster during mating season and scared off a mate, a wood Nymph to be exact for it which caused Finn to be in this predicament and had a nasty gash on his sword arm when one of the Monsters clawed hands nicked him there… and the nail was big so that was a bit nick on the Human's arm.

'Damn! I picked the wrong day to come here. Just need to get to a safe place.' Finn thought.

A few moments later, the duo of Finn and the enraged Trent ran into a field and the trent raised a hand to smash Finn when it got close, but to the duos surprise, a familiar arrow landed between the duo before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Alright you donks, stop this fighting and I won't have to use force." A familiar voice said while many arrows were surrounding Finn and the Trent which forced them to stay still or get pincushioned.

Finn recognised the voice but had to be sure.

"Huntress Wizard?"

A moment later, Huntress Wizard showed herself by jumping from a high tree and lands next to Finn while the arrows moved from him but Huntress was oddly silent when she saw him.

Finn however was a relieved though worried when he saw the Forest Nymph looking at him before speaking up.

"H-Hey Huntress, how's it going?" He asked while feeling a little awkward.

However what Finn and the enraged Trent didn't expect was Huntress raising a hand and slapping Finn so hard that he fell flat on his back before she got an enraged face when she yelled at him.

"ARE YOU A GLOB DAMN MORON!?, DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S MATING SEASON HERE FOR MANY PLANT BASED BEINGS!?, I'M SURE THERE WERE SIGNS ON TREES RIGHT!?, OR DID YOU NOT THINK OF THAT IF THIS GUY WAS WITH A WOOD NYMPH OR SOME KIND OF HUMANOID FEMALE!?" Huntress yelled before she tried to calm down while looking at the injured human, she made sure he didn't fall on the bad arm but she also wanted to get her point across to him while the Trent looked amused at what was going on.

Finn groans a bit before he sent Huntress a frown before speaking.

"There were some signs but I saw some kids stealing them as a joke. I tried to stop them but they split up. I tried to catch one but ending up in the wrong place and… accidentally scared that guys mate away. But that asshole should've let me explain first before he tried to kill me." He said before sending the Trent a glare.

Huntress rolled her eyes before she raised a hand and a kid with a sign was brought in while said kid struggles in its grasp while another Vine was used to cover the kids mouth.

"You mean this one?, the mate of that Trent you pissed off stumbled onto this guy and I ran into her… and just FYI… it's not a kid, it's a mandragora, a kid sized full grown woman who has a very dangerous habit of letting out sonic shrieks to stun their prey, if you hadn't run into the trent and his mate or soon to be mate, you would have been captured and used as a male breeder for their kind since they don't have males for their species as far as I know, I mean what kids would just run into a forest here during mating season of all times?, there are no homes around this place or even this forest and once they shed their disguise, they look like this without their magic to hide their real forms." Huntress said before she looked to the Kid?, and snapped her fingers before a poof of smoke was seen to reveal a naked lady with plant like features, aside from the lack of height, she had a figure that would definitely make her not a kid in mosts eyes and was fully nude.

Finn was shocked after hearing that before blushing big after seeing the Mandragora's true form.

After a moment of struggling, Huntress just looked at the Mandragora before she spoke up.

"Unless you want me to give you to the Trent here as a substitute for scaring his mate off, I suggest you stop struggling." Huntress threatened while the Trent had a grin on its face when it heard of a possible pet for it and it's possible mate, but it would have to track her down again since Wood Nymphs's like to hide for a bit after getting spooked.

The Mandragora sent Huntress a slight glare before she stopped struggling.

"Good girl, now big guy, if this misunderstanding is fixed, can you please leave in peace, I'll make sure Finn here won't bother you again." Huntress said while the Trent looked to Finn with narrowed eyes, but it looked to Huntress with a nod a moment later before the arrows around it moved back to Huntresses side before the Trent walks off before Huntress sent the Mandragoa a threatening look.

"Trying to get a male for breeding is one thing, but taking the sign is a serious offence here, if it wasn't for the fact that I need to tend to Finn, I would make you my bitch here and now… so I'll let you go for now but do something like this again and I'll bring you to the home of the Trents and let them have their way with you… do you understand." Huntress threatened the Mandragora by tightening her vines around the Mandragora greatly to prove she wasn't bluffing.

The Mandragora groans a bit before paling after that since she knows how rough most Trents were before she sent Huntress another slight glare before nodding her head at the Wood Nymph.

"Good… and try and don't even try and open your mouth… if you do... I'll send my arrows right down your throat and up your ass… I know your tricks so don't think you can fool me." Huntress said while she removed the vines from the Mandragora but also had many arrows surround the Mandragora as well while leaving a path into the forest for the female creature.

The Mandragora glares at Huntress before she fled the area before heading deep into the forest.

Huntress, after making sure the coast was clear, looked to Finn before she spoke up.

"Can you stand?, I'll give you a potion I use for healing from wounds, not really made for other beings but it should at least stop the bleeding." Huntress asked while holding a hand out for Finn's uninjured robotic arm.

Finn looked at the Wood Nymph before he takes Huntress's hand and groans a bit before he tries to get up.

Huntress had to roll her eyes when she had to help Finn to his feet before she supports Finn while the duo head to her home while she was silent.

Finn was silent as well. Apparently he was still upset for the slap but want to say anything.

A few minutes later, the duo were inside of Huntresses house after getting onto a path that was made before Huntress set Finn on fur pelts that were set up like a chair next to a wall.

"Wait here, I'll make the potion if one isn't in stock, going to need to complain to Ron James about those anti expiration spells on those bottles." Huntress said before she went to a different room while she removed her hood which turned into a leave and showed more of her figure to Finn.

Finn blushed a bit before he turned his head away before speaking up.

"Th-Thanks Huntress."

"No worries Finn, sorry for the slap but you realize how serious the situation was right?, if worse came to worse I would have to have offered myself to the Trent to calm it down to keep it from killing you since it was worked up... I wouldn't get pregnant for various reasons but it would have most likely done the deed in front of you to really piss you off, Trents are very territorial and only a mate can freely come and go in said territory, and don't even get me started on their meeting grounds." Huntress said when she removed her armor bits to show her green skin to Finn before she was in some simple shorts and a tank top after getting rid of some shoulder pads.

Finn blushed a bit after seeing that before he turns his head away again before speaking.

"You have a point. I guess I do deserve that, so sorry."

"Well what's done is done and no use arguing about it now, I'll get the potion now, so just relax and there is some water near you so no worries about a lack of water." Huntress said while pointing to a wooden barrel that was filled with rain water and a wooden bowl was next to it.

Huntress then left the room for a bit which left Finn alone to think.

'_(Sigh)... boy do I own Huntress a lot. If it wasn't for I be dead or worse, raped by those Mandragoras. Then there's the part where Huntress mentioned of being the Trent's substitute mate. No way I would let that happen. A beautiful woman like her shouldn't do that for me… *Record Scratch*... Wait why did I think that? I mean she looks cute with her tank top and shorts but… do I still like her?... Well it wouldn't matter, she said so herself that we weren't meant to be. It's not like she feels anything for me now.' _He thought with a bit of a solemn look in his eyes.

A bit later, Huntress entered the room with a potion in hand before she spoke up.

"Sorry for the wait, had to make one from scratch, how you holding Finn?" Huntress said when she approached Finn, she even looked and saw he got a bit of water from the barrel.

"A bit okay. Still hurt but I'm fine." Finn said.

"I see, well here is the potion, sorry if it tastes bad but I had to work with what I had." Huntress said while she held the potion out for Finn to take.

Said human acknowledges it before taking the potion before speaking.

"Bottoms up." He said before he starts drinking the potion.

However, it turns out that Huntress Wizard was right. It did taste bad, but he endured it nonetheless.

A moment later, the wound on his arm quickly closed itself and seemed to meld itself back together with a slight itch sensation that was there for a moment before it fades to reveal a slight scar on Finn's arm.

Finn shook a bit since the potion did taste bad looks Huntress Wizard before speaking.

"Looks like it works."

However before Huntress could say anything, she blinked a bit when she looked down Finn's body before she spoke up.

"Yeah… seems you really enjoyed it even if it tasted bad." Huntress cryptically said while she continues to look down to Finn's waist.

Finn was confused for a moment before he looks down and was his eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

**Lemon Alert/ Straight**

Turns out... Finn's dick was erect in his pants and it looked like the pants restricted him greatly when a large bulge was seen.

Finn was blushing big with embarrassment before speaking up.

"Uhhh… Huntress? What was in the potion?"

"Nothing strange that I know of, maybe it affected you like that since your a Human, I never really used any of my potions on your kind since they came from that Island I heard about from Jake when I went to the Candy Kingdom a few times." Huntress said when she got a thoughtful look on her face when she saw how big he was, even restricted.

Finn groans a bit before speaking up.

"Well is there a potion to make it go down?"

"Unfortunately… no… but I have an idea if you trust me." Huntress said while she had a blank look on her face.

Somehow Finn already was having an idea where this might lead to before thinking.

'_Oh Glob. Hope it's not what I think it is.' _He thought before speaking up.

"What's the idea?"

"Well if you're not naive like you were years ago, I could help calm you down since the potion was my fault, I mean you can't leave with that erection right?" Huntress said while she saw how big it got when it pushed more against Finn's pants when it wanted to rip free.

Finn groans a bit before feeling a bit insulted at the naive part before taking a moment a moment to think on this.

'_Oh Glob it is. Though she has a point. Who knows how long the potion's effect lasts? (Sighs)... my as well rip the bandage off then.' _He thought before speaking.

"Y-You have a point."

"Right…. Well follow me to my room, or if you can't move, we can do it here, I have more fur pelts that make a full bed." Huntress said while she waited for Finn's response.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before speaking up.

"L-Let's just go to your r-room." He said while blushing.

Huntress nods at Finn before she held a hand out for him to take it to see if he needed a hand to get up.

Finn gulps a it before speaking.

"That's okay. I got it." He said before groaning a bit as he was able to get himself up.

Huntress nods before she turned from Finn and walked to her room, but Finn couldn't tell if it was just the way she walked normally or if she was doing that on purpose, but her ass seemed to get his attention when she walked with a slight swing of her well toned hips.

Finn blushed brightly after seeing that before he felt his dick pulsed before thinking.

'_She's only helping me as a friend. No matter how I feel, she doesn't feel the same.'_ He thought before following Huntress Wizard to her room.

Huntress however looked to Finn while he wasn't looking at her before she had this thought.

_'Hmmm… romance aside which is not my forte, if he's any good in bed, I may call him again since he at least has manners, going to need to teach him about not coming here on certain days though…' _Huntress thought before she walked into her room and walked to the bed made of fur and waits for Finn to enter while she starts to strip down… seems she didn't care about underwear and it only took her a few seconds to get her tank top and shorts off to show she was fully nude, she had C cup breasts that bordered on D size, had abs on her stomach that looked like it was a six pack but bordered on an 8 pack from how well she trained, and her legs and ass were toned as hell which gave her a thin but very deadly figure.

Finn's eyes widen a bit while his face blushed a bit brightly when he looked at the Forest Nymph's body before thinking.

'_Oh Glob. Such a beautiful bod.'_

Huntress saw his blushing face before she spoke up while sitting on the bed.

"Well, I don't have all day, could you strip down so we can get started?, this room doesn't get much heat after all… and I could use help warming up." Huntress said right before she teased him a bit.

Finn blushed a bit when he heard that before thinking.

'_It's like being teased by Marcy except no tier 15. Might as well get over it.' _He thought before he starts taking off his clothes.

Though he did groan a bit before he was able to remove his shoes and socks first before taking off his shirt which showed a bit of some muscle and abs to Huntress Wizard.

Seems all that adventuring did wonders to his body which caused Huntress to raise an eyebrow before she had this thought.

_'Hmmm… could be more fun then I would think, but thats if he's not a quick shot… though if he has the stamina to match, then I could ignore that.' _Huntress thought while she waits for Finn to get rid of his pants.

Before doing that, Finn brought his hands to his hat before taking it off which caused his long blonde hair to fall down at mid back.

Huntress's eyes widen a bit from seeing his hair before she spoke up.

"Gotta say… I'm a bit jealous of your hair Finn, may have saw it wet when I ran into you a while ago but seeing it dry really gets the attention... most women would kill for something like that, and the shine as well, I'll ask about what kind of soap you use later… but for now… you one final article of clothing left." Huntress said with a slight grin on her face.

Finn blushed a bit brightly before he brought his hands to the hem of his pants before he tries bringing them down even though his boner was a bit in the way.

However, Finn was able bring his pants down follow by boxers before his dick popped out before it was surprisingly pointing at Huntress Wizard.

It was at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Huntress's eyes widen a bit before she looked to Finn with a grin before she spoke up.

"Hehe… definitely an exceptional beast with an exceptionally beastly cock… going to enjoy this." Huntress said with a slight grin on her face before licking her lips at the sight while Finn's dick, thanks to Huntresses potion, pulsed with blood and some veins were seen which made it even more beast like.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before he starts walking towards Huntress Wizard.

Huntress Wizard waits for Finn to get close before she spoke up.

"So my sexy beast… what do you want me to do to you right now?" Huntress teased with a slight smile on her face when it looked like she was flirting with him, but it could be a Wood Nymph thing to get a rise out of their lover.

Finn blushed brightly again after that while being caught off guard by that question.

Luckily for him, he got all the knowledge he needed for tier 15 but there was one thing he wanted to try first.

"I want to… kiss those beautiful lips of yours." He said while blushing a bit.

However instead of blushing herself, Huntress just stood up and with a few seductive steps, walked to Finn and kissed him on the lips while slipping her tongue into his mouth, either she had practice or this was the wood Nymph nature guiding her while she rests her left hip on Finn's pulsing dick.

Finn was a blushing big from that action before he melts into the kiss before he wrapped his arms around Huntress before he kissed her back and slides his tongue in the Wood Nymph's mouth to interact with her tongue before thinking.

'_Oh Glob, her lips are so smooth. Better than PB and Phoebe's lips. Plus her tongue feels nice.' _He thought as he continued to kiss Huntress.

Huntress lets Finn continue to kiss her for a minute minute more before she pulled her head away and with a teasing grin said this.

"Hehe, might as well see if you have some stamina… or if your a virgin." Huntress said while she surprised Finn by kissing his cheek before his neck and works her way down his body, she even licked his nipple a couple times before going to kiss his abs.

Finn shudders a bit each time he felt the Wood Nymph kiss parts of his body.

Huntress then knelt down on her knees in front of Finn before she lightly gripped his dick with her right hand and after licking her lips, took the tip of his dick into her mouth, rolled her tongue on the tip of the dick and pulled away for a moment to say this to Finn while she lightly strokes his cock.

"Not a bad taste Finn… might as well see if you don't blow as soon as I do this." Huntress teased before she opened her mouth wide and took the entire head of Finn's dick into her mouth and starts to lick around the dick while she lightly bobs her head as she stroked him off like an expert.

Finn shudders and groans for a bit before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob."

Huntress chuckles a bit but didn't stop bobbing her head while she brought her free hand to fondle Finn's balls with some gentle, and some rough grips to see which got a better reaction from him… where did she learn this from?

Finn didn't know how Huntress Wizard was this good but didn't care as he wanted to enjoy this pleasure.

A few moments after Huntress got a good rhythm, she adjusts her body a bit before she surprised Finn by taking more than half of his cock into her mouth and bobbing her head while humming each time.

The young human grinds his teeth for a bit before speaking up.

"OH FUCK!" He moans before he surprised Huntress Wizard by placing his hands on top of her head.

Huntress stopped for a second while looking up to Finn, she just shrugged a bit before she bobs her head more while slowly taking more of Finn's dick into her mouth till she was 3/4th's of the way there.

However, Finn kinda helped Huntress take a bit more of his dick in her mouth by actually moving her head more forward before he felt his dick hit the back of the Wood Nymphs's throat.

Huntress though really surprised Finn when she wasn't gagging at all when she just went with it and lets Finn do the work by just relaxing her throat to allow Finn's dick easy access and used her hand that was on Finn to play with her own folds when she was enjoying this right now.

_'Definitely an exceptional beast… hope he can continue more and make me his bitch for now.' _Huntress thought while she enjoys the ride for now.

Finn continues to face fuck Huntress for a few minutes before thinking.

'_Glob, Huntress's mouth feels so good. I want to feel the rest of her body after this.'_

A couple minutes later, Huntress felt Finn's dick pulsing before she used her hands to grip his hips, and with a surprise for Finn, pushed her head towards him and took his entire cock into her mouth before rapidly bobbing her head which slipped her head from Finn's hands for a moment.

Finn grunts and groans from that action before he resumes enjoying it for about 4 minutes before the young human grunts again before screaming out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells before he grabbed Huntress's head again before he pushed his dick deeper in her mouth before it spurts out a big dose of his hero cum inside the Wood Nymph's mouth.

Huntress just hums while she drinks it down while she felt Finn unloading right down her throat.

It took about 25 seconds of ejaculation before Finn finally taps off before he tries to catch his breath a bit before letting Huntress Wizard go.

Huntress pulled her head back slowly while making sure to lick Finn's dick on the way out and her mouth made a slight pop sound when she finally pulled free and took a few moments to breath which she checked Finn's dick to see if it went down yet.

Surprisingly enough, Finn's dick was still as hard as ever.

Apparently one blowjob wasn't enough.

Finn pants a bit before looking down at Huntress Wizard with a bit of concern before speaking.

"S-Sorry… H-Huntress… D-Did I… h-hurt… you?"

Huntress took a moment to clear her throat before sending Finn a slight grin to tease him before she spoke up.

"Oh… I'm fine… but it seems a beast like you needs the real thing before this monster cock will go down… so… how do you want to fuck me Finn?, Cause while you maybe a bit of a quick shot… you seem to have the stamina that can make something like that fun." Huntress teased while she took a moment to let Finn register her words.

Luckily for the Wood Nymph, said human did register what she meant before Finn blushed a bit when he said this.

"W-Well… before we go… f-further, I think I should… return the… f-favor to you." He said while blushing big.

Huntress blinked a few times before she shrugs and stood up before she sat on the bed and spreads her legs before she teased Finn when she spreads her folds to show a soaked pussy.

"Well then Finn, enjoy the meal as much as you want, but I hope you can give me that dick later." Huntress teased while she waits for Finn's reaction or response.

Finn blushed a bit brightly before he nods to Huntress Wizard before he walks towards her.

Once he's in front her, Finn gets on his knees.

The young human gulps a bit as he leans his head closer before he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue before Finn starts licking Huntress's folds.

Huntress shudders a bit when she felt Finn's tongue licking her pussy before she placed a hand on his head and gently scratched his head with her nails to help urge him on while she lightly pants for breath when Finn was doing well for now but didn't say anything to distract him.

Finn shudders from that action but loved the feeling as he resumes licking before thinking.

'_It's a bit bitter… but tastes good.'_

After licking for a few moments, Finn shoves his tongue inside Huntress Wizard's pussy before going rough on his lickings.

Huntress jolts a bit from that action before she sent Finn a slight grin before she spoke up.

"Oh… seems you enjoy this… maybe I should invite you back here for more fun if your in the neighborhood." Huntress teased while she continues to scratch Finn's head lightly while she felt Finn's tongue exploring her pussy.

Hearing this caused the human's dick to twitch a bit excitedly, before he went more rough on his licks.

That's when he had this thought.

'_Oh Huntress… if only you know I still care for you.' _He thought while feeling a bit of sadness before he continues licking hard.

Huntress, ignorant of his thoughts, just enjoyed the feeling of his tongue for a bit before she said this.

"Oh Finn, come on and give me your dick!, I think I'm wet enough already!" Huntress said while she had a slight begging tone to her voice.

Finn can tell how much the Wood Nymph want his dick before he stops licking and pulls his head back before speaking.

"Okay. Lay on your back." He said though for a moment, it looked like he almost showed no emotion.

Huntress for a moment did wonder about that before she laid on her back with her legs spread out before she spoke up.

"Alright you sexy beast… show me how you would mate without holding back!" Huntress teased while using the beast metaphor again.

Finn did blushed after hearing that but didn't smile before he got the bed grabbed Huntress's hips before he aired his dick at the Wood Nymph's soaked hole.

After taking a deep breath, the young human shoved his dick inside Huntress's pussy without hesitation.

"Oooooh Glob!" Huntress groaned when she felt Finn doing that, thankfully she wasn't a virgin but it did bring to mind of what Finn did and the possibility of him just ripping her hymen apart did bring a few thoughts to her mind without having any kind of expression except for a blush on his face before she took a moment to let Finn adjust inside of her.

Finn groans a bit as he tries to adjust to Huntress Wizard's tight pussy before thinking.

'_Oh Glob… I'm inside my first pussy. But I don't see any blood meaning… Well Jake did say that most girls would've already lost their virginities so I guess Huntress did this with someone else before I met her or something.'_

Huntress took a moment to let her pussy adjust to Finn's dick before she spoke up.

"So…. F-Finn… how does my pussy feel?" Huntress asked while she had a grin on her face when she felt Finn hitting her cervix.

Finn groans a bit before speaking up.

"I-It's… snug and… t-tight… Th-Though… I see… n-no... blood."

Huntress took a moment to think on that before she spoke up.

"W-Well considering that there is not much to do here aside from gathering stuff, I-I h-had a few T-Trents in the past, one i-ingredient is getting some special sap from them for a few potion uses, though they have multiple tentacle like dicks, you beat them in size unless they bunch together." Huntress said when she explained about the lack of blood.

Finn was a bit surprised after hearing that before speaking.

"I bet those saps made you feel real good huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Huntress had to raise an eyebrow at the wording he used before chuckling before she spoke up.

"Well… considering they had multiple dicks, it took a bit of work for me to get them into agreeing to give me their special sap." Huntress said to Finn to get a rise out of him, anger or not, she knew he had a slight thing for her in the past and she could use it to get him to get serious for this situation.

This time however, Finn sent the Forest Nymph a frown before speaking up.

"I'll show you work!" He said before he starts thrusting dick hard inside Huntress's pussy with gusto.

"Oh Glob Finn yes!, make those guys a low grade lay compared to you!" Huntress groans out when Finn really gave it to her now.

But Finn growls a bit before speaking.

"Shut up and just moan!" He demanded as he continues pounding the Forest Nymphs's pussy.

Huntress, while a bit surprised from the demand, just did that while she moans when Finn went really deep inside of her pussy and practically batter and bashed Huntress's cervix while she took a glance to see his face for his expression.

Finn grunts and groans as he continues his work but apparently his face shows a surprising hint of anger and the proof was in the eyes.

But the question was: What was Finn angry for? Or who was he angry at?

Huntress had a few guesses when she saw the anger in her eyes, but instead of feeling fear or anything like that she just sent Finn a grin before she spoke up between thrust.

"W-Whats… t-the matter… F-Finn?... a-angry t-that I-I g-go to those Trents normally for special ingredient g-gathering…. Or… are you… j-jealous that… I-I w-wasn't a v-virgin… a-and a t-tree monster t-took that?" Huntress said to really get a reaction from Finn.

However, said human surprised her when he brought his hand to Huntress's mouth and covered it a bit tight before Finn sent her a heated glare before saying this.

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth… YOU WHORE!" He yells as he just went berserk and pound the Nightosphere out of Huntress Wizard's pussy while making sure that said Forest Nymph's mouth was covered.

Huntress was a bit surprised when she felt Finn cover her mouth and he yelled at her, but instead of getting pissed off at Finn, all she did was moan and groan into Finn's hand when he was practically making her his toy and Finn could feel that when her pussy tightens a bit.

Finn groans a bit from how tight it was which caused him to thrust even harder before speaking you.

"That's right. Moan like the bitch you are."

Huntress could only obey Finn right now when she continues to groan and moan which was muffled by the hand covering her mouth while her hands went to her breasts to play with them to get more of a rise out of Finn when she made it look like she was under his command for now.

Finn continues to pound Huntress's pussy before brought his other hand to one of the Forest Nymph's nipples before twisting it hard.

Huntress groans from that while her pussy tightens more around Finn's dick and she felt him twitching inside of her before she wondered what he would do next.

Finn groans a bit when he felt that he looks at Huntress Wizard while thrusting before speaking up.

"Looks like I'm gonna cum. But should it be outside… or inside." He said in a rhetorical way.

Huntress took a moment to think before she surprised Finn by wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out to far… guess she made the choice for him.

Finn groans a bit before looking at Huntress before speaking up.

"Alright then. Hope you're ready for... MY OWN SAP!" He yells before he resumes thrusting hard inside Huntress's pussy.

Huntress groans and moans when she felt that which was muffled more by Finn's hand before she felt him twitch more and more until…

Finn groans a bit and instead of saying anything, he growls a bit before cumming hard inside the Wood Nymph's pussy.

Huntress loudly groaned in Finn's hand while she had a wide eyed look on her face while she came hard on his ejaculating dick.

It seemed that the young human's climax was bigger than the last one which not only flood Huntress's pussy, which leaked out a bit, but also filled her womb nicely.

Huntress could only groan from that while she just waits for Finn to tap off so she could start her own plan while making sure he didn't know… yet while her body keeps cumming hard on Finn's cock.

It took about 25 seconds before Finn finally taps off before trying to catch his breath before taking his hand off of Huntress Wizard's mouth so she can breathe as well.

However to his shock, with surprising agility and strength, flipped Finn over and herself as well which had Huntress on top of Finn on the bed while multiple vines held him down so he wouldn't try and attack her.

"Hehe, you know Finn… considering how aggressive you were, I'm having trouble believing you didn't have thoughts of doing this to me years ago after I called you a beast, but I guess taunts can get a good reaction huh?" Huntress said with a grin on her face while she tightened her pussy on Finn's dick to see if it was still erect or not.

And it just so happens, Finn's dick still hasn't gone down, which meant it was far from over.

Finn struggled a bit as he tries to free himself before sending Huntress a slight glare before speak.

"Then how about you cut me loose and I'll show you a fucking beast?!"

Huntress just chuckles before she sent Finn a teasing look.

"Oh I will, but after I explain two things first, mind hearing that out… I'll even let you fuck my ass in exchange if you want to take it as your own for now." Huntress said while sending Finn a teasing grin when she noticed Finn looking at her ass a few times.

Said human did blush a bit but still kept glaring at the Forest Nymph before speaking.

"Then say what you fucking want to say."

Huntress however surprised Finn when she said this after she gripped his face with a surprisingly iron grip.

"I want to point out that while it's true that I have to please Trents in order to get their special sap, its not their own that I need but from their adult daughters that have reached full maturity when they hit 18, I need their sap for special potions that can't be made otherwise… one of which was that healing potion that you drank… I can't deny that I enjoyed the time with the Trents but as far as I know, there is no other safe way to get that kind of sap, but I want to make one thing clear… **Aside from them and you… I havent slept with any other male… understand before I remove my hand?, they haven't even gone at my ass and you would be my first there." **Huntress said while her eyes glowed with a magical energy at the end.

Finn was shocked. He had no idea. But… he was now even more upset because Finn believed Huntress said those things just to get something before he sent the Wood Nymph a slight glare before being able to nod to her.

Huntress removed her hand before she spoke up.

"Before I get to the second thing, any questions first?" Huntress asked while she looked down to Finn.

Finn however said this.

"No, and I don't care."

Huntress rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Considering the situation, I may expect this answer, but what do you think of me exactly?, a selfish bitch?, a whore that is only good for a quick lay?, a slut who would spread her legs for Trents?" Huntress said while narrowing her eyes at Finn a little.

Finn felt he might have touched a nerve there, but still said this.

"The only thing I see is someone that doesn't care about other people's feelings."

"Hooo… I don't get others feelings?, then tell me, why think that?, I believe I cared enough to help you many times in the past and even gave you one of the last good healing potions I had, granted I'll have to get more but long story short… if I was a heartless bitch, would I be willing to help you here and even give you my real first time with someone who I can actually relate to?" Huntress said with a frown on her face while she looked down to Finn.

Said human blinked a few times before speaking up.

"W-What?"

Huntress rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Oh for the love of… look, I may have sex with Trents but they are nothing more than living sex toys to me and for a way for me to get ingredients since they helped me every now and then, but ignoring that part, do you really think I would have sex with you for just a potion's mistake?, granted I could have just sucked you dry and that's that but do you really think I would throw my actual first time away like it was nothing?, besides you have to admit the fact that I felt no pain is a plus… and since I live here alone I needed some way to get off and get rid of some stress." Huntress explained while keeping her arms crossed.

Finn felt like a complete jackass before turning his head away before speaking.

"I'm… sorry."

Huntress just rolled her eyes before she used a hand to force Finn to look at her… and with some speed, kissed him on the lips while looking into his eyes.

Finn was surprisingly caught off guard by that action before he melts into the kiss before kissing back.

However, it looks like a bit of tears were leaking out of his eyes.

Seemed he was feeling a bit of sadness and regret.

Huntress pulled her head back and noticed the tears before she spoke up.

"So… mind explaining the tears?" Huntress asked while she sat back up.

Finn would've tried to wipe his tears away but couldn't before saying this.

"It's just… I've been a complete asshole to you. A beautiful woman like shouldn't be treated like that. I just thought you know I still… have feelings for you. You say we're exceptional beasts but… I want us to be more than that."

Huntress chuckles before she used her hands to wipe Finn's tears away before she spoke up.

"Finn you donk… do you think I would have done this with just anyone?, granted I still feel that romance is not for us, but considering how you are… I can give it a shot." Huntress said while she sent Finn a grin.

Finn was surprised after hearing that before speaking up.

"Really?"

"Well, it gets a bit complicated since I still have to go through the Trents ritual in order to get their daughters sap, and there is also the bonding ritual but I'm not considering that for a long time… but having fun with you in the meantime doesn't seem to bad a thought as long as you screw me like I'm your bitch, the angry beast thing was a real turn on to me." Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Finn blushed a bit brightly after that before speaking.

"Then I'll make sure to do that… my sexy Nymph."

Huntress grins a bit before the vines were removed from Finn's body before she spoke up.

"Well then… I believe your dick and my asshole have a date since I did make a deal with you… treat it like you want to make it shape like your cock." Huntress said before she slowly stood up from the bed and walked away while turning her back to Finn and spoke up after she placed her hands on the wall to present herself to him.

"So… how about it?, want to really let loose since you seem to have pent up lust and anger in your body… use me to really get it out of you since other women don't see the sexy monster in you." Huntress said while wiggling her ass at Finn.

Finn blushed brightly for a bit while his dick twitched with excitement before he got off from the bed and walked towards Huntress Wizard before he was standing behind her.

He then gripped her ass cheeks before spreading them before he had his dick aimed at her asshole before speaking up.

"You ready… my love?"

Huntress sent Finn a teasing grin before she spoke up.

"Just start ramming away Finn, like I said, really go all out, think of all the anger and lust you built over the years thanks to the teasing everyone gave you… don't worry about hurting me, after all I'm your bitch even after you practically screwed my pussy into oblivion… it doesn't matter where or why, if you want to force me on a table and mate me then go ahead, you could even force me on all fours and strip me naked and take me in front of everyone and I couldn't care less as long as you treat me like I'm your bitch, think of how things are here, if you want something, take it!" Huntress said before she teased Finn by wiggling her ass on Finn's dick to really get him riled up.

Said human shudders at that action before blushing big after hearing everything.

That's when Finn finally grins before speaking up.

"With pleasure." He said before jamming his dick inside Huntress's asshole.

"OH FUCK!" Huntress yelled before she moans with a pleased look on her face when she felt Finn ram himself inside of her.

"FUCKING GLOB!" Finn yells sine the Wood Nymph's ass was tighter than her pussy.

Huntress groans for a moment before she looked back to Finn with a begging look on her face.

"D-Don't… wait… just start fucking me like the beast you are!" Huntress begged Finn with a blush on her face

Finn thought she looked cute with that blush.

So instead of saying anything, the young human just starts ramming and bashing his dick inside Huntress's ass.

"FUCK!" Huntress groans when she felt Finn forcing his dick into her with each thrust, but the look on her face showed him how much she enjoyed it while her tongue was sticking out of her mouth before she groans and moans.

Finn grins when he saw that face before he had another naughty thought before he brought his left hand up and starts smacking Huntress's left ass cheek while thrusting.

Huntress just groaned and moaned for the first few smacks before she groans this.

"H-Harder!... m-make it so t-those T-Trents won't e-even register… t-to me w-when I go f-for m-more o-of t-their daughters's sap!" Huntress groans out while she thrusts her hips back while Finn thrusts into her ass.

Finn grunts and groans as he continues to thrust and buck his hips before speaking.

"Y-You… GOT IT!" He said before he continues smack Huntress's as for at 10 times on the left check before going to the right cheek and repeat the process.

Huntress in turn groans and moans with each smack before she looked to Finn with a lust filled look before speaking up.

"W-whats the m-matter Finn?, We're i-is the p-power y-you had from e-earlier?, D-do I h-have to p-piss you o-off to bring out the beast in you again!?" Huntress moans out when she felt Finn pistoning in and out of her ass but it didn't feel like Finn was putting his all into his thrusts while each smack on her ass made her ass tighten a bit more around Finn's dick.

Said human grunts a bit before speaking up.

"D-Don't worry… I'll… s-show you… p-power!... J-Just… keep… m-moaning… l-like the… BITCH YOU ARE!" He said before he went real rough on his pounding.

He even used a lot of his anger for support.

Huntress groans from that before speaking up to really bring out his beastly side while her juices drip down her legs.

"T-thats.. right… a-at this moment… I'm y-your b-bitch f-for now, but t-try a-and remember… all the times o-others d-denied-you...l-like B-Bubblegum… and her too y-young b-bit that s-she used f-for years… or M-Marceline a-and her t-teasing y-you a-and not m-making up f-for it… p-pretend I-Im one of them… AND DESTROY MY ASS!" Huntress loudly groans while hoping that would make Finn fully snap.

Luckily for Huntress, when Finn heard everything, he really did snap. It seems Finn's anger was fueled over the years as he remembered those times with said royals which made him go berserk on the Wood's Nymph's ass without mercy.

He was now bent on ruining Huntress's ass.

Huntress groaned out when she couldn't form words right now while she felt Finn destroying her ass, she felt her ass cheeks getting slapped to a red color with no restraint and she was sure she could feel the inside of her ass getting bruised, and she loved every second while taking a moment to glance at Finn's face to see his expression right now.

Surprisingly enough, the look on Finn's face had anger written all over it.

But it's not towards Huntress Wizard, but to Marceline and Bubblegum.

He continues to extremely pound Huntress's ass before he leans down a bit before Finn brought his hands to Huntress's breasts before squeezing them hard like if he wanted something to come out.

Surprisingly enough breast milk did start to flow out of Huntress's green nipples, seemed that Huntress's large breasts were grown enough to produce it or it was a all around wood Nymph thing while Huntress's groans when her breasts felt great relief when she felt her milk leave her while she wondered what Finn was thinking right now with his anger induced mind.

Said human continues his onslaught while still squeezing the Wood Nymph's breasts before thinking.

'_PB and Marcy… those bitches! Do they even care how I felt those years ago. PB with her too young shit, I'm Glob Damn 23 so that won't work on me... and Marcy with her teasing and saying like I don't like you that way crap. You're a 1000 fucking years old you Vampire bitch and yet you couldn't see that I was hurt. Not to mention the secret they kept from me when they were together. Everyone knew except me! I HATE THEM!'_ He mentally yells which caused him to go even more rough on Huntress's ass... almost like he wants to break it.

Huntress had no idea about what Finn was thinking, nor did she care right now when at the moment, Finn's actions caused her to look like a lust fueled women with a fucked up look on her masked face and was groaning and moaning when she let's Finn vent his anger out on her ass which was going to be sore for awhile if Finn's stamina kept him going strong.

Finn goes on a rampage on Huntress's ass before thinking.

'_Looks like I owe you my thanks Huntress Wizard for opening my mind. I'm gonna personally make you mine.'_

Huntress however didn't even notice Finn's thoughts while she had a fucked up face when she enjoyed Finn railing her ass like no other while she felt his dick twitching in her ass a few minutes later but couldn't speak, only groan and moan while her eyes rolled back in her head.

Finn continues to fuck the Wood Nymph's ass before he leans down and starts biting a bit of Huntress's neck like if he was trying to mark her.

Huntress in turn groans loudly from that while her ass tightens greatly on his dick before she lets out a loud groan when she surprised Finn by actually squirting on the ground and her breasts make more milk.

Said human was indeed surprised but didn't care as he continues to thrust his dick in and out as hard as he could follow by squeezing Huntress's breasts again while biting her neck again for a few moments before he finally felt his dick twitching.

Huntress felt that before she managed to speak up.

"G-Glob Finn… F-Fucking… BREED MY ASS!, GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" Huntress begged while she felt another orgasm approaching and it felt like a big one.

Finn didn't need to be told twice before he speeds up his thrusting for a few moment before…

The young human immediately growls out before cumming very hard inside Huntress Wizard's ass after slamming his dick in one more time.

"AHHHHHHH!" Huntress yelled when she came so hard that her ass practically strangles Finn's ejaculating dick while her stomach bloats a bit from the amount he fired, seemed his anger fueled his lust well and it was felt when the ejaculation didn't seem to stop soon..

Finn groans while grinding his teeth a bit before he held Huntress Wizard close to his body as he continues to ejaculate more cum for about 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

Huntress continues to groan a bit before she rests her head on the wall while her body shudders while she waits for her body to recover from the mother of all orgasms she just had.

Finn pants a bit as well before he weakly brought his hand to grasp Huntress's chin to make her look at him before Finn leans in a bit before speaking.

"Y-You're… m-mine… H-Huntress… R-Remeber that…" He said before smashing his lips on the Wood Nymph's lips.

Huntress could only moan into the kiss while she let's Finn dominate her, she was even tempted into agreeing with Finn on being his woman, but she had two things on her mind but right now, she just enjoyed the kiss while her tongue went to explore Finn's mouth again.

Finn moans a bit into the kiss as well before he had his tongue interact with Huntress's the two fought for dominance.

For a bit, the duo continue to kiss before a minute to two pass.

That's when Finn finally pulls back so the two can finally breathe.

A minute pass while Huntress pants for breath before she wonders if Finn was down for the count now or if he was still raring to go.

That's when Finn surprisingly chuckled before speaking.

"I-If you're wondering that if I'm done… then you're wrong." He said with a grin.

Huntress just grins a bit before she spoke up.

"Sit on the bed then... I'll lead this round." Huntress said while she slowly pulled herself free from Finn's dick which caused her to groan while her ass gaped and semen flow out from Finn's handywork.

Finn groans a bit as well before he sent Huntress a slight grin before he gives her ass a good smack before he walks towards the front of the bed before sitting on it.

Huntress jolts a bit before she sent a grin before she walked to him, but instead of doing anything she just held her leaking breasts before she spoke up.

"Before I star, want to take a moment to get a drink… I'm sure you worked up a great thirst right?" Huntress teased while pinching her nipples while some breast milk squirts out for a moment to tell Finn what she meant.

Finn licked his lips before speaking.

"You bet. Though, why are your breasts leaking?"

"Well I can tease you by saying I got pregnant long ago but I can't lie and just say that every Wood Nymph when they come of age has this issues, I use a special bra to keep them from leaking which causes milk to build up and it makes them sore so I need to milk myself sometimes or the Trent's do the job since it has plenty of nutrition in them… but I bet fucking me if I was a milf wouldn't be an issue to a beast like you right?" Huntress asked while surprising Finn by licking her own nipples a few times.

Said human was indeed surprised before he licked his lips again before sending the Wood Nymph a slight grin before speaking.

"Nope. To me, you make a hot ass milf. Now get over here, or I'll force you." He said in tone that says he's not playing.

Huntress grins a bit before she walked towards Finn, and surprisingly straddles Finn without having his dick enter her before she had her breasts right in Finn's face before she spoke up.

"Before we get to my real turn… drink up cause you might not be able to do that for awhile." Huntress teased while she held one of her breasts and had the breasts point right at Finn's face with an erect leaking nipple was seen.

Finn grins a bit before he put his hands on Huntress's ass to bring her a little closer before he manages to get both nipples in his mouth before Finn starts suckling for the milk.

Huntress moaned a bit from that before she tenderly placed her hands on Finn's head to help press him a bit more onto the nipples before she spoke up while soothingly scratching his head.

"That's right… drink up… you'll need the energy for later and a Wood Nymph's breast milk is a good re-energizer… I'm sure you can feel it already and I'm sure your cock can feel it as well." Huntress said while Finn's dick was forced to get more erect thanks to the apparent aphrodisiac like properties of her kinds breastmilk.

Finn continues to drink Huntress Wizard's breast milk before thinking.

'_Wow, Huntress was right. I can feel my energy actually returning. Especially in my cock. I'm definitely not letting her go for anything.' _He thought as he still suckled on the Wood Nymph's breasts like a baby before feeling his dick being fully erect before it was probing a bit at Huntress's folds.

Huntress jolts a bit when she felt that before she waits for a bit more for Finn to get his fill before speaking up.

"Hehe, sorry Finn, but I have another plan for that monster cock of yours… just sit back, relax and watch." Huntress said while she pulled her breasts away which made them bounce a little before she got off of Finn's lap before she knelt down in front of him with a smirk on her face before she had her breasts wrap around Finn's dick and pressed them together which caused a little breast milk to leak out of her breasts while Huntress looks at Finn's face for his expression right now.

Finn shudders a bit after feeling that before speaking a whisper like tone.

"Mathematical."

Huntress just chuckles before she starts to lift a lower her breasts with a steady rhythm before she spoke up.

"So Finn… how do you like my tits?, I bet my breast milk make a great lube… you just slide in and out with no issue now." Huntress said when she saw that after a few bounces, Finn's dick was slick with her breast milk and had a thought before she licked the very tip of his dick.

Finn shudders and shivers a bit before speaking.

"T-They feel… awesome."

Huntress pulled her head away with a slight grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Well… if you like that…. Then how about this!" Huntress said before she surprised Finn by taking the head of his dick into her mouth and starts bobbing her head with gusto while licking Finn's dick with her tongue.

Said human's eyes widen before screaming out.

"Oh fuck!" He yells before he starts moaning a bit from the pleasure.

Huntress chuckles for a moment before she speeds up her head bobbing on Finn's dick while her breast milk continues to act as a natural lube for the Cybernetic human who at the moment was at her mercy when she starts to hum when she keeps her actions up.

Finn grunts and groans at the feeling before he brought one hand on top of Huntress's head before he starts petting it softly.

Huntress let out a slight blush from the tender touch before she just went with it and bobs her head more while having this thought.

_'Rough or not, seems Finn is getting the hang of this.' _Huntress thought before time went to a few minutes later when she felt his dick twitching her her mouth.

Finn felt that as well before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob… I-I'm… gonnna… c-cum… Huntress." He said before pushing her head down which caused Huntress eye to widen a bit before she got ready to take Finn's load when she relaxed her throat.

Finn grunts a bit before he came hard inside Huntress Wizard's mouth and made sure that her head stayed there until he was done.

Huntress's eyes widen a bit when Finn did that before she starts to swallow as much as she could while some sprayed out of her mouth and lands on her breasts.

It took about 25 seconds before Finn finally taps off before letting go of Huntress Wizard's head before trying to catch his breath.

Huntress did the same after she pulled her head away and took a moment to drink the semen in her mouth before she spoke up.

"S-So… you finally finished?, or do you need more?" Huntress teased while she took a moment to look at his dick to see how it was doing right now while she felt that her jaw was sore.

But as it turns it, Finn's dick hasn't gone down yet. It seems that the milk from Huntress's breasts gave the hero's dick more energy.

Huntress chuckles when she saw that before she spoke up.

"Well my sexy beast… shall we get ready for another round?" Huntress teased while tapping the tip of Finn's dick with a smile on her face.

Finn smiles back before speaking.

"Always ready for you my sexy Nymph."

The next few hours pass with the scenes going like so.

The first was Huntress riding and grinding on Finn's dick while he was getting close again.

Said human moans groan before speaking up.

"F-Fuck… Huntress!... I-I'm gonna… c-cum!"

"T-Then cum!, u-unless I-I u-use the bonding ritual, I c-can't get k-knocked up, j-just saying that… i-if I d-didn't mention it before." Huntress said while she grinds harder and faster on Finn's dick.

Finn, although relieved to that, was hoping to at least have a kid with the Wood Nymph before thinking.

'_S-So Huntress has to do the ritual huh? Then I'll just have to convince her then won't I?' _He thought before a few moments passed before Finn grunts a bit before yelling out.

"C-CUMMING!" He yells after thrusting his dick up before climaxing hard inside Huntress Wizard's pussy as if he wanted to impregnate her.

"GOOOOHHH!" Huntress groans with her tongue hanging out of her mouth while her womb bloats from the amount that Finn shot into her, she was surprised he fired that much from his balls and wondered if he was even fully human or that her potion or breast milk did something to make him extra productive.

It took about 30 seconds of climaxing before Finn finally taps off.

Huntress groans a bit more before she pants for breath while she sent Finn a grin before she spoke up.

"Down yet?" Huntress asked with a slightly sarcastic tone since Finn hadn't gone down yet.

Said human chuckles a bit before speaking.

"A beast is never down just yet."

Huntress just grins when she heard that before time shifts forward again.

This time, the scene showed Finn while he held Huntress against a wall while he held her in his arms and she had her arms and legs around his waist while he railed into her.

"GLOB FINN YOU DAMN BEAST!, DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP!" Huntress yelled out when she felt him about to blow again.

Finn continues to plow Huntress Wizard's pussy again as hard as ever before he looks at the Wood Nymph before speaking.

"T-Trust… me… b-beautiful… I AIN'T STOPPING!" He yells out as continues working on Huntress's pussy.

A few minutes later, Finn came hard in Huntress and the process repeated again and again for who knows how long and the daylight outside turned into night.

The scene showed the duo and it looked like they were on their last legs with Huntress having used her vines to force Finn against a wall with his back to it and with Vines as foodholds, she was really pistoning her hips with such force that things in the room shook a bit.

Finn grunts and groans at the feeling before speaking.

"F-Fuck… Huntress!... y-you're one… c-crazy… dame."

"A-And you're a f-fucking b-beast w-with a m-monster c-cock to m-match… n-now shut it f-for now… WHILE I FINALLY DRAIN THESE FUCKING BALLS DRY!" Huntress said before she used her vines on her own ass as pseudo hands and they increased her power and speed on Finn's dick which made her hips blur a bit.

Finn grinds his teeth a bit at the intense pleasure for about 10 minutes before the young human felt his dick twitching a bit violently.

Huntress felt that and with one last burst of strength, sped up more while she came hard on Finn's dick which caused her to grit her teeth when she forced her body to move to really milk Finn's dick like it would be that last thing she would ever have in her life while muttering this.

"Oh fuckfuckfuckfucking Glob… CUM ALREADY DAMMIT!" Huntress yelled out before she came hard again which caused her to squirt hard on Finn while her vines forced her to move more.

Finn grunts a bit before he growls a little loud before climaxing very hard inside Huntress pussy.

However this last load was bigger than the other ones he spurt out which practically cause Huntress's womb to bloat to the point that when she forced herself back on, it blew out of her which made a mess on the ground while she hugged Finn for dear life when she had the most fucked up face complete with some drool, it was like her brain shut down to fully enjoy the please.

It took almost 40 seconds before Finn grunts a bit before he finally taps off.

Huntress just continues to groan while she held onto Finn for a bit more before her body lost its strength and she fell to the ground in the pool of semen, or she would have if she didn't land on a table in there, while her womb slowly shrank when more came out to land on the ground while she muttered this.

"C-Caaannnn't…. Be-be… H-Human…. T-Too…. B-beastly….." Huntress muttered while her body shudders on the ground and the vines holding Finn fell slack without Huntresses magic powering them, thankfully Finn was on a stool so the semen missed him while Huntress was in lala land right now.

Finn groans for a bit before looking at Huntress Wizard.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit after seeing her before he weakly gets up from the stool before he walks over to the Wood Nymph while avoiding the semen that was on the ground thanks to some rocks.

Finn took a few breaths before he bends down and picks up Huntress, who was thankfully semen free from landing on the table in the middle of the room, before he carries her to bed before being able to get on the bed before covering themselves with a blanket.

The young human wrapped his arms around Huntress to hold her closer before speaking.

"I am human, Huntress. But I can beast for you. Same way as you're a beast to me. But always remember… you're mine no matter what. I love you, Huntress Wizard." He said before he kissed her cheek before closing his eyes to rest while holding the Wood Nymph close.

What Finn didn't know, was that Huntress was not as knocked out of her freaking mind like he would think before she had a slight smile on her face while she had this thought while she felt her strength leaving her for now.

_'Hehe, like I didn't know that you donk… besides… instead of playing games… just take what you want like the beast you are… honestly wouldn't have done this without some kind of feeling for you…' _Huntress thought while her body fully relaxed before the scene shifts.

**The morning after/ Huntress's room/ Finn, Huntress**

When the sun came up, the light from the sun peaked in the room to reveal a surprisingly clean room before the light went to a figure on the bed, it looked like Finn but where was Huntress?

Finn groans a bit as he felt the light of the sun hitting his face before he used his hand to block it before speaking up.

"Fucking sunlight. Morning Huntress." He said while waiting for a response.

However instead of an answer, Finn got the surprise of his life when he felt something on his dick which caused him a jolt of pleasure

Finn might had a feeling what was going on but still want to be sure before he removed the blanket.

What he saw was Huntress who was already sucking him off, and when she noticed Finn looking her way, all she did was chuckle a bit before she bobbed her head faster while his dick pulsed rapidly which showed that Huntress was at this for awhile and it looked like he was extremely close.

Finn blushed a bit from the action and was gonna say something before he grunts a bit and climaxed inside Huntress's mouth.

Thankfully for her, she was already bobbing her head down when it happened which caused Finn's load, though smaller from the lack of the potion or Huntress's breast milk, to shoot down her throat while she just held her head there and lets Finn's orgasm run it's corse while she hummed a bit to make the ejaculation a bit stronger.

Finn grunts and groans from his ejaculation for about 25 seconds before he finally taps off.

Huntress drinked his leftover load in her mouth before she slowly pulled her head off while licking his dick clean before her head popped off and Finn's dick quickly went flaccid since Finn only had morning wood right now before she spoke up.

"Morning Finn, hope you had a nice nap, I know I did." Huntress said while she sat up and stretched her body and felt pleasant popping sounds before she sighs in relief.

Finn blushed a bit before speaking up.

"Knowing I was with you, I slept great. And talk about a Nightosphere of a good morning." He said with a slight grin.

"Yep, and one Nightosphere of a night last night when you practically had me at your mercy… well sorry to say but I need to get more of those Trent's daughter's sap for my potions so I have to head on to deal with the fathers and then to Wizard City to have a… chat… with Ron James about screwing me over on a deal, you can help yourself to anything you want here while I'm gone and I'll be gone for a few hours so you can head home to your fort if you want since you have that BMO… was it… living there as well, I can send you a message when I'm finished for the day if you want to meet up later." Huntress said while she sat at the edge of the bed… and her eyes glowed a bit when she mentioned her chat with Ron James before she stood on the clean floor to stretch her body one more time which caused her ass to jiggle a bit in Finn's view.

Finn blushed a bit when he saw that before he shook his head before speaking.

"That does sound nice, though I could wait here for you."

"Well you could, or you could join me in getting the daughter's sap, could be an interesting show if you get with one while I use a Trent as a sex toy, might be interesting payback if there is a daughter of the Trent you pissed off there." Huntress suggested while she walked over to her clothing and bent down to grab her clothes while showing her ass to Finn again… whether she was doing it on purpose or not was a bit up for debate right now.

Finn blushed a bit again when he saw that before hearing the opportunity to get revenge against the Trent before speaking.

"When you say it like that… fuck yeah I'll help you. I'll even make sure to find that Ron James guy for you. No one rips off my babe like that and gets away with it." He said with determination.

Huntress chuckles with a humored tone before she spoke up when she pulled her tanktop on.

"Hehe, guess your more of a beast on the inside if your willing to do that to the Trent's daughter, but let me handle Ron James, granted he maybe shifty but he's the best bottle maker in Wizard City for a reason, maybe after we get done with getting the sap… we can really celebrate back here or at your place for a change of scenery, hope that… BMO… toy bot thing doesn't walk in on us." Huntress teased while she put on her shorts one leg at a time before she was dressed for her home.

Finn blushed a bit at the tease before he remembered something before speaking.

"Actually, BMO went to stay at Jake and Lady's house for a few weeks since T.V.'s game station broke down and is waiting to get fixed so we have the entire treefort to ourselves. Hopefully there won't be any unwelcome guests coming by." He said with a frown when he thought about Bubblegum and Marceline.

Huntress chuckles before she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry… if it's about that Bubblegum and Marceline I heard about, and I may have seen Bubblegum at the Wizard battle long ago… we could… break them in so to speak if they really push us right?... I mean… a beast like you doesn't do things for free right?... you take what you want for your own and have a good grab on it, they owe you after all right?" Huntress teased while teasing Finn by turning to Finn and sending him a wink.

Finn blushed a bit before he understands what the said before speaking up.

"Yeah, you're right. They owe me a lot after what I've been through."

"Nice thoughts… and don't worry about feeling bad, we can give them a warning first… but if they don't leave… well they have been warned right?... and if you want to bring in any other ladies… I'm fine with that as long as I get a taste of them… you're not the only beast here after all." Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Finn grins as well before he gets up from the bed before he walks towards Huntress Wizard until he was close enough to cup her chin before before speaking up.

"Oh I know. But you're my beautiful beast." He said before he leans in and kiss Huntress Wizard's lips.

Huntress returned the kiss for a moment before she spoke up.

"Maybe my handsome beast, but you know what beasts do… they take what they want, and if you want me…. Then take me if you have the balls!" Huntress taunts with a grin on her face.

The young human sees this as a challenge before he lifts Huntress Wizard and throws her to the bed before Finn quickly runs to the bed before he pins the Wood Nymph before speaking.

"Oh believe me… I planned on it!" He said before he smashed his lips on Huntress's before sliding his tongue as he makes the kiss animalistic.

Huntress returned the kiss with the same manner and flipped them over so she was on top and angled herself up before she spoke up.

"Well, I have an hour before I need to head out and just to give you a heads up in the future… I can make my clothing from leaves… so don't hold back on making me your bitch!" Huntress taunts while actually ripping her outfit off as an example before she went back to kissing Finn.

Finn kept that advice in his head before he manages to flip them over making the human on top again as he continues kissing the Wood Nymph before he brought his hand to Huntress's folds and instead of rubbing it, he shoved at least three fingers inside before he starts thrusting them.

Huntress lets out a loud groan from that action which was muffled by the kiss while the camera slowly panned away while the two for the next hour or so dominated one another while the scene slowly fades to black.

**The scene showed TME and Atomsk still relaxing in their recliners before TME spoke to Atomsk.**

"**So… think we made this chapter well for the readers?, not too short?, I mean we have a couple parts in mind for later… but all in all, what do you think?, think it was too short?, or perfect as an opening act so to speak?, and how about Huntress?, think she turned out well here?" TME asked while he looked to the chapter in his hands.**

**Atomsk looked at the chapter in his hands as well before speaking up.**

"**Oh I say it came out perfect. And I also believed Huntress Wizard was excellent as well in her part to help Finn awake the beast, literally, lol."**

"**Hehe, yeah, I just wonder if this was good or bad for others… maybe we could have a certain fiery lady try and visit Finn when he doesn't appear after awhile… and gets dragged in to a certain mess after Finn does the bonding ceremony with Huntress and she reveals her face to him… maybe it could be a culture thing and if said fiery lady saw… maybe she takes something precious from her while Finn helps?" TME said with a grin on his face when he had an idea for a multi chapter plot.**

**Atomsk grinned as well before speaking up.**

"**Oh I'm liking this already. But now we just spoiled the surprise."**

"**Not quite… we do have various flame based OC's and while it maybe obvious… we could be just making it look like were talking about a certain person when we could be speaking of another… I mean there is Blaze and Flannery… maybe Finn could have helped them in the past and we mix things up here with an OC or two… but again… it could be a ruse and we use an AT character…" TME teased while he intentionally tried to mess with the readers a little when he felt a bit evil right now.**

"**That's true." Atomsk before he starts chuckling a bit before speaking up.**

"**By the way, how'd you like "Alien"?"**

"**You mean the one with the arctic right?, I'm trying to clarify for the readers real quick since there are quite a bit of Alien movies." TME said when he held up a finger and multiple movies about aliens come to mind.**

"**I'm talking about the Xenomorph ones and not talking about Alien vs Predator." Atomsk said.**

"**Oh… you mean the one with Ellen Ripley right?, or did I mix her up for the Alien isolation game where its her daughter who takes the leading role there…" TME said while he tried to remember.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops a bit before speaking.**

"**Ellen Ripley is the lead role in the movies, while her daughter, Amanda, is the lead role in Isolation."**

"**Ah… well I never really saw that movie for three reasons… one Youtube is a freaking pain in the fucking ass with copyright and at best I could only see clips, two, I think it would cost actual money if it was even on youtube, and three, I am not a movie person so I have a hard time getting my attention on certain movies unless I find them interesting, I got aspergers/ autism or whatever it's called nowadays and my brain is wired differently compared to a normal persons, though in hindsight I guess that different wiring made it so I can write interesting stories either solo or CO-OP huh?" TME said before looking to Atomsk.**

"**Can't argue with that since you've written interesting stories before you and I started CO-OPING. And now the stories we've written have become popular thanks to our creative ideas." Atomsk said with a hint of pride.**

"**Yeah, anyway, before we get to out of left field here, mind leading us out with any final thoughts about the story Atomsk?" TME asked with crossed arms.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

"**Well… the only thing I have to say is that Marceline and Bubblegum are in big trouble when Finn gets a hold of them. You shouldn't mess with your friend's feelings." He said while shaking his head.**

"**Yeah but at least Huntress gave Finn the idea to give them one chance to leave or Finn will not hold back, and I'm sure even someone as crafty as Bubblegum, or someone as strong as Marceline would be taken off guard if Finn attacked them to have his way with them and with Huntress backing him up, he could have magic on his side as well." TME said with a serious look on his face.**

"**Yeah, hopefully by the time Finn is done punishing them, those two would definitely ask for forgiveness. Because deep down Finn still cares, he just wants them to see how hurt he was." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, but if the person in the chapter before that happens to join Finn and Huntress in their payback… things might get steamy for the possible five people." TME said when he could only imagine the possible shock.**

**Atomsk chuckled a bit before speaking.**

"**Like you wouldn't believe it." He said before chuckling some more.**

"**Yep… so… anything else before we tap out?, cause honestly I'm really tempted to continue this little arc for now personally and see how things turn out." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking up.**

"**Hmmm… Nope. Nothing else to say. How about you close this one up while I pop in another movie?" He said before searching through the collection.**

"**Sure… what is the next one?" TME asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**Atomsk kept looking around before picked a dvd before speaking.**

"**Uh… ever heard of Fantasia? Or we can watch Fullmetal Alchemist S1."**

"**Original series or brotherhood, I like brotherhood better, and I remember it more, like I said… hard to find on youtube or other sites that don't have virus filled adds or freaking copyright or payments." TME said while shaking his head at the copyright of youtube.**

"**Okay… Brotherhood it is then." Atomsk said before inserting the DVD.**

"**Thanks, and to all you readers, this is TME saying read well, sleep well, eat well, play well, and like Atomsk would say, Deuces." TME said with a two finger salute before he looked to the screen for the first episode of FMA Brotherhood with Atomsk joining him while the scene fades to black**.


	4. An Awkward Situation

**The scene opens to show that TME and Atomsk were still watching FMA Brotherhood while TME had a thoughtful look on his face.**

"**You know, I get that the Truth guy who I based the Spirit on is like a God here, but if everyone has their own Gate of Truth, then why can't others learn alchemy?, I mean I get the culture thing here for certain characters like Scar and his people, but for the regular person outside of that culture, it shouldn't be that hard right to at least learn one thing, granted it might take a few years but it at least would be worth it in the end, and while it might take some work out of the… work itself, it can at least be used in ways that don't screw people over, like Ed using his Alchemy on his Automail to make improvised weapons, maybe someone could turn their robotic arm into a wrench or something if they want to do things the hard way but lack the tools and change it back… just saying." TME said when he got a thoughtful look on his face.**

**Atomsk also had a thoughtful look before speaking.**

"**You have a point. Wish I can do Alchemy."**

"**Eh, maybe, but you know what Ed said when he gave up his alchemy to bring Alphonse back, he has his friends to help him so why need Alchemy when you have friends like that, kind of respect that really since Ed gave up a part of himself to do that." TME said while he got a smile on his face.**

**Atomsk took another moment to think on that before speaking.**

"**You're right about that. As the saying goes, a bond between friends can as powerful than anything in the universe. Which I'm glad that I have greats to help me through some stuff. Even you, TME." He said with a smile.**

"**Thanks, and like most would say with some sarcasm as it's played out daily, the power of love and friendship tops all." TME said before chuckling a bit.**

**Atomsk also chuckles before speaking.**

"**So shall we greet the readers now so we can end the intro?"**

"**Yeah, mind leading this or should I?" TME ask with crossed arms.**

"**I'll get this one." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter chapter 4 of Lemon Time or as I say part 2 of Finn x Huntress. I'm your host Atomsk and with me is my best bud and co-host, TME." Atomsk said before passing the spot light to TME.**

"**Thank you for the intro… now than, this story starts out a bit into the future after the last chapter, I won't say much because of spoilers since some of you already get the idea from what I said last chapter, but I will say this, since Huntress pushed Finn last time, he has awoken to his beastly side and Huntress is pushing him to embrace that side of him, some of you might argue that Finn is a hero and he wouldn't do some things he may do here but on the flip side, one person can only take so much before he breaks, I mean let's use Naruto as an example, Honestly I'm surprised he didn't snap as a kid from the bullshit the others gave him except for a small few, honestly if one of those few were killed in front of him or something… man… the bloodbath I could imagine… but then again a lot of people already written stories like that so I guess you can read them yourselves since some of them are pretty good, granted some are not my thing but some are, anyway, anything to add Atomsk?, like from here on out it's multi pairings for certain chapters or something?" TME said before he looked to Atomsk while the spotlight went back to said author.**

**Atomsk looked at the readers before speaking.**

"**Yes, after we do the oneshots, we're gonna do the multi pairings where we pair Finn with a few women. Maybe do a bit of arcs like this."**

"**Yeah, may have to rearrange chapters to help fit them in, like for example, if we take chapter one where Finn got Vamped by Marceline, we could have Finn, as a vampire, and Marceline pay PB a visit in the middle of the night as a slight prank/ way to spice things up or maybe for Phoebe since the fire resistant thing could be a Vamp thing instead of for Marceline cause of her demon half like in ANVK, but that is debatable and we may go for a different person altogether, but my point is, if we go that route, we may have mini arcs where Finn gets with a main lady and then gets an extra one next chapter and maybe one or two more after, but that's only if the plot allows it… am I wrong Atomsk since you're the one who normally edits the LT chapters on your account." TME said with a serious look on his face.**

"**No sir, you're right on the money with that one." Atomsk said with a shrug.**

"**Now unlike this chapter were I kind of went a bit long winded on the Intro here, unless something else important pops up, we'll try and keep the others short, so don't worry about not getting into the story soon, just wanted to fill you guys in since Atomsk and I love you guys for reading, reviewing, and favoriting our stories, want to finish things up Atomsk and lead us in?" TME asked with a grin on his face while he looked to Atomsk.**

"**Yup." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

"**We hope you enjoy part 2, and we'll see you at the outro. And now cue black screen." He said before the scene actually went black before the scene shifts to Huntress's forest, but not to her house.**

**Ooo/ Huntress's forest/ ?/ ? / Lemon alert/ Straight**

The scene shifts in to show an odd location that looked like a wide open grove of sorts.

However the camera focused on one area where the sound of a woman moaning was heard before the camera showed Finn as he was screwing a woman from behind… but the odd thing was that it was not Huntress.

And it looked like some time passed sinse last chapter and his hair, with his bear hat removed and laying on the ground near him with the rest of his clothing, looked a bit longer, more wild, and it seem Finn bulked up a bit, not to be over bulky but still much stronger looking then before.

To be exact, time passed to around 6 months after Finn had his first time with Huntress and his personality changed somewhat after Huntress unleashed the Beast inside of him.

He was no longer the nieve kid that most would call him, in fact he took Huntress's words about taking what he wanted to heart but also kept some of his morals intact to make sure that he didn't go to far with certain things.

For example right now, he was screwing this woman under him to help Huntress get this woman's sap for her.

Speaking of Huntress, she was nearby in the nude but still had her mask on her face on the opposite side of the grove while she was getting screwed by a Trent with multiple vine like dicks to keep it from getting angry, seemed she kept her word and this Trent was the one from last time who attacked Finn and Finn was screwing its daughter as payback, but since 6 months passed since than, this could be a daily thing and the woman, who was 18 by the way and had one hell of a shapely figure, instead of having leaf like hair, this woman had vine like hair and it looked like the four were really going at it.

Finn continues to pound the daughter like there was no tomorrow before thinking.

'_Damn this woman is something. So glad Huntress suggested this months ago.'_

The Woman under him just groans and moans while her juices drip down into a bowl under her, honestly when she heard of this Human from Huntress, she couldn't believe this guy was as beastly in bed as Huntress claimed, but now she couldn't believe she hadn't gone after Finn herself when she came of age when she hit 18 months ago while she had this thought.

_'D-Damn H-Huntress… b-bonding with this h-human… F-Finn here… a-at least I c-can get some f-fun e-every n-now and then… s-since H-Huntress… n-needs my j-juices…' _The Woman barely thought before her mind just focused on the pleasure right now when Finn continues to screw her with no mercy in his thrusts, like he was trying to break her.

About a few moments later, Finn feels his dick twitching before speaking up.

"I-I'm about to blow here."

The next moment showed Finn just unloading inside of the Woman who groans loudly when she felt that while her womb starts to bloat a bit before semen flowed from her hole and into the bowl… looks like a clean one would have to be used, not that the Wood Nymph/ Trent Hybrid is complaining.

Turns out that unless Finn bonds with a Wood Nymph, hybrid or not, he couldn't knock them up even if he inflates them like a balloon, and it seemed that trait went to other species here as well to prevent the ecosystem of the forest from going out of balance, though it did mean that everyone there could get it on and not worry about the consequences.

Meanwhile with Huntress while she sat against a rock while the Trent used the tentacles on her pussy and ass which made her groan a bit from the pleasure.

After explaining things to Finn who was at first hesitant to let Huntress go for the Trent here, the mention of payback with its daughter did push Finn into agreeing into letting Huntress deal with the Trent who was screwing her now before she spoke up.

"H-Hehe… G-Glad your d-daughter… i-isn't b-bonded to m-my F-Finn there… o-otherwise… she w-would be k-knocked up right now… s-seems t-that p-payback m-months ago f-for y-you i-injuring him i-is b-biting you b-back s-since y-your daughter l-looks like she c-can't live w-without a b-beast like Finn now… t-too bad… I-I g-got b-bonded with him f-first." Huntress said while she sent the Trent screwing her a slight taunting look.

Hearing that taunt caused the Trent go rougher on Huntress.

Even though he's happy that Finn was bonded to Huntress, it still pisses him off that the young human was screwing his daughter.

Huntress groans from that action while she grins when she enjoyed the Trent seemed to use its anger to pick up the pace.

Bit later, the Trent came hard in Huntress's holes which made her groan before time passed to a bit later with Finn and Huntress, now dressed as they were walking away while a tired Trent had to carry its daughter out of the area when Finn practically screwed her into a sex coma which made Huntress chuckle before she spoke to Finn.

"You know Finn, I don't think that woman was as flexible as she claimed, but I guess you didn't really care since you were enjoying yourself huh?" Huntress teased while she stretched her arms before patting a bottle on her side.

"But still, thanks for the help. I think she might be willing to come to my place personally now to have more fun with you, good thing you wore me down on bonding cause I think she might have tried to bond with you. Hehe, would have been funny to see that." Huntress said while making sure the bottle was well tied so that it wouldn't drop and make this trip a waste.

Finn, although chuckled, sweatdrops before speaking.

"Hehe, yeah. I would have one crazy, angry father in law to come after me. But thankfully, I'm glad to be bonded with you Huntress." He said before grabbing her hand.

Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up while she lets Finn do what he wants for now.

"Yeah, yeah, says the guy who wouldn't stop pestering me about it for a few months after screwing me into a sex coma for a few hours each time he visits my home, you do realize I'm not one for romance but even I can see issues with that… then again, I did say for you to take what you want so I guess that one bit me on the ass in an interesting way, so can't really complain much, though I do have one issue when you broke my table and I had to get it replaced though." Huntress teased with a grin on her face when it seemed Finn was getting even more driven to screw her senseless nowadays.

Finn chuckles a bit while using his free hand to rub the back of his head before speaking.

"Sorry for that. But you had to admit, it was wild. Besides a beast like me needs to make sure that his beast or mate gets treated right." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, though I do have to admit, you seem to get more and more perverted lately, I mean ripping the back of my pants off and screwing me on the Grand Wizards throne while he was gone was a bit of a close call right?, good thing my cloak was intact afterwords or I would have to borrow your pants that day, not that I'm complaining since that was the biggest thrill I had in my life." Huntress said with a grin on her face when she heard of the commotion shortly after they left when the GMW found their mess.

Finn chuckled before speaking up.

"Definitely a real close one. Though I should thank you, Huntress. Without you, my beast side would've been locked away. Knowing how much beast-like we act, I say we're perfect for each other. Maybe… we might bring in some new life, if you get what I mean." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Huntress just rolled her eyes with a chuckle before she spoke up.

"Alright Romeo, you know I want to wait a bit more before we even think of having kids, 6 more months to make a full year remember?, that was the deal so we could work things out before taking a next step… speaking of which, made those new addons to your fort when I stop by later… so we can celebrate in said room?" Huntress said while she used a vine to pinch Finn's ass for a second to tease him.

Finn jolts a bit before he sent Huntress grin before speaking.

"No sweat babe. I can be patient. The only thing I want to do is keep ravaging that gorgeous bod of yours."

"Well then, shall we head back to my place in the meantime?... I got an interesting idea that I have that can really blow your mind… involves me with my vines in a very kinky way to really get you going… like when you see my face in full for the first time and pretty much jumped me… might as well lose the mask for today as well to really get the beast in you going." Huntress teased while she took a bit to walk past Finn while she teased him by placing her fingers on her mask and wiggles it a bit.

Finn's eyes widen a bit in excitement before he immediately runs to Huntress Wizard and picks her up before speaking up.

"Then let's get going then!" He said before he starts running towards Huntress's house while carrying said Wood Nymph bridal style in his arms.

Huntress blushed a bit from that while she took a moment to think back on the day Finn finally wore her down to do the bonding ceremony.

**Flashback/ Huntress's home/ Huntress, Finn/ Lemon alert**

_Huntress at this time was getting annoyed with Finn and him asking about the bonding ceremony, and when he mentioned it after they had their occasional sex marathon again is when she finally had enough._

_After Finn came inside of her again after Huntress was in the doggystyle position, he fell on top of her which caused her to groan a bit when she was pressed into the bed somewhat while his dick, which was plugging her pussy, got pressed a bit deeper into her._

_Finn pants a bit before speaking up._

"_S-So… will you… a-agree… to… t-the… b-bonding… ceremony… H-Huntress?"_

_Huntress at this time got pissed so she practically pushed Finn next to her with a jerk of her body before she spoke up._

"_OK… sex aside, mind explaining why you ask about that on a daily basis?, cause honestly it was cute for the first dozen times, but for three months?, I thought I told you that Romance wasn't for beasts like us." Huntress said while she waits for Finn's answer._

_Finn pants a bit before speaking up._

"_You did. But I still believe we can be more than this. You and I have a great connection, so why can't we further it? Even if the romance might not happen… yet, but you know how much I love you right?"_

_Huntress, after hearing Finn's reason, only sighs before saying this._

"_And you won't stop asking anytime soon huh?" Huntress asked while she had a feeling of what the answer is._

"_Only if you agree." Finn said knowing he will keep asking the Wood Nymph until otherwise._

_Huntress just sighed before she spoke up._

"_... Fine, you win, I'll do the bonding ceremony, but don't expect much in terms of romance from me, I'm fine with you screwing me into a sex coma but I am not a romance type of woman." Huntress said while she laid down on her front and turned her head away, thanks to that, Finn didn't notice the slight blush she had on her face when she actually agreed to do the ceremony with Finn._

_That's when said human surprised the Wood Nymph by wrapping his arms around her with one arm around her stomach and another groping her right breast before pulling Huntress closer till Finn's muscled chest was touching Huntress's back._

_Then Finn said this._

"_Not yet... but soon… my sexy beast." He said before he starts kissing Huntress's neck while squeezing her right breast with one hand._

_Huntress in turn let out a groan from that action before time advanced to a week later where Finn and Huntress were in a complex looking magical circle while Huntress read the final step out loud._

"_Now the third and final step it for a drop of blood from each other and drip a few drops into these, after that, the bonding is complete...told you the process wasn't too complicated, all we needed for step one was a special metal and two was making the metal into a necklace to remind one another about one another, and a drop of blood is all that's needed and the circle here completes the rest." Huntress said while holding a necklace that looked like it was made of silver and looked like a decent tiny replica of Finn's hat._

_Finn was holding his necklace from Huntress which carried the same material while it looked like a tiny replica of said Wood Nymph's arrow._

_A moment later after they used a knife to prick their fingers, they had a drop of blood land on their necklaces which had interesting effects look wise._

_For Huntress's necklace, the blood pooled in the open part of the hat and seemed to harden when it was full to give it a jewel like look._

_Finn's was different, the arrow like Necklace seemed to have a leaf like theme, and when the blood hit it, it flowed into the cracks and just like with Huntress, the blood hardened to give it a jewel like look as well, but it seemed to look like blood was covering the arrow but seemed to give it an art like look._

_Finn was amazed when he saw that before he looked at Huntress Wizard before speaking._

"_So it's done. We're finally bonded right?" He asked while smiling._

"_Yep, no real spiritual connection, except for two things, it's mainly physical effects though." Huntress said while smiling a little herself._

"_Like what?" Finn asked._

"_Well this is a key so to speak that you have to wear and aside from getting me pregnant, this thing also has a way to tell what one another is feeling and can tell the other when their in danger, and finally if something happens to one of us,the necklace of the other breaks to show that either A, their necklace got destroyed and the other followed since it's suppose to be a pair, or B… one of us dies early, the bond is made like that so the mate won't be given a constant reminder of the other and it allows a new bond for a new Nymph to form, both handy and sad." Huntress explained while she held her Finn hat Necklace in her hand._

_Finn was surprised after everything before he hold the Arrow necklace close to his chest before speaking._

"_I may not be immortal Huntress, but I'll make sure to spend every moment with you. I also promise you that I won't let anything happen to you. Yes I know you're tough and strong… but it will be a cold day in the Fire Kingdom before I let anyone lay a finger on you." He said with a serious look._

"_That's nice but this also means it's not like those eternal one on one bonding spells, mainly for the fact that it wouldn't allow us to… invite others if you get what I mean, besides, we get a lot of pleasant perks for this one since it's customisable." Huntress said with a grin on her face while giving Finn the reminder about a possible Marceline and PB payback if that have issues._

_Finn took a moment to let the info sink in before speaking._

"_Yes indeed." He said with a grin._

"_For the first, it makes things between us… more pleasurable as long as we have both necklaces equipped, and gives a stamina boost to boot, but the payoff, well let's put them on… I'll even remove my mask if you ask no questions for now." Huntress teased by wiggling her mask, even if she did tell Finn that he could take her anytime he wanted, her mask until now it seemed was an adamant no… Finn got threatened with getting pinned down by her vines and Huntress crushing his balls if he even tried to go for her mask so that gave Finn this reaction._

_Finn paled a bit at the memory before feeling excited after hearing the last part before speaking._

"_Deal."_

_A moment later after they equipped their necklaces, the parts that were red before a feeling came over the duo that made their body shudder when they could feel the others lust right now._

"_Wow… guess your really excited to see my face huh?" Huntress said when she felt how badly Finn wanted to see her face when his lust peaked from mentioning her face.._

_Finn nods his head to the Wood Nymph while blushing a bit._

_Huntress had to grin a bit from that while blushing herself, it was one thing to have sex but another for her to reveal her face to another._

_A moment later, she reached up and gripped the edges of her mask before she slowly pulled it off… and revealed Huntress's full face to Finn, a strong beautiful looking face that looked nearly flawless with a strong, but slightly nervous, look in her eyes that looked to Finn while she waits for his response or reaction, the only off thing was a scar running across her nose from above her left eye to below her right eye._

_Finn stared at Huntress Wizard with an AWE expression as he got a good look at her face before thinking._

'_Such… beauty.'_

_Huntress however took his stare and silence in a bad way when she spoke up and moved to put her mask back on._

"_Sorry, guess the scar is off putting." Huntress said while she lifts her mask to her face._

_Suddenly Finn went to grab Huntress's hand to stop her before speaking._

"_Don't. Also I'm sorry. It's just… I had no idea that… I would be staring directly at a Goddess."_

_Huntress just blinked a few times while blushing a little before she spoke up._

"_You're just saying that to be nice, I normally don't care about looks but I normally don't show my face except to my parents, I mean I got this large scar so it shouldn't be that good." Huntress said while she looked away from Finn for a moment to try and hide her blushing face._

_Finn then hugs Huntress from behind before speaking up._

"_The scar doesn't bother me. Even if I'm nice to everyone, what I said was true. You're more beautiful than any of the women I friended."_

"_Oh really, well prove it." Huntress said while she looked to Finn with a stunningly shocking blush on her face which without the mask, made her many times cuter looking since the normally strong Huntress looked vulnerable… like pray that was ready for a beast to pounce on._

_Finn felt his heart pounding a bit when saw that look before he unexpectedly cupped Huntress's cheeks and smashed his lips on hers._

_Huntress was caught off guard with that move before she felt so much lust and love from Finn that her face blushed even more to the nearly berserked Human's eyes._

_Finn even surprised the Wood Nymph, while still kissing her, by using his hands to rip her clothes off._

_A few moments later for the first time in her life, Huntress was utterly and truly Finn's bitch today when it seemed like he lost it and took her again and again for so long that time passed and she could barely move at the end, but when Finn carried her back to Huntress's home, he repeated the process again after getting them a drink and something to eat before repeating the process… long story short as time went by, Huntress only removed her mask to truly set Finn off… and this process repeats in the present right when a certain flame Royal headed right to Huntress's forest when she heard from BMO about Finn not being there for awhile._

**Present/ Phoebe/ Ooo/ Huntress's forest/ ?**

Said Flame Royal when she came into view, was Phoebe the Flame Queen, one of the Females to not mess things up with Finn, in fact it was the other way when Finn caused her and Ice King to fight in the past, once was a pure accident, but the other was Finn following Jake and the Cosmic Owl's advice and caused her to fight the Ice King and melt his kingdom.

Long story short when she found out, she broke up with Finn, took over her kingdom after overthrowing her father and after a few incidents that involved Finn and him maturing somewhat, the duo became friends again and she had a worried look on her face when she had this thought.

"Oh Finn, where are you?... it's been months since you last visited the Fire Kingdom… just what causes you to come here daily?" Phoebe thought while she walked into the woods while being careful to not burn anything, thanks to some training, she could control her flames so that they won't burn if she was calm, but when angered… better watch out.

After a few minutes of wondering around, Phoebe found a path of sorts and wandered into a large grove of sorts and looked around with some confusion since this place seemed ancient to her.

A moment later, She saw a large Tree Monster which was holding a nude woman before she narrowed her eyes when another was resting her head on the monsters leg before she spoke up.

"Alright you monster, let those ladies go and I won't burn you into ash!" Phoebe said with narrowed eyes which made the trio jolt when they heard her voice and looked to Phoebe while the two women stir, the one in the Tree monster's arms stir and she stretched her body while the one resting on the ground, the one with vine like hair rubbed her eyes when she didn't expect a wake up call like this.

"H-Huh?... who are you?" The Woman in the Tree monster's arms asked which really confused Phoebe since she didn't think the lady would have a calm moment here while resting in the hands of a large tree monster.

"Uh… I'm the Queen of Flames from the Fire Kingdom… what are you doing with that monster?... did it force itself on you!?" Phoebe said while her body flared up a bit with some blue flames trickling in.

That's when the woman on the ground next to the Tree monster's leg spoke.

"He's not a monster. That's my father."

Phoebe literally froze for a moment before she had this reaction with wide eyes, made sense if she never heard of a Trent or of the Forest here.

"Huh?" Phoebe said with a completely confused tone to her voice.

The woman on the ground then said this.

"Yes it's true, that's my dad and the woman in his arms is my mother."

The woman in the Tree monster's arms waved a bit at Phoebe while still stretching before speaking.

"Hello."

"How the Flip does that work?" Phoebe asked when she saw how large the Trent was with a completely confused tone while the Trent just smirked when it showed it's many vine like dicks like it was a normal thing it did which made Phoebe's eyes widen while she blushed brightly from the sight.

"Uhhhh…" Phoebe said with her body glowing a bit with a red light.

Trent's wife chuckled a bit before speaking up.

"You feeling okay?"

"Uhhh… yeah…. Just… really didn't see this… coming… uh… k-know if a g-guy named Finn s-stopped by?" Phoebe asked while the Trent teased Phoebe a bit by wiggling the Vine like dicks into various provocative shapes… but froze in Anger when Finn was mentioned and let out a growl of sorts which caused Phoebe to jolt after she got over the sight of some of the imaged the Trent used with its Vine dicks…. It even made them formed one massive dick before it fell apart.

The Trent's wife then tries to calm him down.

"Now now deary. No reason for that. She's his friend… or maybe more. But he hasn't caused any trouble to you since then."

The Trent let out another growl like sound when it used its eyes to look to its daughter and back while growling more while Phoebe got confused before wondering if it was a language that this guy had… but to the Ladies.

"**Oh don't give me that Wisp, granted I screwed his bonded mate since they were going by the normal custom here, but it was purely consensual, I mean you got together with those other travelers and it ticked me off a bit but not as bad as that Human who looked so damn smug after practically knocking out our daughter, what pissed me off was that he picked my daughter of all things and I couldn't do jack since it would make me look real bad around here if I broke certain rules, I may follow them, but it doesn't make me happy at all." **The Trent said to the Wife now known as Wisp while Phoebe just got more confused when she couldn't understand any of that before she spoke up.

"Uhhh… I don't know if it was on subject here… but can I get a translation?, I normally have a translator for this Rainicorn I know so it's no issue if I have to wait a bit." Phoebe asked to help break the tension.

That's when Wisp spoke.

"Oh it's nothing your highness. You see back then there was a… misunderstanding of sorts when your friend name Finn came by months ago and accidentally interrupted me and my husband's mating ritual. Of course it was found out later that some Mandragoras were stealing warning signs about the Trent's mating season and Finn tried to stop them. Although your friend was lucky that Wood Nymph, Huntress, showed up because if he was captured, the Mandragoras would have tricked him into getting stunned long enough from their shriek based abilities that can practically stun anyone, and take him to one of their villages and would have multiple Mandragoras rape him repeatedly, granted that Mandragora tried again once but my mate here took care of it and we have a new pet so to speak."

Phoebe blushed brightly when the Trent looked a bit smug before she spoke up.

"And by pet… do you mean…" Phoebe said before trailing off when she could imagine a couple situations.

Wisp and the daughter giggled a bit before Wisp spoke up.

"You guessed it."

Before Phoebe could speak, the Trent used its head to gesture for Phoebe to look away from them and when she did, she blushed greatly when she saw the Tiny Woman laying nearby with semen dripping out of her holes and she had the most pleased look on her face that Phoebe wondered if she was still alive which was answered when the Mandragora twitched a bit and moaned somewhat.

Wisp giggled a bit before speaking.

"She was a bit of a fighter, but she managed to… warm up to us eventually."

"Isn't that… a bit extreme for that?, I mean I feel like its karma here but why do any of this in the first place, I mean what is this place?" Phoebe said while she talked about the forest in general since it seemed off even by Ooo's standards and she saw a lot over the years.

That's when the daughter spoke.

"Well first you're in the forest of Wood Nymph's where the strong not only prey on the weak, but where we can also make… special bonds. Second, it's not really that extreme since this is the very Mandragora that not only tried to trick Finn, but my dad too. Plus she doesn't seem to be complaining at all if you saw the look on the Mandragora's face."

Phoebe blinked a few times before she spoke up when she did see the pleased look on the Mandragora's face but that was a different thing altogether.

"W-Well, I'm Finn's Ex since he pulled a stupid stunt long ago which caused us to break up, we patched things up somewhat and became friends again but I haven't heard of Finn in months, Granted I heard he stops by his Treefort in the Grasslands but he never visited in those times… if you know Finn, can you tell me why he comes here?" Phoebe asked with a concerned look on her face.

Wisp and the daughter were surprised to hear that before Wisp smiles softly at Phoebe before speaking.

"Well, as far as we know, he's been visiting the Wood Nymph, Huntress Wizard for sometime now."

Phoebe blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Huntress Wizard?... who is she and why does Finn visit her?, I don't think Finn mentioned her years ago but I could be wrong… wait… I think he mentioned her once from some kind of Wizard battle competition." Phoebe said while she looked thoughtful when she tried to remember more about Huntress but had a hard time doing so.

That's when the daughter spoke,

"Well, she's the one that saved Finn from those Mandragoras we mentioned. And why he's visiting? Well let's just say… they have a very "special" bond." She said with a little smirk.

"You mentioned this bond a few times, what is it?" Phoebe asked since it had a bit of emphasis to that word when it was said.

Then Wisp spoke.

"Well it's a special ritual that gives two exceptional beasts a very good connection where special necklaces are made and is linked to each other's feelings of sorts."

Phoebe blushed a bit when she heard that since that sounded… very intimate… but one thing did confuse her

"What… do you mean by... Exceptional beasts?... and can't anyone do this… bonding Ritual?... I mean I don't see a necklace on you… or anywhere on the big guy here." Phoebe said before the Trent got a bit smug when a couple dick vines appear which showed two metal like necklaces, one had green blood in it while the other had red which made Phoebe blush before she said this.

"Oh… did… not see them getting stored there." Phoebe said while the Trent chuckles at her blushing face.

Wisp and the daughter chuckled as well before Wisp spoke up.

"No worries. But answer to your question, it solely depends on the partner and such. You see we need to make sure that our partners act more… animal or beast like… in the bedroom. We have to make sure that our special beasts can satisfy us very well."

Phoebe blushed a bit when she could only imagine since at the moment the Trent was practically a beast incarnate to her before she spoke up.

"Uh… but last I heard, Finn… is… or was a virgin, so I doubt it could be for that reason, I mean he normally is a nervous guy around women in general and he's a Human." Phoebe said when she thought she got the wrong Finn, could have been spelled different but sounded the same.

That's when the daughter giggled a bit before speaking.

"I wouldn't know about the nervousness, but he wasn't human when he and I were at it."

Phoebe jolts a bit when she heard that before she spoke up.

"U-Uh… what do you mean not Human… I guess I got the wrong Finn if that's the case… sorry for interrupting your nap or something." Phoebe said when she got ready to walk away from the trio.

That's when the daughter spoke.

"You said his name was Finn the Human right? Well that is who I'm talking about."

"Uh… just to be sure… but does he look skinny or thin and wear a bear hat, a blue short sleeved shirt and shorts and black sneakers?, and has a robotic arm?" Phoebe asked to be 100 percent sure.

The daughter took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well he was wearing a different outfit, but I never forget that adorable bear hat. Also he was a bit skinny but did have some nice muscles. And yes to the robotic arm thing."

"Uh… why are you speaking like you had… a close up view of him?, I maybe overthinking things from worry or something but it kind of sounds like you got a crush on him or something." Phoebe said with a nervous look on her face while the Trent looked a bit steamed.

The daughter sent Phoebe a grin before speaking.

"Maybe, maybe not. But he did give me the best fuck ever."

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before she spoke up with a stunned look on her face.

"W-What?... why… would you say that when this Huntress is bonded to him?" Phoebe said when she had trouble that Finn would do that when he could barely speak to woman from his personal issues in the past and if Huntress was really bonded with Finn then why would this daughter say that.

That's when Wisp spoke.

"Well you see there's some perks of certain bonds that allows you invite a few people for more fun. And the reason Finn had sex with our daughter was because Huntress made a deal with my husband to collect sap from our daughter since all the Trents's daughters produce said substance. So in exchange my husband roughly had sex with Huntress Wizard while Finn did the same to our little Sakura. Though I must say, I can see why Huntress bonded with him. The young boy was more beast than man." She said while giggling which caused the daughter, now known as Sakura to blush in embarrassment.

The Trent though sent Wisp a half lidded look while sending her a growl that he would show her how much of a beast he was right now if she didn't stop talking about the Human.

Wisp giggles after hearing that before speaking.

"Awww… don't feel that way my love. You're always my beast. I doubt anyone can top you." She said before kissing the Trent's cheek.

The Trent then grinned at Wisp before looking to Sakura before telling her to show the Queen of Flames Huntress's place, otherwise, the Queen here would see how much of a beast he was with Wisp right here since she got him riled up just now.

Hearing this caused Sakura to immediately jump up and quickly run towards Phoebe before speaking.

"You want to know where Finn is? I'll take you to him, but we better get going… pronto."

Phoebe got confused when she heard that she nods before she waits for Sakura to lead her since she had no idea where she was right now.

Sakura then starts walking to a different direction before she motions Phoebe to follow her before she starts running.

Phoebe was confused when she had to give chase but that question was answered when she heard Wisp say this when The Trent starts to do its thing with her which caused her to run faster while her blush grew.

"OH YES! KEEP USING THOSE TENTACLES OF YOURS!"

A bit later, the duo were out of the area, though Phoebe could swear she could still hear the duo going at it before looking to Sakura before she spoke up.

"So… that a normal thing?" Phoebe asked while she followed the Trent/ Wood Nymph daughter, when Phoebe got a good look at her, she notice she was using leaves to cover her body and had some kind of mask on her face, Wisp had one as well but the shadows of the area hid things from her.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head a bit before speaking.

"Surprisingly… yes. But that answers your question about exceptional beasts huh?"

"Yeah… one question though since I'm a bit curious, and sorry if this sounds offensive… but what's with the masks?" Phoebe asked since it seemed to clash with the leafy outfit.

Sakura blinked a few times before speaking up.

"You don't know why I have this?"

Phoebe rubbed the back of her head this time while she took a moment to think before speaking up.

"Well, the Fire Kingdom used to be an evil kind of place thanks to my father who I overthrew, he was told and was able to sense how strong I was as a baby and tried to get rid of me by ditching me in some woods which I burnt down, Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom brought me back after a bit of me… wobbling around and forced my dad to keep me in line and long story short… I was locked in a fireproof lamp for 13 years until Jake set me free and I met Finn soon after, long story short, we got to know one another a bit and then started to date but that's an entirely different story altogether and I never really ran into Wood Nymphs, water Nymphs sure since three of them live in a pond in Finn's front yard, but normally never wood so sorry for my lack of understanding you and your peoples culture." Phoebe said with a worried look on her face when she wondered if she was an idiot right now for not having that knowledge.

Sakura was shocked and appalled when she heard this story before speaking.

"My Glob. What type of dad would do that to his own daughter? Good thing you overthrow him. You know I think I heard Finn mention that Bubblegum person's name while we were having tier 15. Though it was more of a mumble and the way he said it had some anger in it. Seems she pissed him off greatly. Though sometimes anger does work well during sex." She said before blushing a bit while chuckling.

However instead of getting embarrassed, she shocked Sakura by growling this with venom in her voice while her body flared a bit.

"**Just to say in advance… if my dad was a king of monsters who treats their kids badly, then Bubblegum is a dishonest trickster who deserves to get something bad happen to her for what she did to me, I can ignore the lamp since I was a baby and don't remember much from back then, but what she nearly did to my people nearly caused me to go to war with her kingdom." **Phoebe growled out with a royally pissed off look on her face, seems she had her own beast inside of her that was like raw rage.

Sakura was surprised after hearing that before speaking.

"Okay I didn't know that, but please calm down, don't want you burning the forest again."

Phoebe jolts a bit whens she heard that before she looked around and blushed a bit when she saw some burned trees and plants before she spoke up.

"S-Sorry… I can normally keep my flames in check but when my anger goes out of control I lose control, I can teach you the Flame shield spell if your interested, can make you immune to flames normally and there is a time limit so no worries about anything permanent since it gives you a blue skin kind of look, I mean your my guide here and I don't want you to leave empty handed so I hope I can reward you later." Phoebe said while sending Sakura a kind smile.

Sakura took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Before teaching me, can you place it on me?"

"Uh… sure." Phoebe said before she starts to chant and gesture like Flambo taught her, but instead of spitting on Sakura she places the flame shield on her by touching her shoulder and the blue shield quickly covered Sakura's body.

That's when said Wood Nymph hybrid surprises Phoebe by wrapping her arms around said Flame Royal before Sakura smashes her lips on Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock from that before she blushed brightly before she gripped Sakura's shoulders and tried to get her off, but thanks to the flame shield, she couldn't use them on said Wood Nymph hybrid.

Sakura surprises Phoebe even further by sliding her tongue inside Phoebe's mouth to do a little exploring.

Phoebe honestly didn't know what to do when she felt her body heating up for some reason, it normally happened with Finn but thanks to her more controlled powers, she didn't go out of control like she did last time and it showed to Sakura how inexperienced she was right now when Sakura's tongue overpowers hers and she had no idea on how to stop this while she felt more heat center between her legs, it made her body feel both weaker but good at the same time and had no real idea what was going on.

It was only a couple of minutes of kissing before Sakura pulls back a bit so the two can breathe before Sakura sent Phoebe a slight grin.

Phoebe pants for breath before she spoke up with a bright blush on her face.

"O-Ok… Don't know if that was a culture way of saying thanks here… but if not, why do that!?" Phoebe asked with a completely confused tone, happens a lot to her lately when she got here.

Sakura giggled a bit before speaking up.

"Well three things: 1) It was my way of saying thanks. 2) Always wonder what it would be like to kiss a Fire Elemental. And 3)... You have some pent up anger you. Maybe I can help you… relieve yourself." She said before grinning.

Phoebe blushed since that was unexpected, granted she saw same sex couples and even remembered that Bubblegum and Marceline dated before… and granted she was curious, but Sakura was a stranger to her.

"I-I don't know, I mean you seem nice but I never really did stuff like this before… besides I am worried for Finn mainly for the fact that he never even left a message in case anyone looked for him, I only came here cause BMO pointed me in this direction." Phoebe said with a blush on her face… which showed how inexperienced she was right now and it showed from how nervous she was… but she didn't flat out say no…

Sakura then smiles a bit before speaking up.

"It seems you care for Finn greatly. Don't worry... Huntress Wizard is taking good care of him. We'll see him soon. And also don't worry about what's gonna happen. We can do this slowly. You'll end up enjoying it soon. Plus if all goes well, we can have a special bond for ourselves as well."

Phoebe blushed from that before she spoke up.

"O-Ok, I have a lot of issues since we just met and if I'm not reading t-this wrong and your hitting on me, but I have to remind you that the Flame shield is temporary, and your a wood based being, and I'm fire, we just wouldn't mix well, unless this bond thing can make you fireproof or something, I really doubt anything could happen if I was 100% on board." Phoebe said to try and sway Sakura from hitting on her.

Said Wood Nymph hybrid giggles again before speaking.

"You shouldn't underestimate the bond thing. It can do wonders for anyone. And who wouldn't want to hit on you?, you have such a beautiful face. And I'm curious on what you're hiding in that armor. Finn must've really missed out when he did that trick on you. But at least you both are still friends right? And as for the Flame Shield… I was gonna suggest a little quickie… but perhaps we could kiss some more before going to see Finn." She said with a smirk.

Phoebe blushed brightly from that one before she spoke up with a massive stutter.

"U-U-Uhhhh… t-thanks… b-but… I… want to… m-make s-s-sure Finn is a-alright b-before a-anything does h-happen." Phoebe stuttered with a blush on her face, seems she did sound curious but her concern for Finn right now was overpowering that curiosity.

Sakura looks at Phoebe before speaking.

"Alright. But before we go, there's something you should know. Just because we're different species, doesn't mean that a chance for romance isn't slim. I mean you and Finn are different yet you guys dated. Never say there might not be a chance between us. Because if you think it about, Fire and Wood dating is… scandalous." She said before wiggling her eyebrows.

Phoebe blushed very brightly now before shaking her head before she spoke up.

"M-Maybe, but I barely know you… besides, while I may not like her, Bubblegum, who's practically the science expert in Ooo said I have an unstable Matrix and things like love and whatnot are bad for me, now if it wasn't for the fact that I got better control of my powers since then, but when I was younger and kissed Finn once on the lips, I lost control and if I wasn't stopped, I could have burned this planet from the inside out and could have destroyed things, I mean you may not believe me but Finn and his brother Jake can vouch for that… so my experience in dating and romance… is practically non existent since I couldn't touch people until recently." Phoebe said while admitting to her virgin status right now.

Sakura blinked for a moment before she brought her hand to Phoebe's cheek before rubbing it softly before speaking.

"Regardless, I want to see what will happen between us. Maybe I can help you with training if you want me to that is. But remember, I'm willing to take things slow."

"W-Why are you so adamant about trying to get with me anyway… I mean… I just met you today and stuff." Phoebe asked with a confused tone to her voice.

"I know, but strangely enough, I already seem to like you. Also seeing you release that much rage. I think I might've found my exceptional beast." Sakura said before blushing a bit.

Phoebe blushed more as well before she shook her head before she spoke up.

"M-Maybe… but like I said, I need to get to know you first… m-maybe after I find out if Finn is alright… but maybe after…I mean… you… sound nice… and y-your n-not bad to… l-look at..." Phoebe said before she fell silent while blushing more.

Sakura smiled a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"Then let's get going. I definitely want to get to know you as well when we see Finn. Though, let's hope, for you, that we don't see Finn ravaging Huntress. But I will say this, if we do, you might feel a bit wet between your legs. Just a quick heads up is all. But you might see why I said that Finn is beast in the sack."

Phoebe blushed more before she nods to Sakura before she waits for her to lead the way.

Said Wood Nymph hybrid nods before she grabs Phoebe's hand and drags her before she starts leading the way to Huntress's house.

Phoebe, while blushing, felt how soft Sakura's hand was before lightly squeezing it before the duo found themselves near Huntress's home.

The duo got a bit closer before Sakura spoke up.

"Well here we are." She stated before Phoebe, after a moment of looking at the place, heard a noise from the home.

"Do… you hear that?... sounds like groaning… maybe one of them are hurt." Phoebe said before she starts to walk quickly to the house with a spring in her step.

Sakura blinks before she tries to stop Phoebe.

"Uh… I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

However her worry for Finn caused her to ignore Sakura's warning and she continues towards the house.

The groaning got louder as said Flame Queen got closer to the house.

When she did, the groans sounded female before she took a moment to look before she found the source coming from one of the windows and walked towards it.

Sakura managed to catches up to Phoebe before placing a hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"I know what you're gonna do, and trust me, you probably don't want to see that."

"And why not?, For all we know someone could be hurt inside, granted it could be something else but do you really want to take the chance?" Phoebe said with a concerned tone to her voice.

Sakura sighs a bit before speaking.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. Also, hope you have an extra pair of underwear with you." She said before she lets go of Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe just raised an eyebrow before she peeked in the window where the groans were coming from before blushing brightly.

"Oh…. My…. Glob." Phoebe whispered from what she saw.

She saw Finn, in the nude, pounding Huntress Wizard's pussy on the bed and Huntress was laying on the bed and it looked like things were heating up when Finn got a snarl like look on his face and double times himself going at it with Phoebe… but something was off with Huntress which made her blush a bit more … when she saw Huntress's unmasked face.

Finn continues to pound hard inside said Wood Nymph's pussy for a few minutes before he growls and came very hard inside Huntress's pussy.

Huntress in turn groans loudly from getting filled up before taking a moment to catch her breath.

Finn stops climaxing for about 30 seconds before he collapsed a bit on top of Huntress Wizard before he starts kissing her neck.

Huntress groans while she let's Finn continue to kiss her neck… however an odd glow got her attention before she saw Phoebe of all people, and Sakura as well while they were… looking at her unmasked face which to Phoebe, didn't seem like much… but to Sakura who was a wood Nymph herself…

Sakura, though blushing a bit, did smirk before licking her lips since she saw Finn dominating Huntress before Sakura slowly starts to get nervous while thinking this.

'_Hmmm… that was nice… But wait, I saw Huntress unmasked and now she's looking right at me and Phoebe… we're in big trouble.'_

A moment later Huntress got the mother of all pissed off looks which told the duo one thing.

They were beyond fucked right now… and that caused Phoebe to gulp while Sakura…

Said Wood Nymph hybrid was now shaking a bit with fear when she saw that look.

Finn stopped kissing Huntress Wizard's neck to look at her before getting a confused face before speaking.

"Something wrong my sexy beast?"

Huntress however only grabbed her mask and equipped it before using her other to point to the window while magic seemed to gather in her eyes to show how pissed she was and couldn't trust herself to not lash out right now.

Finn was still confused before paling a bit when he saw that before looking at the direction Huntress pointed till his eyes widen in shock when he saw Sakura and… PHOEBE?!... before he spoke up.

"Phoebe?! Sakura?!... What are you guys doing here?!"

Phoebe sent Finn a nervous wave before she spoke up.

"H-Hello Finn… y-you… hadn't sent a message or came by the Fire kingdom in awhile… but… I… really get the feeling that Sakura and I should be running now." Phoebe nervously said while Huntress got out from under Finn and sent the duo a look so cold that it made a chill go up even Phoebe's back.

"**That's putting it mildly… I may show some mercy with a quick death to you Queen of Flames… but Sakura… I think you get how bad it is to see another Wood Nymph's face right?... I really think you two should run now." **Huntress said while she summoned multiple deadly looking arrows.

Sakura quickly got Phoebe's hand and starts running before dragging her to get as far away as possible.

Before Finn could stop Huntress, she leap out of the window without even getting dressed and after the duo with killing intent radiating off of her in waves.

Finn quickly grabbed his clothes, which apparently had more rugged look.

Blue jeans with tears on the knees and some on the legs, black boots, a black trench coat with tears on the bottom, and finally a black T-shirt that seems to show a band logo that was from before the Mushroom War.

However, Finn was in such a hurry, he accidentally left that shirt behind after putting the rest of his clothes on before he starts running Huntress before thinking.

'_OH GLOB!... This is bad. Hope I can stop Huntress in time.'_

However when he got outside, he saw Sakura on the ground while holding her leg which had a slight cut on it while Phoebe was on guard to protect her, if something wasn't done, a fight could break out and while Finn knew how dangerous Phoebe was, Huntress wasn't a pushover with her arrows and she had more spells just waiting to unleash right now.

Phoebe then spoke up while Finn got close.

"I'm sorry, just let us go. There's no reason for this."

Huntress grits her teeth before she spoke up.

"Oh really?, then why not ask Sakura that since she's a Wood Nymph, granted she is a Hybrid of a Trent but her mother was a Wood Nymph so she should have been told daily on how important it is to not reveal your face to anyone but your Bonded mate or your parents." Huntress growled out while looking to Sakura with fury in her eyes.

Phoebe got in front of said hybrid to protect her before speaking.

"Look I didn't know anything about Wood Nymphs and their masks since I was trapped in a lamp during my childhood. But please it was an accident." She said before she saw Finn and thought of a way to stop the raging Wood Nymph before speaking.

"Besides, Finn is your bonded mate right? Do you think he'll be happy to see you trying to kill one of his friends?"

"Oh don't give me that miss honest policy, you didn't give Finn a real chance to defend himself right before you broke up with him, I mean granted I should thank you, but if you only stopped to at least listen for a few minutes, you would get that it was his Brother's fault and the Cosmic Owl's as well, granted he went through with it in the end, but it was mainly those two who pushed him, and Sakura should have at least warned you about these masks right?... well considering you probably ignored her and looked in on us in the end, how does it make you any different than Finn now since for a Wood Nymph, looking at an unbonded ones face is like the greatest of insults here." Huntress said while more arrows were aimed at the duo.

Phoebe flinched a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"Okay you have a point. Even though I was hurt, I didn't give Finn that chance to explain meaning I hurt him more and I regret that. But I swear I didn't know and Sakura did warn me, but neither of us knew you were gonna be unmasked. Can't we settle on something else without anyone dying?"

Huntress narrowed her eyes a bit while looking thoughtful before she spoke up.

"Depends… are you willing to do one thing I ask with no questions whatsoever?, I'm not letting this go unpunished even to you Queen of Flames since I threatened to stomp Finn's balls into the ground in the past and that was before we bonded, so you can forget about getting out of this unharmed if you try and run… and Sakura… you better get ready since I can use the laws of the forest to do some pretty terrible things to you or your family and they can't do jack to stop me… Understand that at this moment that until my anger is settled… **You two are my bitches and by proxy Finn's."** Huntress said with a rage fueled grin that was on her face.

Finn, after getting close, was shocked when he heard that.

Although he wanted to say something, the young human knew that he can't change his mate's mind or he might suffer a punishment as well.

Phoebe and Sakura pales a bit when they heard that before Phoebe sighs a bit before speaking.

"As long as no one dies or gets hurt, I'll do whatever you want till I earn your forgiveness."

Huntress had to chuckle a bit before she spoke up.

"Well… depending on how you did things in the past, it might hurt you quite a bit… but for my first order… strip down till your in nothing… I want to see what you look like without that bulky armor." Huntress ordered with a look that dared Phoebe to defy her.

Said Flame Royal's, along with Finn and Sakura's eyes widen in shock after hearing that before Finn spoke up.

"Huntress? Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Finn…for now… I'm in no mood for arguing right now… so shut up for now or I'll cut you off cold turkey for months… I'm not budging on this no matter what you say since what these two did, is a grave offense in Wood Nymph culture… but don't worry, I won't do anything to bad to Phoebe here since I know she's one of the good people in your life… but I'm not backing down on this… **even from you." **Huntress said while her tone got dark at the end.

Finn flinched a bit after hearing that but pales greatly knowing Huntress won't let him have tier 15 with her for months before speaking up.

"Y-Yes my love. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now."

"Good… now your highness… strip naked and don't you dare hide your body from us." Huntress said while she had her gaze on Phoebe and Sakura still.

Phoebe flinched a bit, but surprisingly… she somehow felt something off after hearing Finn said 'my love' but had no idea what it was.

However she sighs a bit in defeat since she agreed to the terms and must go with it for her and Sakura's sake.

Phoebe sighs again before she did this trick where her body turns to a little ball of flame before exiting out of her royal armor before going back to regular form while wearing a bra and panties.

It seems the years went great to the young Flame Royal.

She had a womanly figure but had some muscles a bit here and there. She had slender legs while her breast size were D to E size.

Huntress took a moment to look Phoebe up and down before speaking up.

"Now for the underwear…" Huntress ordered with a serious look on her face.

Finn and Sakura blushed a bit brightly when they saw Phoebe's body before they both had the exact same thought.

'_Holy Glob is she hot.'_

Phoebe blushed a bit before she brought her hands on the hem of her underwear before she slides them down to her feet before kicking them off a bit.

You then see a little bit of fiery hair above her folds which ironically was in a shape of a flame icon.

Huntress took a moment to feel amused before she spoke up.

"Now the bra, might as well have Sakura join in on this and have her strip down as well." Huntress Wizard said while glancing to Sakura to see how she would react.

Sakura was a bit shocked after hearing that before speaking up.

"I-I would but… my leg is still hurting from the cut."

Huntress rolled her eyes before a Vine came out of her house with a potion in hand before she spoke up when it got close to her.

"Here, one potion that you helped make, can't call me a complete bitch now can you?" Huntress said before waiting for Sakura to either say something or take the potion from her.

Said hybrid chose to take the potion without saying anything since she had no say whatsoever since she broke the rules before she starts drinking some of the potion.

A moment later, the wound on Sakura's leg and possibly other injuries were healed up and she was at 100% again.

Sakura couldn't look at Huntress Wizard in the face before speaking up.

"Th-Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, its your turn to strip down as well… and to be fair for what I have in mind… Finn, strip down to show these two what your packing under those clothes." Huntress ordered with crossed arms.

Phoebe and Sakura blushed brightly knowing they're gonna see Finn in the nude again though… they didn't see all of it.

Said human was shocked at the order, but didn't want to argue with his mate before he sighs and starts undressing.

First he removed his trench coat which showed off his muscles, since he forgot his shirt, to Phoebe and Sakura.

Sakura, though blushed a bit, has seen his muscles before but Phoebe on the other hand…

Said Flame Royal blushed a bit brightly after seeing that before thinking.

'_W-Whoa… W-Who knew all that adventuring… will get him this buff. Almost makes me want to touch those abs… *Record Scratch*... W-Wait… Why did I think that? He is handsome I will admit but…' _She thought before shaking her head a bit.

Finn then took off his boots before took his pants down.

Surprisingly enough, Finn seemed to forgot to put on some underwear before leaving.

Once the young human puts his pants down, he was now fully nude with his flaccid dick showing.

Sakura could already feel a little wet between her legs after standing up while Phoebe…

Said Flame Royal blushed brightly when she saw that before thinking.

'_Oh. My. Glob… how is it that Finn wasn't walking funny with... this between his legs? I-I mean… this is my first time seeing this. Wonder what will it feel like when he puts it inside… *Record Scratch*... What am I thinking?! Finn is my ex and a friend. A surprisingly strong looking handsome friend with a big… Gah!'_ She thought while her mind was going in a turmoil whether or not if she now was starting to feel something for the human.

However she failed to notice that something was leaking a bit between her legs.

Huntress noticed however before she spoke up with a slight smirk.

"Hooo… seems the Flame Queen here is getting the hots for my Finn's sexy naked body…" Huntress teased while she watched Phoebe getting wet.

Finn was a little surprised after hearing that.

Sakura felt the same thing too before she saw Phoebe's legs.

Said Flame Royal jolts a bit before speaking.

"W-What? No I'm not." She said while trying to deny it.

"Tell that to the juices dripping down your legs, you may seem naive, but your body is honest at least." Huntress teased with crossed arms under her breasts.

Phoebe did look down before her eyes widen when she saw her own juices leaking down before thinking.

'_Oh my Glob. Why is this happening?'_

A moment later, Huntress spoke up while looking to Phoebe.

"Considering what I am about to order, I will be at least nice and say this… Who do you want to take your virginities?... Sakura or Finn… I'm getting that ass of yours so you can at least lose your virginity to one of these two." Huntress said with a grin on her face when she points to Finn and Sakura.

Said duo was shocked when they heard that while Phoebe…

Said Flame Royal was shocked as well before looking at the two.

Phoebe barely knew Sakura but she was nice and pretty but Finn…

Even though Finn was her ex and her friend, she couldn't help but look at his muscled body and his dick which caused her to get wet again.

It took her like a few moments before she finally made up her mind.

"F-Finn." She said while blushing.

Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Alright, I have been working on a special necklace for when I need to travel for hot areas… maybe it could work on you... " Huntress said while a Vine came out of her home and had some kind of necklace on it with some kind of spell like rune on a piece of wood before it was tossed to Phoebe who caught it with confusion before Huntress spoke up.

"Put it on and let Finn touch you… if it works… then you better get ready to be his bitch cause you'll be on all fours for this." Huntress said with a sadistic grin on her face.

Phoebe, though blushed, flinched a bit before taking the necklace and wore it around her neck.

The Necklace glowed a bit on Phoebe's neck before Huntress spoke up.

"Good… the effect kicked in… now Finn… go nuts and touch her wherever you want." Huntress said with a grin on her face while she had some grass grow behind her and acts like a chair for her to sit on to watch the show.

Finn, was first surprised when Phoebe picked him and was shocked after hearing Huntress Wizard say that before he gulps a bit before walking towards Phoebe with a nervous blush on his face.

Phoebe in turn just stood there when she saw Finn approaching and wondered what he would do.

Once Finn was in front Phoebe, he looks directly in her eyes before he whispers two words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he brought his hands to Phoebe's breasts before gently squeezing them.

Phoebe grit her teeth a bit while she lets out a groan when she felt her body jolt with pleasure… and to her shock, Finn wasn't burned, granted she was still incredibly hot to the touch, but she wasn't burning him, it could have been from her control, but when Finn touched her, that slipped away when she lost focus… maybe the Necklace did it's job right now.

Finn was surprised that his hands wasn't burning and he continue to fondle Phoebe's breasts but… her bra was in the way.

So the young human used his animal instincts before he rips the bra apart.

Phoebe was shocked when Finn did that, honestly not even Flame people were that aggressive and oddly enough, she felt her body warm up more when she saw the look that Finn was giving her after her bra was ripped away.

The look tells that Finn was sorry but… had a tinge of lust in his eyes before he resumes squeezing Phoebe's breasts… only a little rougher this time.

Phoebe lets out an audible groan before she spoke up.

"G-Glob… w-what… is h-happening." Phoebe said with a confused/ turned on tone which showed that she was a virgin still to Finn.

Sakura, who was watching everything, blushed brightly as she watches the human touch Phoebe while feeling a little turned on from the scene.

Finn continues his action for a few moments before he leans down and takes the left nipple on Phoebe's breast in his mouth before he starts sucking on it.

Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before she gripped Finn's head while letting out a loud grown before Huntress spoke up.

"How cute, guess the Queen of flames is a virgin… guess it's your lucky day Finn… you could break her in so that she can't live without your cock and knock her up if you want, she's no Wood Nymph so no worries about making a bond with her… you know what I normally say… a beast like you takes what he wants after all..." Huntress said with a grin on her face while Phoebe couldn't do much right now when her body jolts with pleasure and more of her juices drip down to the ground to make a small puddle.

Sakura was shocked when she heard that while Finn, though shocked, couldn't seem to argue with that logic because deep down… he secretly hoped to have Phoebe by his side and since Huntress gave him the okay… that means he can go rough as possible.

Finn continues to suck Phoebe's left breast while using his left hand to squeeze the right breast while using his right hand to squeeze the left breast before he took his left hand down till it was at Phoebe's folds before he stuck a three fingers inside since her pussy was wet enough.

"GAH!" Phoebe loudly groans when more shocks of pleasure shoots through her body while she wondered what the hell was happening right now.

Sakura was getting more wet before feeling jealous before Finn starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Phoebe's pussy.

"O-Oh… G-Glob!... w-what's h-happening… s-something… b-building up… in the p-pit of my s-stomach!" Phoebe groans out while she hugs Finn's head with a tighter grip when she felt something like a knot forming her her lower body and it was about to snap hard.

This caused Finn to suck on the Flame Queen's breast even harder before thrusting his fingers fast to get her to climax.

It took her about 5 to 10 seconds before Phoebe grits her teeth before she throws her head back and opened her mouth to let out a loud yell while she squirts a shocking amount of fiery fluids on Finn's hand, seemed Finn wasn't the only one to not do much before today while her body shakes from a long overdue orgasm which caused her body to flare up greatly and hugged Finn's head more into her breasts.

Sakura was shocked when she saw that before thinking.

'_Wow… She was really pent up.'_

A few moments later pass before Phoebe tapped off before her body calmed down while she had an unfocused look on her face while she pants for breath and her legs wobble from feeling weak right now.

Finn was able to let got of Phoebe's breast before he managed to get her in his arms before looking at her in the eyes before speaking.

"How was your first orgasm?" He said with a smirk.

However, to Finn's shock, Phoebe smashed her lips onto Finn and kissed him with a serious passion while she hugged him, seems a switch was flipped and Phoebe was running on pure lust right now.

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw that.

Finn was still shock for a moment before he melts into the kiss before sliding his tongue in Phoebe's mouth while Huntress just chuckles a bit while she watched the sight before she looked to Sakura before she spoke up.

"Guess she is a beast as well since she is reacting well here, hmmm… maybe she might be more to Finn after this…" Huntress teased Sakura with a grin on her face when Phoebe surprised Finn by making him fall back while continuing to kiss him.

Sakura was feeling a little jealous after hearing that before Finn went animalistic during the kiss before he brought his hands to Phoebe's ass before squeezing them.

Phoebe continues to kiss Finn a bit more while she accidently grinds herself on Finn's dick when it was pressed against her stomach which caused her to pull away with a lust filled look on her face before she spoke up.

"F-Finn… G-Glob… I don't even… wh-what am I supposed to do now?" Phoebe asked when she felt her body heat up more when she felt her folds hit the underside of Finn's dick which caused him to feel how hot and wet Phoebe was right now.

Finn grins while giving off the same lust filled look before speaking up.

"Don't worry Phoebe. All you have to do is lay on your back and moan like a bitch as I give your pussy nice pounding."

Phoebe just blushed when Finn said that before she just nods and after getting off of Finn, she layed back on the ground while waiting for him to act.

Finn, with his now erect dick, stands up before he walked towards Phoebe before he gets down in his knees, grabbed Phoebe's hips before Finn aimed his dick at the Flame Royal's folds before speaking up.

"You ready?"

Phoebe in turn jolts when she felt the head of Finn's dick press against her pussy before she just sent Finn a nod while she held her arms up to hug Finn while she had a bright cute looking blush on her face.

Finn did blushed a bit after seeing how cute Phoebe looked before he inserts his dick inside her pussy.

Phoebe groans for a bit before Finn bumped into something a bit into Phoebe's pussy which showed she was still a full on virgin…and that Flame Elemental's had virginities as well.

Finn looks at Phoebe with concern before speaking.

"This might hurt. So try to distract yourself with something."

Phoebe took a moment to think about it before she just pulled Finn's head in and kissed him while she used her legs around Finn's waist, and with a burst of strength, forced Finn balls deep inside of her which made her eyes widen while tears start to flow from her eyes while fiery blood flowed from her snatch while she lets out pained groan while her pussy spasms on Finn's dick while she tried to get used to his massive size.

Said human, who was a first surprised by that action, groans in Phoebe's mouth before he continues to kiss her to make her feel better while making sure she adjust to his dick.

Huntress had to admit that she was a bit impressed with Phoebe and how bold that action was while she used a hand to rub her folds from the sight of Finn taking another woman's virginity before glancing to Sakura to see how she was holding so far.

Said hybrid was surprisingly on the ground with her knees before she brought her hand down to her folds before she starts rubbing it.

Huntress smirks a bit before she looked back to see how Finn and Phoebe were doing before Phoebe's pussy relaxed somewhat while she continues her kiss.

Finn continues the kiss as well for a few moments before he pulls back before speaking up.

"Feeling better?"

Phoebe pants for a bit before she spoke up.

"Y-Yeah…g-go as rough as you want…" Phoebe said while she waits for Finn's reaction while Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Hehe, she has no idea what she's getting herself into… mind humoring her and show her how much of a beast you are?" Huntress said with a teasing grin on her face.

Finn looks at his mate before speaking.

"You got it babe." He said before he looks at Phoebe before grinning a bit before speaking up.

"Prepare to get your world rock, my cute Queen." He said before he starts thrusting hard.

"OOOOHHH!" Phoebe groans when Finn pistons his dick in and out of her pussy which quickly caused both fiery blood and juices to mix on Finn's dick while she had her legs still wrapped around is waist and her arms hugged his neck when Finn's dick caused her to quickly feel pleasure that made her brain numb for the moment and when she groans, her tongue hangs out of her mouth and her eyes were already rolled back in her head.

Finn groans and moans during each thrust, before he leans down a bit before he starts kissing and biting Phoebe's neck while still thrusting hard.

Phoebe honestly didn't know what was happening when Finn started to screw her, but with the pleasure she was feeling now, she didn't care when she came hard again and again on Finn's dick from how inexperienced she was while her head was laid back on the ground and happened to see Sakura near her.

Said hybrid pants and moans as she continues to pleasure herself while watching Finn plow Phoebe's pussy.

A moment later, Phoebe groans out when she saw that before she and Sakura heard Huntress speaking up.

"Hey Sakura… want to see if Phoebe can work her tongue on you?... all you need to do is ask since I'm amused right now." Huntress said while she continues to play with her folds.

Sakura perked up after hearing that before she speaking up.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah… considering you actually led her here, could be that you seem fond of her instead of trying to seduce her outright, but I could be wrong, still… since Finn here already had fun with you, might as well make this into an interesting sight and see if Phoebe can please a lady as much as her pussy is pleasing Finn right now… just remember her ass is mine for now." Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Sakura nods excitedly to Huntress before with a snap of her fingers, Sakura's clothes turned into leaves before disappearing till she was nude.

She had a shapely waist but had B to C cup breasts that bounced a little while they had a decent bounce to them, they looked firm as well.

Huntress chuckles a bit when she saw that while Phoebe blushed a bit more when she saw Sakura getting nude right before her eyes.

Sakura then walked over to Phoebe while Finn continues to fuck her before she was at the Flame Royal's head before Sakura lowers down before her folds were right directly above Phoebe's mouth before speaking.

"Start licking." She said before she put her folds on Phoebe mouth.

Phoebe was caught off guard, but when she heard the order, she starts licking Sakura's folds with inexperienced licks while she continues to groan and moan while Finn fucked her pussy.

Said human, was surprised for a bit, grins as he felt turned on which caused him to thrust very hard in Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans and moans from that which made her try and eat out Sakura more, she didn't know if she was doing well but she really tried which caused her to slip her fiery tongue into Sakura's pussy.

"Gah!" Sakura yelps before starts moaning from how good it felt before she starts play with her breasts.

Huntress could only bite her lower lip when she saw the trio going at it in front of her, she even had a Vine go in and out of her pussy while she watched the trio getting it one for awhile with Phoebe cumming again and again before she noticed Finn's thrust getting erratic but kept quiet for now.

Sakura continues to play with her breasts while she enjoys getting her pussy eaten out.

About few moments later, both Finn and Sakura felt their climaxes approach before Finn spoke up around the same time as his dick twitched.

"Glob... P-Phoebe, if you can hear me, I'm gonna cum. Do you want it inside or out?"

Huntress however just spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Considering she is busy… I would say give her a mother of all creampies… I mean she is enjoying this… might as well give her the full experience and claim her as your own in full!" Huntress ordered with a grin on her face.

Instead of saying anything Finn continues pound Phoebe's pussy as hard as he can for a few moments more until…

Said human grunts a bit before speaking up.

"Fuck… Hope your pussy and womb are ready Phoebe… b-because… Here. I. CUM!" He growls before his dick spurts out a dog dose of his human spunk inside Phoebe's pussy which also went directly to her womb.

Phoebe lets out a loud groan right into Sakura's pussy while her eyes roll back in her head when she came hard on Finn's dick which caused her to flare up again which caused her flamed to tickle the duo and Phoebe's flaming hair teased Sakura's ass when it rose into the air.

Said hybrid shudders a bit before she came hard on Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe groans a bit more while she drank the fluids which caused her to feel both pain and pleasure from the duo when their fluids hit the inside of her fiery body before steam was seen and Finn's semen boils a bit in her womb as more gets unloaded into her.

Sakura finally taps off after about 20 seconds while Finn taps off at 30 seconds.

Huntress took a moment to slow down her vine which was thrusting wildly in her pussy before she looked to the duo that was on top of Phoebe before waiting for them to get off of her before she gave her next order.

Sakura pants a bit before she moves aside from Phoebe's head while Finn who was still connected to saidFlame Queen looks to her before speaking up.

"Y-You… alright… P-Phoebe?"

Phoebe however had a fucked up look on her face while she mumbled incoherently for a bit which showed that she really enjoyed what just happened to her as her body twitched and shudders from the afterglow of her first time.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Well glad that you enjoyed it, but this is only the beginning. I'm gonna enjoy making you mine, as Huntress said, a beast takes what he wants. Since I have Huntress, you're next. Even if I have to knock you the fuck up. Understand?"

Phoebe right now could barely think right now, but she was barely able to say this with a slight slur.

"Y-Yessshhhh." Phoebe slurred out when she could barely move her jaw.

Finn grins before he kissed her cheek before speaking.

"Good girl." He said before looking at Huntress before speaking.

"Your next order babe?"

"Hmmmm… how about this… you screwing Sakura's ass since she never took it there yet as far as I know… wonder how she will react when that monster is breaking her ass in…. Speaking of which, as soon as Phoebe comes to, I'll be taking her ass for myself for now." Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Sakura, though blushed a bit, was surprised after hearing Huntress Wizard say that while Finn chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Sure thing my sexy beast. I've been dying to try out Sakura's ass anyway." He said before he was able to pull his dick out of Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans from that while she laid there with a pleased look on her face while Huntress chuckles at that when she saw bubbling semen flowing from Phoebe's pussy.

Finn was a bit amazed with his handy work before he looks at Sakura before walking over to the hybrid.

Sakura blushed more when she saw Finn approaching her before she spoke up with a teasing tone.

"So big boy… how do you want to break my ass in?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face when Finn got close to her.

Once said human was in front of Sakura, Finn grins before speaking up.

"On your hands and knees."

"Very well… Master." Sakura said with a grin on her face before she got onto her hands and knees right before Finn, she may not be able to get out of this but she could at least enjoy this greatly while she wiggles her ass to tease Finn and her vine like hair went to her ass and spreads her cheeks to let Finn know she was very willing right now.

Finn blushed while grinning at the sight as he feels his still erect dick twitching with excitement before he got behind Sakura and aimed his dick at entrance of the hybrid's asshole before he spoke up.

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah, break my ass in and make it remember the shape of your dick Master… if I have to do this to calm Huntress down, I might as well play the part of the slave or pet now right?" Sakura teased with a grin on her face while glancing to Finn.

Said human grins before he grabs the hybrid's hips before speaking.

"Alright my cute pet. Here it comes!" He said before jamming his dick inside Sakura's asshole.

"OOOOHHHH!" Sakura loudly groans out while she felt great pain and pleasure in her ass when Finn just rammed himself all the way inside of her… she didn't know whether to curse Huntress or kiss her feet for having Finn screw her ass right now when she was in a painful pleasure like no other right now.

Finn shudders and groans as he how tight it was before speaking.

"FUCK!... Who knew you have such a tight ass."

"A-And who… knew… y-you would be so… fucking h-huge when I f-first saw you… but we all learn right?... n-now stop… t-talking… AND BREED MY ASS!" Sakura groans out when she felt like Finn was teasing her by not moving right now while her juices drip to the ground as a result.

Finn chuckles before speaking.

"With pleasure." He said before he starts thrust hard inside the hybrid's asshole.

"GAAAAHHH!... OH FUCK FINN!" Sakura yelled out with both great pain and pleasure while she felt Finn pistoning in and out of her ass with great force.

Finn grunts and groans during each thrust before thinking.

'_Fuck!... Who knew Sakura's ass would feel this good. Wish I done this long ago when I helped Huntress get the sap. Speaking of my sexy mate, wonder how she and Phoebe are doing?' _He thought as he continues to pound Sakura's as hard as he can like a dog in heat.

Sakura in turn continues to groan from that action while Huntress took a moment to look to Phoebe to see how she was doing right now.

Said Flame Royal finally regains consciousness before looking at Huntress Wizard.

Huntress however just grins at Phoebe while using a thumb to point at Finn and Sakura right now in case she missed them.

Phoebe turns her head to look only for her eyes widen in shock at the blush inducing sight as she saw Finn taking Sakura from behind with great force.

Huntress then got up from her seat and starts to approach Phoebe while she held her hand on her clit for a moment before she pulled away to reveal a dick made from vines and while Phoebe was distracted, she held it right next to her head to give her a surprise when she saw how big she made it.

Phoebe continues to watch for a few minutes before she turned back to look at Huntress Wizard before her eyes widen again after her face touched something phallus shape that was connected to said Wood Nymph.

It… was massive, nearly as big as Finn at 8½ inches long and 2 inches wide, honestly Huntress could have made it like that if Wood Nymph's were able to control the size and she held back to ease Phoebe into things while Huntress sent Phoebe and grin when she waits for her reaction.

Said Flame Royal's eyes still widen a bit while blushing big before thinking.

'_O-Oh Glob.'_

Huntress saw her eyes widen before she spoke up.

"Don't get too shocked my dear, your ass is mine after all… so either spread those legs again or get on all fours cause I'm not going to hold back like Finn is right now with Sakura… honestly the guy maybe a beast but… he doesn't have anger fueling his actions right now." Huntress said while her eyes glow quite a bit which showed she was still pissed off right now.

Phoebe gulped before blushing a bit before she spread her legs again before using her hands to spread her ass cheeks.

Huntress grins from that before she knelt down and after a moment of aiming her dick at Phoebe's ass, she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Get ready your highness…cause I'm not stopping till I'm balls deep!" Huntress taunts when she forced the head of her dick and more into Phoebe's ass while she continues to push her way in.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yells at the penetration before lava tears starts to leak out of her eyes.

Huntress just rolled her eyes from that before she spoke up when she pushed herself in more.

"Oh don't worry, before I'm done, you'll beg for more like you'll do with Finn later… all of us saw how much of a slut you are and you just had your virginity taken… you may think I'm a bitch, but I could have done much, much worse since you saw my face." Huntress said while she pushed herself in more.

Phoebe grinds her teeth a bit from the pain before speaking up.

"I-I'm… sorry." She said as a bit more lava tears leak out more.

Huntress narrowed her eyes before she spoke up to Phoebe when she was nearly hilted in said Flame Queens ass.

"Sorry?, you spied through my window, saw my face, and while I can ignore the fact that you practically spied on Finn and I in my room… but doesn't that make you a hypocrypt since you spied on me and you have that honesty policy?... seems ironic that your getting a punishment that snowballed out of control thanks to one little action huh?" Huntress teased before she felt her lower half touch Phoebe's ass before she spoke up.

"Oooohhh… still… I have to say you have one hot sweet ass, makes me wonder if anyone else was able to make a backdoor entrance or you played with a toy or two if you got curious and heard things and hid that from us." Huntress said while her dick twitched in Phoebe's ass a few times since it was a long time since she used her dick.

Phoebe groans a bit before she turns her head away while blushing before speaking.

"O-Only… you."

"Really?... well I might as well think of that as an honor since I get to fuck a Royal up her ass… speaking of which…" Huntress said before she starts to thrust her dick in and out of Phoebe's ass while she held Phoebe's breasts with her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"GAAAHH!" Phoebe yelps before she starts groaning from the pain before moaning a bit from having her breasts squeezed.

Huntress just ignored Phoebe while she focused on her own pleasure and continues to fuck Phoebe's ass while she took a moment to glance at Finn and Sakura when the duo really seemed to get into things before she sent a grin to Phoebe when she spoke up.

"Hehe, maybe Sakura should be the one with Finn since she's already used to his dick, I mean granted you and Finn were the same at the start… but Sakura here is already taking Finn like a champ… so unless you can make a dick like mine but fire based… you may lose to Sakura this round." Huntress teased to get a rise out of the Flame Queen for some reason.

Phoebe's eyes widen before speaking up.

"N-No."

"Well than… might as well see if you can summon a dick then and fast… I mean you can shift your very form… so why not make one?... seems like it would be handy to get a one up on Sakura there." Huntress taunts while she continues to thrust her dick into Phoebe's ass while she glanced to Sakura and Finn to have Phoebe look as well to see how good the duo felt right now.

Said Flame Queen did look seeing Finn continuing to plow Sakura's ass before he speaks up.

"E-Even though I enjoy fucking that hot ass of yours Sakura, I think you deserve a nice spanking!" He said before starts slapping the hybrid's ass cheeks before thrusting even harder.

Sakura groans from that before surprising Phoebe by saying this.

"M-More Master… S-Spank me h-harder!" Sakura moans out with a tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"You got it!" Finn said as he continues spanking Sakura's ass to either make sure that Sakura gets a nice red glow or to not make her be able to sit for some time.

Huntress grins a bit when she saw that before looking to Phoebe while she fucked her ass before she spoke up.

"Hehe, seems Finn is getting more ladies on his side… you know… I have a deal to make with you… agree with it and I'll forgive you after this… and considering the plan I have in mind… I'm sure you'll agree…" Huntress said with a grin on her face when she thrusts much harder into Phoebe's ass when she felt herself getting close right now.

Phoebe continues to moan and groan when she was starting to feel good for a moment before hearing what the Wood Nymph said.

She was a bit hesitant, but really want to earn Huntress's forgiveness before speaking up.

"W-What type of deal… Mistress?" She said before blushing a bit while trying to get on the Wood Nymph's good side.

Huntress chuckles a bit when she heard that before she spoke up.

"Well… a way to get me on your good side aside… the deal is getting payback on Marceline the Vampire Queen… and Princess Bubblegum and if you want… you can join in since she can't complain if you get some kind of payback right?" Huntress said while her dick twitches more in Phoebe's ass.

Said Flame Royal was shocked when she heard that.

To her, she had no problem with Marceline. Bubblegum however… was a different story.

Phoebe looks at Huntress Wizard with a determined look before speaking up.

"I'll do it. Just tell me want you need me to do Mistress."

Huntress just grins before she spoke up.

"I'll get to it after this… but for now… TAKE MY CUM!" Huntress said before she hilts herself in Phoebe's ass and yelled when she came vary hard in Phoebe's ass which seemed to heat up greatly when she did that.

"GAAAAHHH!" Phoebe yells before she surprisingly wrapped her legs around Huntress Wizard to make her go in deeper while cumming.

Huntress in turn, while a bit surprised, just rolled with it and pulled Phoebe a bit more to press her dick into her a bit more while groaning when she felt herself unload quite a bit into Phoebe which showed how Backed up Huntress was right now.

Phoebe groans a bit before she surprised Huntress again wrapping her arms around her neck before she pulls the Wood Nymph in for a kiss.

Huntress was caught a bit off guard from that action before she went with it and kissed Phoebe back while her tongue fought with hers while she slowly tapped off.

Meanwhile with Finn and Sakura…

Said duo were able to catch the scene making Finn blush... but he felt more turned on then ever which surprisingly made thrust his dick in even harder than ever now inside of Sakura's ass.

Sakura in turn groans more while blushing when she saw Huntress creampieing Phoebe before she pants and groans while she waits for Finn to finish.

Said human continues to pound the hybrid's ass for a few moments before Finn growls and came hard inside Sakura's ass.

Sakura groans loudly from feeling Finn unloading in her ass while she came card in return which caused her to squirt on the ground.

Finn continues to ejaculate for about 35 seconds before he finally taps off.

Sakura finally tapped off as well with Huntress doing the same as well with Phoebe before the duo pant for breath.

Finn and Phoebe also pant for breath while enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Huntress then spoke up with a grin on her face while she glanced at Finn.

"So Finn… think we can give these two more?, Cause I think Phoebe and Sakura need a bit more… breaking in if you get what I mean." Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking.

"You kidding? I can keep going for as long as I need to."

"Well then… let's break our new pets in!" Huntress said before she and Finn resume fucking Sakura's and Phoebe's asses.

Said duo starts moaning and groaning from the pleasure before time passes.

One round an unknown time later showed Phoebe being bound by Vines in the air while Huntress had her suck her off while Vines spanked her ass when Huntress felt like she was slowing down.

Sakura in the meantime was pressed up against a tree while Finn fucked her pussy and he was giving her one hell of a kiss on the lips which caused Sakura to groan into the kiss when Finn went really deep into her pussy.

Phoebe's moans and groans were muffled since she was sucking off Huntress Wizard while getting her ass spanked.

However, that action surprising made Phoebe bob her head a bit fast with each spank.

Sakura moans in Finn's mouth before she wraps her arms and legs around him to make the human thrust in deeper before Sakura slides her tongue in Finn's mouth.

Finn returns the kiss and thrusts harder as a result before a few minutes pass with Finn growling as he came hard in Sakura's pussy and Huntress groans when she came hard in Phoebe's mouth.

Sakura groans and moans in Finn's mouth before she climaxed on his dick while Phoebe came before she tries swallowing Huntress's cum.

Time passed again, and this time, Huntress was with Sakura while she fucked her ass and Finn was with Phoebe while he was kissing her as he screwed her.

Finn was sitting on the grass like chair that Huntress made earlier and Phoebe was bouncing and grinding on his dick thanks to the fact that the chair was backless and it allowed Phoebe to really get close to Finn when she hugged him.

Huntress had Sakura on all fours again while Huntress was fucking her, she was even bent over Sakura like an animal and gripped her breasts with a strong grip while her dick pistons in and out of Sakura's ass.

Phoebe continues bounce on Finn's dick as if she was trying to milk him while still kissing the human before speaking.

"O-Oh…*smooch*... G-Glob… *smooch*... Finn." She said between kisses before fully locking her lips with Finn's.

Sakura groans and moans from the pleasure before speaking.

"Oh Glob! Oh Glob! Oh Glob!" She moans.

Huntress then starts to lick and nip at the side of Sakura's neck with rough licks before she lets out a grunt before cumming hard in Sakura's ass.

Finn came hard as well after he gripped Phoebe's head and smashed her lips onto his for a heated kiss while he used his other hand to hold her hips on to his.

Sakura moans loud after feeling that before she came hard before her pussy squirts on the ground.

Phoebe still hasn't separated her lips from Finn as she continues to bounce on his dick for a few moments when her legs managed to overpower Finn's hold on her a bit to make the human cum more as she feels both her pussy and womb getting filled up nicely.

Time passed again, this time showing that Finn and Huntress were standing next to one another while masturbating when they watched Sakura and Phoebe eating each other out with deep licks and whatnot.

Sakura was top of Phoebe while said elemental was on the bottom as the two licked each other's folds before some of their juices start leaking out.

For a few minutes, the duo continues that action before Phoebe grit her teeth and yelled out when she came hard thanks to Sakura's more experienced hands.

Said hybrid could feel the Flame Queen's juices coming out before she starts slurping up. It had a spicy kick before Sakura came hard as well.

Phoebe, who was a bit busy with her own orgasm didn't see that coming before the duo rode out their orgasms while Huntress grins before she spoke up.

"Nice sight you two… hey Sakura, think you can summon a cock and… all three of us can show Phoebe what we can do?" Huntress teased while stroking her own cock with her hand.

Sakura, after finally tapping off, looks up before speaking.

"I-I believe so." She said before standing up and moved a bit away from Phoebe before she starts concentrating.

It took a moment or so before a vine shape dick appears above her clit.

It was at least 7 1/2 inches long and 2 in width and to some surprise had thorn like barbs running up and down the dick with a few even being on the head, they didn't look to bad like it could hurt someone… but for Phoebe who was barely experienced...

Phoebe pants a bit before she had a surprised look while blushing big when she saw Sakura's dick before thinking.

'_Oh Glob.'_

A moment later Huntress had a thought before she looked to Finn.

"Hey Finn… want to relax for a round and watch Sakura have her way with Phoebe here?, could be an interesting show, and if things go well… they could make a bond like you and I at a later date… how about it?" Huntress asked while she dismissed her dick for now.

Finn took a moment think before speaking.

"Sure. Definitely want to see this along with the bond thing later. Though I have another way for you to relax." He said with a grin.

"Oh really?, and what way is that?" Huntress said with a raised eyebrow on her slightly smiling face since Finn can be really surprising sometimes.

Finn then surprisingly lays in the ground with his dick standing like a tower before speaking.

"You giving me the best ride you got."

Huntress chuckles a bit before she approached Finn and after placing her feet next to Finn, squats down and after gripping the dick, had it press to her folds before she spoke up.

"As you wish!" Huntress said before she dropped down and took Finn's entire dick into her pussy before she starts bouncing like a pro and to Phoebe and Sakura, it looked like Huntress was giving a seductive dance on top of it.

Finn grunts and groans from the feeling before speaking.

"Fuck yeah! Luv it when you dance like that!" He said before he brought his hands up and gripped Huntress's breasts before squeezing them hard.

Huntress groans from that while she continues to dance on his dick while Phoebe and Sakura in the meantime…

Sakura was blushing big as she watches the duo before looking at Phoebe before speaking.

"Guess I have you all to myself now."

Phoebe took a moment to blush at the dance that Huntress was using on Finn before she looked to Sakura with an odd silence when it looked like she was thinking of something.

Said hybrid was a little confused before speaking.

"Something wrong Phoebe?"

That question was answered when Phoebe surprised Sakura by gripping the back of her head when she seemed to make up her mind about something and pulled her in for an aggressive kiss when she had some kind of lust in her eyes which was shown to Sakura.

Sakura was indeed shock at the action before she just went with and kissed Phoebe back with the same passion before she wraps her arms around the Flame Elemental's body by pulling her close till their breasts were touching.

A moment later, Phoebe used more strength to push Sakura on her back before she pulled away with a lust filled grin on her face.

"Hope your ready to see how hot I can get." Phoebe said while she got on her feet and like with Huntress, she squats down till the head of Sakura's dick touched her folds before Phoebe surprised Sakura by actually dropping all the way down and had Sakura fully hilt her dick in her pussy which made Phoebe groan loudly from that when the thorn like barbs scraped her insides something fierce but it wasn't painful at all.

"OH FUCK!" Sakura yells after feeling her dick enter the Flame Queens pussy which in turn caused Phoebe to snap back to reality before she sent Sakura a grin while on eye was closed when she was pushing herself a bit to keep focused.

"Y-You w-wanted a q-quickie… might as… well… go all out than!" Phoebe said before she gripped Sakura's breasts and starts to bounce up and down the spiky dick with pants and moans while her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue hangs out of her mouth when pleasure like no other shot through her body, the only similar things that matched it were Finn and Huntress's dicks and she didn't know why she didn't do this sooner, granted it was because of her Matrix, but she could have found a way to make it so that her power could be contained.

"OH PHOEBE!" Sakura screamed before she grabbed Phoebe's hips and starts thrusting her dick up in said Flame Royal's pussy.

Phoebe yelled out a bit more when she felt Sakura jackhammering herself into her pussy while she tried to speed up her own thrusts to match Sakura's thrusts.

Said hybrid moans loud before tries to top Phoebe's speed as well.

Compared to Phoebe and Sakura going at it like animals in heat, Huntress was still dancing on Finn's dick while she used certain patterns when Finn seemed to react well to them.

Said human grunts and groans at the pleasure before he turns his head to see Phoebe and Sakura only to have his eyes widen a bit in surprise before chuckling before speaking.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves greatly."

Huntress took a moment to look at them before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Indeed, even if they don't bond, they will make good bitches for you if I'm not around in the area, and if they do, well, you get to fuck two ladies who are going to give you some interesting shows." Huntress said when she placed her hands on Finn's chests and grinds herself on Finn's lap to really help build his load.

Finn groans a bit before looking at Huntress with a grin before speaking.

"That's nice, but for now the only person I should focus now is you!" He said before he starts thrusting his dick up inside the Wood Nymph's pussy.

Huntress groans from that before she spoke up while Finn fucked her.

"Yeah… but… t-try and think of this possible perk, thanks to our bond, you'll age slower to match a wood Nymphs and what not, but with those two going at it and if they bond, well… you could have a mother daughter combo when the child is of age and make things interesting." Huntress teased while she used her vines to hold her feet steady and starts to pull herself down to meet Finn's thrusts which made him go real deep into her pussy which made Huntress groan a few times when he rammed into her cervix.

Finn continues to fuck Huntress hard before taking a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Hmmm… that does sound nice. And you know what? I think they'll do the bond thing."

"Ma-maybe, but that's not u-until much later, we ca-can't force a bond b-but they seem to really enjoy o-one another's c-company." Huntress said while she continues to ride Finn's dick while she took a moment to see how things were doing on Sakura's and Phoebe's end.

While Finn and Huntress were going at it, Sakura was able to flip Phoebe making the hybrid on top before Sakura grabbed Flame Elemental's hips before she starts thrusting hard.

Phoebe groans from that before she looked to Sakura to see how she was holding while said Hybrid kept thrusting her dick into her.

Sakura grunts and groans with each thrust while she looks at Phoebe with lust in her eyes before speaking.

"Glob, Phoebe your pussy feels amazing!"

Phoebe returns that look with one of her own before she spoke up with a slight jolt here and there.

"A-And… y-your dick… i-is… i-insane… h-how… d-did y-you g-get so-something as… g-good as this?" Phoebe groans out while she felt her pussy being spread out by Sakura's thorny dick which twitched quite a bit around said dick.

Sakura grunts a bit before speaking.

"T-That... takes… p-practice… wh-which I'll… b-be… h-happy to… s-show… y-you later… w-when… t-this is… o-over."

Phoebe could only groan and moan for a bit when she heard that before she spoke up after barely getting a breath.

"I-I w-would… b-be h-happy to… continue t-this later…. B-but for now… j-just… just... FUCK ME LIKE YOU NEVER FUCKED BEFORE!" Phoebe said/yelled with her eyes rolling back and her tongue sticking out of her mouth a moment later before she came hard around Sakura's dick with a tight hold.

Said hybrid groans from the tight grip and just resumed thrusting without saying for about 3 minutes before Sakura came very hard inside Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe in turn came time and time again during that three minute interval before she lets out a loud groan when she felt Sakura filling her, and it seemed like Huntress she was backed up and her womb quickly bloats with the Wood based semen.

It took about 30 seconds before Sakura finally taps off before she collapsed a bit on top of Phoebe with her head on the chest before Sakura spoke while catching her breath.

"D-Damn… h-hadn't… cum... t-this… much… in a… w-while."

Phoebe, after she caught her breath after a minute… surprised Sakura when she rolled over with Sakura inside of her so that Phoebe was back on top before said Flame Queen spoke up with more lust in her voice.

"Get ready for a repeat then… cause I want more!" Phoebe said before she starts to jackhammer herself on Sakura's dick without even pulling out which quickly made a mess for the duo when semen and juices flowed out of Phoebe's pussy and hit Sakura's groin, it was like a switch was flipped in Phoebe and she didn't want this to stop anytime soon.

"Gah!" Sakura yelps before she starts moaning with ecstasy from the pleasure.

Huntress in turn chuckles a bit when she saw that before speaking up.

"Guess Phoebe is like you Finn, a beast in hiding and Sakura brought that out... want to watch after we finish this cause I want to see what Phoebe has in mind for Sakura now." Huntress said before she starts to thrust even harder into Finn's thrusts when she felt his dick twitching hard inside of her pussy.

Finn grunts a bit before speaking.

"N-No problem babe. And if you want, you could just lay top of me after filling that pussy of yours."

"Well then… fire that load just packed in your balls!" Huntress said before she grins when she gripped Finns hips and forced him to raise and lower even faster than his legs could move which pistons him in and out of Huntress's pussy which showed how strong Huntress was.

About a few moments later, Finn snarls and growls a bit before his dick spurt out like a volcano deep inside Huntress's pussy.

Huntress groans a bit from that but she didn't stop moving Finn to really get him to drain his balls in her.

Finn continues to cum inside the Wood Nymph's pussy and flooding her womb for about 45 seconds before he finally taps off.

Huntress pants a bit from her own exertion before she lets Finn lay on the ground safely before she just slid down on Finn's dick and leans forward to rest her body on Finn while semen flowed out of her pussy around Finn's dick and it slowly flowed away from the duo.

Finn then wrapped his arms around Huntress before he kisses her forehead before speaking.

"Glob Hun, I never get tired of this." He said before he rubs the Wood Nymph's back.

Huntress chuckles a bit before she just lays there before she spoke up.

"Well don't think I'm done yet, tomorrow, I'm going to have to teach Phoebe some things for our payback on Marceline and Bubblegum… hope you like two new pets cause you may get them as a gift for your beastly harem." Huntress said while chuckling a bit when she said that.

Finn was surprised after hearing this along with the fact that Phoebe agreed but that washed away after hearing the part of getting two pets before he spoke up.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you Huntress?"

Huntress just rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Every day annoyingly so, you know I'm no romantic." Huntress said, but to Finn who wore the necklace, he felt that she was really happy about it on the inside.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Even though you feel happy." He said before he goes up a bit and kisses Huntress's lips.

Huntress blushed brightly from that before she pulls away from the kiss a few moments later and looked away from Finn with a bright blush on her face.

"Keep that up and I'll hide your necklace again, remember how I overpowered you without it?" Huntress teased while sending Finn a slight glare, no real ill intent but she would do it again.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before he hugs his mate closer before speaking.

"Sorry Hun. I'll stop now." He said though making sure that Huntress knew through the necklace that he was sorry and would still love her no matter what.

Huntress however could only feel the feelings Finn had but got the message before she just fell quiet before she and Finn looked back to Phoebe and Sakura to see what they were doing and got a bit surprised when Phoebe, had Sakura in an interesting position when Phoebe moves things around which still had Sakura on her back, but Phoebe had Sakura's legs angles up so that her dick was pointed right at her face, but Phoebe rests Sakura's ass against her legs before carefully angling the vine like, thorny dick to her pussy and after she inserts the dick, she starts to thrust her hips to make it look like she was the one who was fucking Sakura instead of the other way around while Phoebe held her hips which caused Sakura's legs to fall next to Phoebe's body before Phoebe thrust her hips again.

Sakura groans and moans from this feeling before thinking.

'_Oh man, who knew Phoebe would do something like this? And she was just a virgin till Finn worked her. Looks like I really found my true mate.'_

Phoebe however didn't even register that while she continues to thrust her hips for the odd position before she felt Sakura's dick starting to twitch inside of her which caused her to thrust her hips faster and faster until…

Sakura grunts before grinding her teeth a bit before she came hard inside Phoebe's pussy.

Though with way she was positioned, it looked like Sakura could see everything happening, even her pulsing dick as it shot its load into her, and looked like Phoebe was the one cumming inside of her as a result.

It took about 35 seconds before Sakura finally taps off before she tries to catch her breath.

Phoebe did so as well before she managed to catch it a minute later before she spoke up after pulling herself free.

"S-So… hope your ready for more… cause I have a few more ideas if your interested and if this dick is a little more flexible." Phoebe said while gripping Sakura's thorny dick and bends it a bit to see if it was more vine like then rigid.

Sakura then groans a bit but doesn't feel any pain from that action.

Phoebe grins a bit from that when she felt some kind of empowerment from overpowering Sakura right now before she spoke up.

"Get on all fours." Phoebe ordered when she let go of Sakura's dick and gently set her on the ground.

Said hybrid, though surprised, felt turned on after seeing Phoebe being in charge before she got up for a second before the hybrid got on her hands and knees before she shakes her rear to tease the Flame Queen.

However, Phoebe went for Sakura's dick again by stroking it to get it back to full power again while it points to the ground, a moment later though, Phoebe surprised everyone when she stuck out her tongue and licks Sakura's asshole of all things while her free hand rubs Sakura's folds.

Sakura was a bit shocked at that action before she starts shudders and moans from the feeling.

Phoebe continues to do that for a few minutes before she pulled her head away from Sakura's ass before she spoke up.

"Get ready Sakura, cause I'll be seeing how flexible this dick is." Phoebe said before she got on her knees and with some flexible work, angles Sakura's dick to angle behind her but that wasn't all when Phoebe slowly starts to bend Sakura's vine like thorny dick to her pussy lips while taking it slow in case she needs to stop in case she feels pain.

Sakura, again shocked, groans from that action before thinking.

'_How can she be that clever?'_

When Phoebe saw that Sakura wasn't in pain, she pressed the head of Sakura's dick into her folds and used her hand to slip more in before she fully hilts Sakura's dick inside of her and her hips rest against Sakura's ass and it looked like Phoebe was the one fucking Sakura again.

"Gah!" Sakura yelps before shuddering again from the feeling.

A moment later, after Phoebe made sure Sakura's dick was snug inside of her, she starts to thrust her hips lightly which caused the dick to wobble and wiggle inside of Phoebe while Phoebe's fiery pubic hair flares and tickles Sakura's fold with each thrust.

Sakura moans before giggling in between after feeling that.

Phoebe then took a moment to press her body on Sakura before grinding herself on Sakura's folds which caused Sakura's dick to wiggle more inside of her.

Said hybrid shudders from that action before she starts thrusting back in Phoebe's pussy.

Which in turn caused Phoebe to groan before she flared her body so that her pubic hair starts to flare more on Sakura's folds before Phoebe starts thrusting again with Sakura's dick wiggling more inside of her.

Sakura giggles again after feeling that before she tries to out thrust said Flame Queen.

For a few minutes, Phoebe continues to thrust her body against Sakura while she felt her dick twitching before she spoke up.

"W-wow, guess y-you enjoy this huh?" Phoebe said while she sped up her actions by thrusting harder.

"I-It be… impossible… n-not to." Sakura said as she sped up her thrusting as well.

A moment later after Phoebe made a stronger than normal thrust, she grit her teeth when she came a little around Sakura's dick which caused her to groan a little, this position wasn't the most pleasurable to her, but to Sakura...

Sakura seems to like the position she was in before she climaxed hard inside Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans a bit from that while she waits for Sakura to tap off, she had one more position in mind that could be better for her but right now, it looked and felt like Sakura was enjoying this more.

Said hybrid taps off after climaxing for about 25 seconds before she tries to catch her breath.

Phoebe took a moment to let Sakura enjoy the afterglow before she spoke up.

"So… how was that?, Not a very good position for me… but you seem to like it." Phoebe said while she used a hand to push Sakura's dick out of her which caused semen to flow from her pussy.

Sakura groans a bit before speaking.

"W-Well… at first it was strange… till you made it better. P-Plus it… was an interesting position."

Phoebe took a moment to calm herself before she spoke up.

"Well I have one more position in mind, you need to stay on all fours though, sorry about that but this should be better for the both of us, though I may need to get you back to full power again…" Phoebe said before she scoots back for a moment to see how Sakura's dick was doing, multiple shots could have weakened it a little.

Sakura pants for a bit while her dick looks like its down but not completely.

Phoebe then gently gripped it before she angled it back a bit before she took the head of the dick into her mouth and starts to lick and suck on it with some hums here and there.

Sakura shudders and groans before panting a bit after feeling her dick inside the Flame Queen's mouth.

After getting the dick back to full power again, Phoebe pulled her head away before the dick points to the ground with blood pulsing through it before Phoebe moved a bit and turned so that her back was to Sakura's before she got on all fours with her ass touching Sakura's a moment later.

Phoebe then reached towards Sakura's dick, gripped it, and angled it towards her folds again before she took it inside of her when she pulled away and pushed to press herself on to Sakura before it now looked like Phoebe and Sakura were connected with a double sided dildo, but Phoebe used Sakura's dick for this instead which caused Phoebe to groan when Sakura's dick went deeper then last time.

Sakura was at first surprised at the position before she shudders and groans before speaking up.

"O-Oh… Glob."

Phoebe took a moment to adjust a bit more to Sakura's before she starts to move by thrusting her hips which caused Sakura to bounce a bit as well as a result.

Sakura groans and moans for a bit before she thrusts her hips back as well.

Huntress took a moment to chuckle from seeing that before she spoke up.

"Seems they forgot about us for now, not sure if I should feel insulted or not but it's interesting to see Phoebe taking the lead here, what do you think Finn." Huntress said while she watch the duo as they gave one hell of a sexy scene to the other duo.

Finn, who was watching, was blushing a bit while surprised at Phoebe's boldness before looking at Huntress Wizard before speaking.

"It is interesting. Though surprising seeing Phoebe being bold. Guess taking her virginity did not only awake her beast, but gave her some confidence too. But if you're feeling left out Hun, I can probably fix that." He said while rubbing Huntress's back.

Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Oh I'm good right now from watching this, and you can't tell me that you weren't a beast in the sheets when you first lost your virginity, maybe we should have her visit daily since you like to jump me in the middle of potion making, fun the first few times, but got really annoying when you caused a few explosions and I had to rebuild the room a few times." Huntress said while raising her eyebrow at Finn and sent him an amused grin.

Said human human chuckles nervously as he continues to rub Huntress's back before speaking.

"Hehe… Yeah sorry for that Hun. Maybe we should have her visit so that way I won't cause another explosion. But that doesn't mean I won't find another way to please my sexy beast." Finn said before he brought one hand down to the Wood Nymph's ass before squeezing one cheek.

Huntress jolts a bit before she sent Finn a teasing grin and spoke up.

"Well as long as it doesn't cause me to lose another spell or potion based room, I'm good, now then… since you teased me just now… get ready for the ride of your life.!" Huntress teased before she starts to lift and lower her hips on Finn's dick.

Finn groans a bit before speaking up.

"Fuck Hun. Then I hope your prepared for this!" He said before he brought his hands on Huntress hips before the human starts thrusting his dick up as hard as he can.

He even remembers what Huntress's face looks like without the mask to get him really riled up.

Huntress groans from that while time passed with the scene showing that Sakura and Finn, who was more sensitive than normal, were getting close with Huntress and Phoebe's working their dicks well.

Finn and Sakura groans and moans from the pleasure before they felt their climaxes approaching.

Phoebe and Huntress move faster when they felt that to really get them to blow with Phoebe saying this to Sakura.

"O-Oh Glob Sakura… F-Fill my… p-pussy… w-with your cum!" Phoebe said with a somewhat begging tone.

About a few moments later, Sakura grunts before speaking.

"S-Since you ask… here it… CUMS!" She yells before her dick spurts out a big dose of cum inside Phoebe's pussy.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Phoebe yelled when she came hard around Sakura's dick which caused her to squirt with fiery fluids.

It took about 30 seconds before said hybrid taps off before trying to catch her breath.

Phoebe did the same while she felt the semen sloshing around in her womb before her strength fades and she fell forward and on to the ground which caused Sakura's dick to fly free and point to the ground again while Phoebe pants for breath while semen flowed from her pussy.

Sakura pants for a bit before speaking.

"W-Wow… P-Phoebe… Y-You're… a-amazing."

Phoebe took a moment to chuckle before she looked to Sakura with a slightly tired look before speaking up.

"T-Thanks, and thanks… for… going with what I had in mind…" Phoebe said while she laid on the ground while her shapely ass was on display.

Sakura blushed a bit when she saw that.

She was tempted to take the Flame Queen's ass, but was very tired.

That's when she said this.

"I hope we can do this again later. Out of curiosity, how was it losing your virginities to Finn and Huntress?" She asked with a smirk.

"N-Not… bad… b-but w-wished the s-situation was better… s-still… h-hope to d-do this again… in the f-future." Phoebe mutters while her body shudders while some semen dripped from her pussy.

Sakura chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Did you enjoy Finn being all beast during your time with him?"

Phoebe blushed a bit before she just nods before the duo heard Huntress making a loud groan before she came hard on Finn's dick with a vice like grin.

Finn growls loudly before he came very hard inside the Wood Nymph's pussy and womb.

Huntress groans from that before she fell onto Finn while he road out his orgasm.

Sakura, who was watching as well, chuckles again before looking at Phoebe.

"You and Finn are still friends, but deep down, you want to go have another round with him later huh?"

Phoebe blushed a little before she spoke up.

"M-Maybe… but he has Huntress now and I don't think she'll let things get too far since we did breakup and he went to her." Phoebe said while she remembers the part about Jake and would …visit him later for his advice for Finn.

Sakura sends Phoebe a smile before speaking.

"Clearly you forgot what Huntress, exceptional beasts take they want. And clearly Finn wants you badly even if he has Huntress. I mean she did give him the okay. Even if he has to impregnate you."

Phoebe blushed a bit when she heard that before she looked to Sakura before speaking up.

"What about you?, I mean you seem fond of Finn as well since I heard you call him Master when he was going at it with your ass." Phoebe said while blushing when she remembered how Sakura reacted when she was with Finn.

Said hybrid chuckles and blushes before speaking.

"True I like Finn and he can be my Master anytime he needs me. Even if he and Huntress are bonded, doesn't mean I still can't join in on the fun."

"R-Right… b-but what about getting pregnant?... I mean you'll be having fun with Finn so won't that happen?" Phoebe said to the Wood Nymph.

"Not quite. You see Wood Nymphs can only get pregnant through their bonded mate and that's only if the mate allows it. Since I'm not in a bond, I can't get pregnant. However, to Finn, you're an exception since you're not a Wood Nymph."

"Oh… well… can you make a bond with Finn as well?, Or is it only one per couple?" Phoebe asked since it seemed important to ask.

Sakura then smirks before speaking.

"Even if I want to, there's two things: 1) My dad would try to kill him since he's still mad at Finn if you recall what my mom said about the mating season incident. 2) Huntress has her claim on Finn. Now a bond is only one per couple, but there have been times when most bonded couples end up having a little harem, even if they're bonded or not. So for all I know, Huntress might consider us being part of a harem for Finn here."

Phoebe took a moment to think before she spoke up.

"Maybe, but aside from my dad who was evil, what dad isn't protective of their daughter, and as for Huntress, I think we might not have a say in the matter since… we saw her face… I still don't get why it's so important though since other people don't have masks, it maybe a culture thing but I never heard of where it started." Phoebe said while she heard of the mask thing but never the origin of the mask part.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Well it's difficult to explain since I might not know the origin, but the thing about our masks is that, we're only suppose to show them to our bonded mates or parents in private. But when it comes to having sex with our mates, we tend to remove them to get our ideal mate riled up. I mean imagine if you and I are in a bond, if I removed my mask and you saw what my face looks like, you'll be pouncing on me in a second before I could even act. Trust me, if we came earlier, you would've seen Finn do that."

Phoebe blushed a bit when she heard that while she could imagine Finn pouncing on an unmasked Huntress… before she surprisingly thought of Sakura right now and what her face could look like while caused her to blush more.

Said hybrid could tell what Phoebe was thinking before thinking.

"I can tell what you're already thinking. You know, and I'm just throwing it out there, but if we do the bond thing, I can make it into a real reality. And plus even though you're not wearing a mask, imagine Finn pouncing on you."

To Sakura's surprise however, Phoebe didn't say much but she did say this nonetheless while she looked away from Sakura which left her ass wide open.

"M-Maybe… b-but it's t-too soon to say I would agree or not." Phoebe said while her body glowed with a red light to show she was blushing which caused her to look cuter than normal.

Sakura blushed a bit at how cute Phoebe looked before speaking.

"Well give it time. I'm willing to wait. Though I am curious. What do you feel for Finn now after having sex with him, even though you're both still friends?"

Phoebe blushed more when she heard that while she had various thoughts, granted she was happy to finally have tier 15 with him since she worried that she would blow up or something since she remembered nearly doing that when she first kissed him on the lips, but thanks to Huntress she was able to actually get intimate with him, she had many more but the main one was this.

_'Would things have happened like this if we didn't look in her window?, I mean… I'm not sure on what to feel exactly with Finn right now… I mean… this beast thing sounds more… physical than anything even if its a mental thing… so what would Finn do later after he calms down?' _Phoebe thought while she was silent to Sakura for now which showed how deep she was in thought.

Sakura looks at Phoebe while waiting for an answer.

Phoebe then looked to Sakura after a minute more of thinking before she spoke up.

"I'm… not sure about what I feel, granted things were a lot nicer than when we started since Huntress doesn't look angry anymore, but I was the one who broke up with Finn so things for him might be purely physical now if that beast thing I keep hearing about is any indication… I mean what does being a Beast even mean?" Phoebe asked while she wondered what that term meant.

Sakura chuckles before speaking.

"Well first, even though what just happened was physical, I can tell from of the corner of Finn's eye that when he looked at you, there was lust with a hint of caring. Meaning you're still important to him in his heart. As for the Beast term, well… it shows how much of an animal you are during sex. I mean you saw how Finn was with you, me and Huntress right? And let's not forget that you were a beast between Finn and I."

Phoebe blushed quite a bit from that before she spoke up.

"W-Well with what was happening, I guess got too much into it… sorry if I hurt you... As for Finn... I'll have to speak with him later since I found out that Jake caused for the most part ." Phoebe said when she worried that she harmed Sakura earlier.

Surprisingly, said hybrid waved her hand before speaking.

"No need to say sorry. It actually felt great."

"R-Really… maybe… we could… *Mutter*... " Phoebe said before her word's trailed off.

Sakura raised her eyebrow before speaking.

"What was that?" She asked with a sly smirk.

However instead of saying anything, Phoebe used a burst of strength to push herself up a bit and moved to hug Sakura and kissed her on the lips with some lust… and something else shown in her eyes… it looked like confusion… but had a mix of something else in them while the duo land on the ground and Phoebe continues the kiss on top of her before pulling away with a bright blush on her face when she spoke up.

"I… want to have more sex with you… it… doesn't matter where…or when… just… don't stop…" Phoebe said before she returned to kissing Sakura aggressively.

Said hybrid was completely shocked at what just happened. But feeling washed when she felt excitedly after hearing what Phoebe said before she hugs said Flame Queen back and equally returns kiss as well before she slides her tongue in the Elemental's mouth.

A moment later, Phoebe felt something touch her ass before she realized that Sakura got erect again while she keeps kissing Sakura and surprised her by getting fully on top of her before Sakura's dick rests between her ass cheeks.

Sakura shudders and moans in Phoebe's mouth after feeling that.

A moment later, Phoebe, while she continues the kiss, shifts her body so that her ass was raised before she used a hand to angle Sakura's dick so that it pressed against her asshole before she groans in Sakura's mouth when the dick slowly entered her hot tight asshole.

Sakura's groans, thought muffled, got louder in Phoebe's mouth after feeling that.

Phoebe in turn starts to bounce on Sakura's dick with groans and pants of her own which were muffled before pulling away for a moment to take a deep breath while she placed her hands next to Sakura's head while she focused on riding her dick and as a result, Sakura saw her lust stricken face while Phoebe looked right into her eyes.

Sakura was a bit surprised at Phoebe's action. But didn't care for now as she was enjoying the pleasure before she brought her hands on said Flame Royal's ass before the hybrid looks at Phoebe with the same lust filled look.

For a few minutes, Phoebe continues to ride Sakura's dick with a fast pace while she felt herself about to cum.

"O-Oh G-Glob… S-Sakura… I'm… I'm…" Phoebe said while she felt the knot forming in her stomach and she felt Sakura's dick twitching again in her ass this time.

"I-I… know… I'm… a-about to… b-blow here… t-too… P-Phoebe." Sakura said to while trying to hold it.

Phoebe nods before she sped up her actions greatly which caused the knot to get tighter and tighter while she felt Sakura twitching faster and faster until…

Sakura grunts before yelling out.

"C-CMMING!" She yells before climaxing hard inside Phoebe's ass which in turn caused Phoebe to groan with her tongue hanging out of her mouth when she in turn came hard on Sakura's dick which caused her ass to try and milk everything Sakura had into her ass which made her stomach bloat a bit.

It took about 30 seconds before said hybrid finally taps off before Sakura tries to catch her breath a bit.

A moment later, Phoebe fell forward and her breasts squish into Sakura's and her head rests on Sakura's neck while she herself pants for breath while her sudden burst of strength leaves her which made her body extremely heavy to her.

Sakura pants as well before speaking up.

"T-That felt… g-great… Phoebe." She said before wrapping her arms around the Elemental.

However, funny enough, Sakura heard light snoring from Phoebe which showed she exhausted herself from how long she went with the others and the fatigue finally caught up with her which caused her to pass out with a slight smile on her face, she seemed to be pretty happy right now though so that could be a win for Sakura.

Said hybrid sweatdrops before chuckling a bit before she kissed Phoebe's forehead before speaking up.

"Sleep tight your highness. Cause later on, more pleasure will be coming." She said before she turns her head to see how are Finn and Huntress Wizard doing.

Surprisingly enough, both were looking right at her and a dozing Phoebe with amused looks on their faces.

Sakura blushes a bit before she chuckles nervously before speaking.

"I take it that you guys enjoyed the show?"

"Well… considering how hard Finn is right now, I would say he did… however you do realize that while my anger has lessened, it doesn't mean I won't make you and the Queen of Flames our bitches later for Finn and I to use as we see fit right?" Huntress said while sending Sakura a slight glare.

Sakura flinches from that look before nodding.

"Good, get a good night's rest, because starting tomorrow… you and Phoebe start your training to really please Finn here and after that, we can start my little plan for Bubblegum and Marceline… and I could use an… assistant for testing potions on… congratulations Sakura." Huntress said with an amused tone to the Vine based Wood Nymph/ Trent hybrid.

Sakura was shocked when she heard that while wondering what were the plans for regarding said royals before she decides to go with it before speaking up.

"I will do anything to earn your forgiveness Mistress." She said while trying to be on Huntress's good side.

"Good… now you can take Phoebe either inside of my home to rest or your place but I expect you two here before 12 for lessons when Finn is doing his own thing… understand?" Huntress said before she waits for Sakura's response.

Sakura took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"I think I'll stay here with you guys."

"Well then, take Phoebe inside and Finn and I will follow in a moment." Huntress said while she had her head rest on Finn's chest.

Sakura nods before she manages to get Phoebe in her arms before getting up and walk towards Huntress Wizard's house before getting inside.

Finn then looks at Huntress before he starts rubbing her back.

Huntress hummed a bit before she sat up and looked to Finn with a grin on her face.

"You know, we should talk about a plan later on how to deal with Bubblegum and Marceline before trying to make them your bitches… but first… think you got more energy for a few more rounds?" Huntress asked while grinding her pussy on Finn's dick while it was still inside of her pussy.

Finn groans a bit from that action before he looks at his mate before speaking.

"Hehe… I'm never tired for anything, my love. In fact, I can go all night for you."

"Well then… let's keep going then!" Huntress said before she starts riding Finn again whole the scene fades to black.

**The scene opens up to find Atomsk pausing during one of the episodes of FMA: Brotherhood before speaking.**

"**Man this show is something."**

**TME, who took a moment to make popcorn, came back before he spoke up while munching on a few pieces before speaking when he hands the bowl to Atomsk.**

"**You mean the series or the episode right now?" TME asked while he waits for Atomsk to get the bowl.**

**Atomsk takes the bowl before speaking.**

"**The series. Although seeing a different version of this show reminds me of Full Metal Panic."**

"**Hmm, may need to try and watch that, never really gave it a chance, think it was about some agent dude guarding this school girl or something… but I could be thinking of a different show." TME said while he sat back in his chair to watch FMA Brotherhood.**

"**No no, that was actually it." Atomsk said.**

"**Ah, well no spoilers for me please, I'll watch it someday, in the meantime, what did you think of the chapter?" TME said while he points a thumb at the readers.**

**Atomsk sees the readers before speaking.**

"**Hey everyone. Welcome back. And to answer TME's question, I say it went great. I mean we got to see Finn finally getting revenge on the Trent, follow by a flash of Finn finally making Huntress give in and do the bond ritual. Plus Finn got to see the her true face and boy did he go nuts. It's only a matter of before Finn shoves some romance inside the Wood Nymph. Also we can't forget what happened between Phoebe and Sakura. They both got fucked by Finn and Huntress Wizard along with some Phoebe and Sakura moments as well. What do you think TME?"**

"**Well they might be thrown off a little by Sakura, but they might actually like her like some do with Epsilon in the Deal Rewrite, one reviewer even had a funny review that they actually paired the together and that it normally didn't happen so I like our odds." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk chuckles before speaking.**

"**Yeah l like that review too. And I prefer those odds."**

"**Yeah, and think the readers would like what we're building up to with Marceline and Bubblegum?, I mean karma is a bitch for a reason and things might get kinky fun with those two… any final thoughts besides this though?" TME said while he placed his hands behind his head.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

"**Nope. I'm good."**

"**Well then, if nothing else is really needed, want to end this in the usual way?" TME said while grinning to Atomsk.**

**Atomsk nods to TME before looking at the readers before speaking.**

"**See you all at the third and final arc of Finn x Huntress Wizard. Hope y'all have a good morning/night. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


	5. A Plan in Motion

**A scene opens up and you see Atomsk and TME finally finished Season 1 of FMA: Brotherhood.**

"**Phew… gotta say, been awhile since I last saw the Brotherhood series after it finished long ago… hmmm… hey Atomsk, want to watch Tenchi Muyo?, you know about the multiple series right?, if so, which series do you want to watch?" TME asked while he sent him a grin.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking.**

"**Umm… the only Tenchi Muyo I remembered watching was when the guy had a bunch of women roommates. Is that the one?"**

"**Yep, many alien ladies going for one guy, but there were multiple series, like Tenchi in tokyo, GXP, the Ryo-Oki series, and the Universe series as well and the sequel under a different name but I'll have to look it up so I can remember it but those are the ones I remember, I think there maybe a few more but I can't remember." TME said while he got a thoughtful look on his face.**

**Atomsk took a moment to think before speaking up.**

"**Well we could watch Yu Yu Hakusho."**

"**Alright, want to start from season one?" TME asked while he summoned a DVD of the season to his hand.**

"**Oh yeah. Because back then I lost track of some episodes. But it's good to always start the beginning." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, want to speak to the readers real quick while I set this up?, I'm going to need to make more popcorn or something anyway for a spirit detective marathon." TME said when he walked to the DVD player to change disks.**

**Atomsk then looked to the readers before speaking.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to our third and final arc of Finn x Huntress Wizard. I'm you're host Atomsk and with me is my best bud and co-host TME. Say yo to the people man."**

**TME walked by Atomsk after setting the movie up and got it to the main menu of the DVD, and with a grin on his face, waved to the readers while he walks to the kitchen before he spoke up.**

"**Yo." TME said before he walked off screen with an amused look on his face.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops for a bit before speaking up.**

"**Anyway, we hope you enjoyed last chapter of LT with Finn and Huntress punishing Phoebe and Sakura for peaking. At least no one is gonna die from that. Plus, Huntress and Finn got a couple of helpers for their plan to get Bubblegum and Marceline. I wonder what Phoebe will say to Finn regarding everything? And will there be something between Sakura and Phoebe? Don't know why I'm asking you when you can just read it yourself. So see you all in the outro. TME and I are about to watch Yu Yu Hakusho. So later y'all. Cue black screen." Atomsk said after TME came back with popcorn and sodas before the scene fades black before shifting to a much later time at Finn's treefort.**

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Treefort/ ?/ Lemon alert**

The scene this time showed Finn while he was getting rode by the Queen of Flames, Phoebe, she had a slightly extended stomach which showed she was currently pregnant right now and had two necklaces on her neck that had a heart with thorny vines wrapped around it and the other with a Rune on a wooden piece of… wood...

It was hard to tell how much time passed since the incident in the Forest where she and the Hybrid, Sakura accidentally stumble upon Finn and Huntress in the act and saw Huntress's face, but thanks to some mercy by Huntress, the duo were not harmed… at least Physically.

To be exact, nearly a full year passed since that day and Finn looked even more buff and wild then before, almost like someone from his dreams where he was really buff but his muscles were thin enough to make the frame look natural... like the more he used his beastly side, the more aggressive and sex crazed he got, his robotic arm was recently upgraded with special features to adapt and mimic his human arm which caused the arm to look a lot like his human arm but with a robotic theme.

Phoebe right now wasn't complaining when she raised and lowered her hips on Finn's cock while she groans and moans with an almost feral look herself, long story short she was similar to Finn in that she had her own beastly side… and her lessons with Huntress and her now Bond Mate Sakura brought it out fully after a few months and right now, Phoebe could rival Finn in the sex department and had much longer fiery hair then before, it nearly touched Finn's stomach, but when it wasn't in the way, and before she got knocked up, Phoebe had a surprisingly strong looking body, well toned arms and legs, a tight ass, and engorged breasts from her pregnancy which caused her to leak fiery breast milk.

All in all, Phoebe really embraced her position as Finn's personal bitch even if she had to share with Sakura and Huntress which caused her to not hold back during sex, even now when she rode Finn's dick like it was the best thing in the world to her.

Said human continues to enjoy the treatment for a few minutes before he felt his dick twitching a bit rapidly before speaking.

"F-Fuck Phoebe! I'm about to cum!"

When Phoebe heard that, she quickly picked up the pace before speaking.

"T-Then cum!... y-you k-knocked m-me up… s-so d-don't hold back on m-me now!" Phoebe growled out while she gripped his legs so she could ride him even faster than normal.

Finn grunts a before speaking.

"B-Believe me… I. Never. HOLD BACK!" He growls before he starts thrusting his dick up in Phoebe's pussy as hard as can while trying to hold back his climax a bit.

A moment later, a figure climbed up the ladder to the room to reveal that it was Huntress Wizard and she had a grin on her face when she saw the duo going at it like animals before she spoke up.

"So, how's my favorite beast and pet doing… seems you two are enjoying yourselves." Huntress said when she saw the duo really going at it.

Finn looks at Huntress before speaking up.

"We're just peachy Hun. I'm just about to give Pheebs here her treat. In fact… Here. It. Cums!" He growls loudly before climaxing beyond hard in Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe threw her head back and groans with her eyes rolled back in her head while showing a very pleased look to Huntress while semen practically filled her pussy and starts to flow onto the bed while the duo enjoy their orgasms.

It took about 40 seconds before Finn finally taps off before he tries to catch his breath a bit.

Phoebe's body shudders when she felt Finn unload an insane amount of semen into her while she tries to catch her breath as well before Huntress spoke up.

"Well after you two finish up, I just got word from Sakura who is on her way that Marceline and Bubblegum are coming here thanks to our message, she'll be a bit late since she is following them from a safe distance, so we have about 30 minutes so try and get clean and rest up… cause we have two royal bitches to impress and break like we did for our pet here." Huntress teased while she placed a finger on Phoebe's chin to get her attention, but instead of being angry, she just had a happy look on her face when she heard that.

"Y-Yes… Mistress." Phoebe muttered while she slowly caught her breath.

Finn chuckles before speaking up while grinning.

"Excellent. Finally it's time for some payback."

"Indeed, but why don't we… give them a show so to speak when they get here… really give them an eye opener on how much of a beast you became since day one since you liked to keep hidden after coming here, a complete 180 from your weaker self to the fine specimen you are now… they may just drop their panties to get to you even without getting broken… at least the Vampire Queen at least since it looks like you could really give it to her good even with her vampiric strength." Huntress said with a grin while she traced a finger on Finn's abs and muscles that he built up over the year, he wasn't twig like now, he was now a real beast of a human with arms that instead of being thin, had muscles that put three of his ladies arms together to shame which showed how much he bulked up, and his legs looked thick with pure muscle, honestly it was like Finn brought the dream like self that he always wanted to be, and cranked it up to an eleven when he brought his beastly side out to make it look more wild.

Finn's grin widens before speaking.

"Excellent idea Hun." He said before he grabs Huntress's arm and pulls her in till their lips were smashed together.

Huntress returned the kiss a moment later while touching the side of Finn's face with her hand and pulled away a bit later to speak up with a grin of her own.

"Better get ready, I'll keep watch so that should give you enough time to get cleaned and ready to show those two that your not a kid anymore… Phoebe, follow me, I have an idea so you can get your own personal revenge on Bubblegum… even if she objects… she wouldn't dare disobey you since she screwed your kingdom over a few times." Huntress said while Phoebe, after she caught her breath, looked to Huntress with a smile before she spoke up.

"Yes Mistress, and rest well Master, I'll see you soon." Phoebe said with a smile on her face when she got up from the bed and turned to Finn to kiss him on the lips for a moment with a loving but aggressive touch to show that while she might submit to him, she wouldn't make it easy to give him a challenge since he loved a good fight.

Finn returns the kiss in the same manner before he slides his tongue in Phoebe's mouth to fight off her tongue.

Phoebe fought back for a bit before she pulled her head away to pant for breath before winking to him before she followed Huntress out of the room to let Finn get clean and rest for a bit which left him to his own thoughts.

Finn chuckles a bit before he starts thinking.

'_Hehe… my life is going great. I'm finally in a bond with Huntress... Only matter of time till I romance the fuck out of her and not to mention the deal we made where I can impregnate her after this. Then Phoebe and Sakura became our personal pets. Man do I love Phoebe's beast side. Not to mention she's carrying my kid. Seems like only yesterday when she and I started talking after the first day of her punishment.' _He thought before remembering way back before Phoebe and Finn changed.

**Flashback/ Ooo/ Huntress's forest/ Huntress's home/ Finn, Huntress, Sakura, Phoebe**

_The scene showed the sun rising on Huntress's home with the sunlight shining into Huntress's room to show Phoebe and Sakura on one side of the bed with the sunlight hitting Sakura's face first._

_Said hybrid groans a bit before she uses a pillow to cover her face before speaking._

"_Stupid light."_

_However when her mind slowly came to, she heard something from near her which seemed to get more and more focused even with the pillow partly covering her ears._

_Sakura then removes the pillow before speaking._

"_What in the Nightosphere is that?" She asked before she looked to the source to blush brightly when she saw Huntress sucking Finn off when he had a case of morning wood when he woke up._

_Huntress took a moment to glance to her before she redoubles her efforts on Finn's dick by actually taking it surprisingly deep into her mouth, holding it there, and pulling back slowly with her humming a bit._

_Finn grunts and groans from the pleasure before speaking up._

"_F-Fuck, Huntress! Y-Your mouth feels so fucking good. Try doing that thing with your tongue."_

_Huntress chuckled a bit when she pulled away before her tongue lengthens around Finn's dick tightly a couple times before she engulfed his cock with her tongue stroking him off inside of her mouth._

"_Oh fuck!" Finn groans at the feeling for a few moments before he felt his dick twitching._

_Huntress felt that before she sped up her actions to milk Finn's dick with her tongue blowjob combo to make Finn's dick twitch faster and faster until..._

_Said Human grunts before he came in hard inside the Wood Nymph's mouth._

_Huntress in turn gulped the semen down before she waits for Finn to tap off while a bit of a mess was made on her chin and breasts._

_It took about 25 seconds before Finn finally taps off before he tries to catch his breath._

_Huntress slowly pulled her head off while moaning and she pulled her tongue away while having it grip Finn's dick to wring out before she pulled her tongue back into her mouth and used her tongue to lick her lips and chin clean._

_Finn pants a bit before speaking up._

"_E-Enjoyed your… s-shake?" He asked with a grin._

_Huntress chuckles a bit before she asked her own question._

"_Enjoy your wake up call?" Huntress asked with a teasing grin on her face._

_Finn, though blushed, continues to grin before speaking up._

"_You bet your fine ass I do."_

_Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up._

"_And I'm sure our new… pet… enjoyed the sight." Huntress teased while glancing to Sakura to see how she would react._

_Said hybrid jolts when she realized she was caught._

_Finn, though a bit surprised, chuckles before speaking._

"_Morning Sakura. You and Phoebe slept well?"_

_Sakura nods a bit before blushing._

_Phoebe in the meantime groans before she slowly pushed herself up a bit while rubbing her eyes cutely a moment later before she yawns with the same cute mannerism before she looked around with a dazed look which showed her brain was still half asleep and didn't realize she was in Huntress's home right now._

_Finn blushed a bit seeing how cute that was before speaking._

"_Morning Phoebe."_

_Phoebe took a moment to register the question before she spoke up with a tired tone._

"_M-Morning Finn…" Phoebe said before she plopped back on the bed for a moment before she jolts and quickly looks up with wide eyes before saying this._

"_F-Finn!?... wait what!... oh wait… that… wasn't a dream was it if… I'm in here…" Phoebe said while she starts to fully wake from that shock._

_Sakura then shuffled to her on the bed before speaking up._

"_Don't forget me. And yup what happened yesterday was true." She said with a smile._

_Phoebe blushed a bit before she just pressed her face into her pillow for a bit while her body turned red which showed she was blushing which made Huntress chuckle before she spoke up._

"_Oh don't get embarrassed… yet… after all, I'm going to train you two into the perfect bitches for Finn and myself and I may teach Phoebe here a few tricks to... please Sakura if she can summon her own cock, I mean she is made of fire and can shapeshift… and if she wants to get payback on Bubblegum… well, think of that as a bonus prize for dealing with… my lessons." Huntress teased while Phoebe was having trouble believing she was even in this situation… and all from being worried about someone._

_Sakura blushed a bit brightly after hearing that though… felt excited about everything else._

_Finn then looks to Phoebe before speaking._

"_You okay Phoebe?"_

"_N-No… d-don't get me wrong… I-I'm… not… mad… about learning things…. But all I did was try to make sure no one was hurt and I got myself and Sakura into this mess, I mean would you be OK with being turned into Huntress's pet Finn?" Phoebe said while Huntress gave her a half lidded look before she spoke up._

"_Do you really want that answer?... All I will say for a short idea is that I can bind Finn with my vines and with a certain outfit… make Finn my bitch when I'm feeling extra frisky." Huntress said with a smirk on her face while Phoebe blushed brightly from the image that formed in her head and buried her face in the pillow… again._

_Sakura pats the Queen of Flame's back a few times before Finn spoke up._

"_Listen Phoebe, despite yesterday, sorry to make you worry."_

_Phoebe groans a bit before she raised her head a little to see the look on Finn's face about this situation before she would respond._

_The look in said human's eyes tells he is sorry but it also shows how much he cares and last, but surprisingly, with a side of lust as he looks at her._

_Phoebe was a bit hesitant with her response before she said this._

"_So… if… I go through with this… what… does this… mean for me… exactly… I mean I can't just leave my kingdom 24/7… I mean I was barely able to keep CB from following me with an armed squadron so staying here daily is not the best idea." Phoebe said before Huntress shrugs before she spoke up._

"_Simple, hire me as your… Royal potion maker as a cover of sorts and I can get free access to you in the Fire Kingdom and since Sakura is going to be my assistant, she will get the same treatment and since Finn and I are in a open relationship, no one there can actually stop him from walking through the front gate to see me… and you as well without issues happening right?, might take a few weeks but it makes sense if you think about it." Huntress said like it wasn't the toughest thought to get around while Phoebe just stared at her with wide shocked eyes._

_Finn and Sakura were surprised as well before Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking._

"_Actually, this is a great idea. Don't see any flaws there."_

"_Yep, and if anyone asks if we get caught in the act, we could just come clean and blame Jake for the breakup and could say that when Phoebe found that out, she decided to give Finn one more chance and things worked out well enough, so even if we get caught, we got a pretty good excuse and if other ask about the open relationship, we could say that Sakura was dating her in secret and brought Finn in to spice up the love life and since I'm bonded to him, it would make sense for me to get dragged in right?" Huntress asked with a slight smirk on her face while she waits for a response from the trio._

_Finn and Sakura were shocked when they heard this before Finn looks at Phoebe before speaking up._

"_What do you think Pheebs?"_

"_Uhhhh… well, mainly I'm just wondering how much thought Huntress put into this." Phoebe asked while Huntress smirks before she spoke up._

"_In private, call me Mistress or you'll get a punishment here and now… same with Sakura as well, in Public call me Huntress if you want… as for my thoughts… well I just thought of it now on the fly so to speak." Huntress said with an amused tone when she saw Phoebe blushing brightly before putting her face on her pillow again when she didn't know how to respond to that one._

_Sakura blushes a bit as well while Finn chuckles a bit before speaking._

"_Regardless, I say it's a great plan, my sexy beast." He said before smacking Huntress's ass._

_Huntress jolts before she smirks when she looked to the two new pets in the room before she spoke up._

"_And your first lesson ladies… overpowering your mate to really show how much of a woman you are." Huntress said while sending Finn who was laying on the bed a grin while Phoebe, though blushing looked to Finn as well with a slight lust filled look in her eyes._

_Sakura was feeling the same thing as well when she looked at said human._

_Finn was surprised at what his mate said before he looks at Phoebe and Sakura with a grin before speaking._

"_You heard her girls. Bring it on."_

_The next few hours were then filled with snarls, grunts and moans from the multiple people in the room before time went to much later… mainly during one of Phoebe's training moments with Sakura, Huntress, and Finn in the Fire Kingdom in Phoebe's bedroom._

**A couple months later/ Fire Kingdom/ Phoebe's royal bedroom/ Finn, Phoebe, Huntress, Sakura**

_When the scene shifts in, it shows that Phoebe was moaning and groaning when she was getting pleased Huntress, Finn, and Sakura in various ways to build up her stamina with Huntress focusing on teasing her ass with her fingers and tongue._

_Sakura was licking Phoebe's pussy while Finn uses one hand to play with the bud while using the other to grope and squeeze one of her breasts._

_The catch for this lesson was for her was that she can't cum until Huntress or Finn gave the OK to do so which caused Phoebe a few close calls when the trio used their more sexual experience to try and throw Phoebe off._

_But for now the info on what happened with the four during the two month time skip which caused them to be in the fire Kingdom and how Finn,Huntress, and Sakura could survive there._

_Long story short for The Trio, they were wearing talismans similar to the one Phoebe wore, but Huntress managed to use special spells to make three altered versions of the necklace and changed Phoebe's so that as long as they were close enough, the magic of the necklaces would protect them with a special field that made them fireproof, however they had to stay close to Phoebe for a few weeks before Huntress managed to upgrade the necklaces so that the fireproof field would be like a small personal bubble around them._

_It took Huntress a lot of work for that short time and nearly passed out from sleepless nights but she managed to make it so that she, Sakura, and Finn were able to come and go from the Fire Kingdom at will without issues as long as the necklaces were in good condition, the catch for the current necklaced though was that it was linked to the person like Finn's and Huntress's necklaces so it wouldn't work for others._

_Phoebe than actually surprised the group when the necklaces were complete when she full on kissed Huntress on the lips and started a show right in front of Finn and Sakura when they were practically trying to dominate one another._

_And a few more weeks after that, Sakura was hanging around Phoebe more and more and while Phoebe was confused at first from that, she later found out that Sakura really liked her and wanted to try and date her for a bit which oddly enough made Phoebe very happy, so much so that she practically dragged Sakura to her room and the duo didn't leave for the rest of the day and Sakura walked out with a noticeable limb but she had the biggest grin that everyone could have seen on her face from a mile away._

_It was then that nearly 4 weeks passed and approached the day that Phoebe was getting pleased before she found herself alone with Sakura for some reason in her room._

_Said hybrid looks at Phoebe while blushing a bit before speaking up._

"_I bet you're wondering why I want you here alone in your room with me, Phoebe."_

"_Kind of, I mean the message you sent me was a bit… lacking in details, what did you need to ask me that couldn't be asked in front of Mistress and Master?" Phoebe said which showed that over the few months she adapted well to her more private roll as Finn's bitch._

_Sakura rubs her arm before speaking up._

"_Phoebe the two months we spent on the lessons to please Master and Mistress… and ourselves, were great. I especially enjoy spending every moment I have with you. So… I'm thinking that… maybe it's time we further this relationship by… doing the bond ritual." She said while blushing big._

_Phoebe blushed brightly as well from that question before she spoke up._

"_B-Bond?... just to be clear but the one for Wood Nymph's correct?" Phoebe asked to make sure she didn't mishear the question._

_Sakura blushed a bit brightly before she nods her head at Phoebe._

"_I-I… don't know, I mean… M-Master and Mistress took quite awhile before they bonded… wouldn't we be rushing things by doing that only after a few months?" Phoebe asked since she heard that Finn had to wear Huntress down over the months until she agreed to the bond._

"_M-Maybe a bit. I mean I don't want to force you to it if you're not ready. It's just that I really care for you Phoebe." Sakura said while blushing a bit brightly._

_Phoebe blushed brightly as well before she took a moment to think about something before she got a serious look on her face when she walked up to Sakura while she spoke up with a slight blush on her face._

"_You… say you really care for me right?... how… much do you care for me… remember I have my Honesty policy in effect here, I maybe altering it in a few weeks but its still in effect here." Phoebe said while she waits for Sakura's response when she got close._

_Said hybrid blushes brightly while feeling nervous before speaking._

"_It's because I…" She said before muttering the last part._

_Phoebe, though still blushing, got a bit closer before she spoke up._

"_I'm sorry, because you…?" Phoebe said while she looks to Sakura with a confused look._

_Sakura blushed brightly before speaking up._

"_It's because I… love you."_

_Phoebe blushed brightly from that before she spoke up._

"_Y-You… love me?" Phoebe asked with a bright blush on her face while she kept her eyes on Sakura._

_Said hybrid nods while blushing big._

_A moment later, Phoebe surprised Sakura by quickly hugging her and smashed her lips onto hers so that she was kissing her aggressively._

_Sakura was shocked at the sudden before realizing that the young Flame Queen was returning her feelings before Sakura hugged Phoebe back and kisses in the same manner._

_Another moment later, Phoebe surprised Sakura by pushing her onto the bed and with a ball of flames forming around her that vanished, showed she was fully naked now and was sending Sakura a lust filled grin._

"_I may not be 100% behind the confession, but I am willing to give it a shot since I knew you longer than Finn before I dated him…. And I hope you can help me with practicing a new kind of move that Mistress helped me get… consider it a new virginity that I'm giving to you." Phoebe said with a grin on her face to the Hybrid._

_Hearing this made Sakura happy before with the snap of her fingers, all her clothes become leaves before they left her body till she was naked as well before speaking._

"_Then let's get started, my love."_

_Phoebe however sweatdrops for some reason when she points to where Sakura dropped her clothing leaves before she spoke up._

"_Uh…. Sakura… you may have forgot in the heat of the moment but…" Phoebe said when a burning smell was smelt by Sakura a moment later._

_Sakura blinked for moment before she looks down before facepalming when she saw her leaves being on fire before they were reduced to ash before she spoke._

"_Glob darnnit. *Sigh*... Well good thing I can use the vines on my head to form a new dress before I go out get a new set of clothes."_

"_Well don't worry… considering that you confessed to me… I doubt I would have left you clothing on for long… now then… where were we?" Phoebe said while sending Sakura a teasing grin when she walked to the bed._

_Sakura looks to Phoebe with lust filled look to see what she will do next._

_The camera went away from Phoebe's room with Sakura mainly moaning and groaning when Phoebe unleashed her new weapon before time advanced to much later… when CB caught the four in the act during one of Huntress's lessons._

**A Few weeks later/ ?/ Finn, Huntress, Phoebe, Sakura**

_The four were in a room that was filled to the brim with potions and spell based items which showed that when Huntress made herself at home in this room, she did it well which allowed her to work on a spell to make it so that any non-elemental would be fireproof in the room which meant that no necklace was needed for the fireproof effect which meant..._

_...That for this lesson, Finn had Phoebe on a table while he held her legs apart over his shoulders and without the fireproof necklace, Finn felt her full body heat but didn't burn and it looked like Finn was getting close while Phoebe, was told to try and hold herself back for as long as she could to help increase her stamina or Huntress would issue a punishment._

_Finn continues to plow Phoebe's pussy as hard as he can for a few moments before speaking up._

"_O-Oh Glob. I'm about to blow here!" He said before he goes fast on his thrusting._

_Phoebe could only moan and groan from the feeling when she herself was getting close with Sakura and Huntress watching from nearby before she finally spoke up._

"_I… I…. I'M-!" Phoebe tried to say right before she head the door to the room open and to her horror saw CB entering with some kind of list in hand._

"_Huntress I ha-!" CB said right before he froze when she saw the display in the room… but it was too late when Finn couldn't hold back when Phoebe tightened greatly from getting caught._

_Said human growls before he climaxed hard in the Flame Royal's pussy._

_Phoebe lets out a groan without meaning to while her womb bloats a bit from the amount that Finn unloads in her…. Right before CB dropped the list with a frozen look on his face which made a noticeable clank like sound which… got everyone else's attention since they were to distracted by Finn screwing Phoebe._

_Sakura's eyes widen when she saw CB before speaking up._

"_Uh oh." She said before Finn taps off after 35 seconds passed._

_Huntress had to pinch her nose a bit when she would have to handle this situation… but with Finn still having his dick inside of Phoebe in full view… this was a bit awkward even for her._

_Finn pants a bit before he turns his head a bit before his eyes widen when he saw CB before thinking._

'_Oh shit.' He thought before wondering how to explain this while Phoebe, even if she was caught, could only pant for breath with a slight smile on her face before the scene went to a bit later._

_...A bit later, the group were in CB's office while he had a hard time processing things._

"_So… let me get this straight… You guys were… doing this daily and her majesty is now dating Sakura here?, but for various reasons you won't say, Finn and Huntress got thrown into the mix and now you expect me to ignore this?" CB said with an irritated look before he looked to Huntress who looked away for a moment in thought before she spoke up._

"_Indeed, like I explained, what Phoebe does in her spare time when not ruling the Fire Kingdom is her private time and hers alone, or do you think she doesn't need it?" Huntress said while CB glares at her._

"_It is because Phoebe is like a daughter to me and I want to make sure she's not harmed, and when Finn is in the mix, bad things can happen, granted you telling me that Jake had a hand in this breakup years ago did make some impact here, but what about the time when Phoebe's dad trying to take over again, all Finn thought of was trying to get back together with her, and while I can see he matured greatly, you can't tell me that what happened in the potion room was just them being friends… I mean she could get pregnant if Finn is not careful!, personally if they got back together and people knew about it, it would be one thing, but how would it look to others when Phoebe has a Bastard child without getting married, I'm not trying to insult anyone here but did you think of the consequences that could affect Phoebe?, there are many here who are still sore about the Honesty policy and the rest of her family are just looking for ways to get some leverage over Phoebe and the throne, you remember that before Phoebe took over, the Fire Kingdom was known for its evil rulers right?" CB said while looking to the group with a surprisingly angry look on his pasty face which showed how worried he was for Phoebe._

_That's when Finn spoke up._

"_Look CB, I understand how upset and protective you are. And yes I had messed things up before in the past, but things change. The last thing anyone of us wants is something evil happening in the Fire Kingdom. Now if Phoebe does end up pregnant, I'll take full responsibility and do whatever I can to help out and to give Phoebe what she wants." He said while giving a serious look._

"_Oh really, what about you and Huntress who are in a bond, and what of Sakura who is dating Phoebe, honestly if I didn't know any better, I would think that this was planned out so that you four would have some way to go at one another, granted Ooo maybe a pretty open place, but it's pushing things even for that, what kind of guarantee do I have that you won't mess things up for all three ladies here since it looks like you're the one juggling three woman." CB said while returning the serious look to Finn to show that he wouldn't back down unless a good reason was given._

_Finn crossed his arms before speaking._

"_CB, I'm 24 years old. I'm not the same nieve kid that hurt Phoebe. I regret doing those things to her, but I care for Phoebe greatly same as for Huntress and Sakura. They mean the world to me. All you have to do is trust me. I mean you and I were friends weren't we?"_

_CB took a moment to think on that before he walked up to Finn before he spoke up._

"_Granted you did grow, but Phoebe is still learning the ways of the world since she was locked up in that Lamp for most of her life and what you and Bubblegum did caused her to make that honestly policy, but I can ignore that if you think of these two things that I'm about to say since you can't intimidate me, Bubblegum, though making me half baked at the time, did teach me a few things to both intimidate people and to resist intimidation and it finally clicked when I became fully baked." CB said while looking Finn right in the eyes._

_Finn looks at CB while not being intimidated as well before speaking._

"_I'm not going to lie or betray anyone. Besides, you and Phoebe aren't the only ones that got tricked by Bubblegum." He said before frowning a bit at the mere mention of her name._

"_Trust me, your anger isn't as much as mine since I know more of the… questionable things she did that would put what she did to Phoebe as a light thing in comparisons, but anyway the two things are as followed, one…" CB said before he shocked all when she slugged Finn in the stomach with a surprisingly strong punch with his thin arms which knocked Finn flat on his back which made Sakura, Phoebe and Huntress's eyes widen in shock before CB spoke up._

"_That was for hiding your relationship with Phoebe and I saw something that I really shouldn't see, honesty policy is still in effect here, and if you do anything to Phoebe, accident or not, good reason or not, you'll see how strong I am since I am Phoebe's top knight here for a reason." CB said to the down Finn with no cowardness whatsoever._

_Said human, who was shocked a bit from that punch, groans before he gets up, or tries a bit, before he rubs a bit of his stomach._

_Even though it hurt, Finn is still holding up a good front before speaking._

"_R-Regardless of the threat, I'm still not gonna do anything bad to her. Now the second?"_

"_Simple, I could care less if you go around Ooo and get together with every princess here, but if you knock Phoebe up and don't take responsibility by marrying her and being there for her child, then you'll see what happens when I really lose my temper, what I did was just a love tap compared to what I did to a few assassins who tried to harm Phoebe in the past." CB said with a momentary show of anger in his eyes… which was surprisingly scary for the normally calm pastry._

_Finn was taken back a bit, but didn't show any fear before speaking._

"_CB, I'm not gonna abandoned her if she does or doesn't get knocked up. I will be there for Phoebe and our possible child. You have my word." He said with a very serious look._

_CB looked back with a serious look as well before sighing._

"_Alright Finn, I'll back off for now, but try and remember that if you hurt her again… well, you get the idea, anyway, if you guys are really going to… do what you did in the potion room… then lock the door please… I knocked multiple times but no one said anything and I dropped the list for the ingredients Huntress got and had to leave it on a nearby table before we came here… and please keep things in Phoebe's room or something for obvious reasons." CB said while shaking his head before he held a hand out for Finn to take so he could get up easily._

_Everyone else mentally facepalms before Finn brought his robotic hand out to get CB's hand before he pulls himself up._

_After Finn got pulled up, CB went to his desk before he sat in the chair before he spoke up._

"_So… anything else I'm missing or are we good here?, I mean it's not every day you see something like that happening after all, no plans or ideas in mind?" CB asked while not really being serious about that part since he thought the group had no other hidden agendas right now._

_Everyone looked to one another before Sakura finally spoke up._

"_We're actually planning a little payback against Bubblegum and the Vampire Queen, Marceline."_

_CB blinked a few times before he had a reaction that made the most sense here._

"_Huh?" CB said while he looked to the group with wide eyes when he fully registered Sakura's words._

"_Yeah it's true." Finn said._

"_Uh… while I won't ask for… details… but Bubblegum aside… you do realize that Marceline could overpower you all easily right?, personally I have no issues with her, but won't she try and turn the tables if she's on Bubblegum's side?" CB asked with a raised eyebrow before Huntress spoke up._

"_Oh don't worry about that, she maybe a half Vampire, but she's also half demon… and that gives a magic user like me some leeway with her whether she likes it or not, I'll let you know when we start the plan so you won't worry about where Phoebe is, but it's not going to happen for awhile, anyway, as long as you have no issues with this open relationship we have, I think we're good for now right?" Huntress said while CB, who still had a raised eyebrow, spoke up._

"_I do have one question…." CB said with a serious tone to his voice._

"_What's that?" Finn asked._

"_Is your wedding to Phoebe before or after your plan for those two?" CB said with a smile on his face._

_Phoebe's eyes widen in shock before blushing big after hearing that._

_Finn, Sakura and Huntress Wizard were surprised after hearing that before Finn spoke up._

"_Uh wow, didn't expect that. Well… we haven't discussed it yet."_

_CB gave Finn a half lidded look before he spoke up._

"_Well… considering how… *Shudder* productive you are… I would say that unless you have Phoebe make sure she takes anti pregnancy potions or spells, I would suggest that you get married to her if you two decide to have a child, I heard that Phoebe is dating Sakura now and I heard of this bond and looked into it and it's like their own version of marriage, but while I can… accept that Sakura is trying to have this bond with Phoebe, I won't let a marriage between you and Phoebe slip away if you knock her up, understand Finn?" CB said with a serious fatherly tone to his voice, though he did shudder when he saw how… productive Finn was in the potion room._

_Finn sweatdrops a bit before speaking up._

"_Crystal."_

"_Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be visiting Wizard City for some memory powder and I'll have Huntress use it so I can forget what I saw in the Potion room… *Shudder*... either that or do something to take my mind off of it, if you'll excuse me your majesty." CB said while he got up from his chair, bowed to Phoebe, and exits the room with a somewhat disturbed look on his face when he tried to think of going the powder route or for finding a hobby or something to get his mind off of that matter before Huntress spoke up._

"_Well… that went better than I thought it would, you guys agree right?" Huntress asked the others in the room with a blank look on her face._

"_Oh yeah." Finn said as he rubs his stomach a bit while Sakura nods before Finn looks at Phoebe before speaking._

"_You alright Phoebe?"_

"_Y-Yeah… I could say a lot right now… b-but I do know one thing." Phoebe said while she rubbed the back of her head._

"_What's that?" Finn asked._

"_That we better lock the doors from now on so we won't have issues later down the line." Phoebe said which made Huntress sweatdrop from that._

"_That's for sure." Sakura said._

"_Yeah… Hope you're ready to be a King later Finn, cause I don't think those potions will last long with how… productive you are Finn." Phoebe said with a blush on her face._

_Finn blushed as well before walks to the blushing Queen before he wraps his arm around her hip before bringing her closer before speaking._

"_I'm up for anything Pheebs. Like I told CB, I'm not abandoning you or anyone else for anything."_

"_Well a King needs concubines right?, maybe we could make Bubblegum and Marceline fill those areas while Sakura and Mistress are in it as well, she maybe the head lady but that is just for appearance sake." Phoebe teased Finn with a grin on her face from a slight boost in bravery while Huntress took a moment to roll her eyes when Phoebe seemed to get a burst of bravery but loses it shortly after._

_Sakura was surprised after hearing that while liking idea._

_Finn blinks for a bit before he chuckles a bit before speaking up._

"_Love the way you think it." He said before he grabs Phoebe's chin with one hand before he leans down and kisses her lips._

_Phoebe moans when she returns the kiss while hugging Finn's body._

_Said human then hugs back before he slides his tongue inside Phoebe's mouth._

_A bit later, Phoebe pulled her face away before she spoke up with a lust fueled look in her eyes._

"_How about we all go to my room and celebrate on how well CB took things and make sure he didn't hurt Finn to bad." Phoebe said with a smile on her face._

_Finn smiles back before speaking up._

"_I'm game."_

"_Me too." Sakura said while smiling._

"_Alright, might as well make show our… Queen here on how we treat our lovers as her King and concubines right?" Huntress teased while Phoebe blushed brightly when Huntress teased her with the Concubine and King words._

_Sakura also blushes after hearing that as well while Finn, who also blushed, grins when Huntress said that._

_Time then passed the part where Phoebe was getting pleased by the trio to the time when Finn would ask Phoebe a pretty serious question._

**A few month's later/?/ Finn, Phoebe**

_He talked with Huntress and Sakura about it beforehand and after he had to… convince them, Phoebe and Finn were in her room in the Fire Kingdom again, this time, Phoebe was sitting on her bed while she saw an oddly nervous Finn which reminded her of Finn before he became a beast._

"_So… what did you want to ask me… Master." Phoebe teased with a smile on her face to see if she could get a rise out of Finn, normally it did the trick._

_Finn, though blushed, gulps a bit before speaking up._

"_W-Well… Pheebs… t-these months have been going great. Especially the relationship between you, me, Sakura and Huntress. But now there's a question I must ask, so don't me mad but… *Takes a deep breath*... Do you think it's time that… we start… having kids?" He asked while blushing._

_Phoebe, who really didn't expect that, blushed brightly when she heard that before she spoke up._

"_F-Finn?... what did you… ask?" Phoebe said while she forgot the master bit but considering the question, made sense for her to get shocked out of that mannerism for now._

_Finn then approaches Phoebe before he grabs her hands before speaking up._

"_I'm asking if we should start having kids."_

_Phoebe blushed brightly before she looked down cutely before she spoke up._

"_I-I don't know… I mean… kids are a pretty big step, I mean… do you think we're ready for something like that?" Phoebe asked while she had these thoughts, it wasn't a no but those were legitimate questions for her._

_Finn still didn't let go of the Flame Queen's hands before speaking._

"_I'm not gonna lie Phoebe, it is a big step. I mean you should've been there when Jake's kids were born. Hehe, man were they a handful. But even though it's challenging, it's still worth it. I mean look around Phoebe, we're getting older and plus, I have been thinking of settling down and passing my adventuring skills to a new hero or heroine depending on the gender. I'm not saying I'll retire… yet. But I don't want my kids to miss out on anything. Besides I think we're ready, because I know you'll be a great mom. You're kind, fair and most of all, beautiful and sexy."_

_Phoebe blushed brightly from the compliments before she sent Finn a half lidded look._

"_Thanks for the compliments, but didn't you tell me that those kids grew into adults within days… and did you just call me old?" Phoebe said while raising an eyebrow at him with the last part while her hands heat up a little._

_Finn blinks a bit before realizing what he said before speaking._

"_No no, that's not what I meant. What I meant to say was that were not immortal like a certain Vampire Queen and Candy Monarch. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."_

_Phoebe however chuckles before she spoke up._

"_True but remember what Mistress said, Elemental based beings age slowly and thanks to your bond, the same thing happens to you, as for the old thing, I'm not really angry from that, but I was surprised when you said that, anyway…" Phoebe said before she surprised Finn by pulling him and the next thing Finn knew was that he was on the bed on his back before Phoebe got on top of him before she said this._

"_I would be happy to carry your child, but you realize that we would have to get married soon after right?, can't have a Queen carry a bastard child after all like CB said, lot of political issues after all… maybe after we deal with Marceline and Bubblegum… but in the meantime…" Phoebe said before she kissed Finn on his lips and she used her fireball form for a second to remove her clothing which left her naked on top of Finn._

_Said human, who was relieved for a moment, was surprised at that action before he wraps his arms around Phoebe before kissing back aggressively while looking at her with love and lust in his eyes._

_Phoebe in turn returns the kiss and hug with the same fervor before time passed to a few minutes later with Finn standing next to the bed to undress while Phoebe sat on the bed with a grin on her face while she watched Finn._

_Finn wasted no time as he used his strength to rip his clothes off before he was fully nude._

_Luckily for the human, Huntress Wizard put an enchantment on the clothing a while back, to make sure that not only the clothing was fireproof, but can also fix itself up looking good as new._

_Phoebe grins more when she saw Finn fully in the nude before she laid back on her back, and spreads her legs to show a soaked pussy before she spoke up to Finn with a grin on her face._

"_Come my King… your Queen wants to bare your child now." Phoebe said while she looked down to Finn's dick to see if it was erect right now._

_Luckily for the Flame Queen, said human's dick was indeed erect before twitching with excitement._

_However, when Finn heard that, he immediately jumped on the bed and pounces on Phoebe before kissing her lips._

_However, Phoebe, instead of getting caught off guard like she usually would, seemed to have the same beastly hunger that Finn had and instantly rolled the duo over so that Finn was on his back again before Phoebe pulled her head away and wiggles her ass on Finn's erect dick to tease it right now._

_Finn groans a bit before speaking._

"_Enough teasing Pheebs. Let get to fucking!"_

_Phoebe grins before she spoke up._

"_As you wish my King!" Phoebe said before she raised herself and angles Finn's dick to her pussy before she instantly slammed herself down to fully engulf Finn's dick before she groans from the full feeling she felt._

_She then licks her lips before she starts to roughly bounce on Finn's dick like she did in the past when she got really worked up, a rare thing when she's worked up… but long story short...when set off, Phoebe rivals Finn in the beast department._

_Finn grunts and groan while loving this feeling. But he didn't want to be outdone before he grabs Phoebe's hips and starts thrusting his dick up as hard as he can._

_Phoebe groans from that before she gripped the sheets of the bed under Finn and pulled to let her thrust her hips back which really made Finn go deep in her pussy before time passed with the duo going at it in various positions before Sakura, who was a bit worried for Phoebe when she missed the meeting time for their date, went to her room to check on Phoebe._

'_Hope Phoebe's okay.' Said hybrid thought before she went to knock on the door._

_However, no one answered and she could hear something going on on the other side of the door, but thanks to the thickness, she could barely make things out._

_Sakura was confused but her worryness for her girlfriend overpowers that before she grabs the handle of the door before opening it._

_And just like a flashback of sorts with Sakura being the one to starts this, she saw two people going at it in the room._

_Phoebe and Finn…_

_However, it seems Phoebe was actually overpowering Finn when she rode him like she was a demon or beast possessed with her hair trailing down her back and she had a wide grin on her lust filled face while semen was sprinkled here and there on the bed which begs the question of how long the duo was going at it._

"_Come on Finn, you wanted to knock me up so don't quit on me now!, give me more of that cum packed in your ball!, or are you shooting blanks now!" Phoebe growled out to the Hybrids shock before she got the jolt of her life when she heard Huntress speaking up near her._

"_My my, seems Phoebe can be a real beast herself, and I guess Finn finally asked her to knock her up and this was a result… and it seems Finn is having trouble." Huntress said with an amused tone when she walked up to the stunned Hybrid._

_Sakura was surprised when she looks at Huntress before looking back at the beastly duo before Finn spoke up to Phoebe._

"_Ha! Please, I'm never out. And Heroes don't… QUIT!" He said before Finn manages to flip Phoebe over making him on top this time before he grabs her hips and starts piston fucking the hell out of the Flame Queen's pussy with need to knock her up._

_Phoebe in turn, though a bit surprised, just grinned more when she saw Finn getting a second wind, groans and moans for a bit while wrapping her legs around Finn's waist before she spoke up._

"_T-That's right!, y-you a-are the H-Hero… T-Take… y-your prize f-for h-helping O-Ooo in the past… AND KNOCK ME THE FUCK UP!" Phoebe roared out while she used her legs to thrust back into Finn's thrusts while Huntress looked amused._

"_We could join in right now, but it looks like at the state their in, we would be knocked out in a turn or two from how intense they are, want to head to my office for our own fun or talk about your part in my plan for payback with Bubblegum and Marceline?" Huntress suggests when it looked like things were really getting rough with Finn and Phoebe on the bed._

_Sakura blushes a bit after hearing before speaking._

"_Let's… have our own fun. They'll need to know what my part of plan is later."_

"_Great, besides… I have a suggestion about that thorny flexible cock of yours… and I want to see if it can be done in person… not only that, but you need some serious training if Phoebe uses her own new move to knock you up since you two are bonded now." Huntress teased while pointing to a necklace hanging on a beautiful metal stand that had a Heart with thorny vines wrapped around it._

_Sakura blushes a bit brightly after hearing that before she brought her hand up to touch a beautifully designed necklace hanging around her neck._

_Similar to Phoebe's there was a heart shaped necklace around her neck, but unlike the thorny one, this one had an iconic fire like icon that surrounded the heard._

_The Red parts on the Thorny necklace and Flame based one was as followed._

_The Thorn one had the red centered on the heart while the one for the Fire centered around the Flames surrounding the heart on Sakura's necklace._

_Sakura continues to touch the necklace before looking at Huntress Wizard before speaking._

"_What suggestion do you have in mind Mistress?"_

"_Well first off, we should leave these two and close the door, I'm sure half of the Fire Kingdom heard them by now and will send a lot of complaint letters and I don't want to deal with an angry CB, remember the last time?, Finn had taken you in the training room when it was empty and when the Flame soldiers arrived, there was a serious mess… honestly I made sure to stay away from CB that day when he looked beyond pissed." Huntress said with a teasing grin when she gestured for Sakura to follow her._

_Sakura sweatdrops at the memory before she follows her Mistress out before closing the doors._

_Meanwhile with Finn and Phoebe._

_It seems that they didn't notice the duo entering or exiting the room or even their conversation while Finn continues to plow Phoebe, all in all, before the day was through, Phoebe wound up pregnant with Finn's child before time went to the present with Finn in the treefort._

**Present/ Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn's room/ Finn**

Finn sighs happily at the good memory along with the part when Phoebe told him, Sakura and Huntress that she was pregnant before speaking.

"Hehe, only a matter before Bubblegum and Marceline become my new concubines. Might as well try to give my kid some siblings before he or she is born. But for now, time for the King to take his shower." He said before he gets up and walks to the bathroom before he hops into the shower and starts to thoroughly clean himself.

It took him a bit but he finally got himself squeaky clean before exiting the room in the nude to see Huntress sitting on the bed while Finn wiped his head with a towel before she spoke up.

"Nice to see you clean… but you'll be working up a stink soon, we have about three minutes before the two get here… so shall we head to the living room and get a bit of fun in while Phoebe gets herself ready… I think Bubblegum may like the outfit I picked out for Phoebe after all." Huntress teased with a grin on her face.

Finn grins as well before he walks over to Huntress and picks her up before carrying her in a bridal style before speaking up.

"I'm sure she will after I give them a nice show of me please my sexy mate." He said before leaning in to kiss his mate's lips.

Huntress returns the kiss before she pulled away after a minute before she spoke up.

"Hehe, we have about a minute and thirty seconds so…" Huntress said before she leaps out of Finn's arms and looked to him with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"So instead of foreplay, let's just get to the fucking… but you have to catch me first!" Huntress said before she removed her clothing which turned into leaves with a flick of her wrists before she jumped down the ladder to give Finn the thrill of the chase.

Finn grins before he growls a bit before speaking.

"Ready or not, here I come." He said before letting out more growling sounds before he starts chasing or more likely, hunting, after the Wood Nymph.

Meanwhile with Sakura...

**Ooo/ Grasslands/ Sakura**

With magic she learned from her mother over the years, Sakura was able to trail the Vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum while they were heading to the Treefort, the grass around her made no noise when she traveled through the grass and she has a cloak on that her mother and Huntress worked on that when worn, allowed her to hide her breath and voice no matter how loud she got, was tested when Finn had his way with her and she got very loud... and the cloak blended in by making a coloring that was similar to the grasslands grass.

Sakura blushes brightly from the memory as she continues to secretly follow the royal duo before speaking.

"Those two will have no idea what's about to happen. Thank Glob for this cloak that Mistress and Mom made. I'm like invisible to them."

A moment later, she heard Marceline speaking up to Bubblegum while she used an umbrella to shield herself from the sun.

"So Bonnie, you told me that you have a message that told you to go to the treefort right?, and it really didn't have a name on it?, why not just send a Banana guard to check things out with some kind of camera?, they may not do things well but a video could work wonders right?" Marceline said while she floats close to the Candy Royal who walks next to her.

"Well I did thought of that, but when I read the part about the Treefort, it's kinda obvious that Finn send that. Plus the letter also said to bring you." Bubblegum replied.

"Well I was curious, I mean we didn't see Finn in months and the only time he even came by was months ago to get that adapting arm, gotta say, I was impressed with that but Finn never stopped by after that, I have to say though, the Weenie isn't a Weenie anymore, looks like he really bulked up bit again that was months ago, must have been the reason to ask for an arm like that." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before speaking.

"True but still it's odd how he hasn't visit that much. I mean when I try to call him no answer and when I sent Pep or a couple of banana guards, they see a note and tell me the he went out and doesn't say how long he'll be gone."

"Maybe he has a new girlfriend or something, I mean we heard of this Wood Nymph or something like one actually managing to date FQ in the fire Kingdom somehow, but thanks to those guards, you weren't able to get much info since they don't like anyone candy related trying to get into the Fire Kingdom." Marceline said while she continues to float alongside Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch sighs a bit before speaking.

"That is true. Though if Finn had a girlfriend, why wouldn't he tell us?"

Marceline just shrugs her shoulders before she spoke up.

"Maybe she's shy or something and doesn't want people to know about her, or maybe Finn got into some odd situation like he normally gets into and is busy handling it without trying to worry us, you know how macho he tries to be in front of the two of us right?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

"True… but what if he's mad at us?" Bubblegum said with a concern and worry tone

"Maybe, but Finn's not the type to hold a grudge remember?, I mean he's the hero of Ooo for a reason, besides, if he was mad at us, he would have said something by now instead of bottling it up, I mean this is Finn after all, how much could he change in the months he's been away?, granted it was around 6 months since we saw him but he's an adult who can take care of himself in a fight." Marceline said to try and cheer Bubblegum up.

Sakura, who was hearing this scoffed a bit before speaking.

"Lady you have no idea how upset he is." She said before hearing Bubblegum spoke.

"That's true. But if he is still mad at us for something, hopefully the three of us can talk things out."

"Maybe… but Finn is an adult right?... if he doesn't have a girlfriend and won't accept a small apology… maybe we could… show him what tier 15 is if he's still a virgin, you have to admit those muscles months ago made you weak in the knees right?" Marceline said while teasing Bubblegum a bit.

Sakura chuckles a bit after hearing that.

Bubblegum blushed a bit before speaking up while grinning.

"You should know. You couldn't stop staring at him. Almost thought you were gonna pull the old I'm cold and need his jacket bit. Let's not forget you were checking out his ass when he left." She teased back.

"Well you have to admit since we're hundreds of years old, a guy with muscles like Finn is rare to come by, maybe I should give in to one of Finn's advances next time instead of beating around the bush, I mean no offense to him, but he was around 13 or 14 when he tried to ask me out and he wasn't even of legal age yet, but he's past his twenties and looks like he's rocking one hell of a bod, honestly I might as well find Finn and have some fun in the bed with him since its been awhile since I had a good lay with a guy, we maybe together but you have to admit that while I got your virginities, you never bed a guy right?" Marceline surprisingly said to the Candy royal.

Bubblegum blushed brightly after hearing that before speaking.

"R-Right. Let's just focus on seeing what Finn needs."

Marceline chuckles before she spoke up.

"Yeah, might as well see what Finn needs, I mean what's the worst that could happen by going there of all places." Marceline said to Bubblegum when she and Bubblegum keep going towards the treefort.

Sakura chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Oh you'll find out when you get there. And when it's over, you two will be begging for more of his magnificent cock." She said before chuckling evilly.

It took the duo plus their unknown third party member a couple more minutes to get to the fort while Marceline and Bubblegum stopped for a moment to say hi to the water Nymphs before they approach the door.

But the odd thing was, when they got close, they heard a female groaning loudly for some reason.

Bubblegum blinked a few times before speaking up.

"Uhhh… what's that noise?"

Marceline shrugged before she spoke up.

"Eh who knows, maybe a friend of Finn's stopped by and hurt their foot on something and it happened to be a lady friend, either that or Finn's doing tier 15 with someone but knowing Finn so far, I doubt it for a few reasons, one of them being the note that called us here… I mean unless Finn wanted to drag us into the fun but again, he gets to nervous around ladies so I doubt it." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Sakura frowns a bit before speaking.

"Keep talking Lady. You're gonna see how wrong you are." She said while grinning before hearing Bubblegum spoke.

"Well regardless, let's see why he wanted us here." She said before she starts knocking on the door.

"Alright, but get ready if Finn finally became a man while we were out of the loop, personally from the sound of things a little knocking isn't gonna work… might as well let ourselves in since this was my place before I gave it to them, I even barged in before in the past and Finn and Jake were cool with it." Marceline said before she opened the door before Bubblegum could object to hear louder moaning and groaning inside before Marceline enters the place.

Bubblegum was surprised when she heard the noise before following the Vampire Queen inside before Sakura secretly follows them before the door shuts.

A moment later, the duo went up the ladder with Bubblegum climbing up the ladder while Marceline floats beside her before they peaked their heads over the end of the ladder to see a blush inducing sight which made Marceline grin a bit and she blushed somewhat.. But Bubblegum…

Bubblegum, who was indeed blushing, eyes widen while her jaw drops a bit before speaking up.

"Oh. My. Glob." She said as watches what she is seeing.

What the duo saw was Huntress being bent over the table in the middle of the room and they saw Finn holding her head down while he gripped her ass with his robotic hand to pin her while he fucked her ass with no mercy and to the surprise of the two ladies, not only say how big Finn was muscle wise now, but he was really packing heat, and it looked like Huntress really loved the feeling from the look on her face with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

Finn grunts and groans as he continues to fuck his mates ass with great force.

A moment later Marceline spoke up to Bubblegum with a whisper like tone.

"Hmm, I gotta say, Finn really turned out well over the years, and that robot arm… good call since he really bulked up since last time Bonnie." Marceline said while she watched the duo going at it with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum could only nod as she looks and examines Finn's physique from afar with a big blush on her.

A moment later, Finn roars when he slammed himself into Huntress's ass before he starts to unload in her which in turn made Huntress groan loudly while the duo saw… how productive he was when semen pours out of her ass but it looked Like Finn was still unloading into Huntress much to the duos shock.

Bubblegum was shocked when she saw a lot of semen already leaking out of the Wood Nymph's ass before thinking.

'_Mein Glob. He could impregnate any girl with that amount.'_

Marceline however, while having a moment to think of that, didn't really care since she was undead and couldn't get knocked up by normal means and seeing Finn right now while he dominates Huntress… caused her to rub her legs together, and if Sakura looked close enough, would see Marceline's panties getting soaked while Marceline had this thought.

_'Wow, definitely better than most guys I know… and definitely not a kid anymore… wonder if I could… join in for a quick lay.' _Marceline thought with a grin on her face when she imagined herself in Huntress's place.

Sakura noticed that before thinking.

'_Hmmm...seems the Queen of Vampires is liking my Master's body. Hehe… this might be a bit easy.' _She thought before chuckling.

A moment later, Finn and Huntress tapped off before they took a moment to catch their breath before Huntress spoke up.

"W-Wow Finn… gotta say… y-you really g-got into it today…" Huntress said while she pants for breath.

Finn pants a bit as well before speaking up.

"W-What… can I… s-say… my… s-sexy Nymph… w-when you… start… r-running… the… b-beast… starts… hunting." He said with a grin.

While Marceline and Bubblegum were a bit confused with that Beast bit, Huntress said this which made them jolt.

"W-Well… I… can't deny that… this was a good hunt… but… why don't w-we ask…the peepers over there and see what they think." Huntress said before she turned her head to look right at them with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard before hearing Finn said this.

"Did you enjoy the show PB? Marcy?" He said without looking back.

Marceline blinked a few times when she heard that, but considering Huntress was looking her way, she really didn't ask much, but she did smirk a bit before she said this when she revealed herself.

"Well, I would give it a full on 10 for multiple reasons but since it looks like we're late for the party, So I'd give it an 8 for being so short, granted your scout following us did make me a bit weary when I couldn't pinpoint her, but considering the situation as best as I could guess, I would say you have something in mind for showing us this right?" Marceline said while she had a grin on her face.

Bubblegum and Sakura was shocked when they heard that before Bubblegum spoke.

"W-Wait, we were being followed?"

"Yeah, granted I couldn't hear breathing or rustling grass, but I could hear her heartbeat and as for her scent, well, considering she is an unknown person with Finn's scent on her, I would say she's a lover or a good friend at least, though when I picked up arousal in the air, I figured it was from her when only a little was coming from you Bonnie, I'm not the Queen of Vamps for nothing and 1000 years or so of experience does pay off in the long run." Marceline said before she looked behind her in Sakura's general direction.

"So why not come out of hiding mystery lady, I can still hear your heart beating, I may not be able to see you if your blending into the woodworks somehow but I can tell your there." Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Sakura was again shocked before she sighs before coming out of the wall.

Then she removes her hood and mask before speaking up.

"Damn, thought I couldn't get noticed."

"Eh don't worry about that, just try and find a way to mask your scent and heartbeat and you would have been perfect… so… I'm guessing from the way things are going, you have some kind of plan that deals with having Bonnie and I doing tier 15 to you Finn as some kind of payback I'm guessing since you had things go this way?" Marceline said when she looked to Finn with a raised eyebrow, though she didn't seem mad, on the contrary, she still had her grin on her face.

Bubblegum however was shocked and confused before speaking.

"Wait what?!"

Finn chuckles before looking at Marceline with a grin before speaking up.

"Nice deduction Marcy. Though I wonder how'd you know and not get upset."

Marceline took a moment to think about that before she spoke up.

"Well, it was a hunch so to speak, I mean you went off the radar for awhile and the only time you popped up was for that new arm but you left right after, not only that you ignored Bonnie's calls and never really stayed at the Treefort thanks to BMO filling us in, and that note calling us here and you and this… Wood Nymph who I have no idea about are doing tier 15 in front of us so I could guess more from that bit alone, and with our unknown third party member following us, it was only making more sense to me on why we were coming here, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you have more ladies here based on the scent… FQ or Phoebe I think cause of the spicy scent that is normally on you when you went to date her long ago… honestly I got more but I think I proved that I'm not just a pretty face right?" Marceline said with crossed arms while she sat in the air like this situation was no issue to her.

Bubblegum was shocked when she heard that while Finn surprisingly chuckled before speaking up.

"Nice detective work and I wouldn't say pretty. Not with the bod you have on you Marcy." He said with a grin.

Marceline chuckles for a moment before she spoke up.

"Thanks… but you do realize that while I may join willingly to get a good lay that's long overdue… what your planning is considered rape right?... granted I'm not stupid, Bonnie and I did some things that messed you up a bit in the past with romance, but your a hero and unless your willing to pretty much toss that title away, I mean I can smell some stuff here that's making my hair stand on end." Marceline said before she got a serious look on her face.

Finn frowns a bit before speaking.

"First of all, I would never shame the title. I'm still a Hero. But there's more to that Marcy. There's also the secret that you two kept from me regarding your's and PB's relationship. Most of the people I know, knew of this, even Jake. And not only that, you both asked him, my own brother, to keep it a secret from me. I mean why, why keep it from me? Are we not still friends after everything?" He said with an angered look.

Marceline however sighs before she spoke up.

"Yeah, we did do that, but not without reasons, mainly for the fact at the time, you were around 13 to 14 years old, and Bonnie and I were physically in our 18 to 20's, there was a moral thing there as well Finn, I mean, try and think about that for a moment, granted I may have done it wrong, and PB could have worded things better, but how would it look for a full grown woman to date a kid at the time, I mean, try and think of it from our point of view years ago, not only that but the reason we kept it a secret was for Bonnie's sake mainly for the fact that I had enemies that would love nothing more than to use her to get to me, remember that donk Ash?, he actually tried sending assassin's after Bonnie a few times on just a hunch when I went to the castle more and more, you can say a lot against me, call me a bitch, an idiot, ETC, but wouldn't you have done the same if you were in my shoes?, try and keep a relationship secret?, granted it was around most of our friends, but there was a reason for you, you would have overreacted like you are now, and are planning on fucking raping us… I mean seriously Finn, we may have done some stuff to you that messed you up, but did we ever do anything else to you to deserve this?, didn't you even ask for our side of the story before planning this for who knows how long?" Marceline said with a heated glare at Finn.

Though Finn was shocked at the story, he still glares at the Vampire Queen.

"Okay, I may not know of those assassinations, but that Donk will get his nuts cut off. But did you guys ever thought of saying this instead of the 'too young' crap or 'I don't like you that way' shit? I mean you both are older than time and somehow you don't see how hurt I felt. You both could've told me the real reason and I would understood. However Marcy, you are an idiot for saying that I would overreact. Shocked, yes but I would still keep a secret for both your safeties."

Marceline however gave him a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Yeah… sometimes I can be an idiot… but you do realize its a two way street and your own track record isn't so good Finn, I can explain more but didn't you break a royal promise to Bonnie?, and didn't you do a lot of things to try and impress the two of us but they ended up backfiring when you tried to be someone you're not, honestly if you want the truth, I actually started to like you when you helped me from Jake when he tried to stake me in the sunlight since no one has ever done that to me before, but before I could even think of trying anything, I would have to wait for you to be 18, I mean for Globs sake, I talked with Bonnie a bit ago before coming here and we agreed to make it up to you, even if it was tier 15 mainly, but really try and remember this before you make a choice that could make the two of us willing ladies in this little lovefest, or unwilling woman who others will see as you raping us in the end and call you a villain, do you really think you wouldn't have overreacted or spilled the beans?, you can object but wouldn't you have at least told Jake with an excited tone or something?, I heard you say stuff excitedly in the past before so you can't deny that." Marceline said to Finn with crossed arms.

Finn was again shocked at the news before speaking.

"That was in the past. Besides Jake doesn't even know what's going on. Also, I may have been stupid on breaking the royal promise, but wouldn't happen if PB didn't cause the zombie apocalypse in the first place. Or in her case twice, since she kept a piece of it and then CB eating it. Plus you said you liked me but wanted to wait. Why didn't you say that to me before? I would've waited."

Marceline sighs before she spoke up.

"Your right, but at the same time wrong, before you question that even a little, try and think of things from our perspective, we are immortal, and your mortal, even if we did things together, we would see you die sooner or later, and as for the age thing, try and picture yourself as you are now and a 13 year old Bonnie tried to flirt with you, or Phoebe even, wouldn't that weird you out even if you did feel the same?, and as for when you turned 18, you practically dropped off the radar, but honestly you'll just keep finding faults with what I'm saying so why bother, why don't we just get this over with and let you have your way with us since I doubt you would have let us leave willingly otherwise… I mean in the end, it won't really matter since you'll die of old age anyway so what if it takes 100 years or so." Marceline said with a sad expression on her face.

Bubblegum was surprised when she heard everything.

She does admit doing somethings before looking at Finn with same expression after hearing the age thing.

Finn then looks at the two before he walks over to the two.

Marceline just sighs before she justs waits when she expect the worst while she floats in front of Bonnie to at least try and keep Finn busy.

Once the human was in front of the Vampire Queen, he brought his hand out.

Now most would think he was gonna slap her, but surprisingly, he brought his hand to Marceline's cheek before rubbing it before speaking up.

"I'm still mad with you two, but… you're both still my friends. You may think I'm a villain… but I'm still a hero with morals. I don't rape. I make sure to bring pleasure to my women. Huntress showed me that when she helped me awake the beast inside me. Plus she and I are bonded, which means I age slower than most." He said as he continues to rub Marceline's cheek.

Marceline blushed a bit from that before she chuckles somewhat while looking at Finn.

"To be honest, if I knew what kind of bod you would be getting I would have joined in long ago, but that's the demon blood and the Vampire parts of me talking for getting a strong guy in the sack… but thats me being freaky I guess… anyway, I get that you're mad… so I guess I can say this for myself, and you'll have to ask Bonnie this, but I'll follow your orders in the bed…. For now at least… you maybe strong but your still a mortal and I could overpower you easily… guess it gives you a thrill or something to dominate strong woman huh?" Marceline teased Finn with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was shocked that Marceline will go through with it before hearing Finn speak.

"How about it PB? I don't want to lose my two friends. Besides, I promise you both will enjoy it greatly." He said.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Come on Bonnie, I mean, you may have your issues with this right now… but look at the bod Finn has and just look at the cock he's packing… seriously wondering how you hid that one from us years ago." Marceline said to Bubblegum while gesturing to Finn's dick before saying the last bit to Finn when she looked back to him with a grin on her face.

Finn grins back while Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw the human's dick before speaking.

"I-I'll do it. As long as Finn forgives us. You will right?" She asked with a worried look.

Huntress clears her throat before Finn could say anything before she spoke up when she had the trio's, plus Sakura's, attention.

"Before that… we got a certain deal to uphold with having Bubblegum repaying a certain someone… remember Finn?" Huntress said while she sat on the couch and crossed one leg over her other.

Bubblegum was confused before speaking up.

"What is she talking about Finn?"

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Before I tell you this, I will forgive you both when this is over. Now as to what my sexy Nymph said. I'm not the only one that PB pissed off. I think you remember a certain incident in the Fire Kingdom regarding Ice King and the Fire Giants." He said making Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock before thinking.

'_Oh Glob.' _She thought before speaking after realizing who was Finn referring to.

"I-Is she here?"

Huntress grins before she spoke up.

"Why not ask her yourself, come on in Phoebe, that's your cue." Huntress said before heeled footsteps were heard before a certain fiery queen walked in… but in an outfit that made Marceline say this.

"Oh wow… Bonnie… I would really be begging for forgiveness now if I'm seeing the same thing that everyone else is seeing… and… is she knocked up?" Marceline said with a surprised tone to her voice while the camera went over to Phoebe to show she was wearing a very provocative dominatrix outfit and the outfit was customized to not restrict her stomach so they all saw her pregnant state.

Bubblegum, who stared at AWE while blushing brightly at the outfit she saw, was also shocked when she saw the fiery Queen's pregnant belly before hearing Finn chuckles before speaking.

"You guessed it Marcy. Guess who's the father." He said before wiggling his eyebrows.

"And before you say something like an unstable Matrix or how she wasn't able to touch him in the past, take a good look at the necklaces she is wearing, Finn and I took a special bond and Phoebe took one as well with the one who followed you two, but the more wooden one was of my making… long story short, as long as she wears it, her firey body is able to touch others even without being able to focus… and lets just say that it really helped Finn and Phoebe go wild with one another… speaking of which, you can come up now Sakura, might as well introduce yourself." Huntress said while she waits for the reactions and responses.

Bubblegum and Marceline looked to Sakura after finding out that the scout was her before said hybrid spoke up.

"Hello. Sakura's the name. Phoebe's bonded mate and girlfriend. Along with being Mistress Huntress's potion assistant and loyal pet. I'm also Master Finn's loyal pet as well."

Marceline laughed a bit before she looked to Finn with a grin on her face.

"Wow Finn, didn't know you were into that sort of thing, guess your not so innocent after all anymore... so… do I call you Master for today or something as some kind of roleplay or is that suppose to be a daily thing." Marceline teased with a grin on her face while she raised an eyebrow to Finn.

Said human chuckles a bit before speaking.

"Oh Marcy, you can still call me Finn, but when I'm done, you'll be calling me Master whenever I fucked your brains out. Besides, you and PB will make great concubines." He said with a grin.

Marceline grins back with a slight chuckle when she heard that before she placed a finger on Finn's chin to make him look right in her eyes.

"Concubines?, really?, even if it is for a good lay and even for a roleplay standpoint, do you really think a Queen like me will submit to you in that fashion so easily… to be honest… you have to earn that right… so what do you say we skip the formality and just get to the good part where we fuck each others brains out and see who comes out on top in the end?, I can't say much for Bonnie here since it's her call on that part and she still needs to make up for what she did with Phoebe there so she may be too busy for you right now... but for me... I'm a demon/ Vampire hybrid Finn and the main thing that my blood answers to is raw strength and dominance… you want me as your concubine… fine… but you have to earn that right." Marceline teased with a grin on her face while her eyes flashed red for a moment from the challenge she was facing while Bubblegum…

Said Candy Monarch, was very shocked at the concubine gulps a bit when she saw Phoebe again.

Deep down she knew that she did some damage to the Fire Kingdom, and now has to make things right with the Queen of Flame even if it means doing tier 15.

Finn chuckles before he wraps his arms around Marceline before bringing her closer till she can feel his muscled and his dick rubbing against her thigh before speaking.

"Challenge accepted." He said before he surprised the Vampire Queen by smashing his lips on hers.

Marceline was caught off guard from that for a moment, but she quickly adapts before she returns the kiss and her tongue quickly enters his mouth and thanks to her strength while she hugs him, her tongue slowly overpowers his tongue which showed she was serious about him trying to make her submit to him before she pulled away before she spoke up with a teasing grin.

"Let me make myself presentable real quick." Marceline said before she shrank down into her bat form for a second to get out of Finn's grasp before she returned to human form next to him before she starts stripping, starting with her shirt which came off to reveal surprisingly large breasts which looked restricted by the black bra with skulls on each cup.

Bubblegum, who was at first surprised to see Finn actually kissing Marceline, blushes a bit after seeing that.

Surprisingly she kinda wished she was kissed first.

Finn grins when he saw the Vampire Queen's bra before speaking.

"Here Marcy, let me help you with that." He said before he surprised Marceline and Bubblegum before Finn used his beast like strength to rip the bra away making Marceline's breasts bounced freely.

They were around E sized breasts with grey nipples while Marceline gave Finn a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"While I am impressed with the show of force, you realize that was my favorite bra for comfort right?... do that with my panties... **and I'll be personally making you my bitch!"** Marceline said while saying the last bit to Finn with a slight demonic tone to her voice.

Finn however chuckles at the tone before speaking up.

"Relax, that can be fixed. Beside, it's you that will be my bitch when we get to fucking. Now are you gonna keep talking or you gonna get naked?"

Marceline took a moment to process that before she smirks at Finn before she spoke up.

"Oh… I will… but first…" Marceline said before she placed a hand on Finn's chest, and while taking a moment to feel how strong it was, use a tiny bit of her strength to push him so that he flew back a bit and landed on his back with Marceline floating towards him with a grin on her face.

"... I want to see if you can really keep up, I got over a millenia of experience on everyone here Finn so while I'll admit that Huntress might have taught you well… you don't know what I know since I know things from before the Mushroom war… mind if I get a taste of this big, thick, dick of yours?" Marceline teased while she leans down so her head was next to Finn's dick.

Finn was a bit surprised after feeling the Vampire Queen's strength. It reminded him of Cinnamon Bum's strength when he punched him but many times stronger than that, but was used in a way to keep Marceline from harming Finn and showed him that she wasn't to be underestimated.

Phoebe took a moment to look at the duo with some surprised from that action Marceline used before she took a moment to glance to Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"Hey Bubblegum… don't forget that I'm here… you may want to follow me so you can… repay me for what you did to my kingdom… don't worry… I won't bite… much." Phoebe said to the Candy Royal with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum gulps a bit after hear that before she walks to towards said Flame Elemental.

Sakura looks at Huntress before speaking.

"May I accompany her Mistress?"

"Hmmm… I don't see why not, but for the first round, let it be a one on one thing so that Phoebe can… work out her issues, after that, do whatever but try to not put too much stress on Phoebe, she is carrying Finn's kid after all." Huntress said to Sakura with a grin on her face before she looked back to Finn and Marceline while she continues to watch the duo.

Sakura made sure to remember that before going to Phoebe and Bubblegum, while Finn smirks at Marceline before speaking.

"Go ahead Marcy. Have a taste."

Marceline smirks a bit before she surprised the Beastly duo when she opened her mouth wide and completely swallowed Finn's dick before teasing Finn by pulling away and licks Finn's dick on the way out without having any issue.

Finn, though surprised, shudders at the action before speaking.

"Oh fuck Marcy. Keep it up."

Marceline pulled her head off to speak however with a grin on her face.

"Oh I will, just a little tip though, since I'm undead, I don't need to breath… so go as rough as you want on my throat if you want to join in…. Now if you'll excuse me." Marceline said before she went back to fully taking Finn's cock in her mouth and pulling away a bit before she starts bobbing her head and hums on Finn's dick.

For a few moments, Finn grunts and groans after already feeling good from the pleasure before he brought his hands on top of Marceline's head before pushing her down till he can feel his dick touching the back of her throat.

Marceline gags for a moment from her head being held before she relaxed her throat before waiting for Finn's next action.

Said human then starts moving Marceline's head with great force as he starts to face fuck her.

Marceline in turn took the action with surprising ease which let's her tongue dance on his dick while Finn used her head like a toy before she used a hand to move her panties out of the way before she starts to play with herself.

Finn shudders at the feel of the Vampire Queen's tongue before speaking up.

"F-Fuck Marcy. You be the Queen of the Undead, but you have one Nightosphere of a lively tongue." He said as he continues to face fuck Marceline.

Marceline couldn't really speak right now since Finn's dick was in her mouth, but she speed up her actions with bobbing her head and licking Finn's dick while she continues to play with her folds which caused juices to drip to the ground.

About 20 minutes later, Finn feels his dick twitching in Marceline's mouth which caused said human to force bob her head faster.

Marceline was a bit impressed with Finn's stamina, but when she felt his dick twitching, she used her free hand to grip his balls lightly before playing with them to get him to blow his load before she bob's her head faster.

Finn jolts and shudders a bit from that action before grinning a bit at Marceline as he tries to hold back his climax.

Marceline noticed before she chuckled for a moment before she did a surprising things when she used one of the Vampire King courts powers, to be exact the Empresses power of hypnosis, granted it wasn't at the same level as the Empress herself since she never really used this ability, but it did allow her to do this to Finn when a thought entered his head when he looked into Marceline's eyes which gave a pink glow.

"_Cum for me Finn." _Marceline thought when the thought entered his head and thanks to the thought, Finn's body, without his full control slipped greatly since the Empress's power was full control of a person who wasn't an idiot, but since Finn wasn't an idiot, it would affect him, but since she lacked practice, she focused the ability to his dick to make the area around it relax so he would have no choice but to cum.

Finn didn't what was going till he felt his ready to burst.

So after a minute or two, Finn grunts before speaking.

"G-Glob… Marcy…D-DRINK MY CUM BITCH!" He growls before pushing Marceline's head down as deep as she can before his dick spurts out a big dose of his hero spunk in the Vampire Queen's mouth and throat.

Thankfully for Marceline, she was more than ready when she just relaxed her throat again and let's Finn unload right down her throat, it wasn't the first time she took a dick down her throat, and the experience showed while Huntress who was watching had to admit that Marceline had more skill then her in that area, but then again, Marceline didn't need to breath while she drank Finn's load like it was a tasty beverage.

Said human continues to hold the Vampire Queen's head down as he continues to ejaculate for about 30 seconds before Finn finally taps off before letting Marceline's head go.

Marceline gulped the last of the semen in her mouth down before she pulled her head off of Finn's dick with a slight popping noise before she licked her lips and sent Finn a grin before she spoke up.

"Not a bad taste Finn. If I was part succubus, I would say this is primo stuff, but while you take a breather, let me finish getting undressed." Marceline said with a grin on her face when she said her pants and shoes off before she used her hands to get her soaked panties off and held them in one hand before she spoke up when she floats in the air in the full nude, but for some strange reason there was a scar on her womb right above her pussy.

"Tell you what Finn, you rock my world and make me a concubine, I'll give you these panties as a trophy to remember the day you conquered the Vampire Queen and made her your bitch… but thats if you can conquer me that is." Marceline teased while tossing her soaked panties on Finn's face to get Finn really riled up.

Finn however was surprised when he saw that scar and wondered what happened before his face got hit.

Although, the scent from the Vampire Queen's soaked panties did cause his dick to sprang to life before twitching with excitement.

Marceline grins a bit from that, but she did notice his gaze going to her scar before she shrugged her shoulders before speaking up.

"If it's the scar your wondering about... it was one of Ash's goons, apparently the don tried to find a way to take Bonnie out and made some kind of dagger to mess with regenerative abilities and long story short, I found out the hard way when trying to protect her, thankfully the Moon's regenerative abilities overpowered the effect, but I got the scar as a result, good thing I can't have kids already or I would be worried about not being able to have kids." Marceline said with a chuckle, though it wasn't the same upbeat chuckle that Finn knew which shows that it still affects her.

Finn however wasn't laughing when he heard the story before he gets up, takes the panties off and quickly runs to the Vampire Queen before embracing her in a hug.

Marceline was a bit surprised from that before she spoke with a slightly confused tone while blushing from the sudden action.

"Finn?" Marceline asked while using a hand to pat his back a few times.

Finn still holds Marceline in a tight hug before he pulls back a bit before looking at her in the eyes before speaking.

"He will pay Marcy. That I promise you. I now feel responsible for not being there. Even though I'm still mad, doesn't mean I still don't care. Even though I still have to beat you… **No one hurts anyone that I care and love deeply." **He said with a growl in his voice before you could almost see flames in his eyes which shows how serious.

Huntress was a bit surprised from how intense Finn's gaze was before she wondered if it was just anger he felt for Marceline and Bubblegum right now, he could have said he loved her in the heat of the moment… but she kept silent for now to just listen to the duo before she heard Marceline speaking up.

Marceline was a bit surprised from that before she chuckles when she pushed Finn back a bit before she spoke up.

"Finn you donk, trust me when I tell you that I have this one handled, long story short… I sucked up some of my pride and went to speak to my dad, and while was his annoying self, we did come to an agreement that if I had some of his demons look for the Royal Ass Wizard, and his demons find him, he would be sent to my dad for his own brand of pain… after I get my turn first, no luck yet but maybe I could invite you to really mess with the donk mentally… maybe… win or lose, take me in front of him and show him that he's no real man at all." Marceline said with a grin on her face, but Marceline speaking with her dad was a shocker alright.

Finn, though surprised to hear that Hudson would assist in finding Ash, looks at Marceline before speaking up.

"Trust me Marcy, I'll be more than happy to help you teach that donk a lesson. No one hurts one of the women I love."

Marceline this time blushed a bit before using a free hand to move some hair out of the way of her face before she spoke up.

"Nice confession Finn, but did you really have to get erection while saying that?, Or are you really just that happy to say that to me?" Marceline teased while she had a smile on her face, mentally she felt touched and physically… she might have imagined it… but she could have sworn she felt her heartbeat.

Finn smiles back before speaking.

"Regardless if I have a boner or not, what I said is true."

Marceline then surprised Finn with a kiss on his lips, but unlike an aggressive one, it was just a simple peck on the lips but that light touch seemed to get the message to Finn, at least that's what Marceline hoped when she said this.

"You realize that I beat around the bush a lot to keep a lot of people out right, try to not think too hard on what I just did." Marceline said with a wink of an eye.

Finn blushed bit before grinning before speaking up.

"I understand. So shall we continue this in my room?"

"Lead the way handsome, might as well show you what happens when the Queen of Vampires gets really frisky… doubt your bed would survive the ordeal so you better have a spare." Marceline teased while she flew up Finn's ladder before he could react, but not without stopping for a second to shake her ass at Finn to tease him.

Said human blushes from that action before chuckling a bit after feeling his dick twitch with excitement before he looks at Huntress before speaking.

"You coming Hun?"

"Hmmm… nah, considering a few things, you two deserve some one on one time, besides… can't really call it a competition if you get help with trying to dominate a Vampire Queen right?" Huntress said with a slight grin on her face.

Finn grins back before he walks towards Huntress Wizard before he grips her chin and leans down before Finn passionately kisses the Wood Nymph on the lips.

Huntress returned the kiss for a bit before she pulls away with a grin on her face.

"Better get going my handsome Beast and take the beautiful Queen for a night she won't forget." Huntress said before she used a Vine to make Finn spin around to the ladder before she slapped his ass to get him going.

Finn jolts a bit before looking back at the Wood Nymph with a grin before speaking.

"It would be my pleasure. Just want to remind you that you're still number one and always love you." He said before he starts walking towards the ladder.

Huntress was quiet when she saw him going to the ladder and saw him going upwards before thinking.

_'Maybe, but you do have other ladies and is looks like you can't play favorites… well can't really be mad about that since we have a bond… gotta say… as annoying as he was in the past and how he keeps trying to romance me… I'll admit to myself at least that I love that beastly donk… one hell of a ride as well back then to here.' _Huntress thought while she took a moment to touch her necklace before she got up and stretched.

"Might as well see how the others are doing and probably get Sakura to help scratch my itch… maybe there in the special room that I had Finn built in the basement." Huntress muttered to herself before she went to the area where she would most likely find the group.

With Finn and Marceline...

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn's room/ Finn, Marceline**

Finn finally reaches the top of the ladder to his room to see Marceline sitting on his bed.

Marceline grins at Finn before she just held up one hand and spreads her legs before she spoke up.

"I believe we're past the foreplay moment… why not rock my world right here and now if you can… you have size… but do you have the stamina to match my pussy's expertise?" Marceline teased while she used her other hand to open her folds to show how soaked she was right now.

Finn grins at the sight before he starts growling a bit before starts running towards the Vampire Queen before he pounced on her.

Marceline let out a surprised, but cute sounding squeal before she looked up to Finn with a chuckle before she spoke up.

"Wow, excited are we?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

"Like you wouldn't believe it beautiful." Finn said with a grin.

"Well then… got a position in mind… or want me to lead this dance?" Marceline asked while she used her floating powers to let her grind her folds on Finn's dick to show how needy her pussy was right now.

Finn shudders from that action before speaking up.

"For now… just moan with that sexy voice of yours." He said before he shoves his dick inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans from that while she used her arms to hug Finn's neck before she spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck that's deep!" Marceline groans out with an impressed tone when she felt how full she was.

Finn groans after feeling his dick inside Marceline's pussy before he leans down to kiss her for a bit before pulling back before speaking.

"It's about to get a whole lot deeper!" He said before he starts thrusting hard with gusto.

Marceline groans from that and moans loudly when she felt Finn telling the truth when he went really deep in her, she thought she imagined it but she thought he hit her cervix a few times before she looked to Finn with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"C-Come o-on Finn… i-is that… a-all you… h-have?... y-you got that H-Huntress chick, t-that S-Sakura Chick… and P-Phoebe to boot and k-knocked her up as well… I-I'm not a v-virgin so g-give me e-everything y-you got… I-I'm a p-pretty f-freaky c-chick so the n-normal s-stuff w-won't cut it!" Marceline groans out while grinning to Finn.

Finn blinks for a moment before he grins at the Vampire Queen before speaking up.

"A-Alright… y-you… ASK FOR THIS." He said before he remembered to use the anger he had on Marceline and Bubblegum to help thrust even harder than ever in Marceline's pussy.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Marceline yelled when Finn really went all out on her, she didn't know where it came from to be exact, but from the expression on his face, it looked like he was using anger or something but she didn't care right now when Finn was giving the fucking of her (undead) life.

Said human continues to onslaught Marceline's pussy before he leans down and starts to roughly bite her neck along with her bite marks.

"O-OH GLOB!" Marceline groans loudly when she got even tighter around Finn's dick when he did that, seems her bite mark or the scar itself was a weak spot or something.

Hearing the Vampire Queen moan and groan like that was music to Finn's ears as he continues to bite her neck while still giving Marceline's pussy the best pounding ever.

_'O-Oh Glob… i-is this really the Finn that I knew years ago, don't know what Huntress taught him but it's like a freaking 180… and I fucking love it!' _Marceline thought while wrapping her legs around Finn to keep him from pulling out anytime soon, she was more turned on by the fact that Finn's body right now was massive compared to hers which made her wonder what kind of training he did to get it when her nails raked into his back a bit to try and hold onto him.

Finn groans a bit from that action before thinking.

'_Oh Glob, Marcy's bod feels so good. Definitely must beat her and make her my concubine. And perhaps when that's complete, I can probably convince her to get pregnant with my kid before I have either Huntress or Sakura's help to make a potion for that.' _He thought as he continues to work on Marceline's pussy while biting her neck before he brought one hand down till it was touching the bud of the Vampire Queen's pussy before Finn starts playing with it.

Marceline moans from that while she got a bit more wet which allowed Finn to get a bit rougher with her without issue while her body shudders but she also felt Finn's dick twitching as well before thinking this.

_'G-Glob, I'm about to cum… and to a guy who as far as I know only had sex for a year or so… get it together Marceline, your the fucking Vampire Queen, even if I lose, I'm not gonna make this easy for him!' _Marceline thought while she fought as hard as she could to hold back.

Finn could see how hard the Vampire Queen was trying to hold back before he grins at her as he continues to pound Marceline's pussy while playing with her bud before the young human moves his head down before he put his mouth in the right nipple of her breast before he starts sucking and biting.

Marceline lets out a groan from that before she had this thought.

"Don't think you got me yet Finn, at the very least, this Queen has some cards to play." Marceline said before she focused a bit to actually form a hand in her pussy from her vaginal walls which gripped Finn's length and starts stroking him from the inside while a tongue of all things were formed near her cervix and they start to lick the head of his dick when it bashed into them.

Finn was shocked at what just happened before thinking.

'_Fuck… who knew Marcy would do something like. Well my radical dame, I'm not going down without a fight!' _He thought before he used his anger again to really pound Marceline's pussy before squeezing the bud a few times.

Marceline grit her teeth a bit while she groans and moans before the tongues in her pussy and the hand that formed stroked and licked Finn faster and faster until they had the same reaction with Marceline starting a few moments before Finn.

"C-CUMMMMIIIINNNG!" Marceline yelled when her pussy came extremely hard on Finn's dick and the hand tightened it grip while the tongues went wild inside of her pussy to really let Finn lose it.

About a few seconds later Finn growls loudly before he came very hard inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline in turn groans when she felt that while she waits for Finn to tap off while she had this thought.

_'G-Glob damn that's tasty.' _Marceline thought while the fake tongues inside of her had a sense of taste which allowed Marceline to taste Finn's semen when it shot into her while she tightly hugged Finn and her head rests on the side of his neck before she waits for him to tap off while feeling impressed by how much he shot out.

Finn continues to ejaculte in the Vampire Queen's pussy for about 35 seconds before tapping off.

He then brought his head to Marceline's neck before he starts kissing it.

Marceline groans from that for a moment before she spoke up with an amused, somewhat out of breath tone.

"G-Glob damn you F-Finn… d-don't know i-if this… was before… or after that b-bond with that Nymph... H-Huntress… but are y-you t-trying to make m-me e-explode?... d-don't k-know if o-others asked b-before… b-but are you… e-even h-human… c-cause… no… normal h-human c-can fire off… that a-amount without s-serious h-health problems." Marceline pants out with a grin on her face.

Finn continues to kiss Marceline's neck for a few moments before he pulls back before looking at her in the eyes before speaking up.

"Hehe… Definitely before and you're not the only one that asked that. However I am human, my radical dame. I'm just a beast in heat."

Marceline then surprised Finn when she used her strength to turn them so that Finn was on his back again and Marceline was on top this time before she spoke up when she caught her breath, she may not breath but something that Finn did would make any lady take a long overdue breath to help recover faster.

"Well then Beast… why don't I get serious and show you what my ass can do!, I'm pretty sure I saw you staring at it a few times in the past." Marceline teased while she pulled herself off of Finn's dick which caused some semen to drip from her pussy and onto the bed when she took a moment to moved back before she turned and sat on Finn's lap with Finn's dick right between her ass cheeks in Finn's full view.

"And as an added perk… I can shapeshift remember… so got a request for a form?, consider it a privilege since I rarely do that even for Bonnie." Marceline teased while she grinds her ass on Finn's dick.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"How about your bat form?"

Marceline was a bit surprised from that one, but she did grin before she spoke up.

"Alright… might as well make a bit original though." Marceline said before bad wings formed on her back which starts the transformation, and after a minute, the form was complete to reveal a blush inducing sight.

Black fur was on most of Marceline's body, but her form didn't go away from the womanly figure she had and her hair was changed so that it seemed more straight before she looked back at Finn with a grin on her partially transformed face, it was mostly the same except for the red eyes, larger fangs, and fur covering her neck, cheeks, and connecting to her hairline which left the rest of her face intact.

"Going to need to get up for a moment to show you the rest of this form, hope you like." Marceline said before she floats off of Finn for a moment and turned to him to reveal her full figure, and while the fur covered her backside greatly, there was some on her front to really make a blush inducing sight when it looked like she was wearing lingerie, the fur was covering her stomach and covered parts of her breasts to make it look like they were being held by the fur to make them look firmer… forget firmer… it looked like Marceline increased their size to a flipping G cup that looked like they defied gravity, but left her pussy and the area around it clean, and she even had her legs transform in a way to make them look like monstrous boots with fur that started at the upper parts of her thighs and led all the way down to her ankles, her feet were still human shaped but all in all, Marceline looked like she was ready for a halloween themed porn movie or something to act as the monstrous lover of the main protagonist of the movie.

Marceline even tried a bit of roleplay when she spoke up.

"So Vampire Hunter… you think your steak can finish me off?... make me submit to you?, well… why don't we see if it can." Marceline teased while she turned around, placed her hands on the wall with her feet on the floor and shook her now increased in size ass at Finn to tempt him into going with the roleplay for now.

Said human did blush at the sight before he growls a bit before he gets up from the bed and run towards the Vampire Queen till he was behind her.

Finn then grabs Marceline's ass before he spreads her ass cheeks apart before he aims his now erect dick at the entrance before speaking up.

"Don't mind if I do!" He said before he jams his dick inside Marceline's ass.

Marceline's eyes widen while she lets out a loud groan while her long tongue hangs out of her mouth, she could be imagining things but did Finn's dick seem bigger than usual?

Finn groans as well when he felt his dick inside the Marceline's ass before he was finally inside.

He shudders before speaking up.

"F-Fuck Marcy. Your ass feels incredible."

Marceline grits her teeth a bit when she focused a bit before she looked back to Finn with a grin on her face.

"W-Well y-you a-are fucking a V-Vampire's ass… and the Q-Queen's ass at that… y-you worried y-your d-dick will lose?" Marceline taunts while she wiggles her ass which made her shudder when the massive cock spreads her ass to its currents sizes limit.

Finn shudders a bit before speaking up.

"As if. But let's stop talking since I have an ass to pound." He said before he starts thrust his dick in and out of the Vampire Queen's ass like he did to Huntress Wizard's ass.

"O-OH F-FUCKING…!" Marceline tried to say when she felt Finn going all out on her ass in a few seconds flat which caused her to press against the wall and pant for breath while she groans and moans a moment later to enjoy Finn destroying her ass for others.

Finn grunts and groans as he took pleasure in pounding Marceline's ass for a minutes before speaking up.

"You've been a bad girl Marcy. I think it's time for a overdue spanking!" He said before he took his left hand out and starts smacking the left ass cheek while thrusting hard.

"AAAHHH!" Marceline yelled out when she felt Finn spanking her ass before she spoke or yelled out.

"OH G-GLOB F-FINN… Y-YOUR RIGHT!... I-I'M A BAD GIRL… A F-FUCKING BITCH!... S-SO DO WHAT YOU WANT… AND D-DESTROY MY ASS TO PUNISH ME!" MArceline yelled out with a surprisingly happy look on her face.

Finn didn't need to be told twice as he continues to go beyond rough on Marceline's ass as he keeps pounding and smacking her ass.

For a few minutes, nothing else was heard but the thrusting of hips and the spanking of an ass while Marceline moans and groans while juiced dripped down her legs when she was really enjoying herself right now before she had this thought when she felt herself about to cum.

_'O-Oh fuck!... G-gonna… g-gonna…!' _Marceline thought before a really rough smack on her ass set her off which caused her to let out a yell of ecstasy and her ass tightens on Finn's dick to insane levels, not even Huntress's ass was this tight... Not even close.

Finn shudders and groans from the tight grip before he leans down to the Vampire Queen's ear before speaking up.

"I bet that felt good." He said before he starts licking Marceline's ear while still thrusting his dick in her ass.

Marceline groans from that while her ass felt like jello now before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Y-Yeah… I can a-admit that felt g-good, w-wonder h-how I s-stack up a-against your bond m-mate… l-love is one thing… b-but I w-would bet my family a-axe that I-I could b-beat her in t-the s-sex d-department… a-and to m-make a point..." Marceline said with a grin on her face before she forced her asshole to tighten on Finn's dick even more with her shapeshifting powers.

Said human was a bit surprised when he felt that before speaking up.

"Fuck! You have one Nightosphere of an ass Marcy. Not even Hun can do that. But it's not over till I fill you with everything." He said before he starts going berserk on Marceline's ass like a dog in heat.

Marceline lets out a yell of ecstasy from feeling that while she continues to use her powers to slowly make her ass tighter and tighter on Finn's dick which pulsed faster and faster as time went by until…

Finn continues to fuck her ass for a few moments before he grunts and growls loudly before climaxing hard inside Marceline's ass.

"AAAAHHHH!" Marceline yelled when she felt Finn ejaculate in her before her ass tightens to the point that even Finn couldn't move or even pull free of the Vampire Queen's ass while he continues to ejaculate in her ass.

Not that said human wants to since he enjoyed the inside of her ass as he continues to ejaculate for about 35 seconds before Finn finally taps off.

Marceline groans for a bit before her body finally relaxed enough for Finn to finally slip free of what would most likely be the tightest ass in Ooo if he wanted to.

Finn however doesn't slip out just yet as he brought his hands up before he grabs hold of Marceline's massive breasts before squeezing them.

Marceline lets out a moan from that before she looked to Finn with a somewhat surprised look on her face since even if he had practice or even if he was superhuman in the sex department, this was insane on how long he could last… win or lose she would at least ask Bubblegum to take a look at Finn to see what was giving him such a libido.

Finn looks at Marceline with a grin while his eyes had a look of lust and love before speaking.

"I'm not even close to finish Marcy. I'm gonna make sure to fill you up with all the love I have."

Marceline grins a bit from that before she spoke up.

"Well then… lets continue this till one of us breaks!" Marceline said with a grin on her face before time passed with Finn taking Marceline again and again in various positions while the sun sets outside of the Treefort.

Honestly love for Huntress aside, most from a viewers standpoint would agree that Marceline right now used every trick in large book of experience to make him cum again and again and by a pure lust standpoint, proved that she outclassed Huntress, by either using shapeshifting powers to form into altered forms of her many monster forms like the bat, werewolf, and even a freaking full on catgirl with a very soft tail, and when she found weak points in Finn's defenses… she was merceless in hitting his weak points, etc… to really drain Finn's balls that never seemed to run out of semen... but the same could be said in reverse.

Finn was also attacking Marceline's weak points as well as he climaxed over and over again.

But surprisingly the human still hasn't gone down.

The training he received from Huntress Wizard, with help from Sakura and Phoebe, really turned him into a stamina beast.

But even Finn had to meet his match when Marceline didn't seem to quit until they were both on their last legs, Marceline was now on her back while Finn was screwing her pussy and from the look of things fought as hard as they could on holding back when they felt that this time, one would lose if they slipped up now.

The room looked like it was a mess, furniture was torn up, fluids were scattered here and there, Finn's back looked clawed to hell and Marceline's ass and breasts looked raw from Finn assaulting them for so long, honestly if someone walked in, they would wonder if the two had a battle or something.

Marceline however, while she fought back her orgasm as long as she could had this thought.

_'O-Oh F-Fucking Glob… I-I can't believe I might lose here…. E-even if… I win… I-I s-still lose…. Not going to l-let Finn get away... not after this!' _Marceline thought while she continues to fight back her orgasm which creeped closer and closer on her.

Finn continues to pound the Vampire Queen's pussy as hard as he can while fighting back his orgasm, but the way he's doing it looks as if he wants to breed with her even though Marceline can't have kids… yet, depending on the human's plan before thinking.

'_O-Oh… FUCK!... M-Marcy is… r-really… something… b-but looks… like… s-she's… a-about to… cave… t-then again… so… w-will I… N-Need to… WIN!'_

However, whether it was by an odd combo of good or bad luck, the duo continue to fuck for a minute more right before they shockingly both snapped at the same time.

"U-UGHHHAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Marceline yelled out when her pussy tightened to unbelievable levels around Finn's dick that starts to shoot into her right when she climaxed.

Finn growl loud as he felt his dick spurts out a huge dose of cum, that was bigger than all the other ones, that not only filled Marceline's pussy but also her womb as well.

Finn then smashed his lips on the Vampire Queen's lips as he continues to ejaculate before sliding his tongue in her mouth.

Marceline returns the kiss during her own orgasm before the duo tapped off at the same time about 30 seconds later and the energy in their bodies practically left them which caused Finn's body, without his control for a moment, to fall on Marceline and her head went to the nape of his neck while she just relaxed and shuddered a bit from the afterglow while she tries to catch her breath.

Finn also tries to catch his breath before speaking.

"D-Damn… Marcy… t-that… was… a-awesome."

Marceline chuckles a bit when she caught her breath faster then Finn did before she spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… too bad we tied in the end… but it was probably interesting for you to actually get a lady who can keep up with you and not pass out from your insane stamina." Marceline said to Finn… did that mean...

The young human weakly brought his head up to look at Marceline in the eyes before speaking.

"A-are you… s-saying that… I-I… c-claimed… you… or…"

Marceline chuckles a bit more before she spoke up.

"Let's just say I got a lot to teach you later since I doubt the others can keep up with you when you get serious as your head concubine." Marceline teased with a grin on her face before she kissed him on the lips.

Finn was surprised after hearing that, but was happy to know that he now has Marceline as a concubine before returns the kiss while wrapping his arms around her before sliding his tongue again.

Marceline continues the kiss for a bit more before she pulled away before she spoke up.

"Sleep well... my dear King… you'll need the energy for later after all since I doubt Bonnie will be in any shape to take you right now if Pheebs has her way with her, doubt there will be lasting damage… and you look ready to pass out… so how about it, want to cuddle while we sleep?" Marceline said before she hugged Finn while she was careful of his scratched up back.

Finn hugs Marceline back before speaking up.

"Absolutely." He said before saying this.

"I love you Marcy."

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Yeah… Love you too my King." Marceline said before muttering that last part when she fell asleep from the lack of energy, she would think that Finn would have missed it… but she could say it again if needed.

Luckily for her, said human did hear that before he smiles at his sleeping concubine before speaking up.

"Sleep well… my lovely radical dame." He said before he kisses her cheek before going to sleep while hugging her.

What the duo didn't see was Huntress checking on them a moment later before she hummed for a moment before heading back down into the living room with Sakura on the couch… or a semen covered and semen filled Sakura who looked like she just got the dicking of her life while Huntress's limp dick was covered with fluids… and some red goo like fluids which seeped out of her pussy and ass.

"Seems Marceline was able to match Finn it seems and they are sleeping... looks like you'll have to step up your game to try and keep up with his stamina, but considering your most likely knocked up with Phoebe's child now, that will have to wait for after you give birth… rest well Sakura, I'll be joining Phoebe and Bubblegum for a bit more fun before turning in myself." Huntress said while she walked away from the fucked up Sakura without even looking tired... just what happened to cause Sakura to get in that state could be guessed but with how long Finn and Marceline went, it could be that a full on orgy went on with Huntress, Sakura, Phoebe, and Bubblegum, or maybe Huntress took Sakura for some one on one time and was holding back on everyone ever since she got Finn on day one and she was the real number one beast here.

Sakura pants a bit before chuckling after hearing that before dozing off.

Huntress however stopped by the kitchen to get a drink of water before she walked back to the room which was recently added and was locked behind many locks.

When she opened the door by using a few spells, moaning and groaning was heard inside the room, and when she stepped in in the room, which looked like a sex dungeon, she saw a tired Phoebe with a big dick equipped and Huntress looked over to see that Bubblegum was barely conscious while she was chained to the ceiling and various things were seen on her.

First off she had an odd figure, she lacked the breast size that the others had, B to a borderline C cup breast size, but had a round ass that made Huntress wonder a few times on how she hid it.

Other things were seen as well, mainly the whip marks on her body, mainly on her breasts and ass and fiery semen flowed down her legs from her filled holes while a necklace was seen around Bubblegum's neck which shows the fireproof necklace was on her before she spoke up.

"Hmm… seems you two had fun after I left the room with Sakura, how you holding Phoebe?" Huntress asked while looking to a tired look Flame Queen.

Phoebe pants a bit for a few before speaking.

"I-I'm… fine… J-Just… t-taking a… b-breather... D-Don't…. w-want… nothing… b-bad… h-happening… t-to the… baby… H-How's my… future… K-King… and...h-husband… d-doing?"

"Well surprisingly enough, or not so surprising, Marceline managed to tie with Finn but still agreed to be his concubine, seems that Marceline has more stamina then you all… anyway, how was Bubblegum after I left?, I can see that you filled her holes well so you have decent loads, seems she might be carrying your kid after this as well." Huntress said while she summoned a few pieces of charcoal for Phoebe to take to get her energy back and to feed the baby.

Phoebe, though surprised to hear that the Vampire Queen has more stamina than her or anyone else, but was happy after hearing that Marceline agreed to be Finn's concubine before speaking up.

"W-Well… depends on the time but she was definitely a good lay."

"Well it is past sundown so you two were here for hours, why don't you go clean up and go lay down with Sakura or Finn, I'm wanting to get a turn with Bubblegum here and… have a talk if she still with us and not knocked out… or do you want to stick around for one last time?." Huntress said with a slight grin on her face while her semen covered dick grew erect.

Phoebe chuckles a bit before speaking.

"If Mistress wants, I can stay for one last round, maybe 2."

Huntress chuckles a bit before she looked to Bubblegum and spoke up.

"So Bubblegum, you still awake or did you pass out?" Huntress asked to be sure that Bubblegum was awake or not.

Said Candy Monarch groans before speaking up.

"Y-Yes… I-I'm… a-awake."

Huntress hums a bit when she heard that before she walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and pulled out a potion bottle before she walked to Bubblegum, uncorked the bottle, and after angling Bubblegum's head back, starts to slowly pour the potion into her mouth while she spoke up.

"Drink this, it will heal you a bit and give you a dash of energy back so you can focus." Huntress said while she was careful to not choke Bubblegum with the potion right now.

Bubblegum acknowledges it before she starts to slowly drink the potion.

And right before Huntress and Phoebe's eyes, Bubblegum's body slowly recovered somewhat and her expression told Huntress that the potion gave her quite a boost in the energy department before she pulled the bottle away from Bubblegum before speaking up.

"So… how do you feel now?" Huntress asked while a Vine was called before it grabbed the bottle and took it to be cleaned later.

Bubblegum pants for a bit before speaking up.

"I-I… feel a lot better actually."

Huntress hums again before she spoke up.

"So… learn your lesson on trickery and secrets?, Some may be necessary, but there is a thing called overkill when you had the Ice King freeze the Fire Kingdom." Huntress said while she walked to Bubblegum's bindings and starts to untie her wrists so she can be free for now.

Bubblegum turns a head away for a bit before speaking up.

"Y-Yes… I learned my lesson. I was wrong and… I'm sorry Phoebe."

"Well Phoebe, think you forgive Bubblegum?... Or think she deserves one last round before you forgive her?" Huntress said to Phoebe when she untied Bubblegum's bindings while she wondered if Phoebe got where she was going with this.

Bubblegum looks to said Flame Royal as she wonders what she would say.

Phoebe looks at the Candy Monarch with a grin before speaking up.

"I'll forgive you... after I give you one last round."

Huntress grins a bit while her dick grew erect again before she looked to Bubblegum before she spoke up.

"Well then… instead of going rough here… why not try and let Bubblegum work her own magic… or since she doesn't believe in magic… her own scientific touch… how about it, shall we see if she can really please a person since I hear she's normally in her lab and only has the Vampire Queen for company." Huntress teased while she and Phoebe send Bubblegum lust filled looks while Phoebe's dick grew erect again to stand back to around 8 inches in length, but surprisingly 4 inches in width, apparently Phoebe went all out with Bubblegum here for that size.

Bubblegum blushed brightly when she saw the duo's dicks before hearing Phoebe speak.

"Yes Mistress, lets." She said with a lust filled smirk.

"Well Bubblegum… want to lead this round?, Why not prove is wrong and see if you deserve to be Finn's concubine… I mean Marceline agreed if you missed the news and she managed to tie with a stamina demon like him… so why don't we see if you can keep up since you had Marceline all to yourself daily." Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum was shocked after hearing that before she sighs a bit before she walked towards the duo and got on her knees before she grabs Phoebe and Huntress's dicks before stroking them.

Said duo groans from that before Huntress spoke up with a grin on her face.

"My my, don't know what your thinking right now, but you can leave after this if you want, just know that you are welcome to join us as Finn's concubine… I mean, you did see Finn's dick so I bet it might be a real temptation to just let go of your control and show him what that sweet ass of yours can do." Huntress teased while she gropes her breasts which leaked a little breast milk with Phoebe doing the same with her own fiery brand of milk.

Bubblegum continues to stroke the duo's dicks before thinking.

'_They're right. I almost felt weak in the knees when I saw Finn's physique and his… weapon. But I need to show Finn how sorry I am and hope he forgives me. Maybe being his concubine won't be that bad if Marceline agreed. Though I'm surprised her and Finn are at the same stamina level.'_ She thought before speaking up.

"I will join." She said before taking Phoebe's dick in her mouth before she starts bobbing her head.

Phoebe lets out a groan from that while placing a hand on Bubblegum's head and lightly scratched her scalp before speaking up to Bubblegum with a grin.

"Ohhh… good girl… and since your most likely going to carry my kid… might as well treat you well when I take a few days off every few weeks from ruling the Fire Kingdom to get some stress relief for the both of us… hope you got a cock of your own cause I want to see how sweet your cum tastes later." Phoebe said with a lust filled grin on her face when she lightly thrusts her hips which caused her dick to go a bit deeper into Bubblegum's mouth.

Huntress in the meantime looks to the duo with a grin on her face before she used a hand to pull Bubblegum's hand off of her dick before she spoke up.

"Bubblegum, keep pleasing Phoebe here, but stand up so that your ass is in the air." Huntress ordered with a lust filled tone to her voice.

Bubblegum, who blushed brightly after hearing the part of carrying Flame Queen's kid, continues to bob her before standing up a bit with her ass in the air before she starts using her tongue to really please Phoebe's dick.

Huntress then walked behind Bubblegum before she gripped her shapely ass cheeks before she fondles them for a moment before spreading her cheeks apart, but the surprise for Bubblegum was Huntress bending down before she starts to lick Bubblegum's asshole.

Said Candy Monarch jolts from that action causing her to bob her head a bit quicker.

Phoebe in turn groans a bit from that while she continues to lightly scratch Bubblegum's scalp to egg her on before Huntress took things a bit further by pulling her head away and opened her mouth before her tongue shot out to around 10 inches or so before she shot the tongue right into Bubblegum's asshole before it starts to wiggle itself deeper while she tastes Phoebe's greatly cooled fiery fluids that coated the inside of the ass.

Huntress then had her tongue lengthen more to allow Huntress to stand up before pressing the head of her dick to Bubblegum's folds before she slowly pushed herself in before hissing a bit when she pushed her dick through Phoebe's fiery semen which stung her dick fiercy.

Bubblegum jolts again from that action before she felt Phoebe's hands on her head before she heard the fiery Monarch spoke.

"Don't stop." She ordered.

Bubblegum got the message before she resumes bobbing her head hard with gusto before using her tongue to lick the tip of Phoebe's dick.

Huntress took a moment to adjust to the tightness of Bubblegum's pussy and the fiery semen that hurt her dick in certain places, but the pleasure and the pain mixed to make in interesting combo for Huntress who spoke up.

"W-Wow… m-may have to see… if I c-can go a round with you… later Phoebe… t-the semen hurts my dick… but Bubblegum's pussy and ass feel so good that it makes the pain mix well together." Huntress said before she starts to thrust her dick and tongue deep into Bubblegum's holes and quickly sped up her thrusting actions on the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum grunts and moans, even though they're muffled, at the pleasure which caused her to bob her head even faster on Phoebe's dick while using her tongue.

Phoebe shudders and moans from that action before speaking up.

"F-Fuck Bonnibel! Keep using that mouth of yours!"

Huntress in the meantime leans down a bit while a few Vines gripped her hips for balance before she gripped Bubblegum's breasts and starts to fondle the smaller sized orbs while she had her head placed next to Bubblegum's head and starts to nip at her ear while her tongue wiggles more in Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum shivers a bit from that action while still bobbing her head until…

The Candy Monarch felt Phoebe's dick twitching meaning she's gonna cum.

Huntress at the same time felt her dick twitching as well inside of Bubblegum's pussy before she stepped up her game more by having multiple vines enter Bubblegum's ass before they all start to wiggle around while her dick twitched faster and faster until…

Phoebe grunts before she yells out.

"C-CUMMING!" She yells before she pushed Bubblegum's head down all the way till she felt her dick hit the back of said Candy Monarch's throat before cumming hard.

Huntress grits her teeth before shouting.

"B-BUBBLEGUM!" Huntress shouts when she starts to unload an insane amount of semen into Bubblegum's pussy and womb.

Bubblegum's eyes widen after feeling all that cum enter her before she came hard on Huntress's dick.

It took around 25 to 30 seconds for the duo to tap off before they pant for breath and slowly pulled themselves free of Bubblegum's mouth and her pussy while the vines removed themselves from her ass with Huntress's tongue doing the same before it shot back into her mouth before Huntress pants for breath.

Phoebe was also panting for breath after moving Bubblegum's head away from her dick.

Said Candy Monarch, who taps off at the same time, tried to catch her breath as well after trying to swallow Phoebe's hot semen.

A moment later, Huntress chuckles a bit when she caught her breath somewhat before she spoke up.

"S-So… how was that Bubblegum?, granted you got the fuck up of the life time with Phoebe earlier, but how did I do for now?" Huntress said while she looked to her dick for a moment to see that it had a few burn marks on it while fiery semen and her own semen was on her dick.

Bubblegum pants a bit before speaking up.

"I-It... felt good."

"Good, if you want you can sleep now, same to you Phoebe so you don't push yourself more then you have now already." Huntress said to see if one or both were down for the count now.

Phoebe took a moment to think before speaking.

"Hmmm, actually I could use a rest, Mistress."

Huntress took a moment to think on that before she spoke up.

"Very well, head to my room to rest since Finn's bed is taken with Finn and Marceline, I'll bring Bubblegum there if she wants to rest here, or does the soon to be Candy Queen have enough energy for one more round before tapping out for the day?" Huntress said to Phoebe before looking to Bubblegum while her dick grew erect again.

Bubblegum blushed again after seeing that before speaking.

"I-I'm still… able to go."

Huntress chuckles a bit at Bubblegum's eagerness before she walked to Phoebe and kissed her lips before speaking up.

"Take a dildo and the fireproof necklace so I have a hot hole for my cock to rest in when I sleep later." Huntress orders with a grin on her face before slapping Phoebe's ass to get her walking to the table that had many sized dildos while a Vine grabbed a spare Fireproof necklace and passed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes from the kiss before jolting a bit from that action before looking at Huntress with a grin before speaking up.

"Of course Mistress." She said before walked towards the table to grab one of the dildos that looked looked perfect.

Huntress chuckles a bit before she looked to Bubblegum with a grin on her face.

"So...can you summon a cock or not?" Huntress asked with a lust filled look on her face.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that.

However, instead of answering, she closed her eyes and starts concentrating till a few seconds later, something phallus shape starts to appear above her pussy.

It was at least 7 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Huntress hummed a bit before she spoke up.

"Not bad, may need some work for a larger size, but not bad, why don't I get ready." Huntress said before her dick vanished to just leave her with her pussy and ass before she spoke up.

"So… which hole do you want to use… my pussy?" Huntress asked while opening her folds a bit before turning her back to Bubblegum in a pose of sorts before she used her hands to hold her ass cheeks apart before she spoke up.

"My ass…" Huntress said before she turned to face bubblegum before speaking up.

"My mouth…" Huntress said while opening her mouth while letting out a moan of sorts to tease Bubblegum before she moved her hands to her breasts while standing up before she spoke up while fondling her own breasts.

"Or my tits?" Huntress asked while waiting for Bubblegum's answer.

Bubblegum blushed brightly after seeing all the options before speaking up.

"Y-Your… pussy." She said while blushing.

Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Alright, got a favorite position or got a position that Marceline wouldn't do for you in mind?" Huntress asked with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum blushed a brightly before speaking up.

"R-Reverse… c-cowgirl."

Huntress grins a bit before pointing to a nearby bench before she spoke up.

"Lay down there then, I'll do the all the work so just relax." Huntress said while grinning a bit at Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch gulps a bit before she lies down on her back with her dick standing like a tower.

Huntress licked her lips a bit before she walked over to Bubblegum and after positioning herself over Bubblegum's dick with her toned backside facing Bubblegum and with vines acting as step stools for Huntress's feet, she starts to lower herself on Bubblegum's dick before letting out a pleased groan when Bubblegum slowly entered her pussy.

Bubblegum shudders at that feeling before speaking up.

"O-Oh Glob."

Huntress chuckled a bit when she stopped for a second to let her body adjust before she slowly went lower till she fully took in Bubblegum's dick before she spoke up.

"N-Not bad… s-so, this a favorite position or is this one that Marceline doesn't use often… or is she normally the one giving it to you and you never really use this dick of yours?" Huntress asked before she slowly grinds her hips in a circle to let Bubblegum feel everything in her.

Bubblegum shudders before speaking.

"F-Favorite… a-and… she… d-does… riding."

Huntress grins a bit before she spoke up.

"Nice to know, let's see how I compare to Marceline then." Huntress said before she starts to bounce and twerk her ass like a dancer to some surprise on Bubblegum's dick while she groans and moans from the feeling.

Bubblegum was surprised at the action before she starts groaning and moaning at the pleasure.

Huntress in turn continues her actions with twerking and bouncing on Bubblegum's dick before she spoke up.

"So… how… do I feel… compared to Marceline?… you normally get it on with her... so you can be a good judge." Huntress asked while she continues to please Bubblegum's dick.

Said Candy Monarch continues to moan before speaking.

"Y-You're… a-almost… on par… with… M-Marcy."

Huntress chuckles before she spoke up.

"Guess I shouldn't hold back anymore then." Huntress said while Vines wrapped around her feet to stabilize herself before she gripped Bubblegum's legs before she starts to bounce and twerk twice as fast on Bubblegum's cock.

Bubblegum was surprised for a bit speaking up.

"O-Oh fuck!" She moans while enjoying the pleasure.

Huntress then had a couple vines move to Bubblegums ass and pussy before they jammed themselves inside and wiggle and thrust in her holes whole Huntress continues to ride The Candy Royals dick.

"GAH!" Bubblegum yelps before she starts moaning loud from the feeling.

"That's… right… just enjoy the pleasure… I can… feel it with your cock… as it twitches faster and faster… come on… give me that sweet sugar of yours." Huntress teased when she felt Bubblegum's dick twitching inside of her pussy.

About a few moments later, Bubblegum screams loud before she felt her dick spurt out a big dose of her sugary cum inside Huntress's pussy and womb.

"Oooohhh… yeah… that's it… ride it out." Huntress groans out when she felt Bubblegum unloading into her womb.

It took at least 25 seconds for the Candy Monarch to tap off before she tries to catch her breath.

Huntress chuckles from that before she spoke up.

"Hope you enjoyed that... but since I didn't cum… mind if I take that ass for a spin?" Huntress teased while she pulled herself off of Bubblegum's dick before a pinkish purple goo like substance flowed from her pussy.

Bubblegum groans a bit after feeling that before she pants a bit more before speaking up.

"O-Okay."

"Alright… mind turning on to your front?, You can get rid of the dick if you want if your tired." Huntress said while she summoned her cock again.

Bubblegum took a moment to catch her breath before she turns over before getting on her hands and knees.

"Love the sight, but I mean for you to lay fully on your front, think of yourself getting a massage or something and you should get it." Huntress said with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum looks at the Wood Nymph with a smile as well before she lays down completely flat on her belly after her dick disappeared.

Huntress grins a bit when she saw that before she spoke up.

"Good girl… now for the final step." Huntress said while she walked forward and when she was over Bubblegum, she aimed her dick at her ass before she lowered herself and her dick enters Bubblegum's asshole and Huntress didn't stop lowering her body till her cock was fully hilted in Bubblegum's ass, but she did it so gently that she doubt any pain was felt.

Bubblegum first shudders at the feeling before groaning when she feels Huntress's dick going inside.

A moment later, Huntress surprised her when she placed her hands on Bubblegum's back and starts to give her a massage while she lightly grinds her dick in her ass before she spoke up.

"Considering this is the last round for now, I think it should be a gentle one to help you relax… hope you don't mind my dear." Huntress gently said while her hands went to Bubblegum's shoulders and starts to rub them to get any soreness out of them while Huntress continues to gently fuck her ass.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she starts moaning at how good the massage was before speaking up.

"Hmmmm… t-this… feels… g-good… Hope… I-I… can… d-do… the… s-same… for… y-you." She said before moaning more.

Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up

"Thanks, my mothers did this with me to teach me things on how to please a lover and I did the same with the others after a rough fuck and I think you deserve this for handling Phoebe's punishment, though I didn't use a dick with Finn hehe." Huntress said while she focused more on Bubblegum's back now while she rotates her hips to please Bubblegum for now.

Bubblegum continues to moan before speaking.

" W-Well… I had it… c-coming… I r-really… G-Globed… up… last… t-time… H-Hope… s-she… finally… f-forgives… m-me… B-But… did you… s-say… m-mothers?... a-as in… m-more… than… one?"

"Yeah, two wood Nymph mothers, or one Wood Nymph and a plant based Wizard which would explain my affinity for plant based magic, sometimes wood Nymph's like to Bond with one another and there are some female marriages every now and then, my mother's taught me everything they knew when I turned 18 years ago, I still keep in touch with them but they live outside of Ooo so them visiting or us visiting won't happen since they live so far away, granted if they had a vacation from their jobs, they could visit, but since they are looking for other lands and beings, they stay busy." Huntress said while she grinds a bit more in Bubblegum's ass when she stopped on a certain spot to get an extra tough knot undone in Bubblegum's neck.

Said Candy Monarch moans before speaking up.

"D-Do… they… k-know… about… F-Finn… b-being your… b-bonded… m-mate… and the… o-others… as… w-well?"

"Oh yeah, I send letters everytime an interesting event happens, and surprisingly enough, they stopped by to visit once for a day to speak with Finn, Phoebe, and Sakura while I was there, had an orgy afterwards before they left and we're satisfied that Finn could do that well, but said he still has a long way to go to really be a beast still believe it or not, to be honest I've been holding back every time mainly for the fact that no one can last as long as I can, honestly, my mother's and I alone had a three day threesome and still wasn't tired after that, granted we slept after 15 or so hours and got meals and bathroom breaks, but you get where I'm going with this right?" Huntress explained when she finally got the knot undone and went to work on another while grinding a bit harder in Bubblegum's ass.

"Y-Yeah I… d-do. But how far will Finn go to become a beast?" Bubblegum asked before moaning a bit.

"Hmmm… well, step by step first, but I guess he would at least have to knock a few women into sex induced sleeps first and work his way up to knocking us all out, not only that but he would have to take us whenever he wants to… for example, he could walk into your lab when your busy and just force you against the table and take you there if you like it rough, but like I said, baby steps, anyway… how are you feeling?, I got all the knots I could find in your neck but considering your made of Gum, I may have missed something." Huntress said while she sat up but continues to grind her dick in Bubblegum's ass.

"Hmmm… No… y-you… g-got all… of… t-them… a-and… I… w-wouldn't… m-mind if… Finn… d-did that… since… I-I get… stressful… at… w-work." Bubblegum said.

"Hmmm, maybe I could massage you like this daily if you need help relaxing, would have to call in advance first but it could work." Huntress said while she thought about that idea.

"Hmmm… that sounds wonderful. Did your moms teased you about any grandchildren?" Bubblegum asked.

"After hearing about Finn, they did daily, they haven't done it in awhile, but they still do, may talk with Finn in the future about having his child but right now, I'm still trying to work some things out, got anymore questions?" Huntress said while she grinds her dick at a faster pace in Bubblegum's ass while her dick slowly starts twitching.

Said Candy Monarch moans a bit before speaking up.

"H-How much do you… care for Finn?"

Huntress blinked at the question before she chuckles.

"Well, I'm not one for romance, but when a bond is made, it takes 100% commitment, and the person you're bonded to can tell what your feeling and vice versa, so I'm sure Finn can feel what I feel for him without even having to say anything, like I said, I'm not one for romance... so while he does try every now and then, it's the small heartfelt ones that really matter to me." Huntress said with a gentle smile on her face before she gets a slightly focused look when she grinds faster and a tiny bit harder in Bubblegum's ass before she used her hands to press on the middle of Bubblegum's back and starts massaging that area now.

Bubblegum groans and moans a bit before speaking.

"W-Well to… b-be… honest… I-I think...F-Finn… is… l-lucky… to have… y-you."

Huntress chuckles a bit before she focused on a knot on Bubblegums back and grind a bit faster with a gentle pressure this time which made her dick twitch faster and faster in Bubblegum's ass.

"T-Thanks… b-but I-I have to a-ask, why… s-say too y-young to F-Finn w-when all y-you h-had to do was j-just ask him to w-wait f-for him to b-be 18 a-and ask him to j-join you and M-Marceline… i-instead of making t-things c-complicated?" Huntress asked when she felt herself about to cum soon when the gentle grinding was a rare thing for her and she could feel everything with her dick.

Bubblegum groans a bit before speaking.

"T-To… be… h-honest… I… d-didn't… want him… t-to… miss… o-out… o-on dating… w-with… s-someone… else… W-Want him... -t-to… at… l-least… e-enjoy that."

Huntress sweatdropped a bit before she spoke up.

"You… do realize… you could have just told Finn that since Ooo is a pretty free place and asked him and his possible lady friend to join in later, I mean… you have my dick up your ass and I'm giving you a massage and your now one of Finn's concubines with, Sakura, Marceline, and myself, technically for the royal stuff, Phoebe is the head of this group for appearance's sake, but we all know who the head around here is right?" Huntress teased before she grinds with a more gentle speed while leaning down to gently nip and lick at the side of Bubblegum's neck while she continues her massage on the candy royal.

Bubblegum groans a before speaking up.

"I-Indeed… I-I… know… a-and… t-to… answer… y-your… q-question… I-I was… p-planning… t-to do… t-that… j-just n-needed to… w-wait… for J-Jake… to… g-give the… t-talk… t-to Finn… a-about… t-tier 15… b-but… h-he tends… to… p-procrastinate."

"Yeah, but he did give the talk to him… b-but we can speak about that later… I'm about to blow… how are your feeling?" Huntress said when she fought back her orgasm while she rolled her hips somewhat on Bubblegum's ass to make her dick stir the Candy royals insides with a gentle feeling.

Bubblegum groans a bit before speaking up.

"I-I feel… good… a-almost… r-ready… to… c-cum."

Huntress then leans back and placed her hands on Bubblegum's ass before speaking up.

"Get ready then, G-Gonna… cum… NOW!" Huntress said before she groans the last bit when she came in Bubblegum's ass while she grinds herself on the Candy royal's round ass while her body shudders when she cums, it wasn't explosive like her normal ones but it didn't seem to stop when the syrupy semen slowly filled Bubblegum up.

"AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum yells before she climaxed as well after feeling her ass getting filled up.

For a surprising full minute from how slow Huntress came, she finally tapped off before she looked down with a slight blush on her face to see how Bubblegum was doing so far.

Said Candy Monarch, who taps off a bit before Huntress, shudders while enjoying a bit of the afterglow.

Huntress then slowly pulled herself free and after a moment of thought grins a bit when she moved back a bit and with her tongue lengthening again, she had the tongue slide right back into Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum jolts a bit from that action before groaning a bit.

Huntress chuckles a bit from that before she spoke up.

"Hehe, not a bad combination… my sweet cum sitting in your even sweeter ass, hope you don't mind if I clean you out real quick." Huntress asked while she had her tongue dance inside of Bubblegum's ass.

Bubblegum shudders again before speaking up.

"N-Not… at… a-all."

"Well then, thanks for the treat." Huntress teased before her tongue slides in and out of Bubblegum's ass for a few minutes while Huntress held Bubblegum's ass cheeks apart.

Bubblegum shudders and groans while enjoying the sensation.

When Huntress had her fill, she pulled her tongue out of Bubblegum's ass and licked her lips before she spoke up.

"Well… I'm done now, shall we head to bed?, you can cuddle with Phoebe while I take her ass, I was serious about having my dick in her ass while I sleep." Huntress said before she used her Vines to turn Bubblegum onto her back before Huntress picked up Bubblegum bridle style.

Bubblegum was a bit surprised from that action before blushing a bit.

Huntress then walked out of the room and walked past a few rooms before she opened a door and saw Phoebe laying on the bed with a dildo in her ass before Huntress spoke up when she saw that Phoebe wasn't asleep yet.

"Hey Phoebe, seems your lucky to have a Candy princess body pillow right now, mind if Bubblegum bunks with us?" Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushed a bit after hearing that while Phoebe looks at the duo with a grin before speaking up.

"Not at all Mistress."

"Alright, you can have your dick in her ass while you sleep if you want since I got yours, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the bathroom real quick, play nice you two and be careful of Phoebe's stomach Bubblegum." Huntress said before she set Bubblegum next to Phoebe on the bed and stretched before she walked to the bathroom nearby.

Bubblegum gulps a bit before she looks at Phoebe and her pregnant belly.

Phoebe just grins when she summoned her cock before she spoke up.

"Turn on your side and relax, Mistress normally liked to sleep with something warm on her dick on in her ass." Phoebe said while she grins as Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch blushes a bit before speaking up.

"I'm sorry." She said with a sad look.

Phoebe just gave her a half lidded look before sighing.

"Look Bubblegum, I already forgive you since I got my payback on you earlier and your most likely carrying my kid since Mistress can't get pregnant or knock up anyone else except for Finn who can knock her up, now are you not going to want to cuddle with me since I'm the hottest thing in this cold room and the other mother to our soon to be child, or do you want a blanket and to continue to sulk when there should be no issues right now." Phoebe said while she continues to give the Candy royal a half lidded look.

Bubblegum blushes a bit after after hearing that before she surprise Phoebe by leaning in while being careful with the baby before she brought her lips to the Flame Queen's.

Phoebe's eyes widen a bit from that before she went with the kiss by closing her eyes and when Huntress walked in, she blinked a few times when she saw the duo kissing before she spoke up with a grin on her face.

"Wow… want me to leave the room?, I can always bunk with Sakura on the couch or with Finn and Marceline if you two want some privacy." Huntress teased when she walked a bit to the bed to get a better look at the kissing duo.

Bubblegum continue to kiss Phoebe for a few seconds more before she pulls back before speaking up.

"Only if Phoebe wants it."

Phoebe smiles a bit before she looked to Huntress.

"I don't mind, but I did make my ass nice and comfy thanks to this dildo, would be a shame to not have someone occupy it." Phoebe said before Huntress chuckles while she turned to the door.

"Then let Bubblegum take my spot in your ass, I'll make sure Sakura is alright and if she's sleeping, I'll join Finn and Marceline in his room, doesn't really matter who I bunk with, I may even sleep on the roof while watching the stars in the boat on top of this place, my favorite place after all." Huntress said before she starts to walk away from the duo and closed the door on her way out.

Bubblegum then looks at Phoebe before speaking up.

"Where were we then?" She asked before kissing Phoebe's lips again before sliding her tongue in.

Phoebe moans a bit when she returned the kiss and possibly did more with Bubblegum before the scene went to Huntress a few minutes later who walked into the living room with a blanket and pillow for Sakura before looking to her to see if she was awake or not when she approached.

That's when said hybrid spoke with her eyes closed.

"How are they Mistress?"

Huntress chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"You should already know from your bond with Phoebe, but to be exact, they seem good together now, no real anger or sadness, probably need some work but I think they make a cute couple as long as Bubblegum doesn't get too sciency with Phoebe… though making certain toys with that brain of hers might be interesting to see if she uses said toys for sex… may have to speak with her about doing that." Huntress said while she sat above Sakura's head before she carefully lifts her head and put the pillow under it and tossed the blanket on Sakura since the room was a bit chilly.

Sakura chuckles a bit before speaking up with one eye open.

"Same here. I also think they're good. Just hope Phoebe remembers I love her too. Want to sleep beside me Mistress?"

"Maybe, but I want to check on Finn and Marceline first, if they are asleep, then sure, make some room, but if not, I'll send a vine to let you know I'm with them." Huntress said before gently rubbing Sakura's cheek.

"Sleep well my dear Sakura, things are going to be interesting in the future, that much I can see." Huntress said before she got up and starts walking to the ladder leading up to Finn's room.

Sakura blushes before chuckling a bit after hearing that before speaking.

"Indeed they are Mistress. Indeed they are." She said before closing her eyes while making sure to make room for Huntress just in case.

Huntress then climbed the ladder before she popped her head up to see how things were doing for the Human/ Vampire duo.

Surprising enough, she sees Finn pleasuring Marcelineling by eating up her pussy.

Huntress was a bit surprised from that when she saw the duo sleeping earlier before she spoke up to get their attention while Marceline moans from Finn eating her out.

"Guess you guys are quick recovers if you two are at it again already." Huntress said while she crossed her arms on the ground at the top of the ladder.

Finn stops his actions after hearing that before turning his before speaking up.

"Hey Hun, how goes with Phoebe and PB?"

"Oh they were making out in my room last I saw them so no anger or issues between them now,and it looks like Bubblegum may be carrying Phoebe's kid now, I checked in on Sakura when I left them alone and I may join her for a nap in the living room, but depending on what happens I may stay for a round or two, how are things in here by the way?" Huntress asked with a grin on her face while Marceline grins back before she spoke up.

"Well considering the rocky start to this event, I say it went well since Finn is eating me out like a pro and nice to know Bonnie and Phoebe are getting along, maybe I can help raise Bonnie and Phoebe's kid if the kid stays in the Candy Kingdom for a while." Marceline said with a grin on her face while Huntress just shrugged since she didn't ask about that part yet.

Finn was happy after hearing that before he asked this unexpected question to Marceline.

"Hey Marcy? Ever wanted to have a kid?"

Marceline blinked a few times before chuckling when she said this.

"I know I may owe you Finn but I think that would be a bit of a rush, besides you know I can't have kids even if I do want them." Marceline teased with a grin on her face.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"I was only just asking. However, if you're interested, perhaps Huntress and Sakura can make something that can allow you to get pregnant."

However before Marceline could speak, Huntress spoke up with a blank look on her face.

"Oh I have something in mind for the hard to impregnate inclined, granted it's not a 100% thing but it would make it possible." Huntress said while she waits for the questions with Marceline's eyes widening in shock when she looked to Huntress while she processed those words.

Finn was shocked after hearing that before speaking.

"How would you make it possible?"

"Remember my breast milk when I first gave it to you Finn?, well it acts as a slight aphrodisiac for men to get them going but for woman, it really gets their pussy purring so to speak and gets their bodies ready to make children, like producing eggs for the males sperm, all that stuff, but I would have to use a spell or two to make it really potent to raise those chances… many Wood Nymphs have been experimenting with their bodies and spells to help them have kids even with people who are not bonded to them in dangerous times, granted it's not 100% like I said and Marceline would have to drink directly from the tap so to speak since I have to cast the spell on myself, but she should have… hmmm… since she's undead and half demon… I would say a 3 to 5% chance of getting knocked up at best, 1 to 2% at worse so that will give you plenty of chances to have a kid with her, but its better then 0% right?, it has been proven to work with some odd couples that are even stranger than you two, but the chance is a low one so not many records show it actually working… but it still works nonetheless." Huntress explained with a grin on her face while she watched Marceline blushing a bit when she realized what she would have to do before getting it on with Finn.

Finn was also blushing at the idea but likes the sound of that before speaking.

"Hun, my sexy mate, you never ceased to amaze me." He said before looking at Marceline before speaking up.

"So how about it Marcy? I'm not asking now, but later you want to try and make a kid with your King?" He said with a grin.

Marceline grins at Finn before she spoke up.

"Well you heard how low the chances are… why not start now and see if we get lucky since Phoebe is knocked up and Bonnie is a work in progress." Marceline said before she looked to Huntress with a grin.

"So… how hard would it be for the spell to be cast on you?" Marceline asked before Huntress smirks before she got herself the rest of the way up before she used her hands to touch her breasts and muttered something before black tattoo like likes appeared before she spoke up.

"Done, guess I'll be joining in this and make it a threesome, hope your thirsty you two cause I was going to have Finn drain these tomorrow but I don't think he'll mind sharing right now right?" Huntress teased with a grin on her face.

Finn grins as well before looking at Marceline.

"You should try them Marcy. They taste real good. Unless of course you prefer I feed you… mouth. To. mouth?" He asked in a flirty tone.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Maybe when her breasts are not under a spell… but for now… bring that ass over here Huntress and lets see how your milk tastes." Marceline said which made Huntress chuckle before she did just that with getting onto the bed and when her chest was over Marceline's face, Marceline latched her lips on Huntress's right nipple before she starts sucking which made Huntress groan when she felt her milk practically being drained right out of her breast which made her chuckle before she spoke up.

"Glob, if anything, you could probably suck the semen right from Finn's balls instantly if you really wanted to with a mouth like that, I can already feel my breast feeling better." Huntress said while Marceline winked to her before she focused on drinking the Wood Nymph's milk.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"Hey Marcy, don't hog the good stuff." He said before he moves a bit and latches his mouth to Huntress's left nipple before he starts sucking her breasts.

Huntress groans from that before she just slowly moved so that she laid on the bed while the duo continues to drink her augmented breast milk and the effect was instant when Marceline felt her body heating up and Huntress saw Finn's dick getting erect.

This went on before Finn brought one hand to the Wood Nymph's folds and the other to Marceline's before he starts rubbing them.

Huntress lets out an audible groan while Marceline did the same though it was muffled by Huntress's nipple in her mouth before Marceline pulled her head away and surprised him when she used her strength to force Finn to roll onto his back, but before he could recover, Huntress and Marceline got next to Finn with Huntress on one side and Marceline on another before Marceline spoke up after she licked her lips of some leftover milk on her lips.

"Hey Huntress, why don't we see how Finn does when we tag team him… really… push him to his limits." Marceline said with Huntress grinning before she spoke up.

"Indeed, really see how this beast does against two stamina demons." Huntress said before the duo quickly leaned down and used their long tongues to wrap around Finn's dick, Marceline focused more on Finn's dick while Huntress moved down to Finn's balls before she starts to suck on the semen filled balls.

Finn, who was surprised at first, shudders and groans at the feeling before speaking up.

"O-Oh… fuck… y-you girls… k-know… how to… w-work… those… t-tongues." He said before brought both his hands on the duo's heads before scratching them.

A moment later, Huntress pulled her head away before she spoke up while her tongue starts to stroke Finn's dick.

"You know… since many ladies here are already knocked up, do you want me to have your child as well?, Honestly it would get my moms off my back about it and it should be interesting right?" Huntress said with a grin on her face.

Finn was surprised when he heard that before looking at his bonded mate with an excited look follow by love and lust before speaking up.

"If you're serious my sexy beast, then lets do it. I can impregnate either you or Marcy first… **or just fucking knock you both up." **He said with a growl while grinning at the challenge.

Huntress chuckles at that with Marceline doing the same before they both spoke up at the same time.

"Bring it on then!" Huntress/Marceline said before they went back to pleasing Finn's dick, this time though, they doubled their efforts to really please him.

Finn growls a bit before speaking up.

"Oh Fuck yeah!" He said before he starts groaning and moaning a bit from the pleasure.

A couple minute passed to show that Huntress was not on her back while Finn was fucking her like he hadn't been with Huntress in months while she groans and moans while Marceline was rubbing her breasts on Finn's back to egg him on while she floats over his back and licks and nips at his neck.

This action caused said human to really go rough on Huntress's pussy but with the way Finn kept thrust from before, he was indeed full on breeder mode.

Marceline then used her nails to lightly scratch Finn's chest a bit before she slowly trailed her hands down Finn's chest while she floats to his ass and used a hand to lightly grip his balls to fondle them and used a couple fingers and she starts to finger Huntress's ass which in turn made Huntress groan more which made her pussy tighten on Finn's dick while she used her hands to hug the back of Finn's neck.

Finn shudders and groans at the tight grip which caused him to thrust even faster before turning his head a bit to look at Marceline.

Marceline just winks at him while she continues to fondle Finn's balls and fingers Huntress's ass before she spoke up.

"Oh just keep going Finn, knowing how much stamina you have, I know I'll get a turn so why rush?" Marceline said with a grin on her face.

Finn grins at the Vampire Queen as he lessens his thrusting a bit but made sure to keep it rough before he leans in before kissing Marceline's lips.

Marceline moans a bit from that before she returns the kiss while Huntress just lets the duo kiss for now and a minute later, Marceline pulled away before she spoke up.

"Well loverboy… or loverbeast, keep fucking Huntress and I'll make your balls feel really good in a moment." Marceline said before she leaned down between Finn's legs and opened her mouth wide before taking both of Finn's balls into her mouth and starts to lick the heavy orbs.

"O-Oh… G-Glob." He said while shuddering and groaning from that action which caused him to thrust fast and hard again inside his mate's pussy.

Huntress groans from that and a few minutes pass with Finn giving his all with screwing Huntress with his dick twitching more and more until…

After a few more minutes of thrusting, Finn growls a bit loudly before his dick fires everything he had inside the Wood Nymph's pussy while making sure to flood her womb with his hero seed.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Huntress groans out when she felt Finn flooding her entire pussy with his sperm which made her body shudder when she came around his dick while Marceline felt Finn's balls clinching hard in her mouth.

It took about 35 seconds before said human finally taps off before trying to catch his breath.

Huntress took a moment to catch her breath as well while Marceline pulled her mouth off of Finn's balls before she floats over the duo to see how they were doing right now.

Huntress was still panting a bit but it looked like she was recovering fast while Finn…

Finn was panting a bit before looking at his mate before speaking up.

"How'd you feel Hun?" He asked before putting his hand on her stomach.

Huntress took a moment to catch her breath fully before she spoke up.

"W-Well… c-considering that I could be knocked up before the night is over, I-I would say good." Huntress said while Marceline chuckles above the duo to get their attention before she spoke up.

"Well considering the night is still young, why don't I take my turn with Finn while you catch your breath Hun, I mean personally, I want to get a round with you myself but I want to get a round with Finn real quick to get me warmed up." Marceline said while she sent Huntress a lust filled grin before Huntress chuckles before she spoke up.

"Same here, maybe we can give Finn a show later then?" Huntress said while Marceline just grins a bit more from that question.

Finn grins excitedly after hearing that before speaking up.

"I would love to see that. But now it's time to knock up this beautiful dame here." He said while looking at Marceline.

Marceline grins a bit before she spoke up.

"Well she did say it was pretty low for that to happen… but it'll be fun to try that's for sure." Marceline said before time passed to show Finn was sitting on the edge of the bed while Marceline rode his dick with her back to him and her feet were on the floor, she even made her form look a bit more shapely to give herself more curves and she was playing with her breasts while Huntress was kneeling in front of the duo while her hands were playing with Finn's balls and Huntress used her tongue to lick Marceline's bud and Finn's dick with surprisingly careful aim.

Finn grunts and groans with each thrust before speaking up.

"F-Fuck Marcy! Y-Your pussy feel amazing."

Marceline stopped bouncing a bit to look at Finn over her shoulder with a grin on her face before she spoke up.

"Well considering I can shapeshift, I doubt anyone else can come close… no offense Huntress." Marceline said while teasing Huntress who pulled away with a chuckle before she spoke up.

"None taken, hoping to see how well your hole take my dick when its my turn, so might as well make it so your the perfect fucktoy for Finn and I right?" Huntress teased back which made Marceline grin more before she starts to bounce again on Finn's dick.

"Glob, going to really show you what I can do later Huntress, may as well bring my own cock out and see if you can really take it!" Marceline said while her lust made her go a bit rougher on Finn.

Said human starts moaning a bit from how good it felt before he his hands to the Vampire Queen's ass before he starts squeezing it a bit before he starts slapping one cheek with one hand.

Marceline groans from that before she looked back at Finn.

"Oh Fuck Finn yes! Keep slapping my ass!" Marceline groans out before she bounced even faster.

Finn didn't need to be told twice as he continues to smack her ass while enjoying a good bounce.

Marceline's tongue hangs out of her mouth while she moans and groans while she continues to bounce on Finn's dick before time passed more and more while Finn's dick twitched faster and faster until…

Finn grinds his teeth before he screams out.

"**CUMMING!" **He growls before he grabs Marceline's hips before holding her down before cumming very hard in her pussy before his semen went straight to her womb.

Marceline moans from that when she felt Finn's large load filling her up which made her stomach bloat a bit before it starts to spill out of her filled pussy while Huntress took a moment to lick a bit before she stood up and sat on the bed next to Finn to let the duo enjoy themselves.

It took about 45 seconds before Finn finally taps off while still holding onto his concubine.

Marceline pants and shudders a bit while she enjoys her orgasm before she finally managed to calm down after a bit before Huntress cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"Hope you don't mind sitting this one out Finn… but I like to sample Marceline's goods if you don't mind." Huntress teased while summoning her cock which made Marceline blink a few times before she sent Huntress a grin while licking her lips.

Finn pants a bit before speaking up while grinning.

"G-Go ahead… my love… She's all yours." He said before patting the Vampire Queen's ass.

A minute later, with Finn pulling up a chair to watch while he had a drink in his hand, he saw Huntress fucking Marceline's ass while she was on all fours before Huntress spoke up.

"You know… right before I… left Bubblegum with Phoebe… I gave Bubblegum a special massage that Finn knows since she did well with Phoebe… want to give it a try later?" Huntress asked while she continues to thrust her dick in the Vampire Queen's ass.

Marceline moans and groans from the pleasure before speaking up.

"S-Sure… I-I can… go… f-for one."

"Well then, just lay on your front and we can start, the only difference between the ladies and Finn is that I don't put a dick in Finn's ass, I have his dick in my pussy or ass while I massage his body for a really relaxing time." Huntress suggests while she slowed her thrusts to a gentle crawl.

Finn chuckle a bit before speaking.

"Trust me Marcy, Hun here gives the best massages. Even during sex its relaxing." He said before taking another sip.

Marceline considers it before shrugging before she just lowered her body and Huntress follows to have her in the same position she had with Bubblegum earlier before she spoke up.

"So, got a sore area in mind around the neck or shoulders or do I just do my own thing?" Huntress said while she gently grinds her dick in Marceline's ass.

Marceline groans a bit before speaking up.

"Surprise me."

The next few minutes were then seen with Huntress massaging Marceline with gentle touches on her body and she slowly and gently grinds her dick into Marceline's ass while Finn in the meantime…

Finn grins a bit at the sight while he already feels his dick getting hard.

Huntress noticed before smiling a bit when she surprised Finn by having a vine appear which quickly wrapped around his dick before it starts stroking it while Marceline groans from her own treatment while Huntress spoke up.

"So Marceline… all things considering from earlier, and since your planning on carrying Finn's child if you get the chance, ever worry that the kid would be half vampire or a demon who can suck souls?, granted I'm not saying you'll be a bad mom but the kid could act out with strong barely controlled powers, so got any plans just in case?" Huntress asked to help pass the time while she continues to grind her cock in Marceline's ass while she starts working on an extra stubborn knot that she found on Marceline's back.

Marceline, though while feeling relaxed from the massage, had not consider the possibility before speaking up.

"Hmmm… I-I had… not consider it, but I'm confident that Finn and I will show our kid what's right and wrong and help him or her control that power. I'm more concerned if my dad finds out and he tries to force our kid to take over the family business. I don't want that to happen unless it's our kid's choice."

"True, but remember that Sakura, Phoebe, Bubblegum and I are here to lend a hand, and who knows… you could… convince Finn here to give your dad a break once a week on the ruling the Nightosphere by him taking charge for that day and in exchange your dad won't ask about the kid taking over until their much older, just a food for thought, I mean I heard of your dad and his attire but won't Finn look good in a suit like that and with his hair tied back in a ponytail to give him a handsome look?" Huntress suggests to Marceline with an amused grin on her face while she continues to work Marceline's ass and massage any knots she finds.

Said Vampire Queen blushed a bit at the idea before she takes a moment to think on that before she looks at Finn to see what he would say.

Finn, who was enjoying the vine-job on his dick looks at Marceline with a smile before speaking.

"Don't worry Marcy, I think I can talk to your dad about this. I don't want our child to be forced into this until he or she is of age."

Marceline did smile at Finn after hearing that.

Huntress smiles a bit at that before she continues her massage and grinds her dick in Marceline's ass while the vine stroking Finn's dick strokes him faster and faster until…

Finn grunts a bit before he growls a bit before climaxing from the treatment while Marceline came as well while having her ass fucked.

Huntress lets out a groan from how tight Marceline's ass got before she came in Marceline's ass while she leaned back a bit so that she was balancing on Marceline's hips while she saw her dick pulsing and shuddering while she unloads her semen in the Vampire Queens ass for 40 seconds before she tapped off to pant for breath.

Marceline and Finn tapped as well before the duo tries to catch their breath.

Huntress took a few good breaths and when she managed to catch her breath, before she spoke up.

"S-So… if that massage felt nice, mind returning the favor before we sleep by screwing me with your cock?, personally I am curious on how big you are… or can get since you can shapeshift." Huntress said while she slowly pulled herself free of Marceline's tight ass with a slight groan.

Marceline shudders and groans from that before looks at the Wood Nymph with a grin before she uses her hair to get herself up before she starts concentrating for a few seconds until…

Both Finn and Huntress Wizard were surprised when they saw a dick that popped out above her pussy.

It was at least 12 inches long and 2 ½ in width.

Huntress was a bit impressed with the size before she grins and lays back on the bed, spreads her legs and folds to show her pussy before she spoke up.

"Why don't we just skip the talk about your size and you get to breaking into my womb before Finn gets jealous." Huntress teased while her pussy twitched a bit to show how excited she was right now while the Vine on Finn's dick starts to stroke him again, this time at a faster pace.

Said human groans a bit after feeling that while Marceline grins at the Wood Nymph before she floats over, grabs Huntress's hips before she immediately shoves her dick inside of her pussy.

Huntress lets out a loud groan from that action before time passed with Marceline fucking Huntress more and more while time passed to a surprising 15 minutes with Marceline breaking into Huntress's semen filled womb long ago and causing a massive bulge to be seen when Marceline thrusts her cock into Huntress's pussy which made her moan and groan more while her eyes were rolled back in her head and her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

Finn was both feeling turned and jealous at the scene while groaning and moaning a bit from his dick getting vine pumped.

Huntress in turn used her legs to wrap around Marceline's waist to lock her in when she felt Marceline getting close, but the pleasure only made her moan and groan from the feeling before she lets out a loud groan when she came hard on Marceline's monster dick.

Marceline screams a bit before she came very hard inside the Wood Nymph's pussy.

Finn was surprised when he saw his mate's stomach bloating a bit from all the cum Marceline was pouring.

He was again jealous but also a bit worried thinking that his concubine might be washing away his load before remembering that he and Huntress are bonded and only he can impregnate her.

A bit later, Huntress just lays on the bed to enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm while she pants for breath while her body shudders.

Marceline, who finally taps off, pants a bit before speaking up.

"S-So… enjoyed… t-the… c-creampie?" She said with a grin.

Huntress was barely able to get this out when she felt her strength leave her body.

"Y-Yes… I… did…" Huntress said before her head fell back and light snoring was heard from her which showed she fell asleep.

Finn thought it was cute before speaking up.

"How do you feel Marcy?"

Marceline chuckles a bit before she spoke up.

"Great actually, and considering we had a nap and she didn't, I was a bit surprised to see her last this long...still… want me to help get rid of that hard on my king?" Marceline asked while her dick vanishes and Marceline had a grin on her face when she saw his erect dick after the Vine on it fell away.

Finn grin as before speaking up.

"All for you my radical dame."

Marceline grins more before she approached Finn while the scene shifts to many years later with Huntress who appeared slightly older and with longer hair as well while she approached the Treefort before the door swung open to reveal a little girl, around 7 to 8 years old with blonde hair with green highlights near the ends while she wore a outfit that reminded her of Finn's when he was younger while she carried a sword on her back and without noticing Huntress called back into the house right before a slightly amused/ irritated Finn ran after the kid.

"Come on dad, we don't want Aunt Marcy or the others to get worried right, so why don't we take a shortcut instead of that boring path to save time?" The little girl said while she and an unaware Finn runs down the path that Huntress was on while Huntress noticed that Finn was too preoccupied to notice her and smirks when she had an idea for an entrance since she was gone for a week to gather ingredients for a few potions and moved a bit to hide in some tall grass.

Finn continues to chase his daughter before speaking.

"You can't alway rely on a shortcut Fionna. What would your mom say?"

Fionna just grins before she spoke up with an excited tone.

"Oh don't worry dad, besides wouldn't she say that a shortcut works well for getting to places on time or something?, I mean she goes to Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Sakura to have something called a… private adult time with them, and with Auntie Bonnie and Aunt Marcy but wouldn't tell me what it was till I'm older, but why can't I know what it is now?" Fionna said while she dodged some of Finn's grabs when he tried to stop her from running off, but it looked like Fionna had practice with dodging Finn when it looked like she did it with ease.

Finn grumbles a bit as he continues trying to catch his daughter before speaking.

"Trust me honey, your mother and I knows what's best for you. You'll know in time."

Huntress then decided to make herself known when she summoned some Vines under a shocked Fionna to tie her in place before she spoke up when she walked out of the tall grass.

"Indeed we do, you'll know when you're older since I'll have to teach you when the time is right, but for now, hi you two. Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to make sure Phoebe and Sakura's second kid was healthy since Sakura is pregnant now, stopped by the Candy Kingdom on the way back and congrats Finn, Marceline is finally pregnant with your kid." Huntress said with a grin on her face while Fionna struggles in the vines for a bit before she stopped to catch her breath when she had no luck.

Finn at first sweat drops a bit, but was excited when he heard the news about Marceline along with Phoebe and Sakura before he approaches Huntress before speaking up.

"That's great news Hun. Also I'm glad you're home." He said before he gives his mate a hug before kissing her lips.

Fionna made a gagging noise when she saw that which made Huntress chuckle a bit while she kissed Finn a bit more before pulling away to look at Fionna before she spoke up.

"Considering I saw your father chasing you, I wouldn't complain young lady, besides I saw you blush a few times when you saw Sakura and Phoebe's daughter last time you were in the Fire kingdom, still, I am wondering why you were chasing her Finn since she was just like you when you were younger, the adventurous Hero who saves Ooo and goes on treasure hunts daily in new places, maybe Fionna is following in your footsteps." Huntress said with a grin on her face while Fionna blushed a bit when Phoebe and Sakura's daughter Blaze was mentioned… and the part about Finn chasing Fionna did worry the young adventuring girl.

Finn raised his eyebrow a bit after hearing that before he starts teasing.

"Uh oh, does my little girl have a crush on someone?"

Fionna blushed a bit more before she hid her face with a few loose vines which made Huntress chuckle before she spoke up.

"I believe so Finn, I mean those two hang around a lot so maybe it could be, why don't we talk about it inside and call Phoebe and Sakura and make a playdate for the two." Huntress teased while Fionna looked shocked before saying this with a blush on her face.

"W-WHAT!?" Fionna called out while trying to get out of the vines but failed again.

Finn chuckles a bit before speaking up.

"That's a great idea Hun. I always wonder why she was eager to go see Phoebe and Sakura. Even Pyro **(A/N: Pyro is Finn and Phoebe's son. And they got married after the payback)** could tell when we visit. So let's do that. And Fionna, there's nothing wrong with having feelings for someone. I mean I love your mom, and there's also your Aunt Phoebe, Sakura, PB and Marcy."

"Though going by that logic, you can't really complain mister if Fionna here turns into a real beast of a lady killer and gets more options aside from Blaze, I heard rumors that Jungle Princess had a daughter named Leonel and she could be a real contender and then there is Bubblegum's and Phoebe's kid, Helios, who is around Fionna's age, and could be others just waiting for our little Fionna to get her claws into when she's older." Huntress said to mess with Finn a bit while Fionna blushed more and hid her face with vines again.

Said human did jolt a bit at the possibilities before speaking up.

"Uh well… you have a point Hun. So I can't complain if she gets more girlfriends, but if a boy gets involved in someway, I will have to talk to the fella and let him know what I'll do if he hurts my little girl." He said with a serious look.

Huntress however gave him a light chop to his forehead before she spoke up.

"Not really fair since Blaze, Helios, and possibly more ladies can probably knock one another nowadays, but before you get into overprotective mode, mind if we set up the play date first with Blaze first and I can explain more about my trip over dinner." Huntress said while she sent Finn a grin.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Sorry Hun, you know how most dads are? But at least I'm not like Sakura's dad, whom by the way is still sending me death threats if I did something bad to her."

"Eh Wisp made it up to you a few times when her husband wasn't around when you went to the forest a few times by having sex with you and you remember I have two mom's right?, They practically encouraged me to date and find some lovers when I was in my late teens." Huntress said with a half lidded look on her face before she starts walking towards the Treefort.

Finn sweatdrops a bit before he went to pick up his tied up daughter before he slung her over his shoulder before he runs fast to catch up to his mate before speaking up.

"You're right about that Hun, sorry."

"No worries Finn, but just forget about Sakura's dad and just enjoy things like the beast you are, after all if your a beast…" Huntress said before she trailed off while opening the door and to let him finish the phrase she normally says.

"...I just take what I want." He said with a grin on his face before he entered the house, while carrying Fionna, with Huntress following him inside and closing the door while the scene fades to black.

**The scene then shows Atomsk and TME taking a little break after watching the first season of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**TME took a moment to chuckle a bit before he spoke up.**

"**You know, not to make light of the dead, but when Botan told Yusuke that the kid wouldn't have gotten harmed made me chuckle a bit, still a bit of a surprise for a first episode though." TME said when he remembers the look Yusuke gave Botan when Yusuke was practically told that he died for nothing.**

"**Yeah me too. They say no good deed goes unpunished, but to lose your life and then finding out later… damn." Atomsk said while shaking his head.**

"**Oh yeah, like adding insult to injury, but he came back to life in the end, but I think we gone off track since the readers are here now." TME said while pointing a finger to the readers.**

"**Oh right." Atomsk said before he looks at the readers.**

"**Welcome back everyone. Man did that take long to finish. Reminds me of the Elder Wood."**

"**Yeah but more bite sized, anyway we hope you like the story so far, we may edit this chapter in the future and add some extra content for certain pairings in this three chapter arc like Phoebe knocking up Sakura and Bubblegum or maybe a large time skip to a grown up Fionna and her going around to a few people to make her own harem but like I said, that's for later, may have it as my own OC section here since a few of my TDS OC's are here, or may make lemons here with Finn paired up with OC's like Leonel or Lillum but like I said, that's for later, anything you want to add Atomsk?" TME said while looking to said Host.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers before speaking.**

"**Well we hoped you enjoyed reading the final arc of Finn x Huntress and we'll see you all next time for a new arc starting with… *Drumroll while holding a card with someone's name on it before reading*... Jungle Princess!"**

"**Yeah, JP is next to kick things off, now if you'll excuse us, we got season two of Yu Yu Hakusho to watch... as Atomsk would say… Deuces." TME said with a two finger salute while the scene fades to black.**


End file.
